Press Rewind
by MadWithMusic
Summary: Sequel to Party Hard: Five years later, Cas is back in town - but not alone. He and Dean remain best friends while Dean makes it his personal goal to win Cas back, which shouldn't be too hard considering the slutty excuse Cas has for a girlfriend. Should it?
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriel!" Michael groaned, shaking him awake.

"What the hell do you want? It's 2 AM in the morning." Gabriel sighed.

"Make him shut up." Michael grumbled.

"What?" Gabriel scoffed, but his question went unanswered when a cry of 'Dean!' was heard from down the hall. "Oh. Again."

Gabriel shuffled down the hallway and went into Cas's room. He was tossing and turning on the bed, mumbling Dean's name, occasionally yelling it. Gabriel sat on the side of Cas's bed and gently swaying Cas back and forth until he woke up.

"Gabriel?" Cas asked, turning on the light. "What are you doing up?"

"Dealing with you." Gabriel retorted.

"What'd I do now?" Cas grumbled.

"You wouldn't shut up. Have a bad dream?" Gabriel chuckled.

Cas nodded.

"Thought so. You were so loud, Michael woke me up and told me to shut you up." Gabriel laughed. "So you want to talk about it?"

Cas smiled a little bit. "It was about Dean, but I'm sure you gathered that much."

"To put it bluntly." Gabriel mused.

"We were walking on the beach in Florida. It was happy for a while. We were just laughing and talking and kissing and then, then the wave came in. A strong wave rolled onto the shore and knocked our feet out from under us. I stood up, but when I looked up, Dean was being slowly pulled out into the ocean. And he was crying my name, begging for help, but even when I reached him, I wasn't strong enough to pull him from the current of the sea. He started getting pulled out faster and faster, and I swam so hard to keep up to him so I wouldn't lose him. Again. But it was the same as always, something happened and he was gone. In this case, something being just exhaustion pulling him under and me failing to keep him afloat." Cas said.

"My God, Cas. You have some dark thoughts." Gabriel remarked.

"That's kind of what happens when you're torn away from the person you love." Cas muttered.

"You mean George Clooney?" Gabriel asked.

"No. I meant Dean. Why the hell would you think George Clooney?" Cas scoffed.

"Well he sent you a postcard." Gabriel smirked.

"Dean?" Cas smiled.

"George Clooney." Gabriel replied.

"Oh." Cas's face fell.

"It was for your birthday, but it wouldn't hurt for you to get it a few days early." Gabriel handed Cas a small card stock paper.

Cas looked at the front first. It was a picture of Hollywood. On the back, was a small message.

_Hey, Cutie. _

_We should totally meet up sometime. I think you're awesome._

_-G.C._

A smile spread across Cas's face. It may have said George Clooney, but the messy scrawl obviously belonged to Dean. He laughed when he saw something written in French at the bottom.

_Getting your address was a bitch._

Cas wrapped his arms around his brother. "When can we go back to America?"

"I don't know." Gabriel sighed.

"Can't we just run away?" Cas flopped down into his pillow.

"It's not that simple. You know Michael won't willingly let us go until he finds us fit." Gabriel ruffled Cas's hair.

"I know." Cas pouted. "I hate it, though. I just think that since I'm almost nineteen now that I could actually be treated like any other nineteen year old."

"I feel you, Cassie. I feel you." Gabriel stood up and walked over to the door. "We'll get out of here eventually. Now get some sleep."

Gabriel entered his room and sat down on the bed.

"Thank you." Michael said as he left.

"You can complain about this all you want, but all this is happening because you didn't want them to be together you know." Gabriel stated.

Michael ignored him and shut the door.

* * *

~Three Years Later~

* * *

Dean was raking the leaves into a pile when he saw a white limo coming down the street. He laid his rake against the fence and stepped up to the side of the road as the limo came to a stop. The door slowly opened and a pair of black slacks stepped out. Dean couldn't make out who it was between the stubble and sunglasses.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked.

He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket and then jumped onto Dean, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"C-cas?"

"Dean." Cas whispered into his ear.

Dean pulled Cas in tighter and pressed his head into Cas's neck. "I thought you were gone for good."

"Never." Cas breathed.

Dean stepped back and held Cas away from him, smiling. He brought his hand up to caress Cas's face. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Well, it is." Cas sighed.

"Digging the five o'clock shadow." Dean smirked.

"Oh. Really? It's just been a few busy days and I didn't really have the chance to do much about my appearance." Cas ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I like it." Dean replied, leaning into kiss Cas. Cas froze, but at the last second, turned his face away.

"Dean, no." Cas said.

Dean backed away. "What is it?"

"I'd very much love to have an intense make out session with you, but I don't think Anastasia would appreciate that." Cas looked down at his feet.

"Anastasia?" Dean asked.

"Anastasia is my-" Cas started.

"Girlfriend." Dean interrupted.

Cas nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Couldn't have expected you to stay single for all those years." Dean laughed. "Sexy grown ass man like you."

"I'm not grown ass, Dean. I'm 22 and a half." Cas stated.

"Whatever." Dean shrugged. "Here. Come on in. I'd tell you to make yourself at home, but I feel that'd be a tad redundant."

Cas laughed and walked with Dean to the gate. Dean opened his wallet and handed Cas a card. "I knew you'd come back eventually."

"Oh. Thanks." Cas grinned swiping the card and then pocketing it. They entered the house, the limo circling around to the drive way.

"Sammy! We've got company!" Dean yelled.

He heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. "Who is it?"

"Come and see!" Dean replied.

Sam came from downstairs and grabbed onto the wall to avoid falling over. "Oh. Hi, Cas."

"Hello, Sam." Cas nodded.

"You two gonna get back together? God knows Dean's waited long enough. Five and a half fucking years." Sam laughed.

Dean glared at Sam.

"No." Cas answered. "I have a girlfriend actually." Cas turned to Dean. "And you waited this whole time for me? Fucking idiot! What if I never came back. Would it just be you and your hand until you were 83?"

"Who said anything about me and my hand? I had plenty of beautiful young women lunging at me. I'd make all the granny's horny even at 83." Dean teased.

"That is an image I never wished to have in my head." Cas stated.

"Me getting laid by someone that's not you or me having senior sex with grammas?" Dean asked.

"Both." Cas rolled his eyes.

"So who's this sultry woman who replaced my dear brother in your heart?" Sam followed them as Dean led Cas up to his former room.

"Well, she _is_ sultry. I'll give you that." Cas chuckled. "But no one could replace Dean. No one."

"Who would want to? In any sense?" Sam snorted.

"Any male out there." Dean retorted.

"Incorrect. I have no desire to be you." Cas stated.

"I'm hurt." Dean pouted.

"No you're not." Cas replied.

"I forgot what an ass you are." Dean laughed.

"Well, I'm sure it'll come back to you quickly." Cas muttered as he pushed open the door to his old room. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing." Dean answered.

"Nothing my ass." Cas grumbled. "Look at this mess!"

"You say that about everything of mine. Imagine if you saw my laptop." Dean smirked.

"I've seen it before. Your porn is very organized." Cas mused.

"It's for efficiency. I mean, if I'm in the mood for lesbians, and I have 300 files, I'm not going to feel like looking through all of them to find what I'm looking for. It is very important to file your porn. I mean, by the time you finally find the right video, you're just not that in the mood anymore." Dean explained.

"Would you two like to finish this captivating porn organization discussion, or can we talk like normal people?" Sam laughed.

"Oh, sure." Dean smiled, pulling Cas down onto his lap.

Cas scowled, but didn't bother fighting back. That could lead to some unwanted events. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's midsection and untucked his shirt. He snaked his hands to Cas's stomach and started tickling him.

"Dean stop it." Cas giggled.

"What if I don't want to?" Dean smirked.

"I will beat you right now if you don't stop." Cas threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Dean challenged.

"Exit stage Sam." Sam sighed as he stood up off the bed and left the room.

* * *

A/N: The votes are in, and most of you guys said you wanted a sequel, so here it is! I'll bring in Anastasia first thing next chapter. I plan to make her a least a little bit interesting. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm picking Anastasia up from the airport in an hour." Cas stated, taking a sip of his tea. "Would you like to meet her?"

"What the hell? Why not." Dean smiled. "Let me just go find my jacket and find my brother and we can go."

"You want to bring your brother?" Cas asked.

"Yeah? Do you not want him to go?" Dean answered.

"No, it's fine. Just, I thought you'd want to kidnap her and observe her for a week to make sure she's not a psychopath." Cas replied.

"Don't tempt me." Dean retorted. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Cas stood by a limo as a small jet circled the airport. It had a large, Romanian flag on both sides. After a moment, it flew in closer to the ground and eventually landed near the limo. The door opened and two men in black suits stepped out. They unrolled a red carpet that led to the limo door. It was edged with blue and gold threads, the colors of the flag.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. "Oh my God, Cas. What the hell is going on?"

"Anastasia is getting off the plane. That's what." Cas answered.

"Is the carpet necessary?" Dean asked.

"She's used to it." Cas shrugged.

"What did you get yourself into?" Dean chuckled, but his jaw dropped as he looked up and saw a beautiful young lady exiting the plane.

She had loosely curled black hair, which was bouncing as she stepped down the stairs of the plane. She had large eyelashes and bright pink lipstick. She was wearing a long, pink dress. It was tight at the bodice and corseted at the back, permitting the strapless gown from slipping down. The skirt of it was layered with tulle and puffed out far from her body.

"Damn." Dean breathed.

"Down boy." Cas said.

"Where did you find her?" Dean scoffed.

"Romania." Cas replied.

"No." Dean rolled his eyes. "I couldn't of guessed."

"Hello, Castiel." Anastasia smiled at them.

"Hello, Annie." Cas replied, giving her a quick kiss, Dean shifting his gaze elsewhere. "Annie, this is Dean and his younger, despite his size, brother Sam."

"Dean?" Anna asked. "As in Dean Winchester?"

"The one and only." Dean smirked.

"It's about time I meet the infamous Dean Winchester. I've heard a lot about you." Anastasia laughed.

"All good I hope."

"Of course it was. The entire first date, all Castiel talked about was you. And I kept on hearing about you all through the first month and half of our relationship. Even then he was still in love with you." She sighed. "Hell, if I didn't know better, I'd say he still was."

"Nonsense." Cas snorted, poking the tip of Anastasia's nose. "I'm with you now."

"But I can understand what he saw in you." Anastasia purred. "I mean look at you."

"What about me?" Dean asked.

"So muscled and sexy..." She continued. "So chiseled and fit."

"Indeed I am." Dean smiled, continuing to mouth 'Nice girlfriend.' to Cas.

Cas glared at Dean. "That's enough Anastasia."

Anastasia backed away from Dean.

"You look like a princess, you know?" Dean chuckled.

"Dean, stop flirting with her." Cas snapped.

"Quit your bitchin', Cas. I was making an observation." Dean retorted. "I mean, she does. With the gown and the hair and the country jet and the carpet."

Anastasia gave Dean a confused look.

"What?" Dean replied.

Anastasia started laughing. "I _am _a princess, silly! Princess Anastasia Gaina." She curtseyed before Dean.

"Holy shit." Dean muttered. "So are you going to be queen?"

"Someday." Anastasia answered.

"My _God_, Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "You scored."

"It's slightly chilly out. May we go home?" Anastasia asked.

"Of course." Cas smiled, opening the door for her.

"It's nice to see you've picked up some manners while you were gone." Dean mused.

"Fuck off, Dean." Cas retorted.

"Nevermind." Dean sighed, but then he noticed Sam giggling. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized something." Sam smirked.

"And what would that be exactly? Becuase I have a feeling that it's not good." Dean remarked.

"Cas went from dating a princess to dating another princess." Sam snorted.

"You can't pull that one goldilocks." Dean retorted.

"Goldilocks isn't a princess, dumbass." Sam replied.

"Only you would know that." Dean rolled his eyes. "Rapunzel."

"I knew that." Cas added.

"Well, no one cares about you, Cas." Dean laughed.

"Don't worry, baby. I care about you." Anastasia smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Cas's forehead.

He leaned up and kissed her on the lips. "I know you do. Unlike _Dean._"

Dean sighed. "Anastasia, God help you."

"Why? Because of Cas?" Anastasia did the all too familiar head tilt.

"Of course because of Cas. He's a little shit!" Dean exclaimed.

"No, he's not. He's a sweetie." Anastasia grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them together. "Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I am manly." Cas mumbled.

Everyone in the car laughed at that.

"Is me claiming to be manly that unbelievable that it's humorous?" Cas scoffed.

Dean nodded. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Cas stated.

"You're right. I"m not." Dean mused.

"Go to hell." Cas muttered.

"Don't you love how polite he is?" Dean smirked.

"He is." Anastasia breathed. "Such a gentleman."

"Really?" Dean laughed.

"Very. He's kind to everyone he meets." Anna grinned.

"Well." Dean huffed. "That doesn't sound like the Castiel Novak I knew."

"I was polite." Cas protested.

"Name one occasion." Dean said smugly.

"Um...I bought you all those clothes." Cas answered.

"You bought me clothes a few times. Sure." Dean shrugged. "But how is that you being 'polite and gentlemanly'?"

"Dean." Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You are my best – and only – friend and I love you platonically, but shut up."

"The only part I didn't like about that sentence was the platonically part." Dean chuckled.

"Well, I think the three of us could work something out, couldn't we, Castiel?" Anastasia asked, nuzzling her face against Cas's.

"No." Cas choked. "Absolutely not. Just no. Never going to happen. No. No. God no."

"What's the harm?" Dean smirked.

"Three sexy people having a little fun? For old times's sake?" Dean laughed, Sam turning the volume up to drown out the upcoming conversation.

"I learned my lesson about having meaningless sex. Last time I did that, I ended up in fucking Wales." Cas snapped.

"Complain _all_ you want, Cas. Just think, if you hadn't been ogling me, and I hadn't tricked you into being my boyfriend, you never would've gotten dragged off to 'fucking Wales' and met this gorgeous lady right here." Dean smiled.

"I was not ogling you. I was just taking in your sexiness." Cas stated.

"So ogling me then?" Dean nudged Cas in the ribs gently.

"That's not the point." Cas sighed.

"What _is_ your point then?" Dean asked.

"That sex should be something full of passion and love, and not something done over mere sexual attraction." Cas huffed.

"That's not what you said six years ago." Dean retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean? Anastasia piped into the discussion.

"Nothing, sweetie." Cas smiled reassuringly at her.

"You didn't tell her how we met, didn't you?" Dean smirked.

"He said you met a party and hit it off instantly." Anastasia explained.

"Well, half of that's true." Dean stated.

"Dean..." Cas growled.

"Be quiet, peasant. The fair lady deserves the truth." Dean teased. "So yes, we did meet a party. But we weren't hitting anything really, except each other in a closet."

"Oh..." Anastasia thought something over.

"It was six years ago. I would never-" Cas stammered before Anastasia cut him off with a kiss.

"That sounds hot. We should try that sometime." She breathed.

"Look what you started, Dean." Cas flung his head back at the seat. "What did I ever see in you?"

"And you say he's polite." Dean snorted.

"I am polite." Cas replied immediately before Anastasia could. "To everyone else."

"You're just special." Anastasia said. "Very special."

"Annie, there is no need for such flirtations on Dean. They will never work." Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"They sure seem to be working." Anastasia mused.

"Well, Dean would never sleep with you anyways." Cas scowled. "Now would he?"

"I mean, if you really insisted..." Dean smiled, but as soon as he saw the expression Cas was giving him, he retracted the statement. "Oh, God no."

* * *

"I'm really tired. Between traveling and the time difference, I'm just exhausted. I think I'll turn in for the night." Anastasia yawned.

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be in Dean's room." Cas smiled, leaning up and kissing her for a few moments. "Good night."

"You'll be in my room?" Dean moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Not in that sense." Cas retorted. "Girlfriend. Right there, Dean. Right there."

"She seems open minded about it all." Dean smirked, leading Cas up the stairs.

"Yeah, well that's a one way street." Cas scowled.

"Not sure if you're relieved or disappointed." Dean laughed.

"I'm not sure either." Cas mumbled.

Dean opened the door and jumped on the bed.

"Six years and you still do that." Cas sighed.

"Of course I do." Dean reached out and grabbed Cas's arm flipping him onto the bed.

"Dean, I did not appreciate that." Cas stated.

"I don't care." Dean smiled. "So now that we're here, you are going to tell me every single detail of your time in 'fucking Wales'."

"Well. Three and a half years passed where all I did was wake up, go to school, come home, and pretend I never existed." Cas shrugged.

"Very proactive." Dean smirked.

"Becuase you got so much done in five years." Cas retorted.

"I own the mechanics shop now, Cas." Dean laughed. "What have you done?"

"Dated a princess and became a potential heir to the throne of Romania." Cas smiled smugly.

"Okay. You win." Dean chuckled. "So carry on."

"After that, I sobered up I guess you could say and decided I wanted to travel. So I traveled. I went to China, India, South Africa, Egypt, Norway, Hawaii, even Russia. That's where I met Anastasia. She was visiting someone there and she dropped her things. I picked them up for her and we started talking and then we started dating." Cas continued.

"You never thought to come back to Chicago until now?" Dean asked.

"It crossed my mind, but, there were too many painful memories. It wouldn't exactly help in the slow, tedious recovery process." Cas explained.

"Painful memories. You mean me?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Basically." Cas fidgeted with his fingers.

"Yeah, well, you're a fucking idiot." Dean smiled. "There wouldn't have needed to be a recover process if you just came back when you could. I didn't go anywhere, nor am I in the future."

"Good." Cas wrapped Dean in a tight hug. "It's nice to know I'll have my best friend to complain to about Annie."

"Did you just friendzone me?" Dean scoffed.

"Terribly. Take the hint, Dean." Cas said.

"Then why are you still hugging me?" Dean asked.

"Making up for lost time." Cas answered.

"Weirdo." Dean snorted. "So what else can you tell me about this princess Anastasia? Gotta make sure my '_best friend_' is in good hands."

"I assure you I am, Dean." Cas stated, finally releasing him.

"Well when she goes all Glenn Close, don't come crying to me." Dean retorted.

"I never understand your references." Cas sighed.

* * *

Slowly, Cas drifted off to sleep after a long time of talking. Once Dean made sure he was asleep, Dean lifted his chin and pressed a long, yet light kiss to Cas.

"I kissed Cas and I like it." Dean sang. "Hope Anastasia don't mind it."

* * *

"Dean!" Sam groaned. "Turn off your light will you?!"

After no response or sound, Sam stomped across the hall, scowling, but a smile spread across his face as the saw Dean and Cas passed out on top of each other, Cas curled into Dean's side, his head resting on Dean's chest.

"How cute." Sam smiled as he flipped off the light and shut the door. "God dammit. Now how am I supposed to see anything?"

* * *

A/N: Well, this didn't come in the 8 Hours I had expected, but with good reason. HAIR. So depending on who you are, this is a good thing. Apparently I used this kind of dye that goes directly into the pigment of your hair so its _really_ hard to get out so I'll be bleaching my hair one a week for the next few weeks to get it all out. So, more writing time for me and more chapters/reading for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me, Cas. Did you ever get around to going to college?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head before swallowing the spoonful of cereal he was eating. "When I finished high-school, I was still an emotional wreck, so I didn't do much of anything. I didn't have the incentive to go to college. Even after I'd gotten better, I didn't want to stay in Cardiff. I didn't want to stay in that house, and I sure as hell didn't want to stay with Michael. So as I told your brother, I traveled all over the world and I ended up meeting Annie in Russia a little while back. So I stayed with her for a while before coming back here."

"Why _did _you come back here?" Sam replied.

"Mainly because I missed it here. I'd grown up here my whole life and I wanted to check up on my old friends and such. I didn't plan on seeing Dean again, but I think if I wanted that to be a true thing, I should've made sure I had a place to stay first." Cas answered.

"You know, you might need to think these things through first." Dean retorted as he entered the room.

"I realize that now." Cas muttered. "It'd be a real shame to miss out on all your smartass remarks."

"Of course it would. You know you love them." Dean smirked.

"Only sometimes. Others, you just disappoint me with." Cas stated.

"Gotta love a guy who speaks his mind." Dean mused.

"Well, no one likes liars." Cas mused.

"Well, you don't have to go out of your way to annoy people." Dean smiled.

"I don't go out of my way. I just naturally annoy them." Cas responded.

"Poor you..." Dean sighed.

"I know. It's a major inconvenience." Cas scowled.

"How about I make lunch today? My treat?" Dean offered.

"Do you have a fire extinguisher in the kitchen?" Cas asked.

"I don't think that was unintended now, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"It wasn't. Not at all. I just wanted to insult your cooking." Cas grinned.

"You love my cooking and you know it." Dean rolled his eyes.

"True as that may be, it doesn't change the fact that I enjoy annoying you." Cas stated.

Dean huffed out an exasperated breath. "Are you fucking kidding me, Cas? I let you into my home and you're insulting me?"

"It's not your home. I can kick your skank ass out of here anytime I want." Cas countered.

"Skank?" Dean scoffed. "Listening to a little too much Nicki Minaj there?"

"No. I don't like rap. You know that." Cas answered. "My point still stands though."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't kick me out." Dean shrugged.

"You don't know that for a fact. And you wouldn't kick me out either." Cas replied.

"I know you wouldn't kick me out." Dean said.

"Okay. Fine, I wouldn't, but I can still pester you any time I want." Cas sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but did you say you cooking for him?" Anastasia asked.

"On occasion." Dean smirked.

"Aw." She cooed. "You guys are so cute. It's so romantic when people cook for each other."

"I'm sure Cas has a very romantic relationship going on with your chef." Dean retorted.

"I hate to interrupt this hilarious series of events going on, but I don't think you should be shipping your boyfriend and his ex." Sam snorted.

"I don't know about Cas, but I'm adorable." Dean smiled.

"You're the only one who thinks that, Dean." Sam remarked.

"I think you both are." Anastasia stated, Cas rolling his eyes. "Especially, Dean. You have that blonde hair and freckles and shiny eyes."

"Thank you." Dean winked at her.

"Dean, stop flirting with my girlfriend." Cas glared at him.

"It's just in good fun." Anastasia laughed.

"Better be." Cas scowled.

"Did someone jam that stick back up your ass?" Dean smirked.

"Yes. You." Cas answered.

Dean laughed. "I don't remember doing that, but if you say so."

Anastasia dropped her phone on the floor and leaned over to pick it up.

"Drop something?" Sam asked.

"Just my phone. Poor thing." She sighed.

"Is it broken?"

"No. It's fine. I have a screen protector on it. I can be sort a klutz sometimes. Then again, we all have our moments. Some of us more than others." She chuckled, sitting back up. "But I couldn't help but notice you have quite large feet."

"Yeah. Probably since I'm tall. Does it matter?" Sam replied.

"Well, you know what they say about a guy who has big feet." She smiled flirtatiously.

"No." Sam stated. "Sorry. Go do sexy things with your boyfriend."

"He's no fun." Anastasia pouted, causing Sam to laugh. "I'm sure you are though."

"Tons." Sam muttered, slumping down in his chair. "Oh my God."

* * *

"Dean, don't you think we're a little too old for alphabet soup?" Sam whined.

"You're never too old for alphabet soup." Cas stated.

"The overlord has spoken." Dean laughed.

"Why am _I_ the overlord?" Cas asked.

"Do you not want to be overlord?" Dean replied.

"No. I enjoy being your overlord. Now you must all do my bidding." Cas growled.

"Ooh." Anastasia smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"What kind of fun?" Sam scoffed.

"The fun kind. With fun stuff." She answered.

"Very descriptive." Sam retorted.

"Thank you." Anastasia responded. "I try my best."

"Yeah. Sure." Sam faked a smile at her before running his hand through his hair.

Anastasia turned and started talking to Cas while Dean messed about across the room on the stove.

~ A few minutes later ~

"So what do you think, honey?" Anastasia asked.

"Hm?" Cas mumbled, focusing on Dean cooking. The way he danced around the kitchen like nobody's business and half-assed all the ingredients and measurements, but still made everything taste good. And of course the way he always added something special to Cas's meal.

"Cas?" She chuckled. "Earth to Castiel."

Finally, she waved a hand in front of his face. Quickly, he snapped out of it and smiled as he turned to face her. "Yes, dear?"

"I wanted to know if you'd prefer I wear a lavender dress or rose colored dress to the ball." She stated.

"Oh. Whichever one you prefer. I think you look gorgeous in anything." He said.

"Aw. Thanks." Anastasia's face lit up in a smile as she kissed Cas on the cheek.

"Here you go." Dean sang as he put four bowls on the table, followed by a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and large bowl of alphabet soup with a silver ladle in it. "Help yourself.

Dean placed a sandwich on his plate, but immediately swapped it with Cas's plate. Cas looked down at it and it had, 'Call me. XOXO' written on it in noodle letters. Has shook his head at Dean, with a tad of confusion before spelling out 'NO' in his small bowl of soup and flipping Dean off.

"Never take you to a bar." Dean retorted. "Sass like that."

"Since when do you quote Eminem?" Sam snorted.

"I don't. I said sass like that, not ass like that. That's the weirdest song, I swear." Dean mused. "I need to show it to you sometime, Cas."

"Don't let him. You might not be the same afterwards." Sam laughed.

"No one's the same after I hit them." Dean smirked.

"In what sense?" Cas asked.

"All the senses." Dean winked at him. "No wonder you changed so much after you met me."

Cas sighed as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"Wow, Dean." Anastasia smiled. "You're such a great cook. You can even make alphabet soup taste gourmet."

"It's a blessing and a curse." Dean replied.

"I do love a man who can cook." Anastasia mused.

"It's a good thing you've got Cas, then. I mean, damn, the magic he works in the kitchen." Dean laughed.

"I didn't know you could cook." Anastasia stated.

Cas nodded. "Yes, I can. I prefer baking to actual cooking though."

"You two should make something together." She suggested.

Dean and Cas looked back and forth at each other.

"Ah. What the hell?" Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder. "I say go for it."

"And I say no." Cas glared at him.

"That sounds like a great idea, though." Sam said.

"No it does not." Cas scowled, pushing Dean's arm off him.

"C'mon, Cas. Please?" Dean nudged Cas's shoulder. "For me?"

"Why the hell would I do it for you?" Cas scoffed.

"Becuase apparently you 'love me platonically'." Dean smirked, with airquotes.

Cas sighed. "Fine."

"I sense a but coming." Dean smiled.

"Yes. One condition." Cas stated. "We're baking. Not cooking."

"Fine with me. I think you'll be surprised at just how far I've come in my culinary activities." Dean smirked.

"I'm sure I will." Cas mumbled.

"You will." Dean sang.

"Whatever." Cas ran his hand down his face.

"What _did_ you put in this soup?" Anastasia moaned, spooning another mouthful in.

"I dumped out about half of the actual broth, added in some fresh, homemade tomato soup, put a little oregano and some other spices in. Pretty simple stuff, really." Dean answered.

"Well, it's amazing." She replied.

"I know it is." Dean grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Cas growled.

"I didn't really talk you into this." Dean laughed. "I said one thing and you agreed."

"Hence the part where you _said_ one thing. So that one thing you _said_ talked me into it." Cas stated.

"I'm not sure if you're just easy to please, secretly wanted to do it, or have a soft spot for me." Dean chuckled.

"None of them." Cas replied. "I just wasn't thinking."

"What?"

"I said I wasn't thinking." Cas repeated.

"I'm sorry. Say that again. I can't hear you over the sound of your lies." Dean smirked.

"Fuck you." Cas retorted. "Can we just get on with this?"

Dean laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Do you have food coloring?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. It's in the cupboard. Why?" Dean answered.

"Great. Then I know what we're making." Cas said.

"You gonna leave me in suspense here or..." Dean smiled.

"Rainbow cake." Cas set a pack of food coloring on the table. "No. You don't get a say so."

"You sure Annie's mentally sane?"Dean snorted. "Who would want to date a guy with your manners?"

"You." Cas snapped.

"Touché." Dean smirked. "Still do by the way."

"Now if you're so talented a chef now, then tell me, Dean." Cas challenged, ignoring Dean. "Get out the ingredients we'll need for a vanilla cake."

"Easy." Dean chided, turning towards another cupboard over his head.

Dean set a surplus of ingredients on the countertop by the stove. "Done."

"Missing something?" Cas asked.

Dean examined the ingredients before quickly grabbing the vanilla from a drawer.

"What's all this other stuff for?"

"You don't know. You don't know." Dean sang.

"Just answer me." Cas sighed.

"Fine. You're no fun, though." Dean pouted. "It's all part of an original recipe. The powdered sugar adds flavor and makes it a little softer. The cream cheese, if you use the right amount of course, makes it a smoother texture and makes it a tad sweeter. The whipped cream...well it's whip cream. It goes well with anything."

"If this doesn't work, it's on you." Cas scowled.

"Fine with me." Dean grinned. "Let's get this going then, shall we?"

"Dean, I don't think you should use that much baking soda." Cas stated as Dean poured some in there. "Why aren't you measuring any of this?"

"Original recipe." Dean smirked. "Don't you trust me, Castiel?"

"With my life? Yes. With my cakes? Hell no." Cas answered.

"Well, it's nice to know someone's prioritized." Dean retorted.

"I am." Cas replied. "Now would you go easy on the vegetable oil?"

"I do what I want." Dean growled.

"Fine. Be that way." Cas folded his arms over his chest.

"That's the plan." Dean smiled as he poured some sugar in the bowl. "Now be a dear and mix those together."

"What am I? Your servant?" Cas scoffed.

"Oh, I'd love that." Dean growled. "But no. You're baking with me. That was the deal."

"Oh. Right." Cas sighed, grabbing a wooden spoon and stirring the ingredients and Dean poured some melted butter in.

* * *

After the cake was baked and frosted, Cas grabbed some chocolate and caramel syrup and painted an artistic design on the top of the cake.

"Très jolie." Dean smiled down at Cas. [_Very pretty_]

"Vous ne savez pas vraiment français vas te faire encule ignorants." Cas retorted. [_You don't really know French, you ignorant fuck._]

"I have no clue what you just said." Dean laughed.

"I figured as much." Cas sighed, wiping the flour off his hands and onto his jeans. "Ugh. I hate this stuff. It gets everywhere."

"What? Flour?" Dean asked.

"Yes, flour." Cas answered.

"Cas?"

"What?" Cas turned to Dean, but as soon as he did, Dean dumped the bag of flour on Cas's head. Cas shuddered as he brushed the flour off his face. "Oh my God, Dean. I hate you."

"Sorry. Had to." Dean shrugged.

"Well." Cas stepped closer to Dean, wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and pulled him closer so their hips were touching and their faces were so close, their noses almost bumped into each other. "You find this pretty entertaining, don't you?"

"Hell yeah." Dean snorted.

"That's what I thought." Cas smiled, leaning his face in closer to Dean's. "You want to know what I find entertaining?"

"Oh I do." Dean whispered, leaning in towards Cas. Right before their lips met, Cas pushed Dean away, and turned his back, walking towards the other room. "Torturing you."

"That is not fair! You can't pull that card!" Dean called after him.

Cas poked his head back in the room, grinning deviously. "Sorry. Had to."

* * *

A/N: Had to finish this before I left for Vegas (exactly 2 hours from now). 13 reviews already! Hells yeah! Remember that MRI I got a long time ago. Well, my doctor will _finally __be reviewing it with me. _Also, my physical therapist said that I had huge knots in my back shoulder muscles from typing and playing piano so much. So just know I put sweat and blood and muscle spasms apparently into these chapters. And Happy Birthday Jensen Ackles!


	4. Chapter 4

_Dean laid next to Cas on the bed, gently kissing him while running his hands through Cas's hair. Cas had his hands wrapped around Dean, just below his waist. Dean moved his lips to Cas's neck, gently kissing all along his jaw and then down to his collar bone. Cas's legs were tangled within Dean's, the fabric of their jeans dragging against each other. _

"_Dean, I love you." Cas breathed, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck._

"_I love you too, Cas." Dean smiled, bringing his hand down to Cas's back and pulling him closer._

"_I'll never leave you again." Cas stated._

"_I know. I won't let you." Dean replied. _

"_It hurt so much, Dean. I thought I was going to just shrivel up and die." Cas whispered._

"_I know the exact feeling. I felt like someone ripped my heart out." Dean traced a circle over Cas's chest. _

"_God, I love you so much." Cas moaned._

"_I love you more." Dean stroked Cas's cheek. _

"_That's a game you can't win and you know it." Cas smirked, kissing Dean._

"_Well, I love you infinitely and more then." Dean grinned._

"_I love you infinitely and more, too." Cas rubbed the side of his face next to Dean's._

"_I missed you so much." Dean whimpered. "I never want to be anywhere but your side."_

"_And I yours." Cas smiled._

"_You're so cute." Dean chuckled._

"_And you're such a sappy romantic." Cas retorted. "But I still love you."_

"_Yeah, I know you do." Dean shrugged, leaning in to kiss Cas again._

"Cas." Dean said.

"Hm. What?" Cas groaned.

"What the hell did you want?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Why'd you wake me up? It's the middle of the night." Cas stated.

"You tell me. You were the one who kept calling me. 'Dean, Dean, Dean!'." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh. I was?" Cas mumbled.

"Yeah, Cas. You were." Dean laughed. "Something you need, or can I go back to getting some well-needed beauty sleep?"

"In my opinion, you're fine the way you are. No need for beauty sleep." Cas answered.

"Still. Something you need? Or did you just feel like waking the dead?" Dean chuckled.

"I guess I was having a nightmare." Cas sighed.

"And why were you calling for me?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Cas shrugged.

"While I'm up, do you want anything?"

"Can I, can I join you?" Cas smiled sheepishly.

"Join me?" Dean scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Join you in bed. Can I come sleep with you?" Cas replied.

"Sleep with me? What am I? Your security blanket?" Dean laughed.

"Something like that." Cas answered.

"Well, alright." Dean sighed. "Since it's you."

Cas pushed the blankets off himself and climbed off the bed. He shuffled behind Dean to his room. Dean climbed back into his bed and Cas joined beside him.

"Cas."

"What?" Cas hummed.

"Did Misty follow you?" Dean asked.

"No. She's in her sleeping cage." Cas replied.

"Oh my God." Dean groaned.

"What now?"

"When was the last time you cut your hair, let alone brushed it?" Dean scoffed.

"A while." Cas mused.

"It's an unruly mess you know. It's all over my face." Dean complained.

"Sorry." Cas shrugged.

Dean shook his head and sighed. "I will never understand you and I don't really want to."

Cas scooted in closer to Dean.

"I said you could sleep with me, Cas. I never said anything about engulfing me in limbs." Dean retorted.

"You never said I couldn't." Cas said.

Dean sighed, but smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"This is completely platonic, Dean." Cas stated. "So no romantic or sexual advances or I will kick you out of this bed."

"But it's my bed." Dean countered.

"Not now it isn't." Cas muttered

"So you completely spooning, snuggling, hugging me all at the same time isn't a romantic advance?" Dean snorted.

"Of course not." Cas answered. "It's platonic spooning, snuggling, and hugging."

"Sure." Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, 'completely platonic Cas'."

* * *

"Where are Dean and Cas?" Anastasia asked.

"They're still sleeping." Sam answered.

"Still? Don't they normally get up the same time as we do?" Anna sighed.

"Yeah. They were up later last night." Sam replied.

"Really? Doing what?"

"Not sure. All I know is that sometime around 1 I heard Cas calling for Dean, or crying out his name, or whatever you want to call it and this morning Dean was practically being swallowed up by Cas." Sam laughed.

Anastasia's face turned to one of confusion and sadness. "Cas? Dean? Together again?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "That's not what I meant. Don't worry. They're not back together. Cas just slept in Dean's bed last night. They're only friends."

"Oh." Anastasia smiled in relief. "I didn't think Cas would go behind my back."

"Of course he wouldn't. He cares too much about you." Sam stated.

"You really think so. It seems the longer we're here, the more time he's spending with Dean." She sighed.

"They haven't seen each other in six years." Sam said. "They have a lot of catching up to do. And they're already very close."

"I know. I'm just worried they'll get a little too close." She replied.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Sam asked.

"_Do_ I want to hear it?" Anastasia responded.

"I don't know. It's up to you." Sam shrugged.

"Then have at it." She fidgeted with the hem of her blouse.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that Dean still loves Cas and loves him a lot. It doesn't take a genius to know that Cas loves Dean and loves him a lot. The thing is that they more love each other like family. The have all those shared memories between them, they find comfort in each other, they find peace in each other, and they love each other. They're basically long lost brothers. But Dean wouldn't do anything to hurt Cas or you and the same goes for Cas." Sam explained.

"That makes sense." Anastasia mused.

"Well, you don't get a full ride to Stanford for nothing." Sam chuckled.

"Guess not." Anastasia smiled.

* * *

"Cas." Dean shook Cas's shoulder. "Ca-as."

Cas groaned. "I don't want to get up."

"Sometimes I think you haven't changed a bit." Dean smiled.

Cas just moaned some more in response.

"Okay, Cas." Dean laughed. "Stop fucking around and get up, sleeping beauty."

"Fine, baby." Cas sighed, leaning up and kissing Dean. Slowly, he brought his hands up to Dean's hair. As soon as he felt the short strands, he opened his eyes, still kissing him. After a moment of shock, he pushed Dean off. "Wrong baby."

Dean pouted playfully as Cas pushed him off.

"Dammit, Dean!" Cas growled. "You're not supposed to let me kiss you!"

"In my defense, I was just as shocked as you were." Dean smirked.

"I have a girlfriend, Dean. You know that and I know that." Cas stated. "Never let me kiss you again!"

"Is that going to be a recurring problem?" Dean teased.

"God no." Cas scowled. "Not happening again. Ever."

"You wish." Dean winked at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cas scoffed.

"Whatever you want it to." Dean grinned.

Cas quickly turned his head away from Dean. "Nothing."

"You sure?" Dean sang, flipping Cas over so he was facing him.

"God dammit, Dean! Yes." Cas snapped.

"You really sure?" Dean repeated.

Cas rolled onto his side so his body was facing Dean. "There is one thing I'm sure of."

"What would that be?" Dean smiled.

Cas kicked Dean off the bed. "That you can't say I didn't warn you."

Dean groaned as he got off the ground and laughed. "Fuck you."

"Not anymore." Cas shook his head. "Shame..."

"Smartass." Dean retorted.

"I get that a lot." Cas stated.

"Unsurprisingly." Dean smirked.

"Just...put some pants on." Cas ordered.

Dean sighed, sitting on the side of the bed. "You are no fun."

"Well, when you mistake Dean for your girlfriend, no one would be in a good mood." Cas remarked.

"Aw." Dean frowned, poking Cas in the side. "That hurt."

"Good." Cas glared at him.

"You can be such an ass sometimes, you know that?" Dean smiled, picking a pair of sweatpants off the floor and stepping into them.

"I am well aware." Cas replied, pulling on a robe on the floor.

"You're wearing someone's clothes that aren't yours?" Dean scoffed. "You?"

"I like this bathrobe. it's comfortable." Cas said. "Besides, I'm used to your clothes."

"Guess you have a point there." Dean smirked. "And you look really hot in oversized clothes."

"Fuck off." Cas pushed Dean out of the way amusedly. "Assbutt."

Dean smiled and laughed as they went down the stairs.

"Isn't that Dean's robe?" Anastasia asked as they came down the stairs.

"Yes. It is." Cas nodded.

"Thought so." She smiled. "You look nice in it."

"See, I'm not the only one." Dean retorted.

"it's about time you got up, though." Sam snorted. "It's freaking ten in the morning."

"Yeah. Well sorry." Dean remarked.

"What kept you up so late?" Anastasia asked.

"Cas had a nightmare. He needed snuggles." Dean laughed.

"You can always get snuggles from me." She sang.

"I didn't really mean to wake anyone actually. Apparently I was talking in my sleep." Cas shrugged. "I guess Dean heard me since we have neighboring rooms."

"What was the nightmare about?" Sam asked.

"Um...demons." Cas lied.

"Weird." Dean chuckled. "Could we expect anything else, though?"

"I suppose not." Cas answered.

* * *

"Do you know what you're going to wear tonight?" Cas entered Anastasia's room.

"I'm not sure." She shuffled through some dresses in her closet. "I don't remember buying this one, but I really like it." She held up a blue, open-back evening gown. "What do you think?"

Cas paled. That was the dress Gabriel gave him. That was the dress he made Dean wear. "Hell no."

"Why not?" She replied, a little hurt, which Cas could easily see.

"It's not you. Don't worry. I just think you're so beautiful, that you need an equally as beautiful dress, and not an old cheap one." Cas explained, heading towards her closet. "Like what about one of these?"

The first dress he held up was an ankle length mermaid gown. It was teal, more blue than green, and highlighted with light greens that brought out her eyes. The other dress was short in the front and long in the back. It was a cream white, accented with light pinks.

"You could be a fashion stylist if you wanted. Your suggestions are just so great." Anastasia smiled.

"I just know what gorgeous women look nice in. That's all." Cas replied.

"Aw." Anastasia breathed. "I think I'll go with this one." She held up the cream dress. "It's easier to dance in."

"You can wear that pearl headband, necklace, and earrings I bought you with it, too." Cas stated.

"You're right." She gasped. "I'll get changed soon. You should invite Sam and Dean, too."

"If you wish." Cas nodded.

"I bet they've never been to a ball before." Anastasia mused.

"I agree. I'll go tell them now." Cas replied, exiting the room.

He knocked on Dean's door. Dean opened it and Cas looked him over. He was still shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweats with obviously nothing under them. Cas swallowed as he returned to Dean's face. Dean winked at him and Cas glared back.

"Something you need?" Dean asked.

"There's a ball going on tonight and Annie wants me to invite you and your brother." Cas said.

"Awesome." Dean grinned. "I don't know about Sam, but I'm all for it."

"Okay. Just wear something formal." Cas sighed, turning his back.

"Will do." Dean smiled, going to go find his brother.

Dean found Sam reading some random book on the sofa.

"Hey, Dean." Sam greeted him. "What's up?"

"You wanna go to a ball?" Dean grinned.

"A ball? Like Cinderella ball?" Sam scoffed.

"I guess." Dean shrugged. "Cas and Anastasia are going."

"Oh. Cool. I'm in!" Sam exclaimed.

"Cas'll get us when it's time to leave." Dean stated.

"We should probably get dressed now then." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "Probably."

Sam rabbit-ear'd his book and set it on the coffee table, proceeding to follow Dean upstairs.

* * *

"Wow..." Dean breathed as Anastasia and Cas came down the stairs, arm in arm.

"She _does_ look gorgeous in that color." Sam replied.

"Oh. She looks nice, too." Dean chuckled. "I was more looking at her boyfriend."

"Of course you were." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Diggin' the dress, An." Dean smirked.

"I really like it, too. Castiel picked it out." She smiled.

"He's got quite the eye for fashion then." Dean laughed.

"I said that, too." She responded. "He's so great."

"He is." Dean sighed, smiling at Cas who just scowled and looked the other way. "So, Cas? How'd you find out about this ball?"

"I'm rich." Cas answered blatantly. "It's a high profile event. Someone in one of the richest families in the world classifies as high profile."

"I'm sure the others there will also be excited to meet Anastasia." Dean mused. "Princess of Romania and all."

"Hopefully not too excited." Cas sang. "We don't want any guys stealing her away from me, now do we?"

"No one can steal me from you." She gave him a quick kiss. "Don't be foolish. The only thing they'll be stealing is my virginity."

Dean stifled back what would be a mix of laughter, choking, and gagging at her udder seriousness. Sam was doing the same.

"Yes well, as long as you stay with me at the end of the day, then it's all good." Cas leaned over and kissed her again.

"Why wouldn't I want to stay with you?" She teased.

"Becuase he's a dick!" Dean interrupted, laughing.

"Only to you." Cas sneered.

* * *

"Wow. This is a lot more modern of a ball than I expected." Sam mused as they entered.

"What were you expecting?" Anastasia scoffed. "Women in fancy hoop-skirted dresses and an orchestra playing on the stage?"

"Yeah..." Sam smiled awkwardly.

"Get with the times, Sam." She chuckled. "It's not the 1900's anymore."

Sam laughed. "Guess not."

"So who runs this show anyways?" Dean asked.

"Surprisingly, Bela's aunt and uncle." Cas answered. "Before you ask, they refuse to give her undeserved money, so she has to work for it."

"Ah." Dean nodded. "How'd you know I was going to ask that?"

"Everyone would ask that." Cas stated, not noticing Anastasia run off to flirt with someone.

They remained in a comfortable silence for a moment before Dean started laughing. Cas turned to look at what he was looking at. Anastasia was smiling flirtatiously at a group of men from on top of a chair. She crouched down and kissed a taller man's cheek.

"Care to dance?" Dean smirked.

Cas turned around and sighed. "Yes."

"Figures." Dean snorted. "Wait what? Yes?"

"Yes." Cas nodded, stepping up to Dean. "You offered. I'm accepting. Or do you not understand that concept?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Dean smiled, placing his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Just a little surprised."

"Why would you be surprised?" Cas asked, do the head tilt Dean hadn't seen in a long time.

"Um. Maybe because I'm _so_ six years ago." Dean chuckled. "I'm as lame as the iPhone 5S."

"Yeah..." Cas muttered. "That _was_ not Apple's best work, but in my opinion, the whole company started going downhill when Steve Jobs died."

"Aren't we here to dance and have a good time instead of discussing an electronics manufacturer?" Dean chided.

Cas rested his head on Dean's chest as they moved to the music. "Who says we can't do both?"

"Well no one's said you can't run around naked right now, but that's because we all know it's something we shouldn't do." Dean mused.

"Do you want to test out that theory?" Cas retorted.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy it." Dean remarked.

Cas pushed away from Dean. "Of course I wouldn't. That's bullshit. I have a girlfriend and we both know that."

"I was joking, Cas." Dean sighed as he scowled, walking off towards Anna.

"Was I on shrooms, or did I just see you and Cas _dancing_?" Sam scoffed.

"It was short lived. Trust me. Is it just me or has Cas been a little off since he got back?" Dean ground his teeth as he pondered his own thought.

"You mean besides not making out with you every five minutes?" Sam laughed. "In all seriousness though, you have a point. He _did_ probably go through some deep shit in those six years, though. Hey. Check out that guy." Sam gestured his head towards a guy at the bar.

Dean turned to look at him and realized that the man was staring right at him and most likely had been the last few minutes. They met eyes and the man ran his tongue around the rim of the neck of the beer bottle he was holding and then started dipping his tongue slowly in and out of the hole. After a moment, he closed his lips around the bottle and while pretending to drink from it, pushed it back into his mouth before pulling it out and winking at Dean.

Dean turned to Sam and choked. "What the fuck was that? Was he _flirting_ with me? Is that what I look like while on the prowl to take girls home with me?"

Sam was nearly in tears in laughter. "Your word choice, Dean! Your word choice! On the prowl? On. The. Prowl?"

"It just slipped out, Sam. Was he flirting with me?" Dean repeated.

"Of course! You sound like Cas." Sam put on his overly serious face. "Was that a flirtation?"

"Beautiful impression." Dean retorted. "Shit he's coming over here."

"That sentence could mean a few different things depending on the way this night ends." Sam snickered.

"Hey there, sexy." The man from the bar greeted Dean. "I couldn't help you notice getting a little friendly with that hunk of meat over there. Thought maybe you'd like another friend. You can never have too many, right?"

"Um...R-right." Dean smiled awkwardly.

"Then shall we go somewhere a little more private and bed-like?" The man raised his eyebrows up and down quickly at Dean. "Name's Allen by the way."

"Oh. That kind of friendly." Dean choked. "You see, Adam-"

"Allen," He corrected him.

"Allen. I have...I have to...um..." Dean looked to Sam for help but only got back an entertained smirk. "I'm on my period."

Dean's face flushed deep red once he realized what he said.

"Well, I don't really mind." Allen shrugged.

"Oh. Well. I do." Dean grabbed his stomach. "Cramps are real sons of bitches. C'mon, Sam."

"Don't you want my number?" Allen called after Dean, who was violently running away, practically dragging Sam behind him.

Once they were outside, Sam fell onto the floor laughing. "Period? _That's_ what you went with?"

"I panicked. I thought of excuses girls use when they very seldom turn me down. I used the first one that popped in my head, okay?" Dean explained.

"I am never going to let you live that one down." Sam sang, supporting his laughing self on the wall. "Good God, Dean."

* * *

A/N: That last part was a little uncalled for, but my dad said I should write his friend, Allen, into my story, which I've done for a few other people before. This should be a scenario Allen will be bound to laugh at when we go up again, which knowing my family, won't be very long. I have soooooo many ideas for upcoming plot twists in this story and most of them will be unexpected, (hence why they're plot twists. You you're not supposed to see them coming), but I can't use them all since they're like 50 different approaches to the same actual plot point. So, I am officially going to make a chart and physically draw out my different ideas and physically see where they lead. *ugh work* And for you people reviewing with questions and stuff, these next 3-4 chapters will most likely explain all (or at least like 80%. I am not Zoltar. Sorry.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Cas?" Dean mumbled as he saw a mat of black hair in his bed. After a moment, it moved at looked up. "What the hell?! What are you doing in my bed?"

"No. What are _you_ doing in _my _bed?" Anastasia asked, moving away from Dean.

"Obviously you're in my bed." Dean gestured around the room.

"Oh. What the hell? What was I doing in your bed?"

"You tell me." Dean retorted.

"I honestly have no clue." She sighed, pulling a blanket over her low-cut nightgown.

"You and me both." Dean walked over to the door and opened it, only to find a smug Sam. "Did you do this?"

"Who? Me?" Sam scoffed.

"Yes you. Why and how?" Dean glared at him.

"Why? I was bored and wanted to fuck around with you. How? I put a little sleeping pill in your drinks last night." Sam shrugged.

"You son of a bitch." Dean scowled, before smiling. "You're going to turn out okay."

Anastasia walked out of the room and stood beside them. "Why drag me into this?"

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to put Cas in there." Sam remarked. "I'd like my brother to have all his limbs thank you very much."

"Cas wouldn't hurt anyone though." She mused.

"I think you're the only one who thinks that." Dean snorted.

"But I know him. He wouldn't hurt anyone." Anastasia repeated.

"Not the Cas I know. I've seen him beat people bloody." Dean laughed.

"Well people change, Dean." She said. "The Cas you knew and the Cas I know are two very different people."

"Guess so. Beginning to see a lot of that nowadays." Dean muttered.

Anastasia smiled at him before walking off to her room.

"Is Cas still sleeping?" Sam asked.

"I'll go check." Dean replied, poking his head in Cas's door for a moment. "Like a baby."

"Good." Sam pulled Dean into his room.

"So?"

"Remember the other night when you were on your period?" Sam started.

"Fuck you." Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed before continuing on. "Anyways, you mentioned you thought something was up with Cas."

"Yeah...where are you going with this?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking about it and I think he's just confused." Sam stated.

"Cas? Confused? Are you thinking straight?" Dean scoffed.

"It all makes sense." Sam defended.

"How?"

"Think about when you can't figure something out or can't solve a problem you have. Don't you get stressed and tense?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I guess." Dean shrugged.

"Think about Cas. Not only is he frustrated, but he's also constantly changing his attitude toward things, mostly you." Sam mused.

"So you're saying he's confused about me?" Dean asked.

"That's just my theory. I mean, I'm just going off of what a Psych 101 student has told me, but it makes sense." Sam explained. "It doesn't have to be you specifically either. It's a big possibility, though. He just came back to a place he didn't think he'd come back to for many more years. He's probably pretty ambivalent about what he's supposed to do, if he should settle down here again, where to pick up from where he left, if he even will, how to feel about living with you in the room right next to him. And Dean, you can't tell me you don't find it hard not to be around Cas and act like nothing's there and all of that's behind you."

"No, I can't Sam, but it's one of those things you need to live with." Dean answered.

"But it's not, Dean. I know how emotionally constipated you tend to get about these things – not just you. Cas, too. And I think it'd be best if you talked to him." Sam suggested. "Not about relationships or anything, but maybe he just needs someone to be there for him."

"Maybe you're right, but doesn't he have his girlfriend for that?" Dean grimaced.

"You can't tell me you buy the whole Anastasia thing?" Sam snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Um...he treats her way _way_ different that anyone else and what she sees of him is very different from what we see of him." Sam replied.

"Well, maybe she has a point about him changing. Maybe he _has_ changed and we just don't want to see it?" Dean shrugged.

Sam shook his head. "I don't think Cas would change that much. He's strong, Dean. He wouldn't let anyone change him. He'd rebel against everyone out there, especially if it meant coming back to you."

"I don't know about that, Sammy." Dean frowned sadly. "I don't think he was interested in coming back to me for a long time. Now, I'd go as far to say he just hates me."

"That's bullshit and we both know it." Sam retorted.

"Really? You've seen the way he talks to me." Dean laughed.

"I've also seen the way he looks at you, Dean; When he thinks no one can see him. And let me tell you, Dean, the pain and regret in his eyes is so strong, that it's equally as painful just to see him like that and I'm just his friend." Sam consoled him.

"You're a terrible liar, Sam." Dean said, pushing himself back to a standing position.

"I'm not lying." Sam stated.

"Yes you are. Cas wouldn't let his guard down anywhere in public." Dean smirked.

Sam sighed. "The one time I lie for a good cause, and you see through it."

"Points for effort." Dean smirked, patting Sam on the back. "Think I might as well go talk to Cas. Couldn't hurt, could it?"

"I'm not gonna answer that." Sam muttered as Dean left the room.

Dean softly knocked on Cas's door. After a moment, Cas opened it. "Hello, Dean. To what do I owe the pleasure today?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Dean asked.

"If you insist." Cas groaned. "But I'd rather not."

"Okay. Whatever." Dean shrugged. "Worth a shot. But answer me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Is something wrong?" Dean answered.

"No, Dean. I'm fine." Cas answered. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"You've been acting different since you got back. That's all." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah? Well people change, Dean." Cas stated. "And I think I know why you think that. So, I'm sorry, Dean, but I'm over you. I've moved on. I'm no longer in love with you and I've moved on. Get that through your thick skull."

"It's not just that, Cas." Dean stated. "I've seen the way you treat othesr. Sure, you used to be cranky and a smart ass. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you, but now... Now you're just mean. You're rude and spiteful and arrogant. Let's not forget how you fucking whine and complain about every god damned thing."

Cas stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry for your loss, but the Cas you knew is gone and never coming back."

"That's not true." Dean snapped, almost pleadingly. "I know it's not. I've seen you, Cas. I've seen the real you. I've seen the funny, smart, talented, worrisome, confused, slightly perverted, overly honest Cas. My Cas. I know he's in there and I want him back."

"Sorry, Dean. You're wrong. That Cas isn't home right now. Leave a message and he'll get back to you when he can." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You want to know my message?" Dean smirked.

"Not really, but I could use a good laugh." Cas retorted.

Dean grabbed Cas's waist and quickly pulled their bodies together, trapping Cas deep in a kiss. Cas stayed still. He didn't move, nor did he fight it. He just stayed still as Dean kissed him. Dean continued and Cas slowly began moving. He placed his hands on Dean's forearms and slowly began moving them upwards, finally beginning to kiss Dean back. Cas's hands made their way to the base of Dean's back and the two stood there kissing for a moment before Cas made a gasp-like choking sound and pulled away, disgusted.

"What the fuck was that?!" Cas yelled.

"That was proof that real Cas is home." Dean said.

"You disgust me!" Cas spat. "How about you just leave me the fuck alone, Dean!"

"If I disgust you so much and you hate me that much, do you want me to leave? Becuase I can. Give me until the end of the day and I'll leave. You'll never have to look at my gut-wrenching face again." Dean scowled.

"Yes. Get the hell out of here, Dean." Cas growled. "And never come back."

"Fine." Dean smiled bitterly.

"Be out by eight. I need to get to bed early." Cas replied, slamming the door in Dean's face.

* * *

Dean violently shoved all his clothes into a large duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed a backpack and put all his tape cassettes and CD's in it. He went downstairs and quickly put his DVD's in. He proceeded to the utilities room and collected all his clothes from the washer and dryer. Dean sighed as he grabbed his toiletries from the bathrooms around the mansion and headed back up to his room.

Dean set a suitcase on the floor of the room and packed in what furniture he could; picture frames, blankets, books, video games, and other small, less fragile items. After the case was jammed tight, Dean pulled out his phone and called Bobby.

"Bobby Singer speaking." Bobby answered.

"Hey, Bobby. It's me." Dean sighed.

"You okay, boy? You sound a little off." Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could meet me with your truck at around 7 tonight? I have some boxes I need to move." Dean requested.

"Of course. What are you moving so many boxes that you need two vehicles?" Bobby laughed.

"I'm just moving some stuff back to the house." Dean lied.

"Well, must be a hell of a lot of stuff." Bobby mused.

"Yeah. It is. I've gotten a lot of crap since we moved in here." Dean chuckled.

"I could believe it." Bobby retorted. "The older you get, the more like you're dad you're becoming."

"Well, fuck." Dean snorted.

"Respect the old fool. He's raised you good and proper and you better damn well know it." Bobby said amusedly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean replied, with an eye roll Bobby could feel over the phone.

"Well, I got a customer calling. I'll see you at 7." Bobby huffed.

"See you then, Bobby."

"See ya later, ya idjit." Bobby smiled, ending the call.

* * *

By the time Bobby came, Dean had packed most of his furniture in cardboard boxes and had them sitting outside, ready to be loaded into the back of Bobby's pick up. He'd explained the situation to Sam, who after around an hour and a half of arguing, resigned and told Dean he'd make sure the rest of his furniture got back to him.

Sam heard Bobby's horn honk outside and he ran to go get Dean. Dean came down the stairs hastily and greeted Bobby outside.

"Damn, boy. No wonder you needed my help." Bobby shook his head at the large piles of cardboard boxes. "Well, these ain't gonna load themselves."

Dean helped Bobby as they carried the boxes onto the bed of the truck and then loaded the rest in the backseat and trunk of the Impala.

"Hey. I got one last thing to do. It'll only take a minute." Dean stated.

"Make it fast. I'm not waiting out here in the cold forever." Bobby sighed.

Dean re entered the house and went straight for the kitchen, where Cas was rummaging through the fridge in a pair of baggy sweats. Cas found the milk and stood up, turning around and gasping when he saw Dean.

"Dean, what the hell? You scared me!" Cas exclaimed.

"Sorry." Dean muttered.

"So what is it that you need from me now?" Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him into a tight hug. Cas awkwardly hugged Dean back.

"To thank you for the memories." Dean answered, stepping back and letting go of Cas after a moment. He pressed a kiss to Cas's forehead and Cas glared at him.

"Memories?" Cas asked.

"You know. Us. New York, swimming pools, getting my ass beaten by a nerd, learning to break into a six story mansion. Never would've experienced those without you" Dean smiled.

"You say that like you're not coming back." Cas stated.

"I'll come back when you're through being an ass." Dean retorted.

"I'm not an ass. You're just annoying." Cas protested.

"No. Trust me. You _are_ a royal ass." Dean repeated.

"Am no!" Cas argued.

"Have you met yourself?" Dean scoffed.

"Are we seriously going to get into this again?" Cas sighed.

"I don't know. Are we?" Dean asked.

"You are so argumentative, Dean." Cas scowled.

"No, I'm not." Dean replied.

"And there you go. Arguing again." Cas pointed out.

"That's because you're lying about me...to myself." Dean frowned.

"Calling you argumentative isn't a lie. It's the truth!" Cas exclaimed. "And if not, it's still an accusation."

"Yeah? Well fuck you." Dean smirked.

"While we're on the topic of good comebacks, fuck you, too."

"Oh aren't you sassy?" Dean remarked.

"I am. Thank you for noticing." Cas smiled.

"It's hard not to when every comment that comes out of you mouth is a smartass, sarcastic one." Dean snarled.

"You're no sweetheart of mine either, Dean." Cas responded.

"I was." Dean whispered.

"Well, you aren't anymore." Cas breathed.

"That's very obvious. Dean sighed, turning away and beginning to walk back. "Anyways. Goodbye, Castiel. It was fun."

"Dean." Cas grabbed Dean's arm.

Dean turned to face him and Cas just remained silent. "Yes? You just gonna stand there and watch for eternity or..."

Within seconds, Cas was pressed against Dean, kissing him. he grasped onto the back of Dean's head and moved his hands up and through Dean's hair. Dean felt something snag in his hair as Cas kissed him. Cas pulled away from Dean for air and Dean pushed him off. As he did so, Dean glanced down and saw a small, silver ring around Cas's finger.

"So long. Farewell. Auf Wiedersehen. Goodbye." Dean smiled awkwardly before running out of the house.

"Something happen? You look a little...ugh." Bobby asked.

"Nothing..." Dean sighed. "Absolutely nothing at all."

* * *

A/N: Now's the time where my parents get concerned for my health. This is the 100th doc I have uploaded on this site. 100 Fanfics dedicated JUST to supernatural. So that's an achievement. So happy 100th! (to me. :P ) My physical therapist said I had all sorts of knots up in my shoulders and back area from writing and playing piano so much. Fun times!


	6. Chapter 6

"I think I know where I can order that carburetor for you. It'll probably take a few weeks to get here, though." Bobby stated.

"That's fine. It's just I can _not_ find any place that sells these." John replied.

"Yeah. They're a difficult model to find." Bobby mused. "I won't know the final price for a few more days also."

"I don't need to do this immediately either. Hell, I've been working on this car for over three months now." John laughed.

Dean slowly came down the stairs, his eyes almost closed.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Bobby asked.

"Hm?" Dean turned to look at the source of the sound. "Oh. Hi, Bobby."

"He's living here again." John answered.

"What for?" Bobby scoffed. "Why'd you leave that big ol' mansion of yours?"

"He and his boyfriend had some fight." John rolled his eyes.

"You had one fight and just up and left?" Bobby spat.

"It was a hell of a fight." Dean muttered.

"Then go give a hell of an apology." Bobby ordered. "I don't care whose fault it is."

Dean sighed. "I'm fine here. I think it's a little too soon to see Cas anyways."

"Bull!" Bobby snorted. "You love the guy don't ya?"

"Well, yeah." Dean shrugged.

"And he loves you, doesn't he?"

"No." Dean replied.

Bobby sighed. "Yes he does, ya idjit. But even if he didn't, you should go talk to him."

"That's what Sam said ten minutes before I got kicked out of the house." Dean retorted.

"Well the only way to get unkicked is to work things out." Bobby stated.

"Like I said, I'm fine here." Dean sighed.

"No you're not. You're a mess. You look like you only got two hours of sleep last night." Bobby gave Dean a quick once over. "Hell, your shirt is on inside out."

Dean looked down. "Hm. Guess it is. Besides, I'm a mess there anyways."

"Not this bad." John muttered.

"He just needs some space." Dean said, walking out of the room.

"Poor bastard..." Bobby shook his head.

"Fucking idiot." John snorted.

Bobby nodded. "Couldn't said it better myself. Now back to that carburetor."

Dean opened the fridge and stared at it for a moment before sighing. "Empty. What else would I expect?" He went back up to his room. "Back to bed it is then."

* * *

Cas was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed when his laptop began ringing. He took another large swig of liquor and pushed himself up onto the bed. He hit a button on the keyboard and the ringing stopped.

"Hello, Castiel." Michael said.

After a moment of silence, Michael sighed. "Castiel? Are you there?"

Cas grunted as he lifted up his head and saw Michael's face on the screen.

"Are you- are you intoxicated?" Michael asked.

"Maybe a little." Cas shrugged.

"You are so irresponsible sometimes, Castiel." Michael scolded. "But with Gabriel missing and Lucifer being in the state he's in, you are the only person left to leave the money to. It's not like Gabriel would ever be an option anyways."

"Mhm." Cas mumbled, not really paying attention to what Michael was saying.

"Castiel." Michael snapped.

"Hm? What?" Cas grabbed the bottle and took another sip of the alcohol.

"Castiel, you are obviously very drunk. Put down the liquor, would you?" Michael scowled.

Cas tossed the bottle behind him, the bottle shattering on impact with the floor. "Oops."

Michael sighed again. "I called you to discuss something, but apparently you are not in the right frame of mind. Just call me back tomorrow when you're not oozing alcohol from every hole in your head."

Cas nodded before collapsing on the keyboard.

* * *

A/N: Wow, both stories got really short chapters. This one was mainly just short because I feel like this just needed a short (really short) 'intermission' type of thing before I write the next chapter, which I've been planning since Vegas.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean." Sam snapped. "Get your ass over here."

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"Just do it." Sam sighed.

"Fine. At least tell me what's got your panties in a bunch." Dean put the phone in between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled on his shoes.

"I'll explain when you get here." Sam answered.

"You better not be waking me up at 10AM to help you paint your nails." Dean retorted.

"Real cute." Sam rolled his eyes. "I know better than to wake you up unless it's important. And FYI, the nail thing only happened once."

Dean laughed. "And I am never letting you down for that."

"I was twelve." Sam stated.

"That doesn't make it any less funnier." Dean mused.

"Just get over here." Sam hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

* * *

"There you are. It's about time." Sam groaned.

"Now what's going on?" Dean pushed past Sam and hopped on the couch.

"Cas. Go talk to him." Sam ordered.

"What?" Dean scoffed. "No. I'm sure he doesn't want to see me."

"Of course he doesn't. Now go talk to him." Sam replied.

"What part of 'he doesn't want to talk to me' don't you understand?" Dean asked.

"I don't care if he _wants_ to talk to you, Dean." Sam said sternly. "He _needs_ to talk to you."

"And why exactly does he _need_ to talk to me?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Dean. The only time he leaves his room is to eat and to do things with Anastasia." Sam sighed.

"Oh, Sammy." Dean laughed. "That's just Cas being pissy."

"Trust me. It's not." Sam responded. "It's more than that. He's been listening to the same song on repeat and before Anastasia caught him, he was constantly drinking."

"Drinking?" Dean scoffed.

"Drinking." Sam repeated.

"Okay. You've convinced me. I'll go see what he fucked up this time." Dean groaned, heading towards the stairway.

Once at Cas's room, he knocked on the door. After a moment, he put his ear to the door and heard quiet music playing.

_Use me Holly come on and use me  
We know where we go  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
We go where we know_

"Hm...kinda catchy." Dean mused, knocking on Cas's door. After more silence, Dean pulled out his handy lock pick and inserted it in Cas's door. He fiddled with it for a minute before it quietly clicked open. Dean pushed open the door and entered Cas's room. He was lying on his bed, back facing the door, hugging his pillow.

Dean removed his iPod from the dock, cutting the music, and walked over to Cas.

"Go away." Cas grumbled.

"Cas." Dean lightly put his hand on Cas's shoulder, Cas quickly moving out of Dean's touch.

"Leave me alone, Sam." Cas spat.

"Confusing me with my brother? That hurts." Dean chuckled. "Hope that never happened in the bedroom."

"Get out of here, Dean." Cas ordered.

"No." Dean said softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Now get out of my room." Cas growled.

"Quit lying, Cas." Dean pleaded. "I know you. You don't just go all anti-social alcoholic because you a broke a nail."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Cas scowled. "Nothing's. Wrong."

"Cas..." Dean comfortingly ran his hand down Cas's arm, Cas quickly jerking it away.

"Go away." Cas demanded. "Now."

"No." Dean argued. "I'm not going to sit here and watch you hurt, Cas."

Cas frowned and turned further away from Dean.

"Now listen to me. You are going to tell me what is wrong or I am not going anywhere." Dean stated.

Cas remained silent.

Dean grabbed Cas's shoulder and flipped him over so Cas was on his back, looking up at Dean. "Cas...Talk to me."

"No."

"Cas. You're telling me what's wrong one way or another. So you might as well stop fucking around and just tell me." Dean stated.

Cas shook his head.

"I don't want you here. Can't you just give me that?" Cas grimaced.

"No. I'll give you anything you want, Cas, and you know that." Dean sighed. "But I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm not talking." Cas folded his arms over his chest.

"Then I'll just lie here until you do." Dean adjusted his position so he was lying on his side, looking at Cas, propping his head up on his elbow.

"Then you'll be lying there forever." Cas stated.

"Good. Who else would I want to spend the rest of forever with?" Dean replied.

"Many people other than me." Cas scowled.

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked.

"I've changed." Cas answered. "I know it. You know it. Everyone knows it."

"Well, I've realized something, Cas. People change. It's life. It's part of growing up. You can't fight it. You can't stop it." Dean said.

"There's a big difference between growing up and breaking, Dean." Cas whispered.

"Don't say that, Cas." Dean sighed. "You're not broken."

"Of course I am. Would any normal person be anything like me?" Cas snorted.

"Cas. I love you just because you are anything but normal, okay?" Dean laughed.

"Loved." Cas mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Cas muttered.

"Don't you dare fucking say that." Dean frowned. "I don't care if you hate me, like me, or love me. I am going to love you in some way, shape, form, or however that saying goes. In my book, you're family."

Cas sighed. "Thanks, but no. No use in lying, Dean."

"I'm not lying you grumbling idiot." Dean smiled.

Cas smiled back at him slightly before returning to his grumpy state. "Doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It just doesn't." Cas shrugged.

"Liar." Dean smirked.

"Assbutt."

"So when are you planning on leaving this room, and joining AA?" Dean teased.

"Why should I?" Cas countered.

"Maybe because a little birdie told me you've been up here drinking the last few weeks. Hm?" Dean answered.

"I mean why should I leave this room?" Cas sighed.

"Listen, Cas. I don't know why the hell you're in here drinking your liver half-way to death and listening to God knows what song on your phone, but it's probably a stupid reason. What I _do _know for a fact though, is that it's not doing you any good and you're worrying all of us. So if you're going to be a whiny bitch, can't you be one in a less devil may care fashion?"

"One condition." Cas stated.

"Shoot." Dean grinned.

"Fix me."

"Dammit, Cas. I already told you you're not broken." Dean huffed.

"Maybe in your eyes, but not in mine." Cas grimaced.

"Fine. What are your standards of being 'fixed' then?"

"Yours." Cas replied.

"My what exactly?" Dean asked.

"Fix me so I'm perfect in your eyes. Fix me so I'm what you still want." Cas pleaded.

"One. You're already perfect. You're you. Albeit, you are a snotty ass most of the time now." Dean chuckled. "But you're still you and that makes you perfect. _are _still what I want."

"Not what you said four weeks ago." Cas retorted.

"Not true. I never said I didn't want you." Dean shook his head.

"Either way. Fix me so I'm funny, smart, talented, worrisome, confused, slightly perverted, overly honest Cas. Your Cas." Cas pleaded. "

Dean sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "Cas. I was wrong abo-"

"Fuck you, Dean. You were right. This isn't me. _I'm_ not me." Cas interrupted him. "I think, I think I _do_ want me back."

"That's only something you can do. I can't help you with that. Like if you wanted me to help you shave your hairy ass, there might be something I could do for you there, but this one's on you." Dean replied.

"My ass is not hairy!" Cas protested.

"Of course _that's_ what you got out of that statement." Dean rolled his eyes with a smile. "See, you're being stubborn and stupid. You're already halfway there."

"So will you come back?" Cas asked.

"Come back?"

"Come back here. Move back in?" Cas explained.

"But I finally got comfy back at home." Dean groaned.

Cas gave Dean a death stare.

"God. Fine." Dean laughed.

"Good." Cas smiled softly. "I was away from you too long. No wonder I lost who I was. A guy needs his best friend, right?"

"What is it with you a friendzoning me all the time?" Dean threw his head back.

"Don't be an ass, Dean." Cas growled.

"You mean, don't be you?" Dean smirked.

"Real cute, Dean." Cas sneered. "Real cute."

"I think I'm adorable." Dean pursed his lips.

"I don't." Cas stated.

"Now now." Dean frowned playfully. "You know what we do to bad little boys who lie? We tickle their asses off."

"No. No! Don't you fucking dare." Cas scowled.

"Too late." Dean pouted, rolling on top of Cas.

"I'm warning you, Dean. I don't want to hurt you." Cas said.

"Hurt me? You couldn't do shi-" Dean started after being tossed over the bed and hitting his head on the ground.

"What was that?" Cas asked.

Dean sat up and glared at Cas. "Oh you little fucker."

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Mainly because my emotions are wacking out right now. Damn teenage hormones. I swear like five minutes ago I was all shits and giggles and now I'm just wanting to slaughter the world with a butcher knife. (Is that really anything different for me though?) On the plus side, I might be going to Burbank Salute to SPN 2014. If I do, I'll be getting a photo op with misha! When I saw that photo op tickets for misha, jared, and jensen were sold out in Vegas, I swear, not a single PG-13 word came out of my mouth in five minutes. And then when I saw they weren't sold out in LA, the same thing happened, but in a less murderous atmosphere. Hopefully, I'll be done with this fucking cold/flu/whatever the hell I have and can get back to staying up later and writing longer chapters, but until then, I'll just sit here and try not to explode.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Dean, stop!" Cas laughed as Dean chased him around a field-like clearing surrounded by tall pines, snow lightly starting to fall in the early winter air. "I mean it!"_

"_No." Dean smirked, taking a final leap and grabbing Cas around the waist. Cas squirmed in his grasp for a moment before laughing some more. _

"_Let me go, Dean." Cas smiled._

"_No." Dean growled playfully. "You are all mine and no one else's."_

"_Well, maybe that's not so bad." Cas turned around in Dean's arms and put his hands on Dean's shoulders before standing on his toes so he could kiss Dean's nose, pink from the cold. He slowly moved his hands from Dean's shoulders and down to his waist. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas's lips. They stood there for a moment, kissing in the snow-powdered clearing. _

"_It's getting cold." Cas whispered, a small breeze rustling what was left of the leaves in the trees. "We should go inside." _

_Dean nodded and smiled at Cas, pushing a stray piece of hair back down into place on his head, causing Cas to chuckle airily._

"_I love you." Dean grinned. _

"_I love you, too." Cas replied. _

"_Weren't we going to go inside?" Dean asked._

"_I don't know." Cas sighed, pulling Dean close and burying his face in Dean's neck. "I think I kind of like it right here." _

"_Yeah." Dean breathed, bringing his hands up around Cas's back. "Me, too." _

"_I don't ever want to move from here." Cas stated, looking up at Dean._

"_Well, I'm not going anywhere." Dean smirked, giving Cas a quick kiss and hugging him tighter. "So I think that can be arranged."_

"_Good." Cas exhaled mellowly. _

_Dean drifted his hands lower and put them under Cas's sweater, affectionately moving his hands about Cas's bare back underneath. Cas shifted his hands into the back pockets of Dean's heavyweight jeans and pressed their bodies closer together. "You're so warm, Dean." _

"_Probably just because you're feeling how much I love you." Dean mused. _

"_That's so starchy." Cas snorted._

"_Starchy?" Dean asked. "You mean corny?" _

_Cas nodded. "Same thing." _

"_Well, you're just going to have to deal with me being starchy for a long time. Because I am going to love you forever." Dean smiled. _

"_Good." Cas mumbled. "Me, too." _

"_Guess we'll just have to get mar- Cas." Dean stated._

"_What? You were in the middle of your sentence." Cas stepped away from Dean for a moment. "What were you saying?"_

"_Cas." Dean repeated gently._

"_What is it, Dean?" Cas asked, taking Dean's hands in his. _

"_Cas." Dean said again._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Cas replied._

"_Cas." _

"_I'm right here, Dean." Cas responded softly._

"Cas." Anastasia gently shook Cas's shoulder. "Castiel."

"Dean." Cas whimpered.

"It's not, Dean. It's me. It's Annie." Anastasia replied.

Cas grumbled a little, but didn't wake up. Anastasia bent down and kissed him. After a moment, he let out a small groan and opened his eyes.

"Oh. Hi, Annie." He smiled. "What are you in here for? Not that I mind."

"You were having another nightmare." She answered quietly. "I heard you crying out again and I came to shush you before you woke Sam or Dean up."

"I was?" Cas frowned in shame.

"I don't understand why you've been having all these nightmares recently." Anastasia sat down on the side of Cas's bed. "If I could help you out I would."

"Nightmares?" Cas asked.

"Yes. Your nightmares." She nodded.

"Oh. Silly me." Cas chuckled. "Nightmares. Of course."

"You want to come sleep in my bed tonight?" She offered.

Cas shook his head. "I'm fine, but thanks."

"If you insist." Anastasia replied with a smile, standing up and heading towards the door. "If you need me or change your mind, you know where my room is."

"But she just isn't me..." Dean muttered as Anastasia left the room.

Cas yelped and fell off the edge of the bed, pulling the blankets with him.

"Hey!" Dean called quietly. "Wouldn't hurt to share."

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Cas exclaimed, quickly sitting up and looking at Dean over the edge of the bed.

"Sleeping?" Dean smiled with a shrug.

Cas picked the covers back up and climbed back on the bed.

"You know most people don't ask that, then climb back in bed with the person." Dean mused.

"Yeah. Well, I'm tired and it's just you." Cas scowled, but ended up smiling. "How did you get in my bed though?"

"You were out like a lamp." Dean laughed. "I was going to wake you up, and I heard Anastasia coming, and I decided I'd like to watch.

"And what would you have done if she got in bed with me?" Cas asked.

"Don't know. Knew you wouldn't let her." Dean replied smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself." Cas retorted. "So are you going back in your room now or..."

"If you want me to." Dean sighed.

"No." Cas quickly wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him close.

"Knew you wouldn't." Dean smirked. "So what was your dream about?"

"Nothing." Cas snapped.

"Liar." Dean snarled.

"None of your business, assbutt." Cas glared at Dean in the dark.

"Considering you were calling out for me, I'd say wet dream. Is that why you want me so bad in the middle of the night?" Dean teased.

"Dean." Cas stated. "Shut the hell up, would you?"

"Make me." Dean growled.

The next thing Dean knew, there was a wadded up sock in his mouth.

"Now stay quiet." Cas ordered.

Dean pouted, removing the sock from his mouth. "Fine..."

Cas tentatively moved forward until his lips met Dean's. He hesitantly began to kiss him and after a moment, Dean began to kiss back. Cas quickly brought his hands up to Dean's face and started kissing him rougher. He felt as Dean's hand went to his hip and Dean kissed him harder in return. Cas rolled Dean over on his back so they were more centered on the bed and nipped at Dean's neck.

"Cas." Dean moaned. "This is wrong."

"I don't care." Cas breathed. "I'm wrong."

"No, you're not, Cas. Don't say that." Dean replied through staggered breaths. "You still need to stop."

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Don't be an idiot, Cas. If you're going to make out with someone, either make it your girlfriend or your pillow." Dean sighed.

"I want it to be you, though." Cas whispered. "Just for the moment."

Dean shook his head and gently pushed Cas off him.

"I'd love it to be me, too, Cas." Dean smiled sympathetically. "I would."

"Then let it." Cas pleaded.

"It wouldn't be just for the moment, Cas." Dean muttered. "And I'm not going to let you cheat on your girlfriend, especially Anastasia, especially with me."

"It wouldn't be cheating on her." Cas protested.

"Yeah, Cas. It would. There's a lot more meaning in a kiss than you think. You of all people should know that." Dean said.

"She and I aren't in much of a relationship anyways. It's more of an emotional thing than physical. We rarely kiss and never had sex and-"

"And you don't go looking for your ex to fulfill that." Dean snorted.

"I hate referring to you as my ex." Cas frowned.

"That's what I am, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"Not really. We never really broke up." Cas muttered.

"Quit going off topic. There's three things you can do, Cas. And me is not one of them." Dean retorted. "You can ignore it and live with it. You can talk to her about it. Or, God forbid, you can break up with her. Which I _do not_ recommend. What you can't do however, is come running to me every time you want to be touched, Cas."

"That's not a problem, Dean. I'm fine with it. Just right now I want _you_ to touch me. Only you. No one else." Cas begged.

"Cas." Dean sighed. "I get it. You crave what you can't have. Okay? I get it, but I'm serious when I say that you should stay far away from me."

"Far away from you?" Cas scoffed hurt.

"I don't mean literally. I just mean, try to forget our past together. Don't think of me romantically anymore. Forget you ever had." Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"How?" Cas asked. "You don't forget the best six months of you life easily, Dean, if at all."

"Then you can't go around kissing me." Dean laughed. "Anyways. I think I should go back to my bed."

"No." Cas gripped tightly onto Dean's arm. "Don't. Please don't."

Cas's emotions were so heavy in the room Dean could feel them. All of them. The confusion, the hurt, the fear, the anger, and stronger than any others, the desire, the need, the want, the craving. Dean looked down at Cas, still clinging onto his arm on the bed. Dean looked into his eyes and he was scared of what he saw – a vast emptiness – a dark void left where there once was life and joy. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and Cas's was full of pain.

Cas was right when he said he was broken. His Cas. Broken. Hurt. Damaged. In pain. His Cas. No one hurts his Cas.

Dean immediately got back on the bed, sat up and hugged Cas tightly, taking by surprise. Dean rested his chin on Cas's shoulder as a stray tear fell from his eye. Dean ignored it as he whispered in Cas's ear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: I don't even know what happened right here. This was supposed to be a lighter chapter, but I was just in a pretty dark mood today, so this ended up coming out, but I actually don't hate the result. In fact, I kinda like it. But, I couldn't even find an adequate album to listen to while writing this. Nothing would work. Normally I listen to some Marina and the Diamonds, Florence + The Machine, Fall Out Boy, or In This Moment, but nothing was cutting it. I'm pretty sure I spent over half the time writing this, actually just pressing the skip button on my laptop. But since tomorrow's Monday, and I hate Mondays, I can guarantee that another chapter will be uploaded. Because writing for this story makes me so happy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, is something going on with you and Cas?" Sam asked.

"No. Why?" Dean replied?

"He's been looking at you all weird recently." Sam answered.

"Hm?" Dean shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me. Half the time he hates me and half the time-"

"And half the time he's fucking ogling you." Sam retorted.

"Oh." Dean mumbled. "Well good for him. At least we know his eyes are working. Who wouldn't ogle me?"

"People in relationships." Sam snapped.

"Leave me out of this." Dean snorted. "That's between him and his girlfriend."

"I'm not talking about that." Sam sighed.

"Then feel free to tell me what you _are_ talking about." Dean said, slightly agitated.

"I'm just saying. With your guys' history, it seems a little weird that all of a sudden he eyefucks you every chance he gets." Sam explained.

"Sam. Nothing happened. He's a guy. It's in his natural nature to lust for people." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not like the way he does for you." Sam muttered, walking off.

"God dammit, Cas." Dean scowled as he collapsed on the couch.

* * *

Anastasia's curls bounced freely behind her as she walked beside Dean. "Why do you think Castiel likes you more than me?"

"He likes us in two different ways, An. Besides, what makes you think that?" Dean asked.

"He spends so much time with you." She answered. "He finds comfort in you, but denies when I try to help him."

"Don't take it personally." Dean chuckled. "You and I both know that Cas's head works in confusing ways."

"Amen." Anastasia laughed.

"But in all seriousness, I think he just turns to me not because he still has feelings for me or is still in love with me, because we both know that that's a lost cause." Dean continued. "I think he just turns to me out of habit. He did it back then, and maybe he just kept the tradition."

"I reach out to him, but I don't think he trusts me." She frowned.

Dean sighed. "I don't think it's that, Anastasia. In fact, I think it's just the opposite. I think he thinks that you don't really care."

"But I do." She protested.

"I know you do. But does he?" Dean countered.

"I think so..." Anastasia said quietly.

"Well, maybe you should know so. God forbid I say this, but maybe you should have a heart to heart with him. Have a chick flick scene. Tell him how you really feel." Dean smiled.

"I think you're right." She mused. "I should tell him I love him."

"Yeah." Dean mumbled, struggling to hide the pain spreading across his face. "Tell him you love him."

"Thanks, Dean. You're a sweetie." She grinned giving Dean a kiss on the cheek before entering the house and skipping to the stairwell.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he looked to the ground and laughed bitterly. "Of course she loves him. Why else would they be married?"

* * *

Cas twisted the ring on his finger as he watched Dean kick a rock around in the dirt outside his window. Dean muddled about in the same area, kicking the rock around in circles, a flurry of dust around him. Dean accidentally kicked himself and he stumbled and tripped, just barely catching himself steady before he fell. Dean instinctively looked around to make sure no one saw him make a fool of himself.

Cas smiled in admiration as he watched him. "Your secret's safe with me!"

Dean looked up and saw Cas standing over his balcony, watching him smugly. "I'll have you know that was intentional!"

"So that's why you looked to make sure no one saw then?" Cas smirked.

Dean sighed in amusement and walked closer to Cas's balcony. "Please! I was checking to see if anyone saw that awesome move!"

"Well, that's good then!" Cas grinned.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I got it on all video!" Cas pulled his phone out of his pocket and waved it in the air.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted people to see it?" Cas mused.

"Delete that right now!" Dean ordered.

Cas shrugged. "Sorry! Don't think I will! You know, maybe I'll send it to everyone on my contacts list! Bill Gates, Queen of England and all!"

"Like hell you will!" Dean retorted.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Cas sneered.

"I'm going to beat your ass!" Dean growled, running towards the tree he used to climb to get into Cas's room and began scaling it.

He reached the top, and ran through his room and down the hall to Cas's room. Dean pushed open the door and saw Cas leaning against the wall tossing his phone in the air and catching it with his hand.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled.

"Give it." Dean demanded, putting his hand out.

"Nah..." Cas sighed.

"Now. Or delete the footage yourself." Dean glared at Cas.

Cas pretended to ponder the thought. "Hmm... No." He tossed the phone on his bed, Dean running over, jumping on the bed, and grabbing it.

Dean opened up the phone and after a moment frowned. "There's no video on here."

"I know." Cas said, quickly jumping on Dean, straddling his stomach.

"You sneaky vixen." Dean scowled jokingly.

"That's me." Cas purred. "A sneaky little vixen. Minus the female part."

Dean laughed and began squirming out of Cas's legs.

"Oh no you don't." Cas fell forward and pinned Dean's hands to the bed. "You're not going anywhere."

"You may be strong, but I'm stronger." Dean pushed against Cas's hands. "Fuck. You got strong."

"Yeah. Thanks for noticing." Cas chided. "So now you're my little bitch."

"I bet you say that to all the guys." Dean chuckled.

"No. Just you." Cas replied seriously. "So how am I going to take advantage of this situation?"

"I'm just kidding." Dean whispered, pushing Cas off him. "I'll always be stronger than you. There's no changing that.

"Fuck off, Dean." Cas retorted.

"You're so adorable when you try to act tough." Dean cooed.

"I _am_ tough and you damn well know it." Cas snapped.

"Oh do I..." Dean breathed with a smile. "But times could have changed since then. I think you'll need to prove yourself."

"Gladly." Cas grinned undoing the top button on his shirt.

"Not that kind of prove yourself." Dean snorted, buttoning Cas's shirt back up.

Cas pouted. "Fine. I guess we'll have to do this the boring way."

"Which is?" Dean smiled.

"Arm wrestle." Cas stated.

"You're joking?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes, I am." Cas nodded. "We're going to settle this like men. We'll fight to the death. Almost."

"Whatever you say." Dean laughed. "But when both of us end up in the hospital, I'll be the one getting the last laugh."

"And I'll be the one saying that we should've just had sex." Cas retorted.

"Real cute." Dean sneered.

"I am." Cas smiled. "You're the one who said I was adorable."

"That was sarcasm, you asshole. And you know it." Dean said.

"Oh. Of course _I'm_ the asshole." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are! You're the one who wants to fight me to the almost death." Dean exclaimed.

"Speaking of...Why are we still talking when we could be fighting to the almost death?" Cas asked, pushing Dean over so he was on his back and Cas was on top of him once more, sitting on his chest, causing Dean to grunt.

"Or fucking. It's never too late to change your mind." Cas whispered leaning in close to Dean.

"I'd love to, Cas." Dean breathed. "But no and you know why."

"Fine." Cas huffed. "Fight to the almost death it is."

"Sorry to let you down, lover boy." Dean smirked, sitting up and pushing Cas over on his stomach. Dean leant down next to Cas's face and continued. "But some things just can't be done." Dean pressed a small kiss to Cas's cheek smugly and sat back up.

Cas turned over so he was looking up at Dean. "So that's the route you want to take? Two can play at that game."

"Now I'm scared." Dean retorted.

"Don't get hurt too much!" Anastasia called from the doorway with a smile. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"I think that was more directed at me." Cas stated. "So I'll take the liberty of almost killing you."

"That goes for Dean, too!" Anastasia added from down the hallway.

"Dammit." Cas scowled, causing Dean to laugh.

"Shame." Dean sighed. "I was really looking forward to planting you in the hospital."

"You know I would totally be the one planting _you_ in the hospital." Cas scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try." Dean growled.

"You brought this upon yourself." Cas warned as he sat up and pushed Dean off him with his legs, throwing him next to him on the bed.

They both came at each other at the same, tossing each other about the large bed, limbs flying every which way.

Dean's leg hit the headboard of the bed with a loud bang. "Fuck!"

"I warned you..." Cas sneered.

"No one better have broken anything!" Anastasia yelled.

"We're good!" Dean replied. "Most of us!"

"Not for long." Cas sang.

"You don't even ask how my leg is. You just assume it's not shattered in three places and scattered across your room." Dean retorted.

"If it were, I would make you clean it up. Blood is a pain to get out of this kind of carpeting." Cas stated.

"You're a real dick wad, you that, Cas?" Dean laughed.

"You remind me of that very often." Cas smiled, kneeling above Dean.

Dean reached out and grabbed Cas's leg, giving it a quick jerk, causing Cas to fall on top of him. Dean put his hands out in front of him so Cas' wouldn't crash into him. Cas's waist fit perfectly between Dean's hands as he caught him. Dean's fingertips were just barely under Cas's shirt, brushing against his warm skin. Cas's head had fallen against Dean's neck and Dean felt his warm breath. Slowly, Cas brought his lips to Dean's neck. After Dean didn't react, Cas started kissing him, focusing on a soft spot beneath his jaw.

Dean's breath quickly became shaky as his hands lowered back down to his sides, slowly bringing Cas down with them. His own hands softly guided Dean's back up to wrap around Cas's back. Dean moved them lower and slipped them into the back of Cas's slacks. Cas moved one of his hands up to stroke Dean's hair.

"Cas, stop." Dean whispered, quickly pulling his hands back to his sides.

Cas continued nibbling and Dean's neck, ignoring him.

"Cas." Dean said sternly. "Stop."

Cas reluctantly sat up and sighed.

"What the hell, Cas!?" Dean exclaimed.

Cas shrunk back, ashamed, and looked away from Dean.

"I mean, just...what the fuck?!" Dean continued. "What are you thinking?"

Cas remained silent.

"Can you explain just something to me here? Becuase I am really confused right now." Dean demanded.

"You." Cas mumbled.

"Me, what, exactly?" Dean asked.

"That's all I'm thinking about. You." Cas answered.

"Well, Cas. You need to stop then." Dean scowled. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Cas pleaded, turning to look at Dean. "We both want to. Why shouldn't we?"

"It doesn't matter if either of us do or don't want to. Nothing is going to happen between us. Not at Anastasia's expense." Dean said slightly softer, internally dying as he watched Cas become more and more pained at each word.

"Can't we forget about her for an hour? Just an hour?" Cas begged.

"No." Dean replied. "She's always going to be there. You can't just wish her away whenever you get a little nostalgic over your ex."

"It's not that I wish her away. I just wish you here more." Cas sighed.

"Then stop putting coins in the damn wishing well." Dean snapped.

"I can't help it, Dean. I'm so used to you." Cas cowered.

"Well get unused to me." Dean ordered.

"It's like breaking a habit you've had your whole life." Cas stated.

"Well, it's a good thing you've only had this habit for about five and a half years." Dean smiled bitterly.

"That's not the point. They're impossible to break." Cas responded.

"You act like you're the only one with problems here, Cas." Dean growled. "You think it's easy living with the only person you've ever loved and not be able to hold him and kiss him? You have to sit and smile and pretend everything's alright when on the inside you're exploding?"

"No. I don't think it's easy, Dean. Becuase I _know_ it's not." Cas answered.

"Well I seem to be managing well enough not to make out with you every chance I get. What's your excuse?" Dean grumbled.

"I'm not as strong as you." Cas whispered. "I'll never be as strong as you. I'll never be able to deal with the things you can."

"You know what?" Dean laughed, standing up and storming over to the door. "I think you're onto something."

* * *

Dean changed out of his clothes and put on a pair of sweat pants. He turned down the hall to Sam's room, but stopped when he heard a quiet sound coming from Cas's room. He looked in and saw Cas sitting on the edge of his bed sobbing into his hands.

"What'd I do to make him hate me so much?" Cas cried, wiping his eyes with the sides of his hands. "What did I do?"

Dean turned away and swallowed down a lump in his throat as he walked down to his brother's room.

"Hey, Dean." Sam smiled.

"Hey." Dean mumbled.

"What's wrong now?" Sam sighed.

"You said you had that friend taking psychology classes, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam answered.

"Think he'd be willing to help us out with Cas?" Dean suggested. "Just talk to him and then tell us if there's anything we can do to help him."

"I'm sure he'd totally be up for it." Sam nodded. "I'll ask him next time I see him. Book club meets again on Wednesday, so I'll ask him then."

"Good." Dean replied.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam offered.

"'Bout what?" Dean yawned.

"Whatever happened between you and Cas." Sam responded.

"Nothing happened." Dean stated, turning out of the room.

"You're lying, Dean." Sam said.

"Who cares if I am?" Dean grumbled.

"I do. I care about you and I care about Cas, too. I just want to help." Sam pleaded.

"How about you stay out of what doesn't involve you." Dean sneered, leaving towards his room.

Sam slunk down against his pillows. "God bless their souls."

* * *

A/N: I took way too much guilty pleasure in writing this chapter. Then again, I do that with a lot of my angsty/sad/feelsy chapters. I literally almost passed out at the phlebotomy place today. They had to get me water and a place to lie down and everything until I got back into the 'safe zone'. That's how bad my fear of needles is. . I swear, if I'm not writing, I'm writing in my head, and not even that would calm my nerves in that hell hole. I have like twenty million terrible things to do to the characters in this story. You know you've been watching too much supernatural when you become a asshole to the characters in your story.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, Castiel." Michael said.

"Hello, Michael." Cas greeted him.

"It's nice to see you've stopped drinking. That was an absolute mess." Michael stated.

"I am well aware." Cas replied. "It was a mistake I will never make again."

"I'm sure you won't. You've always been the brightest brother." Michael responded. "Besides me, of course."

"Thank you. Was there a specific matter on your mind that prevailed you to call me?" Cas asked.

"I just wanted to check up on how you're doing. We haven't talked in a while." Michael answered. "How _are_ you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine." Cas lied.

"How's Anastasia doing?" Michael continued.

"She's doing well and looking beautiful as ever." Cas smiled.

"It's nice to see you've finally found true love instead of _Dean._" Michael grinned. "Speaking of, have you visited him during your stay?"

"Of course not." Cas laughed. "I've moved on from him. The stupid, poor, waste of space."

"That's a very accurate description of him." Michael grinned.

"I had firsthand experience." Cas smirked.

"Are you planning on starting college there?" Michael asked.

"I am planning on it eventually. I believe I just need some time to adjust to being back here and being back in the old house." Cas stated.

"Well that's good. It warms my heart to know that you've grown up and realized your priorities." Michael said.

"I don't know how I was so foolish as to think I was in love with Dean." Cas retorted as a knocking came from his door.

"Are you expecting company?" Michael asked.

"No. I don't think so. I'll have to end this here so I can go see who it is. But I'll talk to you soon." Cas smiled.

"Good day, Castiel." Michael nodded, ending the Skype.

"Cas!" Dean called. "I know you're in there."

"Go away." Cas ordered.

"Cas..." Dean sighed. "Can we just talk?"

"No." Cas snapped.

"Well, you're just going to have to listen to me then." Dean stated

"I'll put my headphones on and you'll be talking to a door." Cas said.

"I'm fine with that. As long as it's your door. Because then it'll tell you what I said later." Dean smiled.

"Well talk to the door all you like because I'm not listening." Cas scowled.

"Okay then." Dean replied. "Hey, door. I know you're probably kind of busy nowadays, opening and closing all the time. It's hard work. I get it, but you think you could pass Cas a message for me? 'Cause if you can, that'd just be great."

Dean heard quiet laughter coming from inside the room.

"So, can you talk to him for me?" Dean asked. "Tell him that I'm sorry for all the shit that happened yesterday and I didn't mean a word of it. Not a single word. And I just hate when he's upset because I can't stand seeing him in pain, especially if I caused it, which I never wanted to do. And tell Cas that I want him back. Oh God do I want him back. But the only reason I won't take him is because I don't want him getting hurt. He's in love with a very powerful person and I wouldn't want to risk her getting upset with him. In the end, it's not about me. It's all about him. Because besides Sam, Cas's the closet thing I got to family. And I don't want to lose him."

Cas's door unlocked and opened up, just to reveal Cas's face. "Really?"

"Really." Dean smiled.

Cas pushed the door open further and wrapped his arms around Dean tightly. "So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not." Dean laughed. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too, Dean." Cas whispered.

"Platonically." Dean added.

"Not platonically." Cas replied.

"Platonically." Dean stated.

"Platonically?" Cas groaned.

"Platonically." Dean repeated, kissing Cas's temple.

"Fine." Cas sighed, smiling up at Dean.

Dean gently pushed Cas's arms down and back to his sides before taking Cas's wrist and leading him over to the bed. The both sat down at the foot of it.

"Six years." Dean laughed. "A lot can happen in six years. There's got to be more details than traveling."

"Not really." Cas shrugged.

"You sure?" Dean asked. "Didn't meet a president, have tea with the Queen, climb Mount Everest, get hitched? Nothing?"

"Well, I've met the president numerous times. He's an ass." Cas stated. "I've only met the Queen of England once, but I've met with Anastasia's parents – the king and queen of Romania – multiple times. As for getting married, of course not. Anastasia's just my girlfriend."

"You sure?" Dean teased.

"Yes, I'm sure. I recall how I spent the last six years of my life." Cas answered.

"You know I wouldn't care if you _were_ married, right?" Dean said.

"That's a lie. You'd feel very hurt and betrayed, but would pretend you were fine with it." Cas stated.

"You know me too well." Dean snorted.

"Never the less, what kind of person would I be if I didn't invite my ex boyfriend, now best friend to my wedding?" Cas mused.

"A person I wouldn't hate." Dean replied.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Dean?' Cas asked. "Just go ahead and say it."

"Alright. I know Anastasia's your wife." Dean proclaimed.

"My what?" Cas scoffed.

"I mean, I've seen that ring on your finger for some time now." Dean explained.

"And you jump to the conclusion that we're married?" Cas laughed.

"Well, yeah. She's your girlfriend." Dean answered.

"Well this ring has nothing to do with her." Cas stated.

"It doesn't?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"No! Of course not!" Cas exclaimed. "I would never marry her."

"Why bother being with her then?" Dean asked.

"I – I'm – It's complicated..." Cas looked away, shutting his eyes.

"Hey, hey, Cas." Dean gently cupped the side of Cas's face with one of his hands, waiting for Cas to open his eyes. "I'm sure you have your reason. Albeit a fucked up one knowing you, but hey, at leasts its a reason. Where did you get that ring though, then? It doesn't seem like the sort of thing that you would wear."

Dean picked up Cas's hand and observed the ring.

"It's sort of cheap and really worn obviously. No designs or anything. Definitely not the fancy shit you rich people wear." Dean muttered.

"Well, Dean. You know as well as anyone that I'm not exactly the typical rich person. I could care less about face value. I prefer value in the sentimental currency." Cas stated.

"Okay. I can live with that. So anyways, where'd you get it?" Dean asked.

"Some idiot I was in love with." Cas retorted.

"Oh." Dean mumbled. "Was it that easy for you to move on? I mean, how many girlfriends did you have?"

"Just the one. Just Annie." Cas answered. "And Dean, I never moved on from you. You're the one who gave me this ring."

"Cas." Dean laughed. "I sure as hell liked you, but I didn't put a ring on you."

Cas leaned in beside Dean and whispered in his ear. "There's a lot of things you can do with a spoon, Dean."

Dean instantly grabbed Cas's shoulders and pushed him out away from him. "You're kidding me! Tell me you're kidding!"

"Nope." Cas smiled. "So technically you did like me and put a ring on me."

"You're a...a...a son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. "This whole time you were wearing a fucking spoon and I thought you were married..."

"You can't blame me for that." Cas stated. "You made your own assumptions."

"I can blame you if I want." Dean laughed.

"It won't get you anywhere." Cas replied.

"Who said I wanted to go anywhere with that?" Dean smirked.

"You are so immature sometimes that I almost confuse you with Gabriel." Cas chuckled.

"Oh. Whatever happened to Gabriel since you guys left?" Dean asked.

"Do you have your phone on you?" Cas responded.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Cas.

"Because..." Cas fiddled with Dean's phone for a bit. "He is currently 'on the run' you could say from Michael. Occasionally, he'll call me and check up on me, but that's very rare. Last I checked, he was living Busty Asian Beauties. He was frolicking about Asia, being all sorts of promiscuous."

"So what exactly was that with my phone, if I may ask?"

Cas continued scrolling down Dean's phone. "I programmed Gabriel's emergency phone number into there in case you ever need to contact him. It's only to be used in very important situations. Wait. Why the hell do you have every Pizza Hut in Chicago programmed into your contacts?"

"I get hungry. Sue me." Dean shrugged. "You never know when you're going to want a pizza on the go."

"I almost forgot how hungry you get." Cas mused, handing Dean his phone back. "Almost."

"I have a fast metabolism!" Dean defended.

"Yeah sure." Cas muttered. "And a one track mind."

"Oh shut up." Dean rolled his eyes. "I know Michael's off being an ass, but what about dear old Satan?"

"He was in a car accident about four years ago. His car rolled quite a bit. He's alive, but in a coma. Most people would call his state one of vegetation. A machine's breathing for him and they don't know if he'll ever wake up." Cas explained.

"Oh my God." Dean breathed. "Thats...terrible. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. That's when Gabriel decided to leave. He was tired of being held at Michael's mansion like the prisoners we were and he packed his bags and ran off overnight. Michael's desperately searching for him, but if Gabriel doesn't want to be found, Gabriel won't be found." Cas replied.

"Held?" Dean asked.

"In a sense. We weren't really allowed to move out unless Michael said we could. God, I didn't think he'd ever let me go." Cas laughed bitterly. "I think he more kicked me out though."

"I couldn't imagine why." Dean retorted.

"Fuck you." Cas smiled. "He couldn't get any sleep since I had all these nightmares."

"Good for you. Piss off your brother enough until he kicks you out." Dean smirked.

"It's not like it was intentional." Cas mused. "But it worked. I don't think he's comfortable with me being back in Chicago, though."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"You." Cas answered.

"Why do I get dragged into all your family's bullshit? Of all the people to hook up with at a party...I choose the one with a clingy family." Dean snorted.

"You only get dragged into it because you're metaphorically riding on my back." Cas replied.

"Yes, Cas. Becuase you're going to _literally_ give me a piggy back ride for five years." Dean remarked.

"I totally could." Cas stated.

"I'd like to see you carry me around for ten minutes." Dean challenged.

"Fine." Cas scooted off the edge of the bed and crouched on the floor. "Get on my shoulders."

Dean slowly eased his way onto Cas's shoulder.

"My _God_, Dean!" Cas groaned. "You've put on weight."

"Wow, thanks." Dean laughed, Cas pushing them to a stand.

"I'll set the timer for ten minutes." Dean said, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Okay. What are we going to do for ten minutes then?" Cas asked.

"I'm hungry." Dean shrugged. "I want pie."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cas scoffed.

"No. Down downstairs." Dean ordered.

"You expect me to carry you down six flights of stairs?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Pretty much."

"It's one thing carrying you down six flights of stairs, but it's a whole 'nother carrying a fat you down six flights of stairs." Cas retorted.

"I'll have you know that is all muscle." Dean defended.

"Like hell it is. I've seen how you binge eat those ho-ho's when you think no ones watching." Cas replied.

"You saw nothing." Dean growled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dean." Cas smiled, walking out of the room.

"Ow!" Dean yelled rubbing his forehead. "You could've been mindful of the doorframe thank you very much."

"That's not part of my job. Sorry." Cas mused.

"Bastard..." Dean muttered.

"I heard that." Cas said.

"You were supposed to. It helps to be aware of your flaws." Dean stated.

"If you want to talk flaws, then I have a million for you." Cas remarked.

"What were we talking about? Oh that's right. Puppies." Dean grinned.

"That's what I thought." Cas smiled smugly, starting to descend the staircase.

As the reached the bottom, they saw Sam sitting working on his laptop on the kitchen table.

Sam gave them both a strange look. "Should I – You know what? I'm not gonna ask."

"Hand me those ho-ho's." Dean pointed to a box on the counter.

"You need to eat healthy so I can carry your fat ass." Cas retorted, fishing out a bagel for Dean from a small cabinet.

"Ew." Dean leaned over and shoved the bagel in Cas's mouth and quickly snatched the ho-ho's off the counter.

"Put those down." Cas ordered, taking the bagel in his hand.

"No." Dean held them in the air out of Cas's reach.

"Assbutt." Cas muttered, starting to go back up the staircase.

"Dean. Would you put down the fucking ho-ho's. I'm exhausted." Cas groaned, sitting on the bed.

"No sitting!" Dean snapped. "You have to stand the whole time."

"Are you kidding me?" Cas moaned.

"No." Dean shook his head, unwrapping another ho-ho.

Cas reached his hand up and stole the ho-ho from Dean's hand. He took a bite and moaned as he ate it. "Holy shit. Give me another."

"No!" Dean replied. "These are mine."

"Let's not forget who paid for the groceries this week. Me. So technically, those are _mine_." Cas retorted.

"You're still not getting any." Dean stated.

"Like Hell I'm not." Cas snorted, reaching up and blinding scrambling for the box. "I will get some and then I will beat you."

"And then we will go buy more." Dean added.

"Oh yes we will. So you might as well give me one now. Each one you give me now, is one more box I buy." Cas smiled.

Dean handed Cas the whole box.

"Good boy." Cas grinned unwrapping one of the chocolatey treats for himself.

"You're killing me, Cas. You're going to give me diabetes." Dean remarked.

"I didn't know these things were this good until ten seconds ago." Cas said. "Shame, but you got yourself this fat."

"I am _not_ fat."Dean protested. "I mean, how long has it been since you've actually seen me naked?"

"Too long." Cas smirked. "How much time is remaining?"

"Uh...Just under a minute." Dean answered, checking his phone.

"Thank God..." Cas sighed. "I think my everything is about to fall off."

"Hopefully not your _everything_." Dean retorted.

"Care to be more specific?' Cas growled teasingly.

"Of course." Dean smiled. "How could you live without your tongue?"

"You're not allowed to play with my emotions like that." Cas scowled.

"I wasn't playing with your emotions." Dean stated.

"You were obviously purposely leading me on." Cas replied.

"Was not!" Dean exclaimed.

"Were too!" Cas argued.

"You just took a simple line as a sexual advance. That's not my fault." Dean explained.

"Yes it is and you damn well know it." Cas glared upwards at Dean.

"Well platonic people don't make sexual advances on each other." Dean huffed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you know exactly how it would torture me." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Well, what can I say?" Dean leaned forward and hung his head in front of Cas's, so their lips were barely touching. "Karma's a bitch."

"You're a bitch." Cas mumbled, tossing Dean on the bed. "Thank God that's over. I can't feel my shoulders."

Cas flopped down on the bed, lying in opposite directions as Dean, but their heads were next to each other. Cas set the half eaten bagel on his chest and opened up three packages of ho-hos. He shoved them all in his mouth at once.

"Oh my God." Dean snorted. "It's nice to see you haven't lost your touch."

Cas mumbled something incomprehensible.

"I didn't get that at all." Dean shook his head.

Cas pulled the three snacks out of his mouth. I said, "That was a sexual innuendo and you can't deny it."

Cas placed the ho-hos back in his mouth and continued eating them, causing Dean to burst out laughing. "You look like an idiot!"

Anastasia heard the commotion as she walked by and entered the room, laughing along as she saw her mostly serious, professional boyfriend looking like a fool with ho-ho's shoved all in his mouth.

Cas waved at her and mumbled what would've been a 'Hello Annie."

"Is this some sort of sugar high erotic thing going on?" She asked.

"No. Cas just discovered ho-hos and gave me a ten minute piggy back ride." Dean answered.

Cas once again removed the ho-hos from his mouth. "Would an erotic ho-ho fest be allowed?"

"Absolutely not." Anastasia stated.

"Didn't think so." Cas sighed.

"Oh!" Anastasia gasped. "This would get _so_ many notes on Tumblr. You two look so adorable right now. Cassie's all scruffy and tired out and Dean's all smug and playful."

"Tumblr? Is that some sort of kinky gymnast dancer site?" Dean scoffed.

"No!" She exclaimed. "That'd be weird. Tumblr is where you share photos and quotes and funny, cute things and stuff online. Everyone has their own blog."

"And what would Dean and I have to do with any of this?" Cas knitted his eyebrows together.

"You two would be so cute on there. Duh." She replied. "So many people would reblog and like it."

"Okay. Take your photo and get it over with." Dean said.

"You're going to need to pose. You can't just lay there." Anastasia huffed.

"Okay. Should we do jazz hands?" Dean smirked.

"No. I'll do a few pictures." She sang. "First just smile at each other."

"Okay." Dean obeyed and smiled widely.

"Less teeth, more feeling." She said. "And Cas, you look great."

"That's nothing new." Cas stated.

"Douchebag." Dean retorted.

"Perfect." Anastasia cooed, holding up her phone and taking the shot. "So next photo, take a ho-ho and each put one end in your mouth's."

"So like that noodle thing in lady and the tramp?" Dean asked.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Except without the kissing part." Dean chuckled.

"Oh no." She laughed. "Of course with the kissing part. What else would make it such a great post?"

"Would you like me to take the photo so you can do the kissing part then?" Dean offered.

"No!" Anastasia exclaimed. "You two look so cute together. Anyways, ho-ho in the mouth."

Cas gave Dean a half-excited, half-confused look as she took the photo.

"Okay. Here comes the fun part. I'll take the next few shots of just you guys kissing." She said.

"Whatever." Dean sighed turning towards Cas and slowly joining their lips.

"Don't just sit there." Anastasia scolded. "Don't be afraid to move a little."

"Well, I don't want to overstep my boundaries here." Dean said. "He's not exactly my boyfriend anymore."

"Well, pretend he is." She bounced on his tip toes. "Kiss like you're sixteen and in love again."

"I don't think you..." Dean mumbled.

"That'd make the photos look that much more realistic, though." She pouted. "Please?"

"Fine." Cas huffed, smirking at Dean. "But we all know it's only out of professional respect."

"Totally." Dean nodded, returning to Cas. "You ready for the best kissing of your life?"

"Yeah. Sure." Cas rolled his eyes, leaning into Dean and beginning to kiss him.

After a moment Anastasia started moving around, changing her angle. "Oh that's perfect. Wow. It really looks like you two actually love each other. Okay. I got all the shots I need."

Dean smiled at Cas as they pulled away. "Scale of one to ten. How amazing was I?"

"Negative seven and one third." Cas stated.

"That's specific." Dean retorted, as Anastasia bounced out of the room, piping about her Tumblr.

"A million." Cas whispered.

"Told you it'd be the kiss of your life." Dean smirked.

"I've gotten much better from Misty. You wanna try again?" Cas asked.

"Yes, but no." Dean answered. "So I was promised more ho-hos."

"You're going to gain fourty pounds by next month." Cas sighed, sitting up.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be a chapter for my other story, Secrets, but uh, I accidentally started writing this one and didn't feel like stopping once I started, so this came around again. Hope this chapter cleared up a few questions I got.


	11. Chapter 11

Cas yawned as he slammed his alarm clock blindly, searching for the off button. Finally, he found it and the grating beeping stopped. Cas pushed off his blankets and climbed out of his bed. Immediately after getting dressed, he went into Dean's room, being careful to be quiet. He shut the door behind him and went over to Dean. He crawled on the bed next to Dean, careful not to put any weight on him. Cas smiled as he noticed how the rising sun brought out the blonde in Dean's hair.

"I forgot how beautiful you are when you're asleep." Cas whispered, running his hand through Dean's hair. "Well when you're sick you actually look like pile of shit, but that's not now."

Cas moved his hand from Dean's hair and slowly stroked his face with the back of it.

"Wow." Cas breathed. "You must use really good soap. Your skin is so soft."

Dean stirred gently beneath him, Cas pausing for a moment, silently hoping he would remain asleep. He softly traced the contours of Dean's chest with his finger, moving downwards slowly until he reached Dean's stomach.

"Hello, bellybutton." Cas said, messing around with Dean's bellybutton.

Cas proceeded to scrunch up the skin around Dean's stomach and move it around. "Why hello there, Castiel. You're very handsome."

"Cas?" Dean laughed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dammit." Cas mumbled, leaning over the other way of the bed. "Where did I leave my phone? I know it's around here somewhere..."

"Cas. Can it. I saw you." Dean stated.

"You saw nothing. I'm simply looking for my phone." Cas replied.

"So my bellybutton didn't just call you handsome?" Dean smiled.

"No. Of course not. I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm only in here to find my phone." Cas repeated.

"Sure..." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm being honest!" Cas proclaimed.

"Mhm..." Dean nodded, grabbing Cas's hips and pulling him on top of him. "One last thing."

"Ooh." Cas hummed, Dean slipping his hands into Cas's back pockets. "What would that be?"

Cas placed his hands at Dean's waist and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hey. Hands off the merchandise." Dean smirked.

"What merchandise?" Cas asked.

"Me, you dipshit." Dean chuckled.

"But aren't you trying to be sexy and flirtatious?" Cas replied.

"No." Dean grinned. "I'm handing you your phone. From your back pocket. Where you always keep it. Not in my bedroom."

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and placed the phone in it, closing Cas's hand over it. "There you go."

Cas glared at him. "That was 'not cool', Dean. 'Not cool'."

"Look at you." Dean snarled. "Using 21st century terms."

"I was being sarcastic." Cas stated.

"Yeah. I got that." Dean said. "So are you going to get off me or..."

"Do I have to?" Cas asked.

"Yes." Dean laughed. "You have to."

"Why?" Cas groaned.

"Why would you want to stay on me?" Dean countered.

"Have you seen yourself? You're hot." Cas answered.

"What does that have to do with- oh." Dean smiled teasingly. "Someone's excited aren't they?"

"Fuck off, Dean." Cas retorted.

"I'm sure you'd love that right about now." Dean smirked.

"Just...ugh." Cas climbed off Dean and stood up, Dean propping himself up on his elbows.

"Mmm." Dean taunted. "I was right. Someone's very excited."

Cas turned his back and flipped off Dean as he walked to the door.

"One more thing, Cas." Dean called.

"What?" Cas scowled, folding his arms and turning around.

Dean grabbed his stomach and deepened the pitch of his voice, moving the skin around. "I got a crush on you."

"Yes, Dean." Cas sighed. "We all know you do."

"Not me." Dean said, looking down at his stomach and moving it some more. "I do."

"You're so immature, Dean." Cas stated.

"You did it first." Dean laughed.

"You don't have proof of that." Cas growled.

"I can get your fingerprints off my stomach." Dean replied.

"You wouldn't dare." Cas snarled.

"Oh, I would." Dean smirked. "Unless... "

"Unless what?" Cas asked.

"Hm..." Dean shrugged.

"Unless what, Dean?" Cas demanded. "My dignity is at risk here."

"Unless you give me a blowjob." Dean stated.

"Okay!" Cas smiled quickly hurrying over to Dean.

"Kidding, Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "Kidding."

"Oh." Cas's face fell. "You're as ass."

"Yeah." Dean muttered. "Suppose I am."

"You don't know how to even take fingerprints, do you?" Cas asked.

"No." Dean smiled smugly.

"This isn't over." Cas threatened.

"You're playing with fire, Cas." Dean chuckled as Cas turned to exit the room.

"And you're playing with a pissed off, sexually repressed Castiel. That's worse than fire!" Cas yelled over his back.

"Now _that's _a game I'd play." Dean retorted.

* * *

"I talked to Daniel, my friend in Psych." Sam stated, walking into the kitchen. "He said he can talk to Cas on Friday after class."

"Awesome." Dean replied. "Cas needs someone to talk to."

"I don't see why he can't just talk to you." Sam mused.

"It's complicated, Sam." Dean sighed.

"What are you, a Facebook relationship status?" Sam snorted.

"I think you just spoke Spanish to me." Dean said.

"Nevermind. Just I'm your brother. I think you can get a little more in depth that 'it's complicated' with me." Sam responded. "Let me be your emotional laxative."

"That is very unappealing, Sam." Dean grimaced.

"Yeah..." Sam muttered. "I'm beginning to realize that now."

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Either way, you get my point. You and Cas are having problems. You say you aren't and you act like you aren't, but I know better than that. I'm your brother, Dean. I notice when things change between you and him. I mean, my God, you guys are closer than a fat woman's thighs; You're always laughing and talking and sometimes it's really annoying. When things are silent, is when you two are loudest." Sam stated.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Socrates." Dean rolled his eyes. "And nice thigh analogy."

"I'm tired, okay?" Sam smiled bitterly.

"Cas and I are fine, though. Just because we're not always joined at the hip doesn't mean that we're fighting." Dean sighed.

"Dean." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're my brother and I love you, but you are the most stubborn person I know sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. "Because if you're trying to tell me something, go right on ahead and say it."

"Fine. I know that you and Cas are still in love with each other." Sam stated.

"No we're not!" Dean protested. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Dean, you two are always making heart eyes at each other. It's pretty obvious." Sam laughed. "Unless you're Cas's girlfriend of course..."

"You don't know what you're talking about Sam. So don't pretend you do." Dean scowled, pushing out of his chair, dropping his silverware on the table and leaving.

"You know it's true, Dean!" Sam called.

"Go fuck yourself!" Dean yelled back, running up the stairs.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas asked as Dean reached the top of the stairs.

"Nothing." Dean smiled. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Considering you just told your brother to go fuck himself, I'd say something." Cas answered.

"I tell you to go fuck yourself all the time." Dean retorted.

"Yes, but you're joking. Most of the time. That was not a humorous 'go fuck yourself'." Cas stated. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just a little brotherly angst." Dean shrugged.

"That's a lie." Cas muttered, following Dean into his room.

"I'm telling the truth." Dean replied.

"No you're not. Your pupils are dilated, and unwavering in size. So obviously whatever you've been arguing about your brother with has been a lie and what you just told me now is also a lie." Cas explained.

Dean threw his head back and groaned. "You are insane, Cas. Dilated pupils do not mean a thing."

"Well, your voice went up a little. Also a sign of lying. Also, you have sweat forming on your brow." Cas added.

"Of course I do. I just came up six flights of stairs." Dean retorted.

"You're also scratching your nose too much, shifting your balance, breaking eye contact, and pausing too much for your answers." Cas continued.

"Fine. Fine. Just shut up." Dean moaned. "I'm lying."

"How dare you lie to me." Cas glared at him.

"You're impossible to please." Dean smiled.

"Why don't you trust me?" Cas demanded.

"Don't trust you?" Dean scoffed. "I trust you with my life _and_ Sam's."

"Well then you can trust me enough to tell me what you're fighting about. I want to help." Cas stated, sitting criss cross on Dean's bed.

"Well, it's no concern of yours." Dean said.

"Dean." Cas reached out and grabbed Dean's forearm. "It is a concern of mine. Becuase you're a concern of mine and I'm concerned about you."

Dean sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Cas, I'm flattered, but no need to be concerned about me or Sam. Everyone gets in fights."

Cas released his grip on Dean's arm. "I know, but I'm not talking about that necessarily. I'm just talking about you, Dean. You're already troubled enough as it is. You have so many things weighing on your mind right now. I can tell. Fighting with your brother added to the list is the last thing you need. I want to help you."

"I don't want _or_ _need_ your help, Cas." Dean turned away and began picking some clothes up off the floor and smelling them.

"Dean, that's disgusting." Cas stated.

"Well excuse you." Dean smiled, pushing off his boxers. "I believe I can live my life how I please."

"You mean by strip teasing me?" Cas asked.

Dean burst out laughing. "You wish."

"So about you and Sam..." Cas continued. "Talk to me, Dean."

"It's personal, Cas." Dean sighed.

"Says the one ass naked right in front of me." Cas retorted. "I think we're past the point of personal."

"It's just...none of your business, Cas." Dean shrugged.

"Of course it's my business!" Cas exclaimed. "You're my business and I care about what happens to you."

"I promise I won't go off the deep end and murder twenty children. Okay?" Dean replied.

"Of course you won't do that" Cas stated, standing up and placing his hands on Dean's arms, slowly sliding them down to his wrists. "My point is that you're in pain. I can tell. You can tell. Sam can tell. And Hell, Anastasia probably can, too. And that's saying a lot. And I don't want to see you in pain, Dean."

"I'm not in any pain, Cas." Dean growled.

"Yes. You. Are." Cas argued. "I can see it your eyes, Dean."

"Then maybe you need some glasses." Dean mused.

"I already wear contacts, Dean, and you know that." Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion, causing Dean to chuckle. "What's so funny? I thought we were having a serious conversation."

"Just...you." Dean smiled. "You're funny."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." Cas stated.

"Does it really matter?" Dean asked.

"Not really. And God dammit, Dean. Quit changing the topic." Cas glared at him.

"You changed it, not me." Dean stated.

"No you did." Cas argued.

"You were the one who mentioned contacts." Dean replied.

"You brought up glasses." Cas remarked. "Dammit, Dean. Again. Off topic." Cas scowled.

"Is there really a topic to go off of?" Dean smirked.

"There's always a topic to go off of." Cas answered. "So back to my argument here. Something's troubling you, Dean. And you need to get it off your mind before you...go murder twenty children. So I want to listen. You harassed me into telling me my problems, so now I'm returning the favor."

"No." Dean stared at him blankly.

"Fuck, Dean. You are so stubborn." Cas groaned.

"Wow..." Dean laughed sourly. "Not the first time I heard _that _today."

"And I'm not surprised. At all. You are a real piece of shit when it comes to emotions." Cas retorted. "Let me be your emotional laxative."

"Oh my _God_!" Dean moaned. "You and Sam are so alike. Why don't you go marry him?"

"Becuase the painful task of being my husband is reserved for someone else." Cas whispered. "George Clooney. Whether he likes it or not."

"Someone's ambitious." Dean chuckled.

"Of course I am. I like to get what I want." Cas smirked.

"Well, you seem like a lovely guy. I'm sure George Clooney would gladly marry you." Dean smiled. "I mean he doesn't seem like your type, but love comes where you least expect it."

"Well he isn't my type. He's the exact opposite of my type." Cas grinned.

"So what makes him so special that he gets your dainty hand in holy matrimony?" Dean asked.

"He's funny, nice...kind of, intelligent, has a good heart, is a god in bed, and we have great chemistry together." Cas breathed.

"Well, it's great you two will hit it off so well together. Mazel Tov." Dean nodded.

"Well as long as I get to walk you down the aisle. We're all good."

"Well, of course. That was the intention." Cas laughed.

"If your father can't walk you down the aisle, your ex boyfriend will have to do." Dean shrugged.

"Wait. How do you know he's a 'god' in bed?" Dean inquired.

"Experience. Lots and lots of experience." Cas winked at him.

"You've had sex with a guy who was born in 1961?" Dean scoffed.

Cas's face fell as he realized that Dean truly thought he literally was interested in George Clooney. "No. Of course not. I was joking."

"Well as a last hurrah before the wedding then..." Dean looped an arm around Cas's waist and dipped him back, planting a deep kiss to his lips.

"Hey, is Cas- Wh-what's going on in here?" Anastasia asked warily, entering the room.

"Oh." Dean immediately stood up with Cas. "Um...it's a funny story actually."

Cas looked frantically at Dean.

"We were rehearsing..." Dean smiled. "For a Tumbley post."

"Tumblr." Cas whispered. "It's Tumblr."

"Tumblr post." Dean corrected.

"Oh." Anastasia chimed. "If it's in the name of Tumblr then carry on while I go get my camera. That post we did the other day gained me like two thousand followers!"

"Good for you." Dean grinned, Anastasia bounding out of the room.

"Maybe we should get one of these Tumblr accounts." Cas suggested.

"Hahahaha. No." Dean smirked. "This was the _last_ hurrah."

"The wedding's not for another 10 years at least." Cas sighed. "You think we won't be making out before then?"

"You sir, have a one track mind, don't you?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah. It all revolves around you." Cas replied.

"Look at you getting all sappy." Dean pinched Cas's cheeks.

"Stoop et." Cas mumbled, prying Dean's hands off his face. "You know I hate that."

"Dean, you might want to finish getting dressed before I go about taking photos. My blog is strictly safe for work." Anna stated.

Dean looked down and realized he hadn't even gotten his clean boxers all the way up as they rested over his knees. "Fuck."

* * *

Dean sat on the foot of his bed, the sun just beginning to set, casting an orange glow about his room. He scrunched up his hair in his hands and tugged violently on it, just needing a release. He growled to himself before hurling his bottle at the wall, watching as it shattered into a million pieces.

Cas immediately ran into the room, dragging his jeans behind him, with one leg in and one leg out of them. "Dean, what's wrong?" Cas's gaze shifted to his leg. "You're bleeding."

Cas immediately knelt to the ground and inspected Dean's leg. "Dean what's going on? Talk to me."

Dean swallowed a large lump in his throat. "Everything. God, life is impossible some times. Do you know what I mean?"

"Of course, Dean. I know that better than anyone. Life is shit sometimes." Cas sighed. "This isn't going to hurt a bit, Dean. I promise."

"Okay." Dean mumbled.

Cas yanked the glass from Dean's shin earning a loud 'Son of a bitch!' from Dean.

"Fucking liar." Dean muttered.

"But it's over with now." Cas shrugged. "You're the one who broke the bottle in the first place you dipshit."

"Aren't you supposed to be comforting?" Dean asked.

"I suppose." Cas answered. "So are you ready to talk to me yet?"

"No." Dean replied.

"Stubborn assbutt." Cas retorted, earning a smile from Dean.

* * *

A/N: If any of you paid close attention in the last few chapters of Party Hard, this chapter probably makes a little more sense. I just had a really bad urge to write comforting!Cas in here. I made this lipstick today and I call it my Cas lipstick. It's a pretty blue shade, kind of like Misha's eyes and Cas's tie (swoon) and it has little glitter stuff in it. It's so pretty. I'm going to wear it everyday for the rest of my life even if I'm in a completely orange outfit (which I have been and got in trouble for at school. My parents got called in and we had a conversation with the principal and psychologist and all that fun (NOT) shit). Next chapter coming soon! (to theatres near you)


	12. Chapter 12

"Cas, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Sam said.

"Really?" Cas asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah. His name's Daniel. He's downstairs." Sam replied.

"Okay." Cas stood up from sitting on his bed. "Why would you like me to meet him?"

"It's not me who wants you to meet him." Sam answered. "It's Dean."

"Dean? Why would Dean want me to meet him then?" Cas asked.

"He thinks he could help you." Sam explained. "Daniel's a psychologist in training."

"You think I need a shrink?" Cas scoffed.

"Not me. Dean." Sam muttered.

"Dean thinks I need a shrink?" Cas amended. "If anything, _he _needs a shrink."

"Yeah, Cas. I know he does." Sam sighed. "He's stubborn though."

"And I'm not?" Cas countered. "I don't want a shrink."

"Yeah? Well, I think you'll like him." Sam mused.

"What makes you say that?" Cas asked.

"Well he's just really nice. I'm yet to meet someone who doesn't like him." Sam answered.

"Oh..." Cas breathed as he saw Daniel sitting on the sofa a friendly smile gracing his face.

"You must be Castiel." Daniel stated, standing up.

"Yes. That's me." Cas smiled, walking over to him.

"Told you." Sam smirked.

"Do you have a preference of where we can go?" Daniel asked.

"If it's not any trouble, there's a pleasant place outdoors I like." Cas replied.

"Of course it's not any trouble." Daniel chuckled. "Wherever you feel comfortable."

Cas led Daniel outside to the hedge maze and into the small clearing where a bench was situated.

"Wow. This is really beautiful." Daniel commented. "I can see why you like it here."

"It's stunning beauty is not the reason I like this area. There are many more beautiful areas about the lot." Cas stated.

"What is your reason if I may ask?"

"This was..." Cas paused. "This was the first place Dean and I met when he snuck in here."

"That's an interesting reason for some place to hold sentimental value." Daniel chuckled.

"Everything with Dean is interesting." Cas sighed.

"Why don't you tell me about Dean?" Daniel offered.

"Well, there's not much to say." Cas laughed. "He's Dean."

"What's your relationship like?" Daniel asked.

"We're not in one." Cas answered.

"I know that. I meant just a social relationship. It could be romantic or friendly. It doesn't matter." Daniel replied.

"Oh. Fine I guess." Cas shrugged.

"You guess?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"It's kind of hard sometimes." Cas muttered.

"How?" Daniel continued.

"Well he's just sitting there and I just want to reach out and touch him, but I know I can't." Cas frowned.

"Becuase you have a girlfriend?"

"That's Dean's reasoning." Cas stated.

"Well then what's yours?" Daniel asked.

"Dean wouldn't want me to. He doesn't think of me like that." Cas answered. "At least not anymore."

"Has he said that?"

"Well, no..." Cas mumbled. "But I can tell."

"How can you tell?" Daniel countered.

"He tells me he loves me, but he always adds platonically on to it." Cas pouted.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you, Castiel." Daniel said.

"It's not just that. Whenever I try to kiss him or show him I love him, he pushes me away." Cas continued.

"And you say that your girlfriend is his reason?" Daniel asked.

Cas nodded.

"That makes sense though. He doesn't want you to cheat on your girlfriend." Daniel mused.

"But it's not his choice to make. It's mine." Cas protested.

"He still can have his opinion in it. If he doesn't want to be involved with you, then that's his choice no matter what the reasoning." Daniel sighed.

"But the Dean I know wouldn't care if I had a girlfriend. He'd sleep with me in an instant." Cas stated.

Daniel chuckled. "It's been a while since you've seen Dean. He's probably grown up and changed a lot. People change, Castiel."

Cas laughed bitterly. "That's what I told him when he asked me why I was being such a dick to him."

"Why _were_ you being such a dick to him?" Daniel asked.

"It's...complicated." Cas muttered.

"Well we have all the time in the world." Daniel said softly. "An explanation would really help me see where you're coming from."

"The simplest way I can put it is I didn't even know who _I_ was let alone who he was. I had voices coming from all different directions telling me who to love and I was constantly with one foot in both worlds. Half of me was utterly in love with him and dying each time I wasn't lying in bed with him and night and the other half of me completely hated him and was annoyed and repulsed by him. I guess the hateful side was the one that was around more often than not." Cas explained.

"So who were these 'voices' you mentioned?" Daniel replied.

"I had my three older brothers for starters." Cas answered.

"So tell me about them." Daniel folded his arms in his lap.

"Well, Michael is the one who does all the business. Of course you know about him. He's very responsible, but refuses to associate with anyone but the best. So when he found out that not only was I dating and in love with Dean, but I also lost my virginity to him, he was infuriated. Dean works as a mechanic still. His family's not very rich at all and he has a major problem with authority. Michael doesn't like him at all. Then you had Gabriel. He's only a few years older than me. He was telling me, the few times we talked after he ran away, that I should run back to Dean with open arms and as he said, 'fuck like bunnies'. That Dean and I belonged together and that we were so right together and that I shouldn't give it up for anyone or anything in the world. Of course there was Lucifer-"

"You have a brother named Lucifer?" Daniel scoffed.

"My father and his wife were very eccentric people." Cas stated.

"Carry on."

"Lucifer said that I should do whatever felt right and don't do anything to please anyone. That I was an adult and could make my own choices on who to love." Cas said. "And then I met Anastasia. At the time, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see Dean again or if I even wanted him back or if he wanted me back if the occasion arose. I thought that I needed to move on and Anastasia would help me get through that." Cas continued.

"But..."

"But I was wrong." Cas sighed. "I don't think I've moved on at all."

"What makes you think that?" Daniel asked.

"I don't feel anything when I'm with Anastasia. Everything's false. I mean, she kissed me first. I had no part in forming the relationship." Cas answered before smiling. "But with Dean, everything's great. I feel safe."

"Do you have a reason not to?" Daniel replied.

"Not anymore." Cas responded.

"But what about before?" Daniel's eyes softened.

Cas froze as he began telling of a time back in Wales.

"_Castiel if I've told you once, I've told you a million times!" Michael yelled. "You are not to utter that piece of trash's name in this house again!"_

"_Dean isn't trash!" Cas cried._

"_He is the scum of the earth." Michael scowled._

"_I'm an adult now, Michael! You can't control me!" Cas argued. "And you sure as hell can't control who I choose to love!"_

"_Love him all you want, you filth! But keep his foul name away from this family and away from this house! I will not have you and that idiot disgracing this family's good name more than you already have!" Michael shouted._

"_I have had no effect on what people think of this horrid family!" Cas growled. "You've ruined this family's reputation all on your own. If anything, Dean was helping show that this family wasn't all about fucking people over for their money!" _

"_You call this a horrid family?" Michael scoffed. "You have everything you could want! We have unlimited riches and you have the nerves to call us horrid?!"_

"_I have everything I could want except Dean!" Cas exclaimed. "The one person who truly loved me in the whole world!"_

"_Your boyfriend certainly does **not** have a higher place on your priorities than your family, Castiel!" Michael barked._

"_Dean **is** my family, Michael! The six months I knew Dean, his family showed me love and kindness that I never in my **life** have received from you! Never!" Cas yelled. _

"_Dean is not your family! I am your family and you will respect me and my wishes!" Michael demanded._

"_No. I. Won't." Cas stated. "Family does not demand respect. Family earns it!" _

"_And have I not earned it?" Michael asked._

"_All you do is bitch about things that are none of your business and fuck up everyone's lives! So, hell no you haven't!" Cas glared at him before storming off to his room._

"Oh my God..." Daniel breathed. "That's...that's terrible."

"That's just Michael." Cas sighed. "There's always more with him though."

"_He was the only person in the world who truly loved me and you tore me away from him." Cas cried._

"_He didn't love you, Castiel." Michael growled. "He never did."_

"_Yes. He did. He always loved me." Cas replied._

"_Don't be a fool, Castiel!" Michael exclaimed. "Dean didn't truly care about you. All he cared about was sex and money." _

"_That's not true!" Cas yelled. "Dean isn't like that!" _

"_That's what you think, but you're blind. You're biased. You're only seeing what you want to see. Everyone else sees the big picture – that Dean never gave a care in the world about you."_

"_That's not true!" Cas repeated. "Dean loved me!" _

"_No. He didn't." Michael argued. "You're not the one who saw him flirting with the employees and stealing items from around the house." _

"_He would never do that. You're a fucking liar!" Cas shouted._

"_You're so defensive about this thing. You truly believe that he's a good, innocent person." Michael laughed._

"_I don't." Cas sighed. "I know he is." _

"_You want to know he is." Michael glowered. _

"_I don't want to know because I already do. Dean is a good person. He would never flirt with anyone other than me and would **never** steal from us. Hell, he wouldn't ever tell me when his family was having financial trouble!" _

"_Ha!" Michael rolled his eyes. "That's only because they weren't. He got all the money he needed from stealing." _

"_No. He didn't." Cas replied almost pleadingly. _

"_He's horrible, Castiel! He never loved you! He never loved you! He. Never. Loved. You!" Michael yelled. "He never loved you, Castiel! He never loved you! He never loved you!" _

"And that's where my breaking point was. After that, I no longer lived the shitty life I was living. I was just going through the motions. It was near impossible to get up in the morning and just living was exhausting. It was terrible." Cas finished. "So that's the story of how I broke. More like shattered, but you get the point."

"Oh my God." Daniel breathed. "I'm so sorry you had to experience that."

"Yeah. It sucked." Cas shrugged.

"What do you mean you broke?" Daniel asked. "Or unless you'd move on."

"No. It's fine." Cas smiled. "By breaking I meant, I lost everything I was. It was the straw that broke the moose's back you could say. And I had no one to pick up the pieces of my shattered being anymore."

"That's very...that's very deep. For lack of a better term." Daniel chuckled.

"Well, I've had a lot of time to think." Cas mused.

"And by anymore, do you mean Dean? Did you used to turn to him for help? Is he your safe house?" Daniel said quietly.

Cas nodded. "Yes. I do."

"So would you say you're very dependent on him?" Daniel asked.

"No." Cas answered.

"Why not?" Daniel countered.

"I do all sorts of things on my own. I don't need Dean's help to make some eggs or take a shower." Cas retorted.

"I meant emotionally dependent. Would you say that without him in your life, you lost control of it?" Daniel leaned back against the bench, shifting his position to get a better look at Cas's face, riddled with a fluster of changing emotions.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Cas finally sighed.

"It'd be extremely helpful. You should become self aware of your actions. That's the first step to recovery." Daniel replied.

"Recovery?" Cas scoffed. "I'm not crazy."

"No, you're not Castiel." Daniel laughed. "You need to try and move past the last few years of your life."

"I can do that. Easy." Cas smiled.

"Without Dean. I think the root of your dependency on him stems from your former relationship with him. From what Sam's told me, you both are not only having communication problems with each other, but also with the people around you. You and Dean should sit down and talk-"

"I'm sure he'd like that." Cas snorted. "He hates chick flick moments."

"Well, you two should get some closure still." Daniel finished. "You should be more independent for your lifestyle, Castiel."

"Maybe I don't need Dean." Cas shrugged. "Maybe I just want him. You ever thought of that?"

"I understand where you're coming from. Needing and wanting are two very different things. The amount of need and want you should have though, all depends on what kind of relationship you have." Daniel explained.

"What kind of relationship _do_ we have?" Cas asked.

"That's for you and him to decide together. No one else can decide that for you." Daniel answered. "By what I can see, you're much more dependent on him than you should be with a friend, let alone an ex boyfriend."

"It's more complicated though. Most ex's don't get along very well. They don't remain best friends and live together with the brother and girlfriend." Cas retorted.

"Every situation's different, but my advice to you, Castiel, is that you should change your dependency or change your relationship." Daniel sighed.

"So are we through here?" Cas asked.

"Personally, I think we touched on base on what was needed, but if you'd like to talk some more, you're welcome to." Daniel stated.

"Oh. Just what do I do?" Cas pleaded.

"About what?" Daniel replied.

"Dean. I love him." Cas whimpered.

"Then do something about it." Daniel said.

"But what?" Cas asked.

"You said Dean won't be in a relationship with you, since you have a girlfriend. Which really makes sense." Daniel chuckled. "So you have to make a choice. Anastasia or Dean."

"Dean. I don't even need to think about it." Cas answered.

"Then why have you chosen Anastasia?" Daniel countered.

Cas swallowed a lump in his throat. "I've hurt enough people in my time. I don't want to add one more to that list."

"Aren't you hurting yourself? If Anastasia cares about you, wouldn't she want you to be happy no matter what?" Daniel mused.

"I suppose." Cas smiled faintly. "I choose Dean."

* * *

"Annie, I think we should talk." Cas stated.

"Oh that's so weird." Anastasia laughed. "I have something I want to talk to you about, too!"

* * *

A/N: I promise within the next 5 - at the most- chapters, that some direct destiel stuff will happen. I promise. In fact, it might actually come in next chapter. Dunno yet. I'm just rolling with whatever I get. Kind of like my dad down a hill.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why don't we go outside?" Cas offered.

"Sure, baby." Anastasia smiled.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the back doors. Cas held open the door for her and immediately after, she took his hand and led him down a path.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

"You go first." Cas said.

"Oh. Okay." She chuckled.

"I've been doing some thinking lately." Anastasia started.

"About what?"

"Well, about you and I." She giggled. "Well, mostly about you."

"So what have I done now?" Cas smiled.

"Nothing." Anastasia stopped walking, stopping Cas alongside her. She pulled him in by the lapels and brought him in for a soft kiss. "I just wanted to tell you I love you."

"You what?" Cas choked.

"I love you, Castiel. I love you." She grinned.

Cas spread his face in a wide smile and pulled her close to him in a hug, her face resting against his chest. He pressed a muss of small kisses to her neck causing her to laugh. Cas looked up and saw Dean in his bedroom with his headphones on, playing air guitar and dancing on the bed to what must be some hard rock song. Cas stifled back a laugh and returned to lightly kissing Anastasia's cheek.

Dean opened his eyes and immediately saw two figures walking about the greenery beneath his room. He calmed his movements and watched them. After a moment, he recognized Cas and Anastasia. Cas was hugger her around her middle and riddling the side of her face and neck with kisses. Dean sighed sadly.

After Anastasia had stopped laughing, Cas shifted his gaze back up to Dean's window, which was now empty. Cas frowned and turned his attention back to Anastasia.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Anastasia asked.

"I think we should break up." Cas blurted out quickly.

"Break up?" Her face fell, her eyes tearing up.

"No. Not break up." Cas laughed. "Break a cup."

"Oh." She smiled. "Why would be break a cup?"

"It's a Novak family tradition." Cas lied. "You break a cup with someone you really care about."

"Oh." Anastasia chuckled. "That's...interesting."

"God knows how long it goes back in time." Cas rolled his eyes. "And the best part is. I didn't do it with Dean. It's just you."

Cas booped her on the nose with his finger. "So would you like to go break a cup?"

"Of course." Anastasia intertwined her fingers in his again as they walked back into the house. "Do we have a hammer?"

"One moment." Cas ran to the base of the stairs. "Dean!"

A few heavy footsteps later, Dean's had was leaning over the stairs, looking down at Cas. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Do you have a hammer?!" Cas yelled.

"Do want to slam who?" Dean replied. "As long as she's hot enough."

"That's not what I said!" Cas groaned. "Do you have a hammer?!"

"No I do not have any ham!" Dean answered.

"Hold on!" Cas moaned, quickly running up the stairs.

"I said. Do you have a hammer?" Cas panted.

"I know what you said." Dean smirked.

"The whole time you heard me?" Cas scoffed.

"Mhm." Dean nodded.

"Oh you son of a bitch." Cas scowled. "You never answered my question."

"Yeah. I got a hammer. For a price." Dean replied.

"I don't have time for these games. Anastasia and I are breaking a cup." Cas stated.

"You're breaking up?" Dean smiled excitedly.

"No. We're breaking a cup." Cas answered. "Much to your dismay I see."

"Breaking a cup?" Dean scoffed.

"Breakup gone wrong." Cas shrugged.

"You still have a price." Dean teased.

"What's the price?" Cas sighed.

"But first." Dean removed the hammer he was holding behind his back. "I'm going to show you a little trick Charlie taught me."

"Oh God. This can't be good..." Cas muttered as Dean pulled out his phone and hit a few buttons.

After a moment, Dean put the phone back in his pocket. "Wait for it...wait for it..."

"What exactly am I waiting for?" Cas asked, but his question was answered quickly.

_Can't touch this_

"Why is is so loud?" Cas groaned.

"Surround sound system." Dean grinned. "The entire house."

"What was that?" Sam asked himself.

"What was what, sir?" The man on the phone asked.

"Oh nothing. I just heard a noise." Sam chuckled.

_Can't touch this!_

"And that would be my brother..." Sam mumbled.

_Can't touch this!_

"Dean." Cas snapped. "Turn this racket off."

"Racket? Bitch, this is a classic." Dean smiled, snapping his fingers in a 'Z' formation.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch, you little piece of shit." Cas growled.

"Bitch, how about no, bitch." Dean smirked.

"I'm warning you, Dean." Cas threatened.

"What are you gonna do, bitch?" Dean taunted. "Insult me to death?"

"You know I am fully capable of beating your ass to a pulp." Cas stated.

"Come at me, bitch?" Dean smiled, the music blasting all throughout the house.

"God dammit, Dean!" Sam shouted "Turn this shit off! I'm on the phone with the dean of Stanford!"

"Dean's a little busy at the moment!" Cas replied.

"Oh, God..." Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am, bitch?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You will be in five seconds if you don't stop calling me bitch and turn this noise off." Cas smiled.

"Or what, bitch?" Dean challenged.

"I will hit you." Cas stated.

"With what, bitch?" Dean grinned.

Cas stepped up so close to Dean that their noses were touching.

"No personal space, bitch?" Dean chuckled.

"You never needed any before." Cas smirked. "But you'll want some after I beat the shit out of you. With my fucking...shoe."

"I have a- wait. Here it comes!" Dean exclaimed.

"Here what comes?" Cas asked.

_Stop! Hammer time!_

"Hammer time!" Dean yelled, dropping the hammer from his hand, unintentionally dropping it on both their feet.

"Fuck!" They both cursed at the same time, Dean falling to the floor, grabbing Cas's arm and pulling him down next to him.

"Good going, Dean." Cas retorted.

"That wasn't supposed to hit my foot." Dean cringed.

"Your foot. That hit _my_ foot too, you assbutt." Cas scowled.

"Oops." Dean laughed.

"Oops?" Cas scoffed. "You could've broken my foot."

"That would've looked good in papers. I can see it now. Multi-billionaire's live in ex boyfriend accidentally drops hammer on foot while listening to MC Hammer." Dean smiled.

"That would be quite interesting." Cas chuckled, turning his had and smiling back at Dean.

"Quite interesting? That'd be fucking hilarious!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah." Cas nodded. "It would."

"Bitch." Dean whispered.

"Okay. That's it." Cas growled, flipping over on top of Dean and reaching over for his shoe.

"Cassie! What's going on?" Anastasia called, hurrying up the stairs.

Cas removed his shoe and held it against Dean's throat. "Go to Hell."

"See you there, bitch." Dean smirked, Cas pressing the side of his shoe against Dean's throat firmly.

"There's the hammer!" Anastasia exclaimed happily, picking it up off the floor in between Dean and Cas's legs. She held it up to the wine glass in her hand.

"Guys! Would you turn that _off_!?" Sam yelled, running up the stairs, phone in hand.

"Can I break the glass now?" Anastasia asked.

"After you make your boyfriend stop assaulting me with his shoe." Dean answered.

"I'm not assaulting you." Cas protested.

"You're threatening my life." Dean stated.

"Castiel." Anastasia snapped, as Sam reached the top of the stairs. "Stop trying to decapitate Dean with your shoe."

"Guess I _will_ just have to resort to assaulting you with it then." Cas smiled, sitting up on Dean and playfully hitting his chest with his shoe, reaching for the other and then hitting him in various locations with them. "Break the glass, Annie!"

"What the hell..." Sam muttered taking in the sight. Cas and Dean were rolling on the floor, Cas gently hitting Dean with his shoes, both of them smiling and laughing.

"What are you doing?!" Sam yelled over the music.

They all paused and turned to face him. After a moment of silence, minus MC Hammer playing on repeat of course, Anastasia hit the wine glass with the hammer, causing it to shatter.

"I'm going to have to call you back." Sam said into the phone.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters. One night. And only 40 minutes past my usual bedtime. I'm proud. This _was_ a shorter chapter, but I found it fun to write. Cas may or may not have been a little more cranky than usual. ;) Church tomorrow (or is it today?) so, three hours of writing another, hopefully actually contextually pertinent chapter, for this story. I can't believe how many reviews and faves and follows this has already gotten! You guys give me a reason to wake up in the morning. That's actually what my therapist said, not me, but whatever. Keep on being amazing!


	14. Chapter 14

"I talked to Daniel today." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean replied.

"About Cas." Sam stated.

"Oh? So what'd he have to say?" Dean asked.

"God..." Sam laughed sourly. "Cas told him some stuff from the last few years and the shit he's been through."

"I could believe it, but Cas is strong. He's alright." Dean smiled.

"Actually, he's not." Sam mumbled.

"What?" Dean scoffed. "What's wrong?"

"You." Sam answered.

"Me?" Dean choked. "What'd I do?"

"Most of his problems stem from his relationship with you." Sam explained.

"How?" Dean whimpered.

"Because he doesn't know where you guys stand now." Sam said.

"Care to explain?" Dean chuckled.

Sam sighed. "You guys never officially ended it you see. So part of him still feels like he has that devotion and responsibility to you and vice versa. And after a while of talking to him, Daniel said that Cas is trying to show you he still cares and is 'worthy' you could say, of you by more 'affectionate' gestures."

"That's an understatement." Dean snorted.

"You not returning and/or accepting these gestures – or in more blunt terms, intensely making out with him on occasion – leads Cas to think that you don't care about him anymore." Sam continued. "Of course Cas has other problems, but the biggest ones stem from this. This pent up anger based on confusion and indecision, the self-loathing, all of it."

"Way to make _me_ feel good." Dean retorted. "But can he help him?"

"No." Sam replied.

"Then what good is he?" Dean scoffed.

"But you can." Sam finished. "In the simplest terms, he's in a state of flux. No direct answer. He either needs to be told yes or no."

"Sam." Dean said sternly. "I get the point. You're over complicating this."

"No, I'm not." Sam frowned. "I'm being very simple. If it's so complex, you say it simpler."

"Cas needs to be told directly what our relationship is. Are we in or are we out? Simple." Dean stated. "Am I correct?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But what, Sammy?" Dean smirked.

"You and I both know there's only one way this can end, Dean." Sam said. "You and Cas need to both make sure you understand it's over. You guys need closure."

"He wants blood. He's got it. Except with closure." Dean chuckled.

* * *

Anastasia looked both ways before sneaking into Cas's room. She quietly closed and locked the door behind her. She couldn't help but feel a large pool of guilt soak in her stomach for searching through Cas's stuff. She looked about the large room, thinking about where to start and how much time she had before Cas would be back. Anastasia sighed before going over to Cas's drawers. She started shuffling through some socks and t-shirts, but found nothing. As she reached the third drawer, Cas's underwear drawer, she found some things that caught her attention.

Anastasia reached under a pile of boxers and pulled out socks? No. Tights? No...

"What the hell?" She muttered as she held up a pair of fishnet stockings. After a moment of inspection, she unrolled them. "These look like my size."

She put them on top of the dresser and continued looking for suspicious things. A pair of pink underwear caught her attention. She pulled them out and looked at them. They were a pair of underwear with a barbie logo on the front and the words 'I'm a Barbie girl' printed about the rest of the garment.

She laughed pathetically as she put the underwear by the fishnet leggings. "There's got to be more."

After a moment of digging, Anastasia found a bottle of Viagra and some Dora temporary tattoos. She grew slightly frightened as she kept digging only to find a box of condoms. Upon closer inspection, she discovered they were cheese flavored.

"I've never had cheese. I wonder what it tastes like." She mused with a dirty chuckle. "I'll find out soon enough though, won't I?"

Finally, Anastasia's pulled two more things out of the drawer from the very back. One was a t-shirt tied together tightly with a rubber band. She looked at it. It had 'I love loose women' printed on it. She ignored it and fingered the DVD in a paper packet. It had 'Burn this shit in a volcano!' scribbled on it in black Sharpie in a messy scrawl. It was crossed out by a blue pen and under it in a neater penmanship that she recognized as Cas's read 'Keep forever! Ignore Dean's idiocy!'

Anastasia placed the strange items back in the drawer sans the DVD, which she put in the bodice of her dress. Anastasia walked back to her room and immediately put the DVD in her laptop.

She laughed as a poorly made intro played, obviously made with little care and in around five minutes.

_cas's shitty attempt at a vloge_

Immediately after, another screen flashed on.

_It's spelled vlog, Dean. And capitalize your damn sentences._

Anastasia's laughed as the video started.

"_Cas." Dean sighed. "What's with the camera? Is this some new hobby of yours?"_

"_I've decided to start a vlog." Cas stated._

"_A what?" Dean scoffed._

"_I post videos from my life." Cas explained._

"_Well have fun with that. Just keep me out of the shot." Dean retorted, walking away from Cas and his camera._

"_Of course not!" Cas exclaimed._

"_Of course yes. You know I don't like being on camera." Dean replied._

"_Even for me?" Cas asked with a pout. _

"_Even for you." Dean smiled._

"_You're a shit boyfriend!" Cas called, running after Dean as he left the room, the camera bouncing along with his strides._

"_I said leave me out of this." Dean scowled, holding his hand up to the camera lens._

"_Then why bother with any of it? You're going to be the subject of all my videos." Cas shrugged._

"_I'm boring. Why the hell would you want me to be the star?" Dean laughed._

"_You are definitely **not** boring. You're so spontaneous." Cas snorted. "Besides. When we're seventy years old and owners of five cats, we're going to need something to remember the days of our youth by, aren't we?" _

"_You plan on living until we're seventy?" Dean scoffed._

"_Of course. I wouldn't want to miss out on any second with you." Cas grinned._

"_You're such a sap, Cas." Dean chuckled._

"_Only for you." Cas breathed moving the camera out of the way and kissing Dean. He adjusted the camera and Dean heard the lens zoom in on them._

"_Would you stop with the camera?" Dean groaned._

"_Of course not." Cas teased. "Why would I want to forget a single moment?" _

"_Your memory won't be fading you that fast, Cas." Dean laughed. "By the time it does, we'll have made a trillion more memories." _

"_You think so?" Cas smiled._

"_Oh baby, I know so." Dean growled, pulling Cas in for another kiss._

"_So can I make this vlog then?" Cas asked._

"_No." Dean shook his head. _

"_You're no fun." Cas pouted. _

"_Oh I'm tons of fun." Dean smirked, pressing soft kisses to Cas's neck. _

"_I'm making this video whether you want me to or not." Cas stated, exiting the room. _

"_Who says I'm going to let you?" Dean mused._

"_You will." Cas said. "I can be very persuasive."_

"_Persuade me then." Dean smiled._

"_There's half a piece of pizza from last night in the fridge." Cas stated._

"_Deal." Dean laughed, following Cas into the main area of the hotel room. Cas handed Dean the piece of pizza with his free hand. _

_Dean put it on a napkin and put it in the microwave. _

"_So we're going to do an interview." Cas said, setting a tripod up in front of the bed._

"_Oh goody." Dean muttered. "No sex tapes though." _

"_No promises." Cas smirked. "And who said anything about sex?"_

"_Well you just handed me half a piece of pizza and if that doesn't say 'Come have hardcore sex with me' then I don't know what does." Dean shrugged._

"_Even your sarcasm makes no sense." Cas chuckled."Do you know how to talk without moving your lips?"_

"_Why the hell would I know that?" Dean scoffed, taking the pizza out of the microwave. _

"_Well this is going to be awkward then." Cas mused. _

"_Cas. Everything is awkward with you." Dean retorted._

"_No!" Cas exclaimed._

"_Besides. Who cares? It's not like anyone will be seeing this anyways." Dean stated._

"_What?" Cas groaned._

"_Half a pizza doesn't get you **that** much." Dean smirked._

"_Fine." Cas sighed._

"_Just be glad I love you." Dean snorted._

"_Believe me. I am." Cas smiled, Dean coming over and sitting by him on the bed, pizza in hand._

"_No plate?" Cas asked._

"_Meh." Dean shrugged._

"_Whatever." Cas rolled his eyes, pulling out a small handful of index cards._

"_You made flashcards on what to ask your boyfriend?" Dean laughed._

"_Wouldn't you?"_

"_You are something else." Dean muttered. "But for some reason, I still love you."_

_Cas stood up and walked behind the camera._

"_What are you doing?" Dean smiled._

"_Well I can't be answering and asking now, can I?" Cas smirked. _

"_A couples interview?" Cas scoffed. "I did not see **this** in the contract. I'll have to call my agent." _

"_You don't have an agent." Cas stated._

"_No shit." Dean snorted._

"_Anyways." Cas cleared his throat before continuing on in a very deep voice. "When was the first time you two met?"_

_Dean burst out laughing before grabbing Cas's arm and pulling him down onto the bed next to him. "Don't be an idiot." _

"_I'm not." Cas frowned._

"_Yes you are." Dean whispered. _

_Cas stood up and adjusted the tripod and camera so it was angled down at the bed where Dean was laying. Cas laid back down next to him. "So where did we first meet?"_

"_You know where." Dean replied._

"_Well state it for the audience." Cas said._

"_Fine. We met at some huge teen party." Dean groaned._

"_Don't sound so negative about it." Cas ordered._

"_We met at some huge teen party!" Dean repeated in a high pitched, chipper voice._

"_Smartass..." Cas muttered. "So when was our first fight?"_

"_Wow, Cas. Way to create a nice mood." Dean retorted. "I don't think we really had one outside your everyday obstinacy."_

"_I'm not obstinate!" Cas protested._

"_Fine. Grumpy, argumentative, contrary, compulsive, cranky, but all the while still adorable." Dean smirked. _

_Cas turned his head and looked over at Dean with a smiled. "Fuck you, too."_

"_God." Dean laughed. "I love you so much."  
_

"_That brings me to my next question." Cas smiled. "When was the first time you realized you were in love with me?" _

"_You have to answer this one, too, asshat." Dean stated._

"_Fine with me, but you first." Cas replied._

"_Well, I think I kinda loved you from the very start. You were so...different. Never met someone like you, but I'll have to say the first time I realized that I was completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with you was when you had me break into your fucking mansion just to complain about your brother." Dean shifted over and pressed a kiss to Cas's lips. _

_After kissing back for a moment, Cas gave his answer. "For me, I realized I was slowly starting to fall in love with you after that night at the Harvelle's Roadhouse and the time I knew I finally was in love with you was when we were having sex in my bathtub."_

"_Well, you've always had a weird sense of romance." Dean smirked._

"_Tell me about it." Cas mumbled. "Look who I went and fall in love with." _

"_Shut up." Dean smiled. _

"_Why don't you make me?" Cas teased. _

"_Maybe I'll just have to." Dean whispered, rolling over on top of Cas and cafunéd him gently before leaning down and kissing him. _

_Cas moved his hands up to Dean's back._

"_Got a question for you, Cas." Dean said._

"_What's that?"_

"_How would you like to be guy who seduced me with a piece of pizza?" Dean held up the remainder of pizza in his hand. _

"_I think I'd very much enjoy it." Cas whispered. _

"_One moment then." Dean sat up and reached for the camera. _

"_What?" Cas whined._

"_I said no sex tapes." Dean laughed._

"_Not even for me?" Cas smiled._

"_Absolutely not for you." Dean replied._

"_But don't you love me?" Cas sang._

"_Not enough to become the trending porn star on the internet." Dean retorted._

"_Fuck you." Cas snorted. _

"_That's your job." Dean winked at him before turning off the camera._

"Castiel was so different..." Anastasia breathed. "He's never been like that with me... What changed?"

"What'cha watchin?" Dean smiled.

"Nothing." She slammed the lid of her laptop shut.

"I get it." Dean chuckled. "Enjoy."

"This isn't what you think. I swear." Anastasia stated.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "You know where Cas is?"

"He went out." Anastasia answered.

"That's specific." Dean remarked. "So you know where?"

"I think he just went out for some groceries." Anastasia mused.

"Hm." Dean shrugged. "Normally doesn't one of the employees do that?"

"Normally, but he said he had some personal things he needed to get." Anastasia explained.

"That's what he said?" Dean asked. "Personal things?"

"Yep." Anastasia nodded. "Maybe he needed some more Viagra."

"Viagra?" Dean scoffed.

"Apparently he has...trouble." Anastasia whispered. "I though you'd know that considering your history together."

"Hon." Dean smiled. "He doesn't have 'trouble'. His brother loves giving him random shit."

"That explains a lot." She hummed. "Well it's nice to know he's not into wearing fishnet stockings."

"Yeah." Dean laughed awkwardly. "He's not. Not at all..."

* * *

Cas unlocked the door to the house and walked into the kitchen, setting the large bags of groceries on the counter.

"So what new loot did you get?" Dean smirked walking over to Cas.

"Just some groceries." Cas answered.

"Anything special?" Dean asked.

"Not particuarlarily." Cas replied.

"Well theres got to be something special if you got the groceries yourself." Dean mused.

"I just felt like getting out of the house for a while. I was getting a tad stir crazy." Cas stated.

"You could've gone anywhere. You could've gone to a strip club in New York if you wanted to. And of course you choose the local grocery store." Dean laughed.

"Is there a problem with that?" Cas scoffed.

"So touchy." Dean smiled, looking through one of the bags before pulling out a receipt and gasping. "I cry bullshit!"

"Mhm..." Cas hummed. "How so?"

"Where's the ho-hos? You bought 12 boxes on sale. Where are they?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cas frowned.

"You can't lie to me." Dean snorted. "I know you. And I have the receipt right here."

"Yeah, well. It's wrong." Cas defended.

"So if I were to go into the garage, Bela wouldn't be waiting for you with them?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No." Cas stated.

"We'll just have to test that theory out then, won't we?" Dean smirked, turning away.

"Don't you dare." Cas threatened.

"Wait wait wait!" Dean exclaimed. "I think I see something on here that intrigues me a little more."

"Oh God." Cas sighed as Dean went over to the counter again and dug through the bags.

"Since when do need...this?" Dean held up a bottle of concealer.

"I have imperfections on my face, Dean." Cas glared at him.

Dean tossed the bottle across the room at the trash, but it missed, bouncing off the side. "Hold that thought." Dean picked it up and tossed it back in.

"Now, Cas." Dean smiled. "Your face is perfect just the way it is. You don't need any damn makeup. That'd be like drawing on white paper with a white crayon. It makes no difference, because it can't get any whiter. Just like you can't get any more attractive."

"Thank you, but I insist I need that." Cas headed over to the trash.

"God dammit, Cas. You don't." Dean laughed, slamming the lid of the trashcan, accidentally smashing Cas's fingers.

"Ow." Cas shook his hand around in the air. "Fuck you."

"Sorry." Dean chuckled.

"No you're not." Cas stated, forcing the lid back open and grabbing the bottle.

"Nah. I'm not." Dean smirked. "But you're still not getting that."

Dean snatched the container from Cas's hand and ran with it.

"Come back here!" Cas yelled chasing him as he ran up the stairs.

"No running in the house!" Sam called.

"Don't tell us what to do, Samuel!" Cas scowled.

"Sheesh. Someone's angry." Sam retorted.

"Well your brother stole my concealer!" Cas growled.

"I am officially leaving this conversation." Sam sighed with a laugh, turning back to his laptop as his brother and Cas ran up the stairs.

Dean reached the top of the stairs panting and ran into his room shutting the door, but not before Cas could crash into it and follow Dean in.

"Give me that back!" Cas ordered.

"No." Dean grinned.

"I paid for it." Cas stated.

"Boo hoo." Dean pouted, holding the bottle above Cas's head and unscrewing the lid.

"Don't you fucking dare, Dean!" Cas exclaimed, reaching up to grab it. Cas resorted to stepping on Dean's foot and grabbing the bottle as he dropped it. Cas dashed out of the bathroom, Dean hot on his feet. Cas ran out of Dean's room and ran down the hall into his. As he burst into his room, Dean jumped on his back, tangling his legs around Cas's midsection.

"Give me- Oh hi, An." Dean laughed awkwardly.

Anastasia looked warily at the two of them as she laid on Cas's bed. She had matching pink lingerie on, both garments bordered with white lace. She pulled a blanket over herself.

"Hello, Annie." Cas nodded at her.

She waved at him. "Hi, Castiel."

"I'm...just...gonna..." Dean grabbed the concealer from Cas's hand and climbed off his back, running down the hall.

"Motherfucker!" Cas yelled running after him. "Be right back, Annie!"

"Good gracious..." Anastasia muttered as she watched the door slam shut.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal anyways." Dean mused.

"Because I need to look my best." Cas frowned.

"Not for me you don't." Dean smirked. "I don't see why you could just go get another either."

"I don't feel like going out again." Cas stated.

"You're so whiney." Dean laughed, pushing the door to keep Cas out of the bathroom.

"I am not!" Cas argued.

"Yes you are." Dean smiled. "You are the first guy I've met whose wanted to use makeup to cover up their imperfections, which you of all people should never cover up. Never be anybody but yourself, Cas."

"Why wouldn't I want to change." Cas snorted. "When you're at the bottom, the only place you can go is up. I'm just lucky you had low standards."

"I'll have you know that my standards are very high." Dean retorted, still battling Cas against the door.

"If that were true, then what the hell were you doing with me?" Cas asked.

"Maybe I just saw beauty where others saw beauty where others saw Castiel." Dean shrugged.

"That was a terrible compliment." Cas smiled, backing away from the door, sending Dean tumbling through it and falling into Cas's arms. "But I got the point anyways."

"You think you can woo me into giving you your make up you got another thing coming." Dean smirked, tossing the small bottle back into the bathroom, landing in the toilet with a splash.

"Go get that." Cas glared at him.

"Or else what?" Dean growled, taking his shoe off with one hand.

Cas stepped closer to Dean and looked him square in the eye, placing a hand at the back of Dean's neck. "Or else I'll take appropriate measures and do whatever the situation calls for.."

"I think I'm willing to take my chances." Dean winked at him before turning and throwing the shoe behind him, to hit the handle of the toilet and flush the concealer down. "So what _does _this situation call for?"

The next thing Dean knows, he's being pushed around the door and into the bathroom and being slammed up against the wall, Cas up in his face.

"What do you think?"

"A plunger?" Dean shrugged, causing Cas to laugh before crashing their lips together. Dean stood there, frozen, as Cas pressed into him. Dean thought about what Sam had told him earlier before reacting.

He kissed Cas back softly before gently pushing him away. "Think you got a girlfriend in there looking for a little of that action, too. Not just me. Women have urges, too, Cas."

Cas sighed and pouted at Dean.

Dean put a hand on Cas's shoulder and smiled. "Now go make out with your girlfriend, Cas."

"Fine." Cas huffed.

"Just not with her mouth." Dean smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas scoffed. "You don't mean...you don't. Right? You don't mean...you are fucking disgusting, Dean!"

Dean laughed as Cas left the room.

"What was that all about?" Anastasia asked, now out from under the blankets.

"Dean stole my concealer." Cas muttered blatantly.

"Well, Dean's out of the picture now." She purred. "It's just you and me."

"I." Cas stated.

"What?' She replied.

"You and I. Not you and me." Cas correct.

"Oh." Anastasia smiled. "Well it's just you and I then."

"Yes. Indeed it is." Cas nodded. "Was there something you needed?"

"Not _needed_, but it'd be nice." She smirked.

"Well, Dean recommended that I make out with you." Cas mused. "I'm not sure what that has to do with anything..."

"Well, I like the way Dean thinks." Anastasia growled.

"Oh. So you would like me to make out with you then?" Cas asked.

"I wouldn't hate it." She giggled.

"On the mouth. Correct?" Cas froze.

"For now." She cooed. "We'll get to that later."

"_I think I just threw up in my mouth._" Cas thought to himself, forcing himself to smile at her as he knelt on the bed next to her and awkwardly began kissing her. She guided his hands to her back and he ungracefully tried to unhook her bra.

After a moment he paused. "Can you...would you mind turning around?"

Anastasia sighed, turning her torso so Cas could see what he was doing. He grumbled to himself as he pushed and pulled at the complex – at least to him – mechanism called a bra.

"Would you like some help?" She laughed.

Cas nodded. "I believe I am in need of some assistance."

She turned around to face him and with one hand, unclasped her top, pulling it off her chest.

"Oh..." Was all Cas could muster out.

"You like what you see?" Anastasia grinned flirtatiously.

"Very much so." Cas lied.

Anastasia gripped his tie and pulled him down on the bed on top of her and began kissing him, slowly at first, but quickly getting more intense. She lifted his tie off his head and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. She guided his hands down to her waist and then brought her own up into his hair. She went to slip her tongue into his mouth, but he instantly closed up.

"Is- is something wrong?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh. Um. It's nothing." Cas shrugged.

"Do you...do you need your Viagra?" She whispered. "I figured Dean was lying to protect your dignity."

"Um...yeah." Cas nodded. "I'll go grab it. It's in Dean's room."

"Dean's room?" She scoffed.

"Yes. I was showing him the bottle so he knew which one to get from the pharmacy." Cas explained.

"Oh." She smiled.

"I'll be right back." He said, climbing off the bed and trying his hardest not to run to Dean's room.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, panting.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean immediately asked, running over to him.

"How do I have intercourse with a female?" Cas panicked. "Are her breasts supposed to arouse me? Because I am not aroused. Not at all. Look at me."

"Thanks, but I'm good." Dean laughed. "And Cas, we've all been through science class. I think we know how sex works here."

"Science doesn't cover the whole thing. It only covers the reproductive part. It doesn't cover where to hold her, kiss her, touch her, or whatever the hell you do with women." Cas replied.

"Cas." Dean chuckled. "Breathe."

"I've never done this before!" Cas scowled.

"You got it right on your first try with me." Dean smirked.

"Yes, but you're a man. She's a woman. She's much more complex." Cas folded his arms over his chest.

"It's basically the same concept, Cas." Dean smiled.

"It's completely different!" Cas frowned.

"It's really not." Dean stated.

"I've come to realize that vaginas are weird, too." Cas added.

Dean burst out laughing. "Good choice in picking a new partner then."

"Shut up. This is no laughing matter." Cas ordered.

"Well, that depends on which one of us you are." Dean mused.

"Back to the subject at hand. I only have a few minutes. She thinks I'm just getting some Viagra from you." Cas snapped.

"Viagra?" Dean continued laughing even harder.

"Whatever." Cas brushed it off. "How do I have sex with her?"

"I don't know. Just roll with it. I'm not exactly an expert in that department anymore, Cas. I've kind of been waiting for my knight in a Sears suit to come back." Dean retorted.

"Oh my _God_, Dean!" Cas groaned. "You're no help at all!"

"Sorry." Dean shrugged.

"Still. What do I do?" Cas demanded.

"Do what feels right." Dean answered.

"That's the thing." Cas whispered. "Nothing feels right."

"Why not?" Cas asked.

"Because she's not you."

* * *

A/N: Holy shit, you guys are such sweeties that I had to go drink lemonade. (Actually I didn't. I'm not allowed to have sugar in the house, but you get my point :P ) And I know I said this would have been up like 14 hours ago, but my mom was sick and *sigh* I hate when things don't go as planned. I have so many pet peeves. I need to put some up for adoption before the humane society takes them away. Also, I almost accidentally OD'd on my dad's pills. I ran out of mine and my dad and I have the same prescription. Mine is 50 micrograms and his are .15 milligrams. I thought they were both micrograms so I was going to take 3 of my dads, but in reality I would've taken 9x my normal dose. I probably would've just lost like 70 lbs on the spot since it's thyroid medication. For a girl who was in Algebra 2 when she was 12, I can never math when I need to. XD

Just a side note actually pertinent to this chap. I just felt this was a nice ending, but no, Cas ended up calling it off with Anastasia. He probably just told her he didn't feel well or something. And also I know I said 'not so subtle' destiel would be in here, but I fucked up. That's going to be next chapter. Probably. If not the chapter after that.

Another side note: I used the word cafuné in there and that's not actually an English word. It's Brazilian Portuguese or something like that. It basically means to run your fingers through or stroke someone's hair affectionately or romantically.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean. Can I ask you something?" Anastasia asked sheepishly.

"You just did." Dean stated. "But sure. What's up, buttercup?"

Anastasia giggled at the name. "Has Castiel...has he ever...turned you down?"

"When we were together?" Dean snorted. "No. That guy was horny as...a very horny Cas. The few times 'no' was said it was from me. Never him. But if this is about last night, don't take it personally. He told me he wasn't feeling good earlier. He ate something that disagreed with him the other day and he's still feeling kinda nauseous."

"Oh." She smiled. "Well that's comforting."

"Anything else, m'lady?" Dean smirked.

"What's it- what's it like?" She whispered.

"What's what like?" Dean chuckled.

"Sex? With Castiel" Anastasia grinned.

"Great." Dean sighed. "Fucking awesome."

"Also can you take me shopping?" She smiled innocently.

"Can't you do that on your own?" Dean laughed.

"I want your advice." She stated.

"My advice?" Dean scoffed.

"I'm not exactly the person you want to ask about which kind of dress you should get." Dean retorted.

"I know. I don't want a dress though. I want your fashion sense." Anastasia replied.

"Fine." Dean huffed. "Where are you thinking?"

"Well, where do you shop?" She asked.

"Um...Target." He answered.

"Then Target." Anastasia smiled.

"Okay..." Dean laughed. "Whatever you say, your highness."

She laughed at the remark. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Dean mused. "What the hell."

"Awesome!" She sang.

"Let me just go tell Cas where you're going." Dean said.

"No!" Anastasia exclaimed. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay." Dean chuckled. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Mommy, look!" A little girl squealed. "A princess!"

Anastasia smiled at her.

"No honey. That's not a princess. It's just a lady in costume." The mom said.

"Oh this isn't a costume." Anastasia stated kindly.

"Told you, mommy!" The little girl jumped up and down. "Which princess are you?"

"I'm the princess of Romania. My name's Anastasia." She crouched down so she was at the little girl's level.

"That's a pretty name." The girl replied.

"Thank you." Anastasia grinned.

"Mine's Becca." She said. "Your dress is really pretty."

"If you'd like I can get you one." Anastasia offered. "My tailor would be glad to."

"Can I, mommy?" Becca asked. "Please?"

"She's just joking, honey." Her mom smiled.

"I'm not." Anastasia responded, turning to her purse. "There's a shop at this address. Ask for Christian and then tell him that Annie sent you." She handed the mom a card.

"Can we go right now, Mommy?" Becca tugged at her mother's sleeve.

"Not now, honey." Her mom replied, turning to Anastasia. "Thank you, miss, but is this a part of a corporation promotion? I don't want this to be of any expense to you."

"It's not a corporation. The royal family has millions at their disposal." Anastasia stated.

"I'm being serious though." The mother said sternly. "There is no need to do this. Which company are you promoting for?"

"I am not promoting for any company. I am doing this out of the generosity of my heart." Anastasia grinned, Dean walking over to her.

"Okay. Why don't we let them go now, An?" Dean laughed.

"Is he your prince?" Becca gasped.

"Dean?" Anastasia scoffed.

"Me?" Dean snorted.

"God no." Anastasia chuckled. "He used to date my prince though."

"That's weird..." Becca muttered.

"You get used to it." Dean smiled. "Like I said, Anastasia. You should probably let them get their shopping done. We have our own to get done, too. We can't be gone too long. Cas'll get worried. Although I'm not sure how many gowns they sell here."

"Cas?" Becca's mom asked.

"Yes. Castiel Novak." Anastasia said. "A lot of people just call him Cas."

"Are you serious?" She choked.

Anastasia nodded. "Mhm."

"Oh my God." The mom breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Anastasia grinned. "Not my prince over here has a point though. We both have things we need to get done today."

"It was nice meeting you, your highness." She nodded.

"Oh there's no need for that." Anastasia laughed, standing up and waving at the little girl. "Bye bye, Becca."

"Bye bye, princess." Becca smiled.

"That was nice of you." Dean stated as they continued to the womens' section.

"What can I say? I like children." Anastasia mused.

"You and Cas are such opposites." Dean chuckled. "No wonder you two are together. Opposites attract."

"Are you implying that Cas isn't friendly?" She asked.

"No. I'm implying that he sucks balls with children." Dean laughed.

"That sounds illegal!" Anastasia exclaimed. "And extremely perverse!"

"Maybe you and Cas are a little more alike than I though." Dean snorted. "That wasn't literal."

"Oh." She breathed.

"Mhm." Dean nodded. "But have you seen the little shit with a kid. Last time he was around a baby, it started crying and he sat there telling it to be quiet."

"That sounds like it would've been fun to witness." She stated.

"It was. But Cas also isn't that friendly." Dean smirked.

"Sure he is. He's such a sweetie." She chuckled.

"Are we talking about the same Cas, here?" Dean retorted. "Last person who insulted me in got fucked up real bad. Son of a bitch deserved it..."

"Castiel? Violent?" Anastasia scoffed.

"The balls on that guy." Dean snorted. "Gotta love him."

"Indeed. He seems to have changed a lot since you were with him though. He seems so calm and reserved now compared to then." She mused.

"Well, I think on the inside, he's still that little fireball." Dean remarked.

"So. Which jeans do you think I should get? Straight leg or skinny?" Anastasia asked, holding up two pairs.

"I'd just try both." Dean shrugged.

"Which size do I get?" She continued.

"I don't know. What size do you normally wear?" Dean replied.

"I have no clue. All my gowns are custom made." She answered.

"I'll go get a measuring tape. Pull up a size chart on your phone in the mean time." Dean said.

Anastasia pulled out her phone as Dean went up to the lady at the desk by the dressing rooms. He returned with a measuring tape. and measured around her waist.

"So, it looks like you're around 33 inches." Dean stated.

"So I'd wear a medium or a large in this brand." She smiled. "This is complicated..."

"Shopping with women tends to be that way." Dean chuckled. "Are you going to look at tops or try on the jeans first? 'Cause I need to get this measuring tape back to her."

"I'll get the tops now then." Anastasia replied.

"Are your eyes a different color?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Anastasia sighed. "I accidentally ordered green contacts instead of clear ones."

"I didn't know you needed contacts." Dean mused.

"Yep." She huffed. "Since I was a little girl. So what do you think about these shirts?"

She held up some plaid button up shirts.

"Plaid?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I'm...experimenting." Anastasia shrugged.

"Okay..." Dean sang. "I'd say you'd look nice in the blueish one."

She nodded as she shuffled though a rack and pulled out a dark blue, almost black, solid t-shirt. "What size would I be in shirts?"

"Okay. This won't be awkward." Dean laughed. "Put your arms over your head."

Anastasia did as he instructed and put her arms in the air. Dean brought the measuring tape around her chest and took her measurements.

"So you're fourty inches around." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Would you mind telling me your bra size now?"

"D." She smiled.

Dean scrolled through the chart on her phone, uncomfortable rubbing the back of his neck. "So you should wear a medium for a tighter fit or a large for a looser one."

"I'll go for tighter." Anastasia stated, pulling out the medium sized shirt.

"We can just try these for now to see how they fit and then we can grab other colors." Dean said. "Okay?"

"Fine with me." She nodded, following Dean to the dressing rooms.

"I'll wait out here." Dean stated as she was handed a tag with a number on it and lead to a private stall.

He laughed as he heard all sorts of grunts and weird noises as she pulled off her dress and threw it over the top of the door, quickly followed by a variety of undergarments from a tank top to tights. After a few minutes, she emerged. Dean whistled at her as she spun around for him.

"So what do you think?" Anastasia smiled.

"Gorgeous." Dean smirked. "So do you want to grab more colors of those clothes or look for something else?"

"I think I'll look around a bit if that's alright with you." She answered.

"I'm fine and dandy with that." Dean said. "You'll have to change back into your dress though."

"Ugh." She groaned. "This thing is a bitch to get on."

"That's why I don't wear dresses." Dean laughed as she went back into the dressing room.

After she was back in her dress, she and Dean looked about the store some more.

"Can I get shoes?" She asked.

"Of course. I'm just tagging along." Dean chuckled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Boots or sneakers." Anastasia responded.

"This whole outfits a little different from the usual." Dean commented.

"I know it is, but I'm getting a little tired of those dresses. They're so tight and scratchy. And do you know how long it takes to do my hair in the morning. Being a princess is hard!" She exclaimed.

"Oh the misery of being royalty." Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

When Cas went downstairs later, he saw Anastasia entering the house wearing the dark blue T-shirt with the plaid shirt over it, tied in a knot just under her breasts, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair had been lightened to a light blonde color and she had let it down, messily falling over her shoulders. Anastasia was wearing the tight denim, jeans and brown ankle length boots. She laughed at Dean as he carried shopping bags up and down his arms, one hanging around his neck.

"Hi, Annie." Cas breathed. "You look nice."

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning in and kissing him, but her spirit secretly sinking at the fact that he found her more attractive when she imitated Dean.

"I'll help you carry these up to your room." Dean stated.

"Dean." Sam grabbed his arm. "How about you let Cas take them up? We need to talk."

After Dean relayed the bags to Cas, he turned to his brother. "What, Sam?"

"What happened to working things out with Cas? Have you even _tried_ talking to him?" Sam snapped.

"No, Sam. I haven't." Dean sighed.

"Well, you need to, Dean. Can't you see how out of hand this is getting?" Sam snorted.

"What is that supposed to mean? I took his girl shopping. It doesn't mean that we got it on in the back of the car." Dean replied.

"That's not what I'm saying. She changed her whole appearance just to look like you so Cas would like her more." Sam scowled.

"Not true." Dean argued.

"Why else would she ask you to come along?" Sam scoffed. "Moral support?"

"Maybe her outfit _does_ look a tad like mine. So what?" Dean shrugged.

"Dean, if Annie can see that you and Cas are still swinging to the rhythm of love, then that's saying something." Sam stated. "Go talk it out with him. For both your sakes."

"Later this week I will. I just need to find the right time. I need to be someplace alone with him." Dean huffed.

"If you haven't talked with him in a week, so help me I will shove you in a room and make you talk." Sam growled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Dean muttered. "We'll talk about our fucking feelings this week."

"Just make up an excuse. Say you're going to the movies or going out to eat or something." Sam said.

"Will do." Dean smiled bitterly. "Now I'm going upstairs."

* * *

A/N: I would've included Cas and Dean's chick flick moment in this chapter, but god dammit I'm tired. My doctor was going over my meds and apparently the anti depressants and anti-anxiety meds I'm on can lead to constant fatigue. Fun... Idk why I wrote this whole chap on An. Like I don't really like her. For obvious reasons. XD I like writing her, I just don't like her. I want her out. Like. Now. Dean and Cas need to be together. Look at me... The own author of the story telling myself what to do. Oh silly me... But if I, and probably you guys too, get out way, then she'll be gone soon, but it's not like anyone here knows whats going to happen next. This is very true of me though. I'll use my parents as a sounding board and just ramble about what I should write my chapter on and my mom will just look up and me and just be like, "Honey. What the fuck are you talking about?".

And I really loved tonights episode. I laughed so hard when Crowley's phone rang. 'Not Moose'. That was beautiful. And then when he was stealing candy from the vending machine. *sigh* Junkie crowley in the beginning when he was all messy was the cutest thing ever. I was squealing and flipping out like the whole first fifteen minutes and my mom ran up the stairs scared that I was having another panic attack. I wouldn't be surprised if I did though. I don't know about you guys, but after Magnus blew the jelly bean smoke thing at Sam, I was flipping out, man. Flipping. Out. It cut to intermission right after Sam poofed away so I ran downstairs completely spazzing about it to my dad. My parents can't wait until Supernatural ends.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean yawned as he entered the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. He heard the sound of a car and looked outside to see a black limo.

"Home already?" He mused. "They just left half an hour ago. Oh well."

Dean's face paled as he saw who stepped out of the limo. "Son of a bitch!"

Dean saw the answering machine blinking on the phone and listened to the message.

"Castiel. It's Michael. I wanted to let you know that I'm flying in first thing tomorrow morning for a meeting. I'll drop by and say hello to you and Anastasia afterwards. See you then."

"Dammit." Dean breathed. They'd gone to bed early last night after pulling an all-nighter the night before to watch a White Collar marathon.

He peeked out the window as he watched Michael slide his old ID card in the gate and begin walking to the front of the house.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Dean muttered, racking his brain for what to do. "Dammit!"

Dean immediately ran to the phone and dialed Cas's number. "C'mon...pick up."

* * *

Cas put down his fork and pulled his phone out of the pocket.

"Who is it, Castiel?" Anastasia asked.

"Dean. He's calling from the house phone, though." Cas answered.

"Probably nothing." She laughed. "Besides, this date's all about us and that's the third call you've gotten."

"You're probably right." Cas chuckled, turning off his phone. "No more calls for right now. Just you, me, and this salad."

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled as Michael reached the door.

"Castiel!" Michael called knocking on the door. "Castiel!"

Dean ran his hand down his face as he heard Michael put the key in the door and unlock it. Slowly, the door opened and Michael stepped in. Dean smiled innocently at him and waved.

"Long time no see, huh?" Dean muttered.

"_What_ are you doing here?" Michael growled.

"Looking for Castiel. Heard he was in town." Dean lied.

"And you go around everyday in your underwear?" Michael scoffed.

"There's a story behind this." Dean stated.

"I'd love to hear it." Michael snorted.

"Well, um...Last night I found out that Cas came back. So after finding out that he didn't come looking for me and was over me, I went out drinking. Apparently, I came here while drunk and Cas let me stay the night to sober up. I woke up and he was gone, and then I threw up on clothes due to a hangover. So, those are in the wash." Dean explained.

"Really?" Michael asked.

Dean nodded. "Really."

"And this would be the first time you've seen Castiel?"

"Yessir." Dean replied.

"Hm..." Michael mused, walking up the stairs.

"Cas's room is one right next to his old one." Dean said.

"Why did he not just take his old one back?" Michael asked.

"Dunno." Dean shrugged. "Too many bad memories in there I suppose. It's mostly just used for storage and stuff."

"How would you know this?" Michael demanded.

"Because I made the mistake of going in there when he brought me upstairs." Dean answered, following quickly behind him.

"I find it surprising that Castiel would allow for the house to be such a mess." Michael muttered in disgust.

"Michael?" Charlie choked. "Dean, what's he doing here?"

Dean shook his head violently at her.

"I mean, what's Dean doing here?" Charlie laughed. "Stupid me."

"Hello, Chelsea." Michael nodded.

"It's Charlie." She stated.

"Charlie. And Dean is here because he stayed the night last night. He will be leaving as soon as his clothes are out of the wash." Michael replied.

"Oh." Charlie smiled.

"Well, it's nice to see you still got your job here." Dean mused.

"Do you know where Castiel is?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. He and Annie went out on a lunch date." Charlie answered.

"Annie?" Dean choked. "Who the hell is she?"

"Your replacement." Michael smirked. "Princess Anastasia Gaina, heir to the throne of Romania. Castiel's girlfriend."

"What?" Dean frowned. "He has a girlfriend?"

"Sorry, Dean." Michael sighed. "Actually I'm not. I'm elated at the fact. I'm glad it makes you sad to hear such news."

"You're an asshole." Dean snorted as Michael looked about Cas's room.

"He hasn't changed much. That's for sure." Michael retorted. "Shall we wait downstairs for him to return?"

* * *

"And then father fell off his elephant and almost broke his arm. Ever since then, he's hated them." Anastasia laughed as she and Cas opened the door.

Cas laughed along with her until he looked up and saw Michael sitting on the couch next to Dean, who was still in his underwear. "Why don't you go do something in the other room, Anastasia?"

She nodded, bounding off to the kitchen.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled widely. "You ran off before I could thank you for letting me sober up over here last night. I was kind of a mess."

"Indeed you were." Cas replied, playing along.

"I was hoping we could talk later?" Dean asked. "Mike here mentioned you reeled in a girlfriend. Said you're a king in waiting. I'd love to get to know her better. See the chick who replaced me."

"Well, we both know that I'm no longer interested in you, Dean." Cas scowled.

"Oh." Dean muttered. "Not even as friends?"

"Dean, get out of here." Michael ordered. "I came to talk to Castiel."

"Yeah, well so did I." Dean countered.

"Dean." Cas intervened. "We all know who's wearing the pants in this situation. You. Literally and metaphorically. If you wish to talk to me that bad, then you can go home and I will stop by later. Are we clear?"

"Clear." Dean sighed. "I'll just go grab my clothes then."

"You do that." Cas stated, taking Dean's place on the sofa by Michael. "So why are you in town?"

"I had a meeting. Did you not receive my message?" Michael asked.

"I'm afraid I did not. We went to bed early last night." Cas answered.

"I understand." Michael said. "How is Anastasia?"

"She's doing very well." Cas replied.

"I've noticed she's taken on a new appearance." Michael mused.

"She has. Blonde hair looks nice on her. Don't you think?" Cas smiled.

"I preferred black on her." Michael stated.

"Well, I think she's beautiful." Cas breathed. "No matter what hair color she has."

"It's nice to see you two have grown so close since you've returned here." Michael commented.

"Well I think it helps since we're living under the same roof, whether we're sharing a room or not." Cas responded.

Michael nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you thought about college yet?"

"I'm still tentative on the subject. There's so many possibilities out there." Cas shrugged.

"Do you have a vague idea at least?" Michael asked.

"I'm leaning towards the medical field." Cas stated.

"That's a good choice. Many doctors and surgeons make good money. Do you know what field you'd like to go into? Surgery, pediatrics, or such?"

"No clue." Cas lied. "I'm still observing my options."

"Well that's fine." Michael muttered, standing up. "My flight back to Wales will be leaving in a few hours. I mustn't be late. Give Anastasia my best."

"I'll be sure to do so." Cas said.

"And be sure to stay away from Dean. He's just as bad as he was in high school." Michael ordered.

"Of course. Dean is still terrible. Besides, I'm with Annie now." Cas grinned.

"Good day, Castiel." Michael responded.

"Good day." Cas repeated, reaching his phone out of his pocket.

_Dean. Where are you?_

back at the old house. it **is** only a few minutes drive you know

_I am aware. I'll be there in five minutes._

yeah okay. whatever

_You are not angered, are you?_

course not! who could stay angry at you

dont answer that

…_was that a passive insult?_

you know me. everything i say to you is a passive insult

_I thought so. See you in a few._

Cas walked up to Dean's house and immediately froze. "Oh. My. God."

"God dammit, Dean!" Cas yelled, swinging open the door to Dean's house, left unlocked.

"What'd I do now?" Dean chuckled.

"You didn't tell me! You. Didn't. Tell. Me?!" Cas shouted.

"Can you two keep it down?!" John called. "The Victoria's Secret Fashion Show is coming on!"

"Let's go." Dean smiled, grabbing Cas's trenchcoat sleeve and pulling him out of the house. He shut the door behind them. "What's that about."

Cas glared at him with mixed emotions at he pointed to a tree.

"Oh..." Dean breathed.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Cas scoffed.

"Didn't think you'd care to know, Cas." Dean shrugged.

"Didn't think I'd care to know? You didn't think I'd care to know?" Cas scowled.

"Well, no. You have Ana-" Dean began.

"Fuck her!" Cas folded his arms. "You're more important to me than anyone!"

"Let's not romanticize this." Dean laughed.

"Romanticize this? This can't _get_ any more romanticized!" Cas stormed over to the tree and yanked his tie down from it. "You fucking waited."

"You knew that, Cas." Dean stated.

"I didn't know you tie waited." Cas countered.

"There's a difference?" Dean smirked.

"Of course there's a fucking difference!" Cas exclaimed.

"Cas, why don't we go catch a movie or something?" Dean suggested.

"What?" Cas spat.

"You. Me. Movie. Popcorn. Candy. Yes?" Dean asked.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"You're the one holding the tie, not me." Dean retorted.

Cas slapped the tie into Dean's hands. "_Now_ why the hell would I want to do that?"

Dean held up the tie. "Because I'm holding up your six year old tie."

"Fuck you." Cas grabbed the tie back from his hands and stormed off.

"Whatever." Dean shrugged, turning back to his house.

"Well?" Cas called. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

Dean looked and saw Cas standing impatiently by the Impala.

"Nothing." Dean grinned running over to the car. "You'll probably want to go call An and tell her we're going to catch a few movies."

"A few?" Cas scoffed, annoyed.

"A few." Dean nodded. "It'll be a while."

Cas sighed before dialing Anastasia's number.

"She said it's fine." Cas stated. "She said to take as long as we like."

"Even better." Dean smirked.

* * *

"Uh, Dean?" Cas said.

"Yes?" Dean replied.

"You are aware that the movie theater is right back there?" Cas asked.

"Mhm." Dean nodded.

"We're not heading to the movie theatre then are we?" Cas sighed.

"Nope." Dean smiled.

"May I ask where we _are_ going?" Cas snorted. "You kidnapped me once when we were crazy teenagers."

"Not out of state. Just about half an hour." Dean shrugged.

"Why so far?" Cas groaned.

"I think it's necessary." Dean stated.

"This better not be a waste of my time." Cas whined.

"I hope it won't be." Dean muttered.

* * *

"Dean, why did you take us to a hotel room? You aren't going to slice me up and murder me are you?" Cas asked.

"No." Dean snorted. "I'm going to murder you and _then_ slice you up."

"Please don't." Cas pleaded, paling.

"I'm kidding, Cas." Dean smiled, reaching over and giving his head a reassuring pat, earning a feisty glare.

They got out of the car and Dean pulled out a key and went up to a room.

"You got a room?" Cas scoffed. "That's a first."

"Shut up." Dean laughed.

"So why did you bring me here when I was promised popcorn and licorice?" Cas tilted his head.

"If you're so insistent on that, I brought a microwavable pack. It's sort of old, but..." Dean chuckled.

"I'm making small talk, Dean, but seriously. Why the hell am I here right now?" Cas replied.

Dean tossed the package aside. "Well, earlier when I said we should talk, I wasn't kidding then."

"Okay. Well as long as we're talking, I have a question for you." Cas stated.

"Shoot." Dean smirked, sitting down next to Cas on the bed.

"Are you still in love with me?" Cas asked.

"Well someone's direct." Dean retorted.

"I am. Now answer the question. Are you still in love with me, Dean?" Cas demanded.

"What kind of question is that?" Dean laughed.

"The kind that I deserve an answer to." Cas responded. "Now answer."

"You know I love you, Cas." Dean sighed.

"That's not what I'm asking." Cas scowled.

"It's a complex question." Dean said.

"It's not. You're either in love with me or you're not. There's no maybe." Cas choked.

"You can't just pop that on me out of nowhere!" Dean exclaimed.

"Of course I can." Cas glared at him. "Now are you in love me?"

"You know the answer to that." Dean growled.

"I'm not sure I do." Cas replied.

"You know what the answer is and you know it." Dean stated.

"No, Dean. I don't. Why the hell else would I be asking?" Cas scoffed.

Dean sighed. "I'm not going to answer this."

"Why? It's not like you have anything to lose." Cas snorted.

"I have everything to lose! I have you." Dean whimpered.

"Well, I can't exactly go anywhere at the moment." Cas laughed bitterly. "So you might as well answer the damn question."

"No." Dean protested.

"God dammit, Dean!' Cas groaned, leaning in closer to him. "All I ask of you is one question and I'll answer any of yours."

"Fine!" Dean yelled. "I _am _still in love with you. There you go. Happy?"

"That was not the answer I was expecting." Cas retorted.

"Why would you expect any less?" Dean whispered.

"Give me your keys." Cas ordered.

"What?"

"Give me your keys." Cas repeated.

"Okay?" Dean chuckled, handing Cas his car keys.

Cas threw them across the room and into the bathroom.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean frowned.

"What are you going to do now?" Cas asked.

"Go get my keys." Dean answered.

"You are?" Cas laughed.

"Yeah, Cas." Dean smiled sourly. "I am. Because someone just chucked them across the room."

"Those keys only fit into the Impala, correct?"

"Yes." Dean replied.

"And no other car?" Cas countered.

"Yes, Cas." Dean sighed.

"So if they were in any other car, they would not work?" Cas continued.

"God Dammit, Cas. No they wouldn't." Dean groaned.

"Okay. So I stole your keys and threw them someplace." Cas stated. "So now are you going to leave here and come back in a week only to find that someone took your keys and forced them into their car? Are you going to sit and watch as that person tries to start up their car with your keys while your car goes nowhere? Are you going to watch your keys forced around, pushed and pulled, twisted and turned knowing that despite all the trying, they'll never fit in that car? And this whole time you know that your car and keys are useless without each other."

"..." Dean sat there still and processed everything Cas just said.

"Now go get your fucking keys." Cas ordered.

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him close, pressing his lips into Cas's neck.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Cas asked, trying hard not to let a smile break out across his face.

"Getting my fucking keys back." Dean growled, letting go of Cas, cupping his face and pressing their lips together.

"But Anastasia." Cas mumbled.

"In the words of an old friend, fuck Anastasia." Dean grinned, leaning back in to Cas.

Dean softly moved his mouth from Cas's and laid a light trail of Cas's down Cas's jaw and down his neck to his chest. Dean slowly unbuttoned Cas's shirt and pulled it out to the sides. He moved his hands down to Cas's waist, Cas running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"After this we're over, okay?" Dean breathed, looking up at Cas.

"Mhm." Cas hummed, bringing Dean's head close to his chest.

Cas fell back, pulling Dean with him. They sat there for a moment just looking at each other, smiles gracing their faces. Cas undid Dean's belt and threw it to the side.

"Need your Viagra first?" Dean smirked.

"Fuck you." Cas laughed.

"Shame we didn't bring the fishnet stockings." Dean smiled.

"You swore to never speak of that again." Cas glared at him.

"You're not the boss of me." Dean snarled.

Cas rolled over so he was on top of Dean now. "We'll see about that."

Cas nuzzled his face into Dean's neck, causing him to laugh.

"Are you giggling?" Cas scoffed.

"No."

"Those are _so_ giggles." Cas snorted.

"Fine. But they're manly giggles." Dean smirked.

"Sure." Cas rolled his eyes, pulling Dean's shirt off.

Dean lifted up and kissed Cas, wrapping his hands behind Cas's neck and pressing the two of them closer together. Dean moved his hands to Cas's back and just laid there, holding him close, their warm breaths drifting against their necks. Cas bent down and kissed the side of Dean's mouth before resuming taking off his trench and outer layers.

* * *

"So that's it." Dean stated, rolling off Cas and lying so they were facing each other. "We're over with then?"

Cas nodded. "We're done. No more Dean and Cas."

After a moment, they both began laughing.

"We are so not over." Dean smiled.

"Oh, God." Dean sighed. "We're so going to hell."

"Indeed." Cas agreed. "But you're worth it."

"Still a disappointment we didn't think of those stockings." Dean mused.

"Fuck you." Cas laughed.

"Again?" Dean smirked.

"Now that you mention it, that doesn't sound like a bad offer." Cas growled, leaning over and kissing Dean.

"Since when are you into negotiations?" Dean asked.

"Oh this isn't a negotiation." Cas chuckled deeply.

"Then give me all you got." Dean replied.

* * *

A/N: This would've been uploaded an hour earlier, but I started fucking around in minecraft then got so lost, that I just...ugh. I'm such a fail sometimes. Where did my parents go wrong? *falls to knees dramatically* WHERE?! But enough screwing off now. Seems that's all I do these days. You should see my school grades. Like the last 7 assignments have been late. ANYWAYS, I have a pretty basic, very vague idea of how I'm going to finish this off. I'm still debating a few things, such as the immediate ending, or epilogue or whatever the hell you call it.

ALSO! My pillowcase came in the mail last night and it's beautiful. IDK if I ever mentioned it before and I'm too lazy to go read all my A/N's again. But I have a body pillow and the pillowcase I got has Misha Collins printed on the front and Jensen Ackles on the other side. They're full body shots, so I can go to bed and sleep peacefully. I'm not sure if it's related, but I ended up have a sex dream last night. With my dad... It was an orgy to be precise, so I think it might be related to how End!Cas was a stoner and having orgy's and I slept misha side up last night. Oh God. My dad needs to stay out of my head. That wasn't the first dream. I described to him in vivid detail everything that happens in these dreams. There's reasons my parents disown me.

^Longest A/N I wrote. Probably cuz I'm all high off adrenaline or something. I'm excited to see the dr today. (Or would it be tomorrow because I'm yet to go to sleep). She's going to look over my psychiatric medication and hopefully, she can up my dosage and make me not feel bad all the time. Happiness - coming soon (hopefully) to theaters near you.


	17. Chapter 17

"Cas, have you seen my keys?" Dean asked, on his hands and knees looking under the bed.

"Yes, Dean. They're still in the bathroom." Cas answered.

"Why are they in the bathroom?" Dean scoffed.

"I threw them in there." Cas replied. "Last night?"

"Oh yeah." Dean chuckled. "What's this stuff all over your shirt?"

Cas looked down at the arms of his shirt, covered skin tone smears. "That's just my concealer."

"I told you that you didn't need that shit." Dean laughed. "You're perfectly fine."

"Your comments have been noted." Cas stated.

"They better have been. Otherwise, I'll have to fill out an official complaint form and send it to you in the mail." Dean mused. "And no one likes paperwork."

"I'm sure there are people that do." Cas said.

"Don't be a smart ass." Dean smiled messing up Cas's hair with one of his hands.

"God dammit, Dean." Cas scowled. "I just finished fixing my hair."

"I'm sure no one will care what you look like." Dean smirked.

"I care." Cas responded.

"Oh well." Dean growled.

"Dean." Cas sighed.

"What now?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are we supposed to tell the others?" Cas asked. "Because I'm sure telling them that I little sleepover with you is _not_ what they want to hear."

"I'll figure something out." Dean answered.

"You better or so help me I will...do something bad." Cas threatened.

"You're so cute when you think you're scary." Dean grinned.

"I'm not cute. I'm very manly." Cas stated.

"Well you're near impossible to please, so whatever makes you happy." Dean smirked.

"I'm not impossible to please." Cas frowned.

"I said _near_ impossible." Dean whispered.

"Well I'm not _near_ impossible to please either." Cas protested.

"Yes you are!" Dean laughed.

"Am not." Cas argued.

"Are too." Dean snorted.

"God. Will you just shut up?" Cas groaned.

"Never do." Dean smiled. "You should know that by now."

"Trust me. I do." Cas retorted.

"You're attitude is so cold that Santa Clause has nightmares about you." Dean remarked.

"Well I'm very sorry for Santa Clause then." Cas muttered. "Is in need of compensation?"

"You're such a smartass that Einstein had nightmares about you." Dean stated.

"Using the same line twice?" Cas asked. "That's very dull, Dean. Normally you try a bit harder, don't you?"

"Well." Dean shrugged. "I haven't had too much time to think about that kind of stuff.

"Dean. You've been awake for an hour." Cas stated. "What exactly _do_ you think about?"

"You wouldn't want to know." Dean whispered.

"Now that you say that, I do." Cas replied.

"Then, sorry." Dean smiled. "That's for me to know and you to maybe find out."

"You're an assbutt." Cas sighed.

"Not like I haven't heard that one before." Dean snorted.

"Well that makes sense. You _are _assbutt and it helps to be aware of your flaws." Cas mused.

"What flaws?" Dean laughed. "I'm amazing."

"Yes. In some departments you may be amazing, but in others you are lacking." Cas responded, turning his back to Dean as he searched for his shoes.

"What departments would those be?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around Cas's back and letting them meet around Cas's stomach and rubbing his face against Cas's neck.

"Dean get the hell off me." Cas smiled.

"That's not what you said last night." Dean muttered.

"Of course not. Becuase that was last night." Cas smirked, turning around in Dean's arms so they were facing each other. "And now it's morning. So get the hell off me."

"And you say _I'm_ the assbutt." Dean retorted, releasing Cas.

"Let me just find my other shoe and I'll be ready to go." Cas stated.

"Finally." Dean groaned. "You take longer than a girl when you get dressed."

"Shut up." Cas grinned, picking his shoe up from under the bed and slipping it on. "Now we have a whole fucking fourty five minute drive to get back to the mansion."

"Well I couldn't take you to a nice hotel, now could I?" Dean remarked. "Real memories are made in the ghettos."

"Memories?" Cas scoffed. "That was more like nostalgia."

"How can you relate sex to nostalgia?" Dean laughed.

"The same way you relate anything else to nostalgia." Cas answered.

"Smartass..." Dean muttered as they walked out the door.

* * *

"I assure you, SwagBro69, my mother is a loyal person and would never have sex with you. Especially since you are a 13 year old." Anastasia stated.

Cas gave Dean a weird look as they entered the house.

"You don't know shit about my mom!" Anastasia yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean choked.

Cas leaned into the living room and saw Anastasia sitting on the floor with a headset on, a PS3 remote in her hands and the TV flickering brightly as explosions appeared on it. Cas motioned for Dean to follow him and they went behind Anastasia.

"Annie?" Cas said hesitantly. "What...what are you doing?"

"Sam introduced me to Call of Duty. It's awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Okay..." Dean laughed.

"Have you been up all night, Annie?" Cas asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "What time is it?"

"It's 10 AM in the morning." Dean answered.

"Oh." Anastasia hummed. "You two are home late then. Enjoy the movies?"

"Yes." Cas breathed.

"They were fucking awesome." Dean added, winking at Cas.

"That's good." Anastasia mumbled. "Dean, I think Sam wants to talk to you."

"You know where he is?" Dean asked.

"Last I heard from him, he was in his – God fucking dammit! No, fuck you!" Anastasia yelled.

"I think that's all we're going to get here." Cas smiled, leaning over and kissing the top of Anastasia's head. "Go see what your brother wants."

Dean sighed as he turned to go up the stairs.

"Dean." Sam snapped.

"What now?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"I told you to talk things out with him, not fuck him behind his girlfriend's back." Sam scowled.

"No. We just went to the movies." Dean lied.

"Bullshit!" Sam exclaimed. "If that's true, then why were you gone all night?"

"Um...we fell asleep during the first movie and after sleeping through a few, a janitor woke us up and we were too tired to drive all the way back, so we just got a room at a hotel and crashed for the night. It was all platonic I swear."

"Mhm..." Sam mumbled. "See I don't believe you."

"Well you should." Dean stated.

Sam pulled out his phone and opened up his phone app. After a little fastforwarding, he held up his phone so Dean could see it and hit play. "See, you apparently sex dialed me last night. So have a listen to this."

"_Is that seriously the only thing you know?" Dean scoffed. "The pizza man and the baby sitter?" _

"_Maybe." Cas smiled._

"_Such an amateur..." Dean sighed playfully. "Might as well be a pizzeria up in here then." _

"_Well from what I see, there **is** a lot of of sausages flying around." Cas smirked. _

"_Mama mia!" Dean cried out, causing Cas to burst out laughing. _

"Will you turn that off?" Dean scowled.

"No. I'm not through." Sam grinned.

"You're an ass." Dean growled, lunging at Sam, wrestling for the phone.

"It gets better, but you know that don't you?" Sam sneered.

_Cas rolled off Dean, both of them panting heavily._

"_Cas." Dean whimpered. "Please tell me that didn't just happen." _

"_Oh hai fatto, baby. Hai fatto." Cas whispered. [Oh you did, Baby. You did.]_

"_Okay. That **was** sexy whether I understood that or not." Dean smiled._

"_Tutto è sexy quando hai appena cavalcato la migliore cazzo nell'universo." Cas replied. [Everything's sexy when you've just ridden the best dick in the universe.]_

"_I have no clue what you just said." Dean laughed. "But I really don't care. Since when do you know Italian?" _

"_Well I had to learn it during my time in Rome." Cas shrugged. _

"_Rome?" Dean smiled._

"_Well, when people praise Italian food, they aren't exaggerating. It's great." Cas chuckled. "I should take you there sometime." _

"_Oh honey, I don't do planes." Dean stated. "But you know that." _

"Oh God..." Dean groaned, running his hand down his face.

"_Well you can sit on my lap. Or rest your head in my lap." Cas replied slyly. "Or a lot of another things involving my lap."_

"_Wow." Dean smirked. "Someone has one thing on their mind." _

"_You say that like you're surprised?" Cas mused. "You are aware that we're literally lying naked practically on top of each other, aren't you?"_

"_Of course I'm aware." Dean purred. "And very grateful." _

"_Of course you are." Cas smiled._

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Who wouldn't want the leaning tower of Cas to enter their Colosseum?"

"I think I've heard enough!" Dean exclaimed.

"Really? Because I listened to this shit for a few hours. And it was really damn funny." Sam laughed.

"What kind of sick fuck listens to their brothers sex over the phone?" Dean scoffed.

"What kind of sick fucks have sex talk in Roman tourist attractions?" Sam countered.

"Touché." Dean sighed.

"By the way. I took the liberty of translating what Cas said." Sam grinned, pulling a file up on his phone.

Dean glanced over it before bursting out laughing. "God I love him."

"He has a girlfriend, Dean." Sam stated. "And if I _dare_ catch you fucking around with Cas, literally, then you will be in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Mind if I borrow that translator for a moment?" Dean asked.

"Knock yourself out." Sam replied.

* * *

"Hey, Cas?" Dean smirked, walking downstairs.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas replied with a smile.

"Sei un pezzo sexy cazzo di pizza." Dean stated. [You're a fucking sexy piece of pizza.]

"_What the hell, Dean?!" _Cas mouthed as Anastasia turned to Dean.

"Che uno di noi?" She asked. [Which one of us?]

"Fuck!" Dean laughed. "Damn smart people. Bilingual assholes..."

"Was war das?" Cas retorted. [What was that?]

"You know German, too?" Dean scoffed.

"I didn't know that." Anastasia stated.

"Maybe I'll just have to learn German then." Dean whispered, walking past Cas.

* * *

A/N: Yes, shorter chapter I know. I've just been kind of tired lately and had a really busy day today. I spent a bunch of the day going back and forth to the pharmacy picking up my new prescriptions. I'm on like 5 or 6 pills a day now. Oh. My. God. What is happening here? I was laughing though because my new anti-derpression pill is obviously for depression, but one of the side effects is suicide. So hopefully within the next 3 chapters, Annie will be out of the picture. Well maybe not _out_ of the picture, but away from our precious Cas.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the hell?" Cas mumbled looking at his clock. It read 2:32 AM. Cas groaned as he trudged down the hall following the sound that woke him. He ended up outside Anastasia's room. He put his ear to the door and listened. Apparently she was on the phone.

"_That's very nice, mother." She cooed. "I'm sure she'll love it. You always know just what to get for others." _

"_Yes, mother. I will do that." Anastasia sniffled before continuing. "If it is what you sincerely wish." _

"_I know. I like him, too." Anastasia stated._

"_Yes. I do love him, mother." She said. _

"_That is in my greatest hopes." She sighed. _

"Annie!" Cas called gently knocking on her door. "Is everything alright?"

"_I have to go now, mother. Would you mind putting father back on the phone?" Anastasia asked._

_After a few moments of silence she began talking again._

"_Yes father." She nodded. "Yes. I will ask him. Just give me a few days. This is a lot to take in. It's overwhelming just for me. Imagine how he'd feel."_

"_Yes. I understand, father. Give mother my love." Anastasia finished, hanging up the phone. She wiped her eyes and went to answer the door. _

"Hello, Castiel." She smiled.

"Hello..." Cas muttered. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is okay." Anastasia lied. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine." Cas chuckled. "I'm used to getting woken up."

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh you know. Sometimes I have trouble sleeping." Cas shrugged. "But then again, what else is my morning coffee for?"

"True." Anastasia mused.

"So who was that calling?" Cas changed the subject.

"Oh. That was just my old friend back at home. I guess he forgot about the time change." She laughed.

Cas frowned at the fact that she was lying to him and he knew it was her father and mother. "Probably did."

"Oh, Damien." She sighed. "He's always been stubborn."

"You know that if anything's wrong you can tell me, right?" Cas asked.

Anastasia nodded. "Absolutely. I'd tell you anything."

"You should get some sleep so you're not too tired tomorrow, okay?" Cas suggested.

"Okay." She giggled.

Cas leaned down and kissed the top of her head, Anastasia wrapping her hands around him in response and pulling him closer.

"Will you..." She whispered. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"What?" Cas choked.

"Just lie down with me. That's all. Will you?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh." Cas sighed in relief, walking her over to the bed. "Of course."

They crawled in next to each other, Anastasia curled up into Cas, his arms wrapped around her.

"_Mornin', sleepyhead." Dean smiled, his eyes meeting Cas's as they opened._

"_You want to know something, Dean?" Cas asked, giving Dean a quick kiss. _

"_What, doggy breath?" Dean smirked. _

"_I do not have 'doggy breath', Dean." Cas stated._

"_Have you smelt yourself?" Dean snorted._

"_Not recently, no." Cas sassed. _

"_Then you'll just have to take my word for it." Dean teased. _

"_I have zero trust in you, Dean." Cas chuckled. _

"_Liar." Dean laughed. _

"_Assbutt." Cas retorted._

"_You filthy cow." Dean smiled. _

"_You rude ass." Cas countered._

"_My ass is a lot of things other than rude." Dean stated._

"_There's no need to tell **me** that." Cas said. _

"_So what was this thing that you wanted me to know?" Dean asked._

"_Oh!" Cas exclaimed. "I forgot about that." _

"_Obviously." Dean snorted. _

"_Shush you." Cas ordered._

"_Get on with it, then." Dean prodded._

"_I was just thinking about how Michael could walk in at any given moment and I wouldn't care at all." Cas answered. "Hell I'd love to rub it in his face." _

"_Look at you." Dean sang. _

"_Yeah. Look at me. I could rub it all up in Michael's face that Cas is dating a poor guy. Cas is dating a grubby mechanic. Cas is dating a stubborn lowlife with no educational motivation. Cas is dating an asshole that's rude to everyone." Cas smiled._

"_I'm not sure if that was you being confident or a dick." Dean retorted. _

"_Don't worry." Cas whispered, leaning forward and gently kissing Dean's neck. "I love every fucking bit of the idiot." _

"_I figured as much." Dean sighed._

"_I should take a shower." Cas stated. _

"_Now?" Dean groaned. "We just woke up." _

"_Well no one said you had to join in." Cas laughed. _

"_No one said I didn't have to either." Dean countered._

"_Then feel free to join me if you're not going to be a wimp about getting out of bed." Cas sneered. _

_Dean huffed out a large yawn before rolling over on top of Cas. "Fuck you." _

_'Don't look at me." Cas shrugged. "You're the one complaining about morning showers." _

"_I never said I was complaining." Dean replied. _

"_You didn't need to. You are a whiny bitch, Dean." Cas smiled. _

"_Well, you are who your run with." Dean smirked._

"_Did you just call **me** a whiny bitch?" Cas scoffed. _

"_I did." Dean answered. "What are you going to do about it?" _

"_Well. I think we should clean up your attitude." Cas stated. "Good thing there's room for two in my shower."_

"_There's room for a fucking army in your shower." Dean retorted._

"_No. There's only room for around four." Cas responded._

_Dean shook his head in amusement as he sat up and turned so he was sitting on the edge of the bed by Cas's chest. Cas scooted up so he too was sitting and he wrapped his arms around Dean sideways as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder. _

"_I love you, Dean." Cas whispered. _

"_Yeah." Dean chuckled. "I think I might love you, too. Now how about that shower?" _

"_Okay." Cas laughed, Dean turning his head and bringing the two of them into a kiss. "That sounds like a good idea." _

_Once in the shower, Dean pressed his chest up against Cas's back, bringing his hands around to Cas's stomach. _

"_Dean." Cas breathed. "I thought we came in here to shower." _

"_Who says it has to be strictly shower time." Dean smirked. _

"_I do." Cas smiled. _

"_I'm pretty sure your opinion is about to change in three, two, one." Dean quickly put his face on the side of Cas's neck and slowly sucked along his jaw. "Your opinion changed yet." _

"_Mhm." Cas nodded, turning around in Dean's arms so they were facing each other before bringing their lips together. "I believe it's your turn to drop the soap today." _

"_You lie!" Dean laughed. "It's yours." _

"_Yours." Cas argued. _

"_Yours." Dean repeated, grabbing the soap and letting it fall to the side of them. "So how about you pick up the soap, Cas?" _

"_How about **you** pick it up?" Cas growled. "Or you can go fetch of course."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. _

_Cas kicked the soap further away from them, but lost balance and fell, pulling the two of them down against the tub. _

"_God dammit, Cas." Dean threw his head back laughing as he picked up the soap and threw it in Cas's lap. "This is why we can't have good things." _

"_That's why **I'm** the only one with good things. Because you're a stubborn ass." Cas smirked. _

"_You're the one who tripped over your own foot." Dean snorted. _

_"Might I mention I'm naked in a running shower. That might affect things you know?" Cas retorted. _

"_Whatever." Dean smiled. "Shut up." _

"_Why?" Cas replied._

_Dean answered his question by crashing their mouths together. _

"_Oh okay." Cas mumbled, causing both of them to smile. _

"Dean..." Cas breathed. "Dean. Dean...Hm...Dean..."

Anastasia sighed as she heard the quiet strain of words drifting into her ear. "Why am I even surprised anymore?"

"Cas, honey?" She gently rocked his shoulder. "Castiel?"

"Hm?" Cas mumbled. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Anastasia asked. "Would you like me to get Dean?"

"No. Why would you get Dean?" Cas asked, a large smile obviously gracing his face from the fond memory. "I'm fine. Great even."

"Oh..." She muttered. "You were just talking in your sleep and you kept saying his name."

"Oh." Cas laughed. "Probably just another damn nightmare."

"Let's hope so." Anastasia chuckled.

* * *

A/N: I had plans to make this a longer chapter, but my writing application kept crashing and just be a little shit like that so by the time I got it working, it was already like 11 at night. Add in time for me to screw around, fine the right music, get distracted by photos of wet pears, and I was pretty rushed to finish this. So here I am at exactly 3:00 AM uploading this. I'll have the I guess it would be like the 2nd part to this uploaded tomorrow. Like the rest of the day sort of thing. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get everything I wanted in this amount of time for uploading tonight, so I turned it into a little different chapter than planned. So shit's going down with Anastasia. (Never can spell her name. I have it on autocorrect. There's been occasions where other words have corrected to Anastasia and people have just been like 'Who tf is Anastasia?') Anyways, so since shit's going down with A over here, that means stuff is about to happen. Good Deany-Cassy stuff. I hope. But I can say that she'll be out of our asses soon.


	19. Chapter 19

"What happened to you?" Dean snorted. "You look like Sam trampled you."

"I assure you, Dean. Your brother did not run over me." Cas stated, causing Dean to laugh. "I just didn't get a much sleep last night."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"I'm not used to Anastasia's bed. It feels so foreign. It was hard to sleep in it." Cas explained.

"Anastasia's bed, hm?" Dean smirked.

Cas nodded with a yawn. "Yes."

"Did someone get laid last night?" Dean sang.

"No. We did not have sex." Cas answered. "Much to your enjoyment."

"Whatever." Dean laughed.

"She's hiding something from me." Cas stated after a moment. "She's lying."

"Like there aren't any secrets and lies in _that_ relationship." Dean retorted.

"That's on my end. She loves me. She hasn't kept anything from me before." Cas replied.

"I bet it's nothing." Dean chuckled, putting a hand on Cas's shoulder as he walked by.

"I found her on the phone last night. I know it was her parents, but she told me it was just one of her old friends. Why would she hide a phone call form her parents from me?" Cas furrowed his brow, turning around so he was facing Dean, who was making some toast.

"Maybe there's just some stuff going on in her family she doesn't want you to know about." Dean shrugged. "Shit happens."

"I know that better than anyone, but I think they were talking about me." Cas said quietly.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Cas answered.

"How do you know it was you then?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well she said that she was in love with someone and that she was going to ask him about something rather important and large." Cas explained.

"Okay." Dean mused. "I think you got a point there. Maybe she just wants to surprise you with something."

"Maybe..." Cas muttered. "But I'm just not buying it."

"You'll probably find out soon enough. Don't worry." Dean smiled soothingly.

"Don't worry?" Cas scoffed. "Don't worry?"

"Yeah, Cas." Dean chuckled. "Don't be such a worry wart."

"How am I not supposed to worry?" Cas scowled. "My life is a mess."

"That's nothing new, Cas." Dean laughed.

"Well more so than usual." Cas stated.

Dean opened up a drawer and tossed a candy bar at him. "Cas, have a snickers. You turn into a whiny bitch when...I don't know."

"Dean." Cas groaned. "I'm being serious. Although this does look tasty."

Dean leaned back against the counter top, an amused smile on his face. "So how exactly is your life such a mess?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" Cas growled.

"Well, I'm not a mind reader, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"You should be by now." Cas said.

"Sorry to disappoint." Dean smiled. "So I guess for now you'll just have to explain it out loud to me."

"I still don't see how it needs an explanation." Cas sighed. "It's obvious. Name one time where you lived with your ex boyfriend, now best friend, and his brother in your old house while you also move back in with your girlfriend."

"I can't say that I've even heard of that before." Dean laughed.

"That's just part of the problem. She's hiding things from me. I'm hiding things from her. I'm not even romantically interested in her. I'm still hung up on your sorry ass. So tell me, Dean. What part of that is functional?" Cas snapped as Dean sat there laughing. "You mind telling me what's so funny, Dean?"

"Are you hearing yourself, Cas?" Dean scoffed. "You were a multi-billionaire dating a mechanic failing high school you met through a one night stand behind your brothers back. That was nowhere near a regular relationship, but hey. It was great."

"Until I was fucking kidnapped and taken to Wales." Cs scowled.

"Eat the Snickers, Cas. You're still being a whiny bitch." Dean smiled.

"This is a problem, though, Dean." Cas stated.

"It'll sort itself out, Cas." Dean smirked.

"Because you know that for a fact." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do. I'm brilliant." Dean sneered.

"Occasionally." Cas shrugged.

"Occasionally?" Dean laughed. "All the time."

"You wish." Cas countered. "You'll never be me."

"Good. Who would want to be you?" Dean asked.

"Who wouldn't? I'm part of the richest family on Earth." Cas stated.

"Well they're all wanting to be you for the wrong reasons. They should want to be you for your snarky attitude, bitter personality, stubborn tendencies, and smartass remarks."

Cas flipped Dean off as he turned and stole Dean's piece of toast.

"Give that back." Dean ordered.

"But I can't." Cas replied.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"My bitter personality and stubborn tendencies won't allow me to do so." Cas answered.

"And lo and behold, here come the smartass remarks." Dean retorted.

"They never left." Cas stated smugly, taking a bite of the toast and walking from the kitchen.

"I hate you." Dean sighed through laughter.

"No you don't!" Cas sang. "You could never hate all this!"

"You're just jealous that you can't make toast as good as me." Dean smirked, following up behind Cas.

"You didn't even make it. The toaster did. The toaster deserves the credit." Cas replied.

"I pity your girlfriend. How does she tolerate you?" Dean laughed.

"She doesn't have the blessing of knowing this part of me." Cas smirked.

"God help her if she ever does." Dean chuckled. "I'm surprised that _I_ made it out alive."

"You say that as if I'm difficult." Cas snarled.

"Have you met yourself?" Dean snorted. "You're not just difficult. You're fucking impossible."

"_Almost_ impossible." Cas smiled. "You just barely survived, didn't you?"

"Barely." Dean remarked. "No wonder you got stabbed."

"Fuck you!" Cas growled challengingly.

"That's what you get, bitch." Dean sneered.

"You know what you get?" Cas asked.

"A nice big spanking?" Dean winked.

"Not this time, Dean." Cas purred, slapping the toast on Dean's shirt, butter side down, causing it to stick.

"Oh you motherfucker!" Dean grinned. "I liked this shirt."

"It's called a washing machine, Dean." Cas stated.

Dean pulled the toast off his shirt and then proceeded to pull the shirt over his head. "God you are annoying. And a pain in my fucking ass, you know that?"

"I am aware." Cas responded.

Dean took a bite off the half eaten toast and wadded the shirt up in a ball in his hands.

"Fucking hell, Dean!" Sam cried as he passed Cas's room and saw the shirt in Dean's hands, stained with butter. "Can't you just leave Cas alone? I'm sorry that you are still stuck in the past here, okay, but don't take him down with you, you selfist bastard!"

"Sam..." Dean sighed. "This is butter. He stole my toast."

Cas nodded as Dean held up the toast in his hand. "I stole his toast."

"Oh." Sam breathed. "I'm just...gonna...go...yeah..."

"What was he talking about?" Cas asked.

Dean lightly patted Cas's head. "So innocent and pure...so innocent."

"I am not innocent, Dean. You know that very well." Cas stated.

"Indeed I do." Dean countered.

"Oooooooh!" Cas exclaimed. "That's what he meant."

"Ai Dios mio..." Sam sighed as he entered his own room.

* * *

"You're right." Dean whispered as Anastasia came down the stairs still in her flannel pajamas and nothing done to her hair or makeup.

"About what?" Cas asked.

"Something being off about her. She wouldn't leave her room looking anything less than perfection if the world was ending." Dean replied.

"Now do you see why I'm worried?" Cas sighed.

"Absolutely." Dean breathed. "Maybe you should try talking to her again later."

"I probably should." Cas stated.

"Although maybe she'll tell you in due time. Didn't you say that she had said she was going to talk to you about something?" Dean mused.

"Good point." Cas hummed. "Should I try to comfort her? Or should I pretend like nothing's wrong? What the hell do I do?"

"I don't know." Dean snorted. "Did you forget that you're the first person I was ever in a 'serious' relationship with?"

"Outside of Meg, you're also mine." Cas growled. "Women are too complex. They're like bombs. Say the wrong thing and they explode and you're just tiny pieces of bone and flesh that the maids have to scrape off the walls with their toothbrushes."

"That was graphic." Dean laughed. "But I get your point. Women are complicated. Why do you think I never had a serious relationship?"

"Because none of them were as annoying as me?" Cas smirked.

"Damn right." Dean chuckled.

"Good morning, Dean. Good morning, Castiel." Anastasia smiled.

"Mornin'." Dean replied. "Although it _is _1 in the afternoon."

"Oh." She grimaced. "Silly me."

"You feeling alright today?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I just didn't get too much sleep last night." Anastasia responded.

"Don't think Cas did either." Dean mused. "Who was calling you at 2 AM?"

"Oh. One of my cousins." She lied.

Cas shook his head subtly at Dean.

"I should've been quieter. Cas needs his sleep." She laughed. "We know how he gets all grumpy when he's sleepy."

"He must get half an hour of sleep every night in that case then." Dean snorted.

"Fuck you." Cas muttered. "Would you like me to have someone make you something for lunch, Annie?"

"That'd be nice." Anastasia answered quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"How does Chinese sound?" Cas asked.

"That sounds great." She replied.

"Ooh. That does." Dean purred. "I'll have what she's having."

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed. "You ate fourty five minutes ago!"

"What can I say?" Dean shrugged. "Cravings are a bitch."

"Fine." Cas sighed. "Cravings are also a reason you're putting on weight."

"Douchebag." Dean retorted.

"Fatass." Cas sneered.

"Says you." Dean snorted. "You may be skinny as a french fry, but all your weight goes to your ass buddy."

"Does not." Cas argued, turning his head over his back. "My butt is perfect. You're just jealous of my perfect body."

Dean gave him a quick half smile and wink as Cas walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Cas's phone vibrated on his wooden nightstand as it piled up with alerts, the LED light flashing every second in the shaded room.

_One new message from Gabriel_

_One new message from Gabriel_

_One new message from Gabriel_

_One new message from Gabriel_

_One new message from Gabriel_

_One new message from Gabriel_

_One new voicemail from Gabriel_

_One missed call from Gabriel_

_One missed call from Gabriel_

_One new message from Gabriel_

* * *

A/N: Pretty sure that by the chapter after next, that An will be saying adiós. I'm just writing these chapters to put some time in between these larger events so it's not like 'OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?', which now that I think about it, it might already be like that for some...it is for me sometimes. :-P And I was having a really giddy sort of mood today. I like binge watched all these Destiel fanmade videos and they were all beautiful so I felt like making some fun little teasing in here. So, either the end of next chapter or the end of the chapter after that, there'll probably be some Dean comforting Cas destiel shit going on in there.

Also, side note. I live in the south west, so there are a lot of latino/hispanic/mexican people who've immigrated from Mexico into my and the surrounding states, so random Spanish phrases get tossed into everday language with like everyone around here. I used the phrase Ai Dios Mio, which is Spanish for 'Oh My God'. But just, some people might not know that. So, sorry if random foreign language phrases get thrown around in here. English was never my best language. You should see my mandarin grades...*shudder* Never make me learn a foreign language.

But back on topic, if I ever was on, expect some actually conscious destiel in the near future. I feel like i say that a lot, but it's true. Just my plans for this story keep changing when I get an idea for another chapter or think of something that needs to happen. So yeah...


	20. Chapter 20

Cas watched as Anastasia pushed the rice around her plate, having not taken a bite the whole time.

"Are you sure you're alright, Annie?" Cas finally asked.

"I'm fine!" She yelled. "I'm fine..."

"Okay..." Cas whispered awkwardly.

"God, I'm sorry." She laughed bitterly. "I'm just a little tense from being tired."

"It's okay." Cas smiled.

"You should see him when _he's_ tired." Dean retorted. "God. Zilla."

"That true, Castiel?" Anastasia smirked. "Do you get all cranky?"

"God yes." Sam snorted.

"Stay out of this." Cas glared at him.

"The beast has awoken." Dean stated.

Cas turned to Dean, a teasing look in his eyes. "Go to hell."

"As long as it's a round trip ticket." Dean muttered.

"You?" Sam scoffed.

"See?" Dean smiled. "Even Sam finds it surprising I'd go to hell."

"No. He's just surprised you'd get anything other than a one way ticket." Cas remarked.

"Now, now, boys." Anastasia frowned playfully. "Behave."

"Yeah, _Dean and Cas_." Sam simpered.

"You too, Samuel." She scolded jokingly.

"Aw." Sam pouted, flashing her some puppy eyes.

"Oh my God, Dean!" Anastasia laughed. "Did he give you those looks when you were kids?"

"Far more times than I'd like to admit." Dean sighed.

"Did you always give in?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Dean muttered. "Little bastard."

"It still works, too." Cas stated. "I've seen."

"You've seen nothing. Not in six years at least." Dean chuckled.

"Just last week-" Cas stared, but was interrupted by Dean pressing his finger against Cas's lips.

"Shush you." Dean smiled.

Cas quickly angled forward, taking Dean's finger in his mouth, causing the others to erupt laughing.

"Ew!" Dean exclaimed, pulling his finger out of Cas's mouth and wiping it on his lap. "Asshole."

Beneath the table, Cas ran his foot up Dean's ankle.

"Pervert." Dean whispered.

"Don't be a hypocrite." Cas growled libidinously.

* * *

"Dean!" Cas cried, pounding on Dean's door.

"What?" Dean groaned, opening it. "I was just about to hop in the shower."

"Gabriel." Cas panted.

"What about him?" Dean asked.

"While we were downstairs, he called, texted, all that shit." Cas answered.

"Oh God." Dean muttered as he opened the door all the way and Cas entered. "He only calls when something's wrong, right?"

Cas nodded. "I think."

"So what'd he have to say?" Den asked.

"I don't know. I haven't opened up the messages yet." Cas explained. "I came to you the second I saw them."

"You make no sense, Cas." Dean chuckled. "So how about you open them up?"

Cas unlocked his phone and read through the text messages. "Well they all say about the same. It's basically him urgently saying to call him as soon as I get them."

"What about the voicemail?" Dean continued.

Cas set the phone on the bed and hit the play button.

_Hey, baby bro. It's me. Why the hell aren't you answering your phone? I know it's only 3 in the afternoon over there! Just call me when you get the chance. We need to talk._

"Well..." Dean smiled. "You going to call him?"

"Of course. Right away." Cas nodded hitting Gabriel's contact number on the phone.

"Cas?" Gabriel answered immediately.

"Hello, Gabriel." Cas greeted him.

"What the hell took you so long?" Gabriel scoffed.

"Sorry." Cas muttered. "My phone was upstairs."

"Anyways. You got room for one more in that whorehouse of yours?" Gabriel asked.

"It depends." Cas replied. "Why?"

"Well I kind of fucked up over here..." Gabriel laughed awkwardly. "And if I don't get out of the country within oh say, fourty eight hours, then I'm going to be sent to prison. So I kind of need some money for a plane ticket and a place to crash where I know I'll be under Michael's radar."

"You're going to jail?" Dean laughed.

"Dean's living there?" Gabriel choked. "I thought when you two got married you wanted to live at his house."

Dean smiled deviously at Cas. "Oh really?"

"That was four years ago, Dean." Cas snapped. "Times have changed."

"You want to live here now?" Dean smirked.

"Fuck off." Cas retorted.

"Wait!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Are you two actually not married?"

"No!" Dean and Cas replied at the same time.

"Oh." Gabriel breathed. "Awkward then."

"I think it was less awkward before that up." Cas stated.

"Well at least I didn't miss the wedding." Gabriel mused. "You better invite me."

"There's not going to be a wedding you idiot." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel responded.

"Cas and I aren't together. He got himself a girlfriend." Dean explained.

"Why didn't I know about this, Cassie?" Gabriel demanded.

"We haven't talked since I met her." Cas shrugged.

"Besides, Cas said he's going to marry George Clooney anyways." Dean laughed.

"Oh my God, Castiel." Gabriel sighed, recalling Dean's postcard. "What kind of fucking love triangle do you have going on? If you're so hung up on _George Clooney_, why don't you just go fuck with _George Clooney_ instead of some girlfriend you have because we all know that you are in love with _George Clooney_."

"Enough with that." Cas snapped. "What did you do that got you in so much trouble?"

"I apparently deflowered a young girl in Thailand who was apparently not supposed to be deflowered by...it's complicated." Gabriel stammered.

"If you could just keep it in your pants, you'd save yourself a lot of trouble." Dean retorted.

"You're not one to talk." Gabriel snorted. "So what do you say, Cassie. For a brother?"

"What makes you think that you're under Michaels' radar here?" Cas asked.

"Well I know you'd never tell him I was living here." Gabriel said.

"The other day he made a surprise visit and I was the only one home. I had to make up a lie on the spot about why I was walking around Cas's house in my underwear." Dean mused.

"It's better than getting shanked in prison." Gabriel stated.

"Got a point." Dean chuckled.

"Fine." Cas growled. "How much do you need?"

"I need a one way first class ticket from Thailand as soon as possible. Text me the ticket when you get it, kay?" Gabriel answered.

"I'll do that." Cas nodded.

"Great." Gabriel smiled. "See you when I get there."

"Oh and Gabriel?" Dean called.

"What up?" Gabriel smirked.

"If we're not home, they'll be a a mound of dirt sculpted to look like you out front. A key card will be buried in it." Dean said. "So to get in, dig up the statue."

Dean quickly hung up the phone and handed it to Cas.

"What the fuck was that?" Cas scoffed.

"Me giving Gabriel a welcome back gift." Dean sneered.

"Why the hell would we sculpt him out of dirt?" Cas snorted.

"We're not sculpting him. We're sculpting a dick." Dean stated.

Cas smiled lazily at Dean as he collapsed backwards. "Oh God. Dealing with Gabriel again. I bet Anastasia will just _love_ him."

"Who knows? Maybe she will." Dean mused. "She does seem to like the energetic types."

"Good point. I'll try and be optimistic about this. I have enough shit on my plate." Cas sighed.

"Like your George Clooney love triangle?" Dean smirked. "Sounds like you've got a hard on in your heart for him."

"I suppose you could say that... " Cas muttered.

"As Charlie frequently says, I ship it." Dean chuckled.

"I'm sure you do more than you even know, Dean." Cas said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Cas breathed heavily. "Nothing at all..."

* * *

A/N: So since I've decided to have Gabriel cameo for a while (maybe idk) the Destiel scene will be end of next chapter. I promise. (If the chapter doesn't go off the rails on the crazy train of course (which it probably won't since I already have it mentally written out. (Sort of))) I'd love to tell you more, but as River says, "Spoilers."

So completely unrelated. After hours of running up and downstairs with prices and info, I convinced my dad to get me tickets to the Salute to SPN Dallas Con 2014! I'll be getting four photo ops done while I'm there. Jensen, Misha, Osric, and Julian Richings (Death) So if any of you are attending Dallas Con or later purchase tickets, feel free to PM me about it. I have reserved seats there, so I know where I'll be sitting. There will probably be a few more details on my profile, but that's the basics of it.

I've been so caught up in this story that I haven't given much thought to my other one, Secrets, but after next chapter (uploading tomorrow) then I'll write back in Secrets again.


	21. Chapter 21

Cas subtly shifted his hand on top of Dean's on the seat of the limo as it pulled into their driveway. He softly ran his thumb about the top of Dean's hand, looking up at him and giving him a small smile. The limo pulled to a stop and the doors slid open.

"How can you say that?" Sam scoffed. "This place had _much_ better food than Antonio's!"

"No way!" Cas exclaimed. "Antonio's has some of the best food I have ever tasted!"

"It's so greasy though." Sam stated.

"It's still delicious." Cas mused.

"That place has a health rating of C-." Sam sighed.

"When I first went there, it was a D+." Cas shrugged. "It's gotten better."

"Barely." Sam snorted.

"You're just a health nut." Dean scowled. "You're just pissed that he doesn't serve salads."

"What kind of place doesn't serve salads?" Sam asked. "That's all I'm saying."

"The kind that makes _good_ food." Dean answered.

"Both restaurants are good." Anastasia intervened.

"Well which one do you prefer, Annie?" Cas replied.

"I liked Antonio's better." Anastasia responded.

"That's no fair though. She's biased!" Sam protested.

"How so?" Cas asked.

"How so?" Sam scoffed. "Everyone in there knew exactly who she was the second she walked in."

"It's not my fault I'm royalty." She commented.

"This is a very pointless conversation." Cas mused.

"It is." Dean chuckled, as Cas turned to the stairs and leaned against the banister.

"Dean..." Cas groaned. "Are you coming or not?"

"Jesus..." Dean mumbled. "So impatient."

"Well I'm always waiting up for you." Cas retorted, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Not true!" Dean argued, running to catch up beside Cas. "Name one time I've held you up."

"Earlier today." Cas stated.

"How exactly did I hold you up earlier today then, hm?" Dean smiled.

"We were all ready to go and you couldn't find your left sock." Cas answered. "It was one sock, Dean. _One. Sock._ We were late to dinner because you couldn't live without _one_ sock."

"Who the hell goes to dinner wearing one sock?" Dean scoffed.

"People who like to be punctual." Cas said.

"Says you." Dean snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas frowned.

"What about that time you made me late to get my cast off?" Dean smirked.

"That was a joint effort thank you very much." Cas stated.

"Joint my ass." Dean remarked. "You were begging for it."

"Was not." Cas growled. "That was six years ago, Dean. I bet you can't even remember it that well. Your mind is playing tricks on you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dean. Really." Cas replied.

"First night we met. I was wearing a dark green shirt and tight jeans along with my dad's brown leather jacket. You were wearing your trench coat and one of your business suits." Dean responded.

"You only remember that because it was an important date." Cas said.

"Wasn't getting my cast off an important date?" Dean asked.

"You know what, Dean?" Cas sighed. "I am done with this conversation."

"Says who?" Dean smirked.

"Well if you continue on this discussion any further, I will ignore you." Cas stated.

"What a shame _that_ would be." Dean retorted.

"You know what you should do, Dean?" Cas mused.

"What's that?" Dean replied.

"Shut the hell up." Cas smiled smugly pushing open the door to his room.

"God you're so rude sometimes." Dean laughed. "So what's this 'huge surprise' you have for me?"

Cas immediately pressed Dean against the wall, his hands at Dean's hips, kissing him. Dean brought his arms around to Cas's neck.

"Well, well, well." Gabriel purred, emerging from the closet. "I thought you two weren't a thing anymore."

"Oh my God!" Cas yelped, immediately retracting from Dean. "We weren't-I swear-This isn't-"

"Cas is just being stupid." Dean patted Cas's shoulder. "We were just rehearsing for a play."

"Really?" Gabriel asked. "Which one?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Dean answered.

"The male version. Romeo and John." Cas added.

"You two are terrible liars." Gabriel laughed.

"We're not lying." Dean stated.

"Yes you are." Gabriel smiled.

"Oh, God. Oh, God." Cas panicked. "Please don't tell anyone, Gabriel. Please don't tell anyone." Cas begged.

"I don't know..." Gabriel sighed. "Don't you think they deserve to know?"

"Please don't!" Cas pleaded. "I swear we'll never do it again!"

"I'm kidding, Cassie." Gabriel chuckled. "Get your ass over here and give me a proper hello now."

"Oh..." Cas breathed.

"I could care less what you and him do behind your excuse of a girlfriend's back." Gabriel snorted. "Also, your diary is very interesting. I love the whole faking nightmares thing. Also, I think right now is a good example of why you're so conflicted."

"Say what?" Dean scoffed.

"Oopsie." Gabriel muttered.

"Faking, huh?" Dean smirked. "Well if those aren't nightmares, then what kind of dreams are they?"

"None of your fucking business." Cas stated. "Good job, Gabriel. You've create a mess. Again."

"Well, sor-ry." Gabriel shrugged.

"Where the hell did you get my diary?" Cas snapped, snatching the book from Gabriel's hand.

"I was bored. Did some snooping." Gabriel mused.

"I should've just let you rot in jail." Cas scowled.

"Oh lighten up." Dean chuckled. "It's not like I haven't read your diary before."

"You what?"

"I was alone in your room for ten hours one night. If I found those tasty fishnet stockings, I found a crappily hidden notebook." Dean explained.

"Oh God." Cas groaned. "You two are ruining my life."

"As you once told me, Cas, don't be so hyperbolic." Dean smirked.

"Hyperwhat?" Gabriel scoffed.

"My reaction the first time, too." Dean snorted.

"Uncivilized pigs..." Cas muttered.

"Gotta love that disposition, huh?" Dean chuckled.

"Try living with it for 17 years." Gabriel retorted.

"I'd love to try that out someday, but I don't think George Clooney would like me kidnapping his Cas for 17 years." Dean smiled.

"You know who George Clooney is, right Dean?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. He's an actor." Dean laughed, not noticing the death stare Cas was giving Gabriel. "So, Cas? What's this big surprise you've been keeping me in suspense with all the way home?"

"I thought I was going to be the one doing the surprising here." Gabriel remarked.

"You surprised us very much, Gabriel." Cas said. "I think I actually have a good surprise, though."

"Douchenozzle." Gabriel muttered.

"Can it, chuckles." Dean snorted. "Let the imbecile speak."

"Fuck you." Cas retorted.

"After I'm out of the room, please." Gabriel smirked.

"Shut up, Gabriel." Dean and Cas snapped at the same time.

"Jesus..." Gabriel chuckled. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the same bed today, didn't they?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Cas ordered.

"Fine..." Gabriel sighed. "Tell us your good news."

"I'm going to be a father." Cas smiled.

"You what?" Dean and Gabriel choked.

"You?" Dean scoffed. "A father?"

Cas nodded.

"I didn't even know you and her majesty were that serious? I thought you turned sex down all the time." Dean put a hand on a nearby chair for support.

"You mean Anastasia?" Cas asked.

"Well, unless I'm not the first affair you had, yeah. I mean here." Dean answered.

"She's not pregnant!" Cas exclaimed.

"Then who is?" Dean demanded.

Cas whistled and Misty walked over to him and jumped on his lap on the bed. "Misty is."

"Oh my God!" Dean cried. "That's awesome!"

"You had me worried there with your girlfriend, Cassie." Gabriel exhaled a relieved breath.

"I could never have kids with her. You both know I'd never marry her. Why the hell would I have kids with her?" Cas scoffed.

"Shit happens." Dean shrugged.

"Never mind that." Cas grinned, leaning over the edge of his bed and pulling out a large framed image. "Here's the ultrasound."

"Do you know how many she's having?" Dean asked.

"It's not always easy to tell, but the doctor says four or five." Cas answered. "We're gonna be dads. Isn't that great?"

"We?" Dean laughed.

"Well you bought her and gave her to me. So technically aren't we both her father?" Cas replied.

"I guess." Dean chuckled. "Wouldn't that make us grandparents though?"

"I'm too young for that." Cas smiled.

"I thought she'd been gaining some weight." Dean mused.

"I thought the same. That's why I'd taken her to a doctor." Cas explained.

"So you don't know how she got knocked up?" Dean asked.

"A stray cat probably wondered onto the property." Cas shrugged. "I don't know and don't care. All I care about is that they're healthy."

"If this is how you get over kittens, you must be uber clingy if your wife were to get pregnant." Dean retorted.

"Well Misty is my pride and joy." Cas replied. "She was the one thing of yours Michael didn't get rid of. I think he secretly liked her."

"Aw." Gabriel cooed. "You're such a heartthrob sometimes, Cassie."

"Oh. I forgot you were here." Cas smiled. "Hello."

"Wow. Thanks." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Cas breathed. "It's just, Misty...Pregnant!"

"I get the point, catboy." Gabriel remarked.

"I'm going to go tell the others." Dean stated, walking down the stairs.

As soon as Dean had left the room, Cas grabbed Gabriel's arm and yanked him down on the bed next to him. "You promise you won't tell anyone that Dean and I...you know."

"Listen, Cas." Gabriel laughed. "I could care less where you and Dean stick your dicks, okay?"

"I never said we were...sticking our dicks anywhere." Cas muttered.

Gabriel looked at him with a 'No point in lying' expression on his face.

"Okay. It was only once. Once." Cas stated. "Fucking mistake."

"Now what makes you say that?" Gabriel asked.

"Need I answer?' Cas scoffed. "I had an affair on my girlfriend with my exboyfriend."

"Well if you put it like that..." Gabriel shrugged.

"What other way is there to put it?" Cas groaned.

"You went behind your rebound's back and fucked a guy you actually love?" Gabriel suggested.

"An affair is an affair, Gabriel." Cas stated.

"Whatever. It's not like I know what I"m talking about." Gabriel laughed.

"You probably don't. You spent the last 3 years of your life sleeping around with any girl you could find. I don't think you have the best track record for long-term relationships." Cas mused.

"How long have you been with this Alice chick?" Gabriel asked.

"Her name's Anastasia and we've been together around 5 months." Cas answered.

"Oh." Gabriel breathed, standing up and patting Cas on the shoulder. "Then sorry, Cassie, but you're going to have to work out your own problems there. You got somewhere where I can bunk?"

"Use my room. I'll sleep with Dean tonight." Cas sighed.

Gabriel meowed and slapped Cas's butt.

"Not that kind." Cas scowled. "It's not uncommon for us to share a bed."

"You are in some deep shit, my brother." Gabriel laughed.

"You _sure_ know how to help me feel better." Cas retorted.

* * *

"Well, I'm off to bed." Gabriel stated. "Damn time differences."

"Yes. I'll go sneak in with Dean now then." Cas replied.

"Keep the orgasms down. People are trying to sleep." Gabriel sneered.

"Fuck you." Cas flipped Gabriel off as he left the room.

Cas quietly got under the covers in Dean's bed and laid his head on Dean's chest.

"Cas?" Dean mumbled. "That better be you."

"It's me, Dean." Cas said.

"Thank God." Dean sighed, draping his arm over Cas. "Why are you in my bed this time?"

"I told Gabriel he could stay in my room." Cas answered.

"Don't you have like 20 spare bedrooms?" Dean asked.

"He doesn't need to know about those." Cas smiled.

"Since you just _have_ to sleep with someone else, why choose me?" Dean smirked.

"I'm not in the mood for Annie." Cas replied. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"Because that makes sense." Dean chuckled.

"In my mind it does." Cas stated.

"Well it's good one of us understands the way your twisted head works." Dean retorted.

"Shut up." Cas laughed.

"So how can Dr. Winchester be of assistance to your troubled mind tonight?" Dean reached back with his free arm and put the small lamp beside his bed on.

Cas shifted so he was lying more on top of Dean than before, his chest against Dean's stomach. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not specifically. Why?" Dean simpered.

"Just wanted to make sure you don't need to get up early or anything." Cas muttered.

"You plan on keeping me up late?" Dean laughed.

"Possibly." Cas shrugged.

"Okay..." Dean nodded. "Lay it on me then. Who'd you murder?"

"No one!" Cas exclaimed. "I wouldn't murder someone. On purpose. Well, there's a few exceptions to that..."

"You know I'm joking, you idiot." Dean grinned. "What's up? By the way, I charge by the hour."

Cas sighed, beginning to awkwardly fiddle with an overgrown strand of Dean's hair, falling by his ear. "Well, Dr. Winchester, I cheated on my girlfriend."

"I think I know that." Dean chuckled.

"Shut up, you. I didn't ask for your input." Cas snapped.

"Alright, but your rate doubles." Dean stated.

"And you say that _I'm_ idiotic." Cas muttered.

"Dick..." Dean muttered.

"Assbutt." Cas countered.

"So resume complaining to me." Dean smiled.

"I'm not complaining." Cas pointed out. "I'm talking about serious issues here."

"How about you actually talk about them then?" Dean smirked.

"I would if you'd stop being annoying." Cas scowled.

"Oh you love me." Dean growled.

"Which is the center of my problems. So fuck you." Cas stated.

"Okay." Dean laughed. "Explain to me why I am being fucked."

"Oh you'll see." Cas sighed.

"I bet." Dean retorted.

"Don't bet. You'll lose money." Cas said.

"Okay, smartass." Dean laughed. "Spill it."

"So you have to shut up from this point now on." Cas ordered.

"I can do that." Dean replied.

"Good." Cas glared up at him. "Let's start from the beginning. November 15th 2013-"

"Hey, that's the day you met me!" Dean chided.

"I said shut up." Cas growled.

"Fine, fine." Dean chuckled. "I'll be quiet."

"Yes. Do that." Cas sighed. "November 15th 2013, I was dragged off to some godforsaken party by my asshole brother. I happened to spot someone shuffling through the crowd, groping young girls dressing like sluts."

"Wow, Cas. Tell me what you _really_ think." Dean retorted.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas snapped.

"Okay."

"And this man-whore for some reason I couldn't tell you in the world, grasped my attention. And shit went down, and the next thing you know, it's late December and I'm in love with the poor bastard. Then my other asshole brother fucks around with me and I get pissed and break his leg. For some reason, I chose my brother over him and was too blind to see that he would never cheat on me. Upon finding out this, I go back to his house, to be disgraced by his family and yet the fucking idiot still welcomes me with an open heart." Cas continued. "Fast forward through the best months of my life, and the aforementioned asshole brother forces me to move to Wales without any notice. And so, my boyfriend and I were left separated and heartbroken on opposite sides of the world."

Anastasia set down the headset and game remote on the table in front of the TV and sighed. She yawned as she pulled the bobby pin from her hair, causing it to fall to her shoulders. She checked the time on the TV and saw that it was almost 1 AM. She swore to herself as she stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for bed. Anastasia filled up the glass and turned to go up the stairs.

"And I just want to apologize to him for having to go through all that shit with me. I just want him to know how sorry I am for everything. For dealing with my family, and not trusting him when I should have, for abandoning him, for being a complete ass, for six months of misery that spread over for another five and a half months when I was gone, two of which I could've spent running back to him instead of thinking he wouldn't still love me, for returning to put him through even more pain..." Cas whimpered.

"Cas..." Dean choked, looking down at the emotional wreck lying on his chest.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas said once again. "And so I finally return to him, but of course I have to bring a girlfriend with me, saying I don't think he'd still want me, but deep down inside knowing he still would. And what I'm sorry the most for, is for forcing him to be the other man when all he did was tell me how much he didn't want to be. All he ever did was love me, care for me, help me, and I repay him for putting the weight of a fucking affair over his head. And having an affair is one of the worst things I've ever done in my life. I promised myself I'd always be faithful and that I'd never cheat on my partner. But the thing about it is that, it was wrong. I know it was. I've always known it was, but I don't regret it. I don't regret it at all because as wrong as it is, it felt right."

Anastasia saw a light on inside Dean's room, the light filtering under the door and voices inside she recognized as Dean and Cas's. Out of curiosity, she drank her water and put the cup to the door so she could hear what they were saying. She listened just in time to hear the end of Cas's speech.

"It was right." Cas stated. "Because I was with that man-whore from 2013. That mechanic from the party. The man I love. The only person I could ever love that much. The one I belong with...but I'm not with because _I'm_ the fucking idiot now, still causing everyone I care about pain and suffering. Anastasia's in love with a guy who could never love her back as much as she deserves it and you're still ...still waiting an I'm sorry because I know you love me more than anything in the world."

Anastasia strained to hear Cas's last line as his voice dropped to a hush.

"And the worst part is I love you, too. I never stopped. Not for a second." Cas whispered.

"Cas." Dean sighed, sitting up abruptly and hugging Cas tightly.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas breathed, crying into Dean's neck. "I'm so fucking sorry. For everything."

"Hey, Cas." Dean soothingly ran his hands up and down Cas's back. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You'll always be my angel no matter what. My precious angel."

Anastasia choked back sobs as she ran down the hall to her room, resisting the urge to slam the door. She climbed into bed and pulled her pillow close to her chest.

"I've screwed everything up, Dean." Cas susurrated. "I can't do anything without fucking everything up."

Dean gently pushed Cas' off him. He wiped the tears of Cas's face. "Don't ever say that, Cas." Dean smiled pathetically before leaning in and kissing Cas. Cas brought his hands up into Dean's hair, Dean reciprocating by moving his hands down to hold Cas's lower back. He reached up and turned the light back off, softly pulling Cas down, the two of them settling back into place on the bed, still wrapped in each other's embrace.

"I love you." Cas sniffled a little.

"I know." Dean grinned. "I love you, too."

Dean gently stroked Cas's hair until his steady breathing assured him that Cas was fast asleep. Dean once again draped his arm over Cas, put this time, held them close together, Dean's chin resting comfortable in the crook of Cas's neck.

* * *

A/N: Woo! I can not tell you how much I enjoyed writing this chapter. I was writing pretty much through tonight's episode. Can you believe it's already episode 17? I'm going to die when it goes on hiatus. I've watched all my shows on Netflix, so I've never had to wait for hiatus, so I guess there's a first time for everything. A first, painful, impatient time, but whatever. But, I plan to let Gabriel chill here for a while since he's a little shit like that, but when is he not a little shit? *sigh* I love Gabriel. I wish they'd bring him back so much. You know what's weird? In my computers dictionary, susurrated is a word, but my computer still reads it as incorrect. Whatever...damn you technology. But yes, I'm pretty sure that next chapter, and if not, the chapter after, Castasia will no longer be a thing. HAPPY DANCE!


	22. Chapter 22

Cas exhaled a soft breath as he began to wake up, squinting as the sun filtered through the blinds and hit him in the face.

"Dean." Cas grumbled. "Shut the fucking blinds..."

"It's about time you woke up." Dean retorted, turning around, his shirt half buttoned, and walking over to Cas on the bed. He leaned down, hands on his knees over Cas. "But we need to get one thing straight first."

"What would that be?" Cas asked, shielding the sun with his hand.

"If you ever and I mean _ever_ say anything like last night again, I will beat you." Dean threatened, a large smile gracing his face.

"You couldn't beat me." Cas stated. "Now would you turn the blinds down?"

"Fine..." Dean sighed, walking over and pulling the blinds shut with a yank of the string.

"Thank you." Cas huffed.

"Cassie!" Gabriel yelled.

Cas made a loud groaning sound and grabbed Dean's pillow, pulling it over his face.

"Remind me again why I let him stay here?" Cas lifted the pillow just off his face.

"Cassie!" Gabriel repeated.

"What?" Dean responded.

"You're not Cassie!" Gabriel shouted.

"I'm good enough." Dean retorted, walking out and lingering over the banister so he was looking down at Gabriel. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"Where's the syrup and whipped cream?" Gabriel asked.

"Can't Sam get it for you?" Dean replied.

"No. I'm too impatient for the Sasquatch." Gabriel pouted.

"Fine." Dean huffed. "The whipped cream is in the fridge over by the pantry and the syrup is in the cupboard labeled 'Yummy Shit'."

"I have to give you kudos for that organization system." Gabriel mused. "Yummy shit, Sammy's Shit, Cas's shit."

"Dean came up with that!" Cas called.

"I gathered as much!" Gabriel responded. "Come down here so we can actually talk will you?"

"I'm too comfy!" Cas protested.

Dean held up a finger to Gabriel and then pointed to Cas's room, signaling that he would get him.

"Cas, you can't stay in bed all day." Dean chuckled.

"Why not?" Cas whined.

"Because you have a life to live." Dean smiled.

"Can I not for a day?" Cas gave Dean puppy eyes. "Please?"

"No. Get your bitchy ass out of bed." Dean sneered.

"You suck." Cas glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Dean growled.

"I wasn't...Ooooh." Cas laughed. "Pervert."

"I had to." Dean shrugged. "Now are you going to get out of bed or am I going to have to drag your ass out of bed and down the stairs?"

"I think the second option sounds more entertaining." Cas stated.

"It's your funeral." Dean warned as he walked over to the bed, Cas retracting as he neared. "Oh you can't escape me."

"Why would I want to?" Cas smirked.

"You're about to find out." Dean grinned, scooping Cas up and pulling him over his shoulder, grunting as he did so. "And you say _I_ gained weight."

"Shut up. You just lost muscle." Cas remarked.

"Sure." Dean rolled his eyes, wobbling to the staircase. "I'm going to murder you if we fall and break our necks."

"It's hard to murder a dead person and pointless to murder a paralyzed one." Cas replied.

"Can it, smartass." Dean snorted.

"Fuck off." Cas smiled.

"Well you're the one who's on right now. Not me." Dean countered.

"I'm not the smartass here I see." Cas muttered.

Dean sighed in amusement. "God...Who do I live with?"

"Your brother, Anastasia, and I." Cas answered.

"That's it!" Dean exclaimed. "You're going down!"

Dean quickly lifted Cas on him and placed him on the slick banister, Cas sliding down, screaming.

"What the fuck, Dean?!" Cas squealed as he slid down the banister. "I hate you!"

"No you don't." Dean smirked, climbing on the banister himself, and sliding down, falling off as he reached the bottom.

"Karma, bitch." Cas sang.

"Asshole." Dean laughed, pushing himself back to a stand and finally finishing buttoning up his shirt.

"Where's Annie?" Cas asked.

"I don't know." Gabriel shrugged. "Haven't seen her."

"Probably still in her room." Dean mused.

"Ugh." Cas groaned. "Now I have to go all the way upstairs and check on her. Dean, carry me."

"No." Dean said smugly. "Look who has to walk."

"You are so..." Cas grumbled. "I can't stand you."

Dean burst out laughing. "Now that's what I like to hear!"

Cas flipped Dean off as he walked back up the stairs.

Cas approached Anastasia's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." She whimpered.

"Hey." Cas smiled softly.

"Oh. It's you." She sighed.

"Something wrong with me?" Cas chuckled.

"No." Anastasia breathed. "Of course not."

"Something's wrong." Cas stated. "I can tell."

He entered the room and went over to her. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She scowled. "Nothing's wrong."

"Something is." Cas said.

"Well, it's none of your business." She snapped. "I don't wish to talk to you."

"Are-are you sure?" Cas asked.

"God dammit, Castiel!" She yelled. "Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay..." Cas muttered. "Would you like me to leave?"

"That'd be lovely." Anastasia growled.

"Okay. If you would like to talk about it, I'll be downstairs." Cas replied.

"Well I won't." She frowned, Cas leaving the room.

"God, Dean..." Cas sighed. "Something's really wrong with her. She's being all temperamental."

"Period?" Dean shrugged.

"I doubt." Cas answered. "She's never acted like this before. Something's wrong. I know it is."

"Has anything happened recently?" Dean asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Cas mumbled. "I don't enjoy seeing her upset."

"Should we tie her up and torture her until she'll squeal?" Dean suggested.

"Don't be absurd. That's terrible, Dean." Cas scowled.

"You really don't know how to take a joke, do you?" Dean smirked.

"Not at the moment." Cas sighed.

"You know what I think would help this situation?" Dean smiled.

"What?" Cas grumbled.

"Sugar." Dean stated.

"Dean, I'm not in the mood for sugar." Cas responded.

"You will be in a moment." Dean sang, running into the kitchen.

"Oh, God, Dean..." Cas ran his hand through his messy hair. "What are you doing now?"

"Close your eyes." Dean instructed.

Cas sighed and did as told. Dean pushed Cas's mouth open with one hand, and shoved the finger of another in Cas's mouth.

"That could look pretty erotic if you weren't my brother." Gabriel retorted.

"Taste." Dean ordered.

Immediately, he felt Cas's tongue moving against his finger.

"My God." Dean shuddered. "That feel so fucking weird."

"You used to be used to it." Cas smirked, opening his eyes. "What the hell is this stuff? It's amazing."

"It's called Nutella. It's this peanut butter and hazelnut spread or some shit like that. Isn't it great?" Dean answered.

Cas nodded as Dean removed his finger and wiped it on his pants.

"I want more." Cas demanded.

"Already starting to feel better I see." Dean mused.

"Just give me more." Cas scowled.

"Fine." Dean laughed, handing Cas the small jar on the table. "Here, I'll get...you...a spoon...Guess there's no need for that now."

Cas had already dug his finger into the jar and was spooning it in.

"Make yourself at home." Dean retorted.

"I am at home." Cas stated.

"That does not give you permission to double dip with a spoon, let alone your finger." Dean chuckled.

"You're just harassing me for your entertainment. I know you don't care." Cas replied.

"Oh you know me too well." Dean smiled.

"Of course I do." Cas said. "I know more about you than you know about me."

"I doubt it." Dean snorted.

"We'll just have to put that to a test someday." Cas smirked.

"We will." Dean purred.

"But until then, why don't you concupiscent idiots come over here and check this shit out." Gabriel said. "It's about the queen of Romania."

"We are not concupiscent. Not at the moment at least!" Cas exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sure you're not." Gabriel muttered, gesturing to his phone.

"Concupiwhat?" Dean scoffed.

"Lustful and horny basically." Cas explained.

"Then what you mean we're not concupiscent?" Dean scoffed.

Cas put his palm flat against Dean's face and pushed him out of the way. "Fuck you."

Dean tried to conceal his laughter, but failed. He joined Cas over by Gabriel as he showed them an article on his phone.

"Oh my God." Cas breathed, snatching Gabriel's phone and reading through the article.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Annie." Cas frowned. "Her mom's dying."

"What?" Dean choked.

"Breast cancer." Cas explained. "Stage 4. It's too far along to do anything about it. She's not going to live much longer."

"That's terrible." Dean said quietly.

"Fuck!" Cas exclaimed.

"What else?" Dean demanded.

"It says that they're in search of a prince to wed the princess so there will be two people ready to take over the throne when the time comes." Cas replied.

"Oh. Fuck..." Dean muttered.

"I think all this answers a lot. She must've just found out the other day about her parents. No wonder she's so troubled." Cas frowned. "God...I can't imagine what she's going through."

"Probably nothing short of emotional hell." Dean retorted.

"You're probably right." Cas sighed. "God...just...God...Annie..."

"You should go talk to her, Cas. Now that you know what's going on." Dean stated.

Cas nodded. "Should I bring her some Nutella?"

"Girl like chocolate. It wouldn't hurt." Dean shrugged, handing Cas the jar of Nutella and taking one last fingerful of it.

"Spoon." Cas ordered.

"Bossy, bossy." Dean muttered, opening a drawer and handing Cas a spoon.

Cas grabbed the spoon and put the lid on the Nutella before quickly running up the stairs to Anastasia's room.

"Annie." He breathed. as he walked in her room.

"I said I don't want to talk to you." She stated.

"I know." Cas sighed. "But I just heard about your mother."

"What?" She scoffed.

"She has cancer. It's all over the news." Cas said.

"Oh." Anastasia flicked her gaze to the ground. "Yes. They discovered it far too late for any cure."

"I know." Cas whispered, sitting on the bed next to her. "I brought you Nutella."

She smiled weakly at him taking the jar. "I love this stuff."

"I know." Cas chuckled.

"If you know about my mother, then I think you know what I need to ask you." She stated, still not looking at him.

"I think I do."Cas replied.

"And I know you're going to say no. And if you say yes, I won't let you." Anastasia said, dipping the spoon in the Nutella.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Because you can't marry me if you don't love me." She stated.

"What makes you think that I don't love you?"

"Because I'm not Dean." Anastasia choked.

"Annie..." Cas sighed, putting a comforting hand on her leg.

"I heard what you said last night, Castiel." She blurted out. "Dean's the only person you could love."

"You heard Dean and I talking?" Cas scoffed. "How much?"

"Just enough to know that he's the only one in your heart." She sighed.

"Annie, I'm sorry. It's ju-"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Castiel." Anastasia said. "Love is a strange thing."

"Are you going to stab me?" Cas asked.

"No." She laughed, trying to disregard the tears falling down her face. "I'm not planning on it any time soon."

"Good." Cas smiled.

"I'm leaving though. I won't be coming back." She stated.

"What?" Cas whimpered.

"I'll be queen. What kind of queen would I be if I ruled from Chicago?" She countered.

"I guess you have a point." Cas chuckled. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at midnight." Anastasia answered. "I'll be being picked up from O'Hare National Airport."

"I don't want you to go, though." Cas said.

"I wish I didn't have to go." She sighed.

"Well, promise me something then?" Cas shrugged.

"Anything." She smiled.

"When you get home, you'll find someone. You'll find your prince charming. Take nothing but the best, because you deserve the best. You can do so much better than me. You're one of the best people I've ever met. So if your prince isn't a million times better than me, he's not your prince." Cas replied.

"I can do that." Anastasia nodded, pulling Cas close and wrapping him in a tight hug.

* * *

A/N: Well that was unexpected. I couldn't wait to get Anastasia out of the picture, but now I'm actually really sad that she's leaving. That makes we wonder if the writer of Twist and Shout cried their way through writing their story. I don't think I could get _that_ sad over my own writing, but still. I'm going to miss the little shit. I wanted to make her more likable for you guys, but I ended up liking her so much. She'll be around for one more chapter, but only for the beginning/middle. That's the plan at least. I already have a few ideas for how Dean and Cas are going to spend their time afterwards. Yes, yes, I know. Gabriel wasn't too much in this chapter, but I'll write him in more. As for that lovely reviewer who asked for the return of the beloved Balthy, I think I could bring him back in. Why are all the best angels in the show the dead ones? I mean, come on, how many times have they killed Cas? Four? Five? He got nothing on Dean though. And holy shit, I have been writing for like 5 hours straight. I have written two chapter. One in this story, and the other for my other story, Secrets. I just wanted to write this chapter so bad that it couldn't wait.


	23. Chapter 23

"It's so hard to believe..." Dean breathed. "She wasn't even here that long, but she grew on me."

"Yeah." Cas sighed. "I'm going to miss her."

"Me too." Sam replied. "Her poor mom. Cancer...

"I know. That shit sucks." Dean stated. "I wish they'd cure it yet."

"Don't we all." Cas mused as they watched Anastasia spread a heaping knifeful of Nutella onto a piece of bread.

Cas walked up behind her and picked up another knife and dipping it in the Nutella. She looked over to him and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm serious." Cas stated. "I'm...so sorry."

"You've said that a million times, Castiel." Anastasia laughed. "I get the idea."

"Well, it's just you don't deserve this." He sighed.

"There is no 'this' to deserve. We live in a world where everything has a reason." She replied.

"That's an optimistic view on life." Cas mused.

"Well, in a situation like this, it's almost necessary." She chuckled.

"I suppose I can see your logic despite the fact that I'm more of a realist." Cas said.

"I don't think you're a realist." Anastasia commented. "I think you're just confused."

"In many situations that may be true." Cas smiled.

"May be?" She scoffed. "I say in all situations it _is_ true."

"You think you're so cute don't you?" Cas smirked.

She nodded. "Or so everyone says."

"I wish you could be here for the kittens to be born. Whatever breed they'll be, I'm sure they're going to be so adorable." Cas breathed.

"Me, too. Misty's so sweet." Anastasia grinned.

"She is. Dean made a good choice." Cas stated.

"I didn't know Dean got you her." She hummed.

"Oh." Cas muttered. "For my 17th birthday. He threw me a Sweet 17 he called it and it was lovely. Then afterwards, we were in my room and I heard a noise and followed it and apparently he'd gotten me a kitten, which he knew I always loved cats."

"That's so nice of him." Anastasia sighed.

"Dean used to be so nice." Cas said loud enough so the others could hear him. "Now he's just an arrogant asshole."

"Fuck you!" Dean laughed.

Anastasia laughed with them as she cut her sandwich down the middle. She turned around to face Cas, but tripped over her gown, causing her to fall onto him, and the knife to go into him.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Cas exclaimed. "Dean! Get your ass in here!"

"What do you want? Can't you get it yourself?" Dean groaned.

"I'm sorry. I can't get a knife out of my side on my own!" Cas scowled.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Anastasia cried. "I'm so sorry, Castiel! I'm so sorry! It was accident!"

"I thought you said you weren't going to stab me." Cas winced.

"I said I didn't plan on it." She shrugged. "But God, I'm so sorry!"

"Cas, that wasn't even funny." Dean retorted.

"It wasn't supposed to be." Cas growled. "Don't make me walk in there."

"You want my help, then you'll have to." Dean stated.

"Fine." Cas huffed, pushing away Anastasia's supporting arm and stumbling out to the living room. "There. Happy?"

"Holy shit!" Dean ran over to Cas, laughing.

"I thought you said this wasn't funny." Cas glared at him.

"Can you have _one_ relationship without someone getting stabbed?" Dean snorted.

"Just shut up and get this knife out of my side." Cas ordered.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean scoffed. "Just yank it out?"

"Basically." Cas answered.

"No!" Dean replied. "You need a doctor. We're going to the hospital."

"Dean." Cas sighed. "I do not need a hospital."

"Yes, you do, Cas. You have just been stabbed!" Dean exclaimed.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Anastasia called as she ran into the room, this time lifting her gown.

"It was." Cas nodded.

"I don't care." Dean pulled Cas's arm over his shoulder. "We just need to get Cas safe."

"I'm. Fine." Cas stated. "I'm used to this, Dean."

"Well, I'm not fine. Come on." Dean practically dragged Cas to the door. "Sam, go get the Impala."

Sam nodded and Dean tossed him his keys.

"Don't go into the light, Cas." Dean said, trying to remain calm.

"I'm not going to die, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes. "It's just a knife in my side."

Cas reached his hand over and grabbed the handle of the knife, hissing as it just barely moved.

"Stop it!" Dean swatted Cas's hand away. "Let the doctors do it."

"Fine..." Cas sighed. "It's no big deal, really."

"No big deal?" Dean scoffed. "There is a fucking knife in your side!"

"I see that, Dean." Cas stated.

"Of all the billionaires to be married to, why did I choose you and not Bill Gates?" Dean laughed.

"Because he's married." Cas answered.

"George Clooney just got married." Dean countered. "Taylor Swift's going to write another album and name it, 'My Husband Dumped Me For A Hot Billionaire'."

"How many albums does she have now?" Cas asked.

"Seven I think." Dean replied. "I find it strange that she and George Clooney shacked up, but love is a strange thing."

"You don't need to tell me that." Cas snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean smiled.

"It means that I can't stand you." Cas growled kittenishly.

"I know." Dean smirked.

"Sasquatch says the cars right out front." Gabriel called.

"Get your ass in here then!" Dean ordered.

"What for?" Gabriel asked.

"To help get Cas out to the car." Dean replied.

"Fine..." Gabriel groaned.

"I don't need help. I can walk on my own." Cas stated.

"Not on my watch." Dean retorted, Gabriel taking Cas's other arm over his shoulder.

"Guys, this really isn't necessary." Cas sighed.

"Of course it is." Dean smiled. "We can't have you getting hurt now, can we?"

"I already have a knife in my side." Cas scowled. "I think I'm already hurt."

"I'd call you an ass, but you get cripple's benefits." Dean snorted.

"I am not a cripple! Cas exclaimed. "I could walk to the car if you'd let me!"

Cas pulled his arms out of their grasps and off their shoulder's as he quickly staggered over to the Impala.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, running to catch up with him. "Don't get blood on my car!"

"Of _course_ that's what you're concerned about." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Well, getting blood out of this leather is hard, so if you want to get it out, then bleed your heart out." Dean smirked.

"I'd rather not. Would that mean I would be dead? My heat being bloodless and all..." Cas mused.

"I don't care if your'e a cripple or not anymore." Dean remarked. "You sir, are a jackass."

"Uh, Dean. What are you doing?" Cas asked. "This is not the place for a blowjob."

"Getting you in the car, lying down. Pervert..." Dean said, crouching down at Cas's feet. "Gabriel support his back. I'll get his legs. Cas, fall back into Gabriel's hands."

"Like I trust fall!" Gabriel grinned.

"Shouldn't you trust fall with someone you actually trust?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"If he drops you, I'll cut off his-" Dean started.

"I won't drop him I swear!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"See, Cas. He won't drop you." Dean smiled innocently.

"I don't doubt your threat, Dean." Cas stated. "So here goes nothing."

Cas fell back into Gabriel's arms. Dean lifted his ankled as they gently put him into the backseat of the Impala.

"I feel disgustingly pampered." Cas grimaced.

"Know you know how I felt when I was holed up for 7 weeks with a broken leg." Dean snorted.

"Bullshit." Cas muttered. "You loved being waited on left and right."

"Well I had a sexy servant, what can I say?" Dean smirked. "Every man's dream, right?"

"Would you two stop flirting?" Sam sighed.

"We're not flirting." Dean retorted.

"Yes we are." Cas stated.

Sam smiled smugly at Dean from the passenger seat as Dean turned up the Impala.

"Gabriel, there's no room in here, if you and Anastasia want to come, just take the limo." Dean said.

"Oh I know she'll want to come. She feels terrible." Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah, well, then go get Bela." Dean shrugged. "We have to get this asshat to the ER."

"Fuck you." Cas grumbled from the backseat.

Dean stuck his hand behind him into the backseat and flipped Cas off. Cas reached up and grabbed Dean's arm and pulling it closer to him and bit his finger.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelped. "You bastard..."

"You deserved it." Sam stated.

"Did not!" Dean argued.

"Did to." Cas smirked.

"Shut up." Dean sighed, driving down the road.

* * *

"And what are you here for?" A lady at the desk of the ER asked.

"I have a knife in my side." Cas scowled, gesturing dramatically to the knife handle and pool of blood sticking from his side. "Are you fucking blind?"

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, picking up the phone. "We'll get a doctor out here immediately!"

"Awesome." Dean smiled, patting a short drum beat on the desk.

"You don't seem very concerned." The lady stated.

"After hearing him complain all the way here, seeing him unconscious would be a blessing." Dean retorted.

"Go to hell." Cas sneered, Anastasia and Gabriel running in.

"Cas are you okay?" Anastasia panted.

"See, right there's enough concern for all of us." Dean nodded towards Anastasia. "The only one who truly cares for Cas here."

"You're terrible." Cas sighed.

"I know." Dean smirked. "It's a character flaw."

"You have many of those." Sam snorted, nurses running out with a hospital bed.

"Mind the shirt?" Cas asked as he was lifted onto the bed. "It's one of my favorites."

"You should listen to him. He doesn't take kindly to people ruining his shirts." Dean stated.

"Isn't there already a hole in it where the knife is?" Anastasia mused.

"Oh yeah..." Cas breathed. "Forget what I said about the shirt."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"How'd this happen?" A nurse with a notepad asked. "Were you mugged, sir?"

"Ugh, no..." Anastasia stammered. "I was making a sandwich and tripped."

"Oh." The nurse mused, writing something on his pad as the others wheeled Cas into a room and unbuttoned the shirt. "What's that scar there if I may ask? Did you have a surgery?"

"No. I was stabbed." Cas answered.

"With what?" The man asked.

"A knife." Cas shrugged.

"By whom?"

"My girlfriend." Cas replied.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The man gestured to Anastasia.

Cas and Anastasia looked at each other in confusion. "I don't know. Are you?"

"I'm not sure..." She muttered.

"Just say yes." Dean said.

The man nodded in acknowledgement and scribbled something down. "And is she the one who stabbed your previously?"

"No. That was another one. She did it on purpose." Cas explained.

"Have you ever considered not getting in relationships?" The man smirked.

"Well, hopefully I won't have to be in many more." Cas mused. "They don't seem to end well."

"Do you have any medical conditions we should know of?" He continued.

"No. I'm healthy. Minus the knife in my side." Cas stated.

"Disregard the smartass remarks. There's a lot of them." Dean retorted.

"We'll have the doctor come in and inspect the wound immediately." One lady said, the group filing out of the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Novak." A doctor greeted, entering the room.

"Can we make this fast? We have somewhere to be at midnight." Cas groaned.

"Manners, Castiel." Anastasia glared at him.

The doctor walked over to Cas and put the railing down on the side of the bed. "Okay. You will feel some pain and some discomfort, but if it hurts very bad, tell me."

"Okay." Cas nodded.

The doctor got an alcohol wipe and gently wiped the blood off Cas's side and around the wound, causing him to wince. She placed her hands on Cas's side, softly applying pressure to different areas, Cas cringing with each small push. Dean extended his hand to Cas's side and he quickly grabbed onto it. The doctor slowly moved closer to the wound, pressing a little firmer each time.

"Ah." Cas inhaled sharply.

"Would you like me to stop? Is it too bad?" The doctor asked.

"No." Cas choked. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Cas smiled, clinging onto Dean's hand even harder.

"I swear to God, Cas. There are going to be bloody fingernail marks in my hand courtesy of you." Dean snorted.

"You're not the one who got impaled." Cas growled.

"In which sense?" Dean whispered, but not quiet enough that the doctor didn't hear. She looked up and gave them both a weird look.

The doctor pulled a needle out from a drawer and a solution. She loaded the needle and went over to Cas, flicking the tip a few times.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Cas exclaimed. "What in the hell is that?"

"I need to numb you before I remove the knife. It's just a flesh wound and since the knife was so slim, no stitches will be needed. It just needs some bandages." She stated.

Cas laughed. "I don't think so. You're not sticking that thing in there. The needle must go at least 2 inches in!"

"I need to numb very deep." She explained.

"Well you aren't." Cas smirked.

"It's regulation. You have to be numb before I remove something that deep in." The doctor said.

"Regulate this." Cas smiled.

"Cas wha-" Dean asked.

With a loud moan of agony, Cas grabbed the handle of the knife and yanked it out of his side.

Cas wiped the blood off the knife onto his shirt and handed it to Dean.

"Sir, that could've been very dangerous." The doctor frowned.

"Well, I didn't need a needle now did I?" Cas asked. "So how about you bandage me up and get me on out of here?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Well, I suppose there's nothing left for me to do, is there?"

"Nope." Cas grinned.

"You are so stubborn." Dean groaned. "How are you not dead yet?"

"Wow, thanks." Cas retorted.

"I'll write you a prescription for 800 mg of Ibuprofen. Take every six hours as needed." The doctor stated.

"Awesome." Dean smirked.

"Don't take too long, please. Like I said earlier, we have places to be." Cas said.

"Alright." She sighed. "I'll go get some dressings for your injury."

"Great." Cas smiled.

"Cas, dude. Will you let go of my hand yet. It's really sweaty down there." Dean laughed.

"Oh." Cas chuckled, releasing his grip and wiping his wet hand on his jeans. "Well, when you're yanking a knife out of your side, things tend to hurt."

"Don't come whining to me. You're the one who decided it would be a smart idea to yank it out." Dean scolded.

"Well it's better than having a needle jammed into me, isn't it?" Cas scoffed. "Besides, I like to feel everything. I feel weird when I can't feel."

"I'm going to pretend that made sense." Dean yawned.

"Don't tell me you're tired already?" Cas asked.

"It's been a long day." Dean whined.

"Well make sure you have _some_ energy left at least." Cas smirked cockily at him.

"If you say so." Dean smiled slyly in reply.

"I have the bandages." The doctor said, entering the room once more. "Can you sit up real quick?"

Cas did as told, and pushed himself up to a sitting position. The doctor placed a thick gauze pad over Cas's wound and taped it down with some medical tape. She handed him a plastic bag with some more tape in it and large wads of gauze.

"Change the pad once in the morning and once at night until it scabs over. That should probably be around 3-4 days. If you run out of supplies, your local Walgreen's or CVS will have more." She instructed.

"So change the pad twice a day. Correct?" Dean asked.

"Wait for it." Cas muttered.

"So he won't be using tampons?" Dean smirked.

Cas bit his lip to prevent himself from bursting out laughing, causing his eyes to begin to water as he looked up at Dean, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled.

"I am not amused." The doctor stated blatantly, Dean trying to stop smiling at his own crappy joke. "You may leave now. Straight ahead there's a counter with a few people sitting at it. Give them your insurance information and such."

Cas nodded as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up dizzily, Dean grabbing his arm before he fell. The doctor hastily walked out of the room.

"You're an idiot, Dean." Cas growled.

"Oh don't think I didn't see you on the verge of crying of laughter." Dean grinned.

"I don't care." Cas snapped. "That was terribly inappropriate for the situation."

"And in what situation exactly _would_ that be appropriate?" Gabriel asked.

"If Dean was going to see a gynecologist." Cas stated.

"Something you're not telling us, Dean?" Sam remarked.

"Bitch." Dean retorted.

"Jerk." Sam countered.

"I'm so glad you didn't die, Castiel." Anastasia smiled.

"I'm glad I didn't either." Cas chuckled.

"I think we're all glad." Sam said.

* * *

Bela loaded the last of Anastasia's suitcases into the trunk of the limo. "You ready?" She called.

Anastasia nodded as Dean, Cas, and Sam followed her out to the limo. Bela came around and held open the door for her. Anastasia smiled at her three friends, brushing to the side a few falling tears. "I love you guys." She laughed.

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "We're awesome like that."

"I have to admit that I really will miss that cocky attitude." She retorted.

"Who doesn't?" Dean smirked.

"We love you, too." Sam smiled.

Anastasia pulled them all in for a large hug. "You three better visit."

"We will." Cas promised.

"Hey!" Gabriel yelled running over to them. "An!"

Anastasia released from the three and looked over to him. "Yes?"

"You're Romania, right?" Gabriel asked.

She nodded.

"Think you could unbanish me?" He smiled warily.

"You were banished?" Cas scoffed. "What in the hell for?"

"We don't banish many people." Anastasia stated. "But the most recent one was...You were the asshole that graffitied the palace weren't you? Do you know how hard it was to cover all that up?"

"Sorry." Gabriel whispered.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Can I get a further explanation?" Cas asked.

"Some guards saw him graffiting...to put it subtly...male genitalia on the palace." She grimaced.

"Gabriel!" Cas exclaimed.

"That is just beautiful!" Dean applauded Gabriel.

"No it is not!" Cas glared at him. "Stop your clapping."

"Yes sir." Dean smirked.

"Gabriel. If you ever do something like that again, I will punish you. Eternally." Cas threatened.

"Jesus...It was just a few dicks." He shrugged.

"You're a dick." Cas retorted. "I think your personality is all dick because you're compensating."

"Fuck you." Gabriel laughed.

Bela honked the horn. "We're going to be late!"

"Bye, guys." Anastasia choked.

Cas pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She kissed each of their cheeks in return before getting into the limo. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and laced their fingers together. After a moment, the limo began accelerating. As soon as it was down the street, Cas practically jumped on Dean, smashing their lips together. Dean instantly moved his hands to Cas's hair and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"Gabriel and I will be spending the weekend somewhere else." Sam stated. "C'mon, Gabriel. We're going to want to get out of here."

"A whole weekend?" Gabriel scoffed.

"You don't know these two." Sam sighed, grabbing Gabriel's wrist and dragging him to the garage to get a vehicle.

Cas smiled up at Dean as they separated, gasping for air.

"Your room or mine?" Dean smirked.

"Yours." Cas replied.

"Really?" Dean whined. "I just made the bed before I went downstairs earlier."

"Well so did I." Cas glared at him.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors then." Dean stuck out his palm and fist.

"We're settling this the manly way I see." Cas smirked, repeating the gesture.

"Very." Dean grinned. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"

Dean looked down at the results. Cas had rock and he had scissors. "Dammit!"

"You're very predictable, Dean. You always choose scissors." Cas growled cockily.

"I hate you." Dean scowled.

"You love me." Cas sneered.

"Indeed." Dean smiled, turning around and pulling Cas against him again. "You seriously need an elevator in this place."

"We have one." Cas stated.

"You do?" Dean asked. "How come I never saw it?"

"It's hidden." Cas shrugged. "Emergency use only."

"Does this count?" Dean whispered.

"I suppose." Cas mused, spinning on his heels, grabbing Dean's arm. "It's right this way."

"What is it with you people and your secret shit?" Dean scoffed.

"Perks of being rich." Cas smirked, pulling Dean into a room.

"Whoa." Dean breathed. "What the hell is this?"

"I lied." Cas smiled. "We don't have an elevator. I set this up myself."

"Well, kudos..." Dean picked Cas' up and set him on the bed. "To you. God, I love your sense of humour."

"Me too." Cas growled. "I'm hilarious."

"I know you are." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. "I love the choice in décor by the way."

Dean gestured to the bedsheets and around the room. The comforter had the image of a door tag printed on it and it read, "Do not disturb. We're having sex. Cas pulled back the comforter to reveal the actual sheets of the bed, white with cat faces printed on them.

"Perfect." Dean laughed, wheezing. "I don't think these could be any more you. God, I love you."

"Yeah. I kind of love you, too." Cas whispered, pulling Dean down on top of him. "Now time to make the kittens purr."

Dean burst out laughing again, "That was probably the worst come on I have heard in my life. So why the hell am I laughing so much?"

"Because it was me and you just love my terrible jokes?" Cas suggested.

"Yeah. That must be it." Dean mused, leaning Dean and giving Cas a quick kiss.

"Such a tease." Cas smirked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I am. No wonder all the bitches love me." Dean grinned.

"Well no bitches are getting you." Cas stated, Dean taking his shirt off.

"Your side gonna be okay?" Dean asked.

"We'll play nice tonight." Cas replied, throwing his shirt to the side.

"Wait._ What_ happened here?" Dean held up Cas's arms.

Cas sighed and looked down.

"Those were _not_ there before." Dean looked down at the scars lining Cas's forearms.

"Yeah. They were." Cas muttered. "See?" Cas licked two of his fingers and wiped them along part of his arm, holding them up to Dean. "Concealer."

"Oh." Dean frowned. "Well."

"I'm sorry." Cas whimpered. "It was years ago."

"Never. Be. Anyone. But. Yourself." Dean said, kissing up Cas's arm until he reached Cas's neck and whispered in his ear, "Otherwise people might actually like you."

"Fuck you." Cas laughed.

"I'm all for that." Dean smirked.

"Better be." Cas replied.

* * *

A/N: So many different things going on in this chapter. Humor, Feels, Fluff(ish) stuff. But I am proud to say that I spent 5 hours writing this chapter and I enjoyed every second of it. I rewrote so many parts again and again and then I thought I was done, but then realized I forgot to put some parts in and had to go back and put them in and work them around the other stuff I had written. And oh my God. 22 chapters and I got 135 reviews. I can't hold all these reviews! No but seriously, you guys are awesome. You give me a reason to wake up in the morning. Literally. I always wake up to your lovely reviews and they make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Not literally this time. That would be weird. *yawn* And i got this uploded just in time.


	24. Chapter 24

"Dean..." Cas said. "Dean. Wake the fuck up."

"You'd make a great alarm clock." Dean snorted.

"Well I was getting bored waiting for you wake up." Cas stated.

"Well I'm awake now. Thanks for that." Dean sneered.

"No problem." Cas smiled innocently.

"Asshole." Dean smirked.

"Ass_butt_." Cas countered.

"You're in trouble though." Dean snarled.

"Why's that?" Cas asked.

"I'm tired now. You're going to have to deal with my bitching all day." Dean replied.

"How is that any different than normal?" Cas mused.

"Fuck. You." Dean laughed. "But not until after breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Cas groaned.

"I'm in the mood for waffles." Dean muttered.

"Only waffles?" Cas pouted.

"For now." Dean chuckled, propping himself up on one of his elbows.

Cas rolled over onto his back, pressed up against Dean. "You. Are no fun."

"Oh, I'm tons of fun." Dean smiled, letting himself fall on top of Cas. He leaned down and gave Cas a short kiss before sitting up and climbing off the bed.

"Not right now you're not." Cas stated.

"That's because the only thing you find fun is boners." Dean growled playfully, leaving the room.

After a few moments, Dean ran back in. "Cas? How the hell do you use a waffle iron?"

Cas sighed through laughter as he followed Dean back to the kitchen. "You think _I_ have a clue how to use that thing? Remember when I told you to learn how and then teach me?"

"Maybe..." Dean smiled.

"And see? This is what happens when you don't listen to me." Cas stated. "Did you keep the instructions at least?"

"Dean Winchester doesn't play by the rules." Dean smirked.

"Unless he wants the kitchen to explode because he fucked up the waffle iron." Cas retorted.

"We won't explode the kitchen, Cas." Dean said. "And if he did, the headline would be beautiful. I can just imagine it now. _Naked Billionaire and Boyfriend Explode Kitchen in Waffle Iron Incident_."

"I swear to God, Dean." Cas sighed. "I'm so glad I didn't have any dignity left to lose when I met you."

"Asshole..." Dean muttered.

"Can't you think of anything new to call me?" Cas groaned.

"You're seriously getting bored of my insults?" Dean scoffed.

"They are all the same." Cas stated.

"Okay...fuzzyface." Dean snarled.

"You should just stick with asshole." Cas laughed.

"Asshole..." Dean smiled. "So about these waffles."

"I'm not sure we should try this without knowing the proper instructions." Cas mused.

"Don't be such a wimp." Dean snorted. "What can go wrong? It's a waffle iron."

"Dean, honey." Cas cupped Dean's face in his hands. "You can fuck anything up."

"Cas, it was your kind heart that I fell in love with." Dean smirked.

"Fuck you." Cas smiled.

"So, waffles." Dean said.

"Fine." Cas sighed. "Just this once."

"Sure..." Dean rolled his eyes. "I can think of other times you've said that."

"I was oblivious then." Cas stated.

"You're oblivious to the glory of waffles right now." Dean countered.

"Just get the stuff and make the waffles already." Cas ordered. "Think we can use cake mix? That's all we have at the moment"

"Guess we're about to find out." Dean replied.

"Oh God..." Cas groaned, opening a cabinet and getting Dean out a box. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What is it all the kids said back in the 13's? Yoko Ono or something like that?" Dean asked.

"I think it was Yolo." Cas shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just glad that suits are back in style now." Cas adjusted an invisible tie.

"I believe you're hanging the tie in the wrong place." Dean winked at him.

"Who knew ties were so versatile?" Cas mused.

"You." Dean smirked. "Kinky bastard..."

"And you love every bit of it. So aren't we both kinky bastards?" Cas retorted.

"Guess you're right." Dean chuckled. "Get out the eggs will you?"

Cas nodded as he opened one of the refrigerators and pulled out 3 eggs, handing them to Dean. Dean proceeded to mix the eggs and powder until the batter was nice and thick.

"Figure how to turn that thing on." Dean said.

Cas stared in confusion at the waffle iron, observing it from all different angles.

"I said turn it on, not critique the fine art of it." Dean laughed.

"I can't seem to find the cord." Cas stated.

"Hm. That's weird." Dean walked over to the iron and mimicked Cas's actions. "Here it is." Dean pulled a cord out of the back of it.

"I hate when they hide cords like that." Cas scowled.

"Your pet peeves are so adorable." Dean smiled.

"I am not adorable." Cas argued.

"What are you then?" Dean asked, Cas hitting random buttons on the thing until it lit up.

"Fucking sexy." Cas stated.

"I'm not going to argue with that." Dean growled. "So do we just pour this stuff in it now?"

"I guess." Cas shrugged, as he opened the lid of the iron.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Dean muttered as he poured the batter into the iron. "Shut the lid, my good man."

"Oh I'm a lot better than good." Cas snarled, closing the iron.

"Indeed." Dean mused. "So how long should we let that sit for?"

"I'd just say whatever smells good enough." Cas answered.

"These are going to suck so bad." Dean laughed.

"But guess what?" Cas grinned.

"What?"

"I love you." Cas whispered.

"How is that even _relatively_ related to burnt cake waffles?" Dean scoffed.

"Wow." Cas rolled his eyes. "You can't even accept an 'I love you? Damn son, you have issues."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Dean smiled.

"If you say so." Cas shrugged, stepping forward and pressing their lips together, and placing his hands into Dean's hair. "How long has it been since you gave your hair a thorough washing? It feels dry and greasy."

"You've been hanging around Sam, too much." Dean retorted.

"You should take care of your hair." Cas stated.

"I take good enough care." Dean shrugged.

"No you obviously don't." Cas argued.

"Shut up." Dean stroked his hair. "My luscious locks get offended easily."

"Well tell your luscious locks to grow a pair." Cas retorted, turning his back on Dean.

"Oh don't be so butthurt." Dean laughed, pressing behind Cas and wrapping arms around Cas's stomach and beginning to kiss Cas's neck.

"Dean, stop it. We're cooking here." Cas ordered.

"Nah." Dean shook his head. "You're not the boss of me."

"In which sense of the word?" Cas asked, turning around in Dean's arms and beginning to kiss him.

"Cas." Dean moaned. "Cas."

"You like that, Dean?" Cas smirked.

"No, Cas. Get off." Dean growled.

"Why?" Cas backed away from Dean. "Is the iron supposed to be smoki- Oh shit! Shit shit shit!"

"Oh my God!" Cas yelled. " I wish I had clothes on now!"

"Towel!" Dean exclaimed. "Get a towel!"

Cas grabbed a dish towel from the kitchen and ran back to Dean as fast as he can. He handed Dean one towel and they hit the iron with the towels, trying to put out the fire. Cas reached back and unplugged the iron, accidentally hitting his hand on the metal, burning it.

"God dammit!" Cas shouted, dropping the towel and clutching his hand.

"There." Dean sighed. "Think we got it. You okay there, Cas?"

"Yeah." Cas grimaced. "I think I just burnt my hand."

"Let me see." Dean picked up Cas's hand gently and inspecting the burn on the back of it. "Cold water. Now."

"Dean." Cas groaned. "I don't need. Ooh. That feels nice."

"See. Cold water." Dean sighed. "Idiot..."

"Piss off." Cas snorted.

"I wonder if this thing's still edible?" Dean mused walking back over to the counter. He grabbed a wooden spoon and hit the button, causing the lid to lift. Dean fanned the air in front of his nose and the air filled with the sent of completely burnt cake, hard, charred, and black.

"Is that the cake waffle?" Cas scoffed. "Oh my _God_. You have officially lost kitchen privileges."

"I take it we're going to eat at McDonalds today?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "Considering the employees all left for a good reason last night, I think we're screwed outside of McDonalds."

"Well, I love their hash browns." Dean mused. "That's a good thing."

Dean skipped over into the living room on his way to the door, still without clothes. "C-Oh my fucking God!"

Dean immediately grabbed a pillow from the nearby couch and held it over his crotch. "Cas!"

"What is it, Dean?" Cas immediately ran over to him, having the exactly same reaciton. Cas grabbed the pillow and fought for it.

"Here." Balthazar tossed Cas another pillow.

"Does everyone in your family have a key to this place, or..." Dean scoffed.

"So is this how you spend your alone time. Having sexual adventures involving burnt waffles and skipping around like little girls in your all to do?" Balthazar smiled.

"You mean you knew that thing was on fire and you didn't think to help?" Cas scowled.

"You're big boys." Balthazar replied.

"Yeah." Cas snorted. "Burnt big boys."

"Can we help you?" Dean asked.

"No." Balthazar said sarcastically. "I totally came here to listen while you two got it on on the kitchen counter."

"That only happened once I'll have you know." Cas stated.

"Alright then." Balthazar laughed awkwardly as Dean glared at Cas. "I will not be eating here ever again."

"Good one, Cas." Dean sighed. "I may ask you again. What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, that's right." Balthazar chimed. "I wanted to ask you if you were attending the formal dance that President Brewer is hosting tomorrow night? If so would you like to be my date?"

"That's disgusting." Cas grimaced, turning to Dean. "So, Dean. Would you like to attend?"

"Would I like to meet the president?" Dean scoffed. "Hells yeah!"

"You've been around Gabriel too much." Cas sighed.

"I suppose I'll just leave you two to your burnt waffle then." Balthazar said standing up. "See you tomorrow night."

"Shoo." Dean ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going." Balthazar retorted walking to the door. "Enjoy yourselves."

"So where do you want to get breakfast from? McDonalds or Denny's?" Cas asked.

"You know. I don't think I'm that hungry anymore." Dean mused.

"Really?" Cas smirked.

"Really." Dean grunted lifting Cas up and sitting him on the couch, his legs falling over the armrest. Dean climbed onto of kiss and pressed a kiss to Cas's lips. "Did I ever tell you that-"

"Yes, Dean. I'm sure you did." Cas stated. "I'm not very patient today."

"Are you ever?" Dean laughed. "Not that I can remember. Like when my leg was so rudely broken and you bitched all the time about me walking so sl-"

Cas cut Dean off by kissing him and pulling him down on top of him.

* * *

Cas fell back onto Dean, his back on Dean's torso, his chest heaving. Dean began softly kissing Cas's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling Cas's own arms up with him and overlapping their hands.

"I missed you." Cas whispered.

"Yeah. I'm irresistible like that." Dean smirked.

"God dammit, Dean. I thought we were having a moment." Cas growled.

* * *

A/N: I'm just crapping out so much (attempted) humor. I'm reimbursing you guys for all the drama and feels recently. I'm refusing to do my physical therapy at home, so my dad, being the shopolic he is, brings home a top of the line elliptical machine and I still wouldn't excericize. So we have this TV the size of the entire fucking room and he said he would buy me Supernatural seasons to watch and let's just say, who's excited to excersize! (Still not me. But hey, I won't hate it now). I found all 8 seasons on sale online for like 120 bucks. That's a deal considering most places sell 1 season for like 40 bucks. Apparently all 8 seasons is 5 pounds in weight. Like wow.

But hey! It's all glorious destiel from now on! I need to get my shit together and stop getting so off topic on these A/N's. Then again, I get the benefit of the doubt. I think I'm losing my sanity. Like I'm hallucinating shit now. Like I hide things from my parents that if they ever found them, they would yell at me so much and send me to a fucking mental ward and I have better thigns to do than that. So it's like, I'll hallucinate that these things that I'm hiding are sitting out on my bed and I _know_ that I put them away or that my mom has them and I'd close my eyes and open them and then see that they aren't there. I'm so paranoid over them though. Like I keep them in a container inside a locked box which has more of them in it. And i hide the key in a container in a glasses case. And yet I'm still paranoid. Go figure.

(SO MUCH OFF TOPICNESS. (Maybe more sleep would help...))


	25. Chapter 25

Dean pressed small, light kisses to the side of Cas's neck. His leg was draped over Cas's thighs and his arm over Cas's stomach. Dean placed a longer kiss to his cheek as Cas started laughing.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled, turning over so they were facing each other.

"Hello, Cas." Dean replied, mimicking Cas's tone.

Cas leaned forward and began kissing Dean.

"What's wrong this time?" Dean asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Cas knitted his eyebrows together.

"You're only this nice when something's wrong." Dean stated. "So might as well get it over with."

"What? You mean I can't make out with my boyfriend?" Cas laughed.

"Just what'd you do?" Dean chuckled.

"Well, you know how I said there was that formal dance later tonight?" Cas smiled shyly.

"Yes. Go on." Dean answered.

"Well...um. You are aware that it's Wasington D.C then?" Cas continued.

"I gathered as much." Dean replied.

"We will be flying there." Cas muttered.

"What?" Dean scoffed. "Why can't we just take my baby?"

"It's too long a drive." Cas stated.

"If you follow the speed limits, then sure it is." Dean smirked. "But we both know I don't."

Cas sighed. "We can't exactly arrive at the White House in a...a Chevy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Dean snorted.

"Well, it's no Rolls Royce." Cas shrugged.

"You're right." Dean nodded. "It's better than a Rolls Royce."

Cas ran a hand through his hair. "Dean, we're not taking a car. Besides, we'll all leave here, arrive at the Ronald Reagan National airport with some other guests who will meet us there. Then we will be picked up by a limousine and escorted to the White House."

"I'm not sure if my stomach is doing flips because I'm meeting the president or I'm about to barf." Dean retorted.

"If it's the latter, turn the other way." Cas said.

"I'm mentally barfing." Dean scowled. "Just..." Dean shuddered. "Airplanes."

"You'll be fine, Dean. We can't back out now. Balthazar already R.S.V.P'd us." Cas sighed, leaning up and giving Dean a chaste kiss.

"Oh you're going to owe me a lot more than that if we survive this." Dean growled.

"I always pay my dues." Cas smiled slyly. "So hurry up and get dressed, Dean."

"Cas," Dean groaned. "It's like 6 AM in the morning."

Cas craned his neck to look over Dean. "Actually it's almost noon."

"No way!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes way. Turn your lazy ass around and see for yourself." Cas snapped.

"Gotta love that attitude." Dean smirked, pulling the covers off himself. "Holy shit it's cold!"

"Really?" Cas asked.

"Yes, really." Dean snorted, yanking the blankets from Cas.

"Oh my God." Cas grimaced, quickly pulling them back up.

"If I don't get them, neither do you." Dean stated, pulling the sheets completely off and dragging them across the room. "Now put on a bathrobe or something."

"I don't have one." Cas said.

"Neither do I and you don't see me bitching about it." Dean remarked.

"You've been 'bitching' this whole time, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes, standing up off the bed. "Obviously with good reason, but still. Bitching."

"Like you're much different." Dean retorted.

"You're used to me bitching though." Cas mused.

"And you, me." Dean smirked.

"Touché." Cas countered, walking over and picking up the comforter off the floor. He wrapped it around himself and stepped into a pair of cat slippers and walked out of the room. He turned to Dean and frowned. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"You're so greedy." Dean muttered. "Just take all the warmth."

"I'm important. I need to ensure my health." Cas stated.

"Fuck you." Dean smiled, pulling on a pair of socks and following Cas down the stairs.

"Of course the utilities panel is on the complete other side of the house." Dean scowled.

"Quit whining." Cas snapped.

"Says the one wrapped in a bundle of warmth." Dean muttered.

Cas unwrapped part of the blanket from himself and pulled it around Dean's shoulder so that both of them were encompassed in the warmth. Cas leaned up and began to kiss Dean, releasing his grip on the blanket and placing his hands on Dean's hips.

"Ugh." Balthazar choked. "You two are disgustingly adorable."

"Oh my God!" Dean exclaimed. "You seriously need to change the locks on this place, Cas."

"I really should..." Cas mumbled. "What do you want, Balthazar?"

"Umm. How about it's time to go?" He smiled bitterly.

"No, it's not." Cas replied. "We don't have to leave for another hour and a half."

"Well, the flight will take longer due to having to take a detour over a large storm. We should be on the way there right now." He stated.

"Fuck..." Cas groaned. "At least let us get dressed."

"No time for that. You know Mrs. Brewer does not appreciate tardiness." Balthazar sighed. "Go like that. I'm sure no one will notice."

"Yes. Even Gabriel is in a fancy suit and Cas and I will be sitting her in flannel PJ's and slippers." Dean retorted.

"Your fault not mine." Balthazar sang. "I figured if I turned off the heat, you'd put clothes on before coming out, but whatever. Gabriel, Sam, and Jessica are already in the car."

"He's bringing Jess?" Dean scoffed.

"Guess so." Balthazar mused, running over and grabbing Cas's hand, Cas grabbing Dean's in return. "Now let's go!"

* * *

"Oh, God..." Dean whispered, staring up at the private jet. "I can't do this, Cas."

"Yes, you can. What's a few hours, Dean?" Cas smiled.

"Yeah, Dean-o." Gabriel smirked. "You spend longer than that in the bathroom sometimes."

"How the hell would you know that?" Cas asked.

"Aw..." Jess cooed. "Castiel is sticking up for Dean."

Sam leaned in and whispered quietly to Jess. "We shouldn't get involved. Those three are kind of weird."

"And you're not?" She laughed as they walked onto the plane.

"I fucking hate you sometimes." Cas sighed.

"I get that a lot." Gabriel mused.

"Unsurprisingly." Dean snorted.

"Shut your cake hole." Gabriel snapped. "At least I can stand to be on a plane."

"At least I'm not shorter than the average height." Dean countered, stepping closer to Gabriel.

Cas separated them, pushing them apart from each other with his hands. "Calm. The fuck. Down. Gabriel, stop being an assbutt. Dean, get on the fucking plane. The _other_ one."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not after he apologizes."

"Oh we are not doing this. It's bad enough we are going to be the last flight to show up at the airport, you and I will be in pajamas and socks. The last thing we need right now, is a couple of idiots fighting." Cas growled, grabbing Dean's arm. "Now come on."

"I don't like this, Cas." Dean muttered as he was dragged onto another nearby plane.

"I don't like having to deal with your bullshit." Cas replied.

"You love it." Dean smirked as Cas pulled him to a staircase and then lead him up it. "So why exactly do we get a whole separate plane to ourselves?"

"Well I figured it's a long flight and you'll need something to do." Cas growled.

"You're joking right?" Dean scoffed. "On a plane?"

"No." Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"We could die any second! What if the plane started crashing?!" Dean cried.

"Dean." Cas cupped his face. "The plane is not going to crash. I won't let it."

"You can't control that." Dean stated.

"Yes I can. I own the plane. I tell it what to do." Cas responded.

"You think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" Dean laughed.

"You've fallen for a lot of other stupid things." Cas mused.

"Like you?" Dean smirked.

"Fuck you." Cas retorted.

"Give me one reason why." Dean said.

"Well..." Cas paused. "If we did crash and die, it would give a whole new meaning to going out with a bang."

"Who would've known you could make a joke?" Dean smiled.

"Fuck you." Cas repeated.

"We're the only people on this plane?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

"Then where the hell are the pilots?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I should've seen that coming. Yes, we're the only people on this plane, _outside of the pilots_. Both of which who are going to be occupied the entire flight." Cas sighed.

"Positive?"

"Yes. Positive." Cas assured him.

"Hm...okay!" Dean chimed, falling back onto the bed, spreading his arms and legs in a star formation. "Make the time pass."

"Gladly." Cas smiled, climbing on top of him. "If you insist."

* * *

Dean huffed an exasperated breath as the door to the jet unlocked and opened. He practically ran out of it.

"Jesus, Dean." Cas groaned. "No need to run. We're already on the ground, you idiot."

"Oh _I'm_ the idiot." Dean retorted.

"I made a mistake alright?" Cas sighed. "Accidents happen."

"You're an accident." Dean snorted.

"I actually was." Cas muttered.

"I know." Dean smirked.

"Ass..." Cas scowled.

"Need I even say this, but _I_ am not the ass in this situation." Dean replied.

"I'm not an ass, either." Cas argued.

"Yeah you are." Dean laughed.

"Well, I'm not anymore of an asshole now." Cas stated. "I just fucked up. People do that, Dean."

"And the moment of truth." Dean moaned as the door to the other plane opened.

Cas grimaced as Sam, Jess, Balthazar, and Gabriel filed out of their plane.

"You act like this is all my fault." Cas growled.

"Isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Not completely." Cas answered.

"Okay. How _isn't_ this completely your fault?"

"Michael's the one who bought the damned thing." Cas scowled. "It's not my fault if he only bought one with a shower."

"You can't pin this on Michael who bought this over a decade ago." Dean snapped.

"Enjoy the flight, scardey cat?" Gabriel teased, stepping up to Dean but quickly coughing and stepping back. "I think that answers that."

"What answers what?" Sam scoffed, leaning forward and taking a whiff of the air before choking. "Oh my God."

"It's Cas's fault." Dean stated.

"It is not!" Cas protested.

"I don't care whose fucking fault it is." Gabriel wheezed, fanning the air in front of his nose. "All I care is that you two get a few cans of Febreze."

"Seriously, boys." Balthazar laughed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Cas sighed and smiled bitterly as he followed the others to the limo, where a few other guests were already sitting. Cas and Dean sat down and flushed red as the people around them started crinkling their noses and scooting away. Dean grew confused as he saw Sam go over to the chauffeur.

"Uh, Can we borrow that?" Sam asked, pointing to a pine tree hanging from the rearview mirror.

"Sure." The chauffeur replied awkwardly.

"And do you have any perfume, hairspray, anything scented?" Sam smiled warily.

"I think I have some perfume." She mused.

"Is it just me or does it smell like sex in here?" One man mused.

All the heads in the limo slowly turned to Dean and Cas. Just in time to affirm their suspicions, Sam held his nose as he sprayed Dean and Cas up and down with the perfume.

"Great." Dean retorted. "Now I'm going to smell like Chanel Nº5 the whole night."

"Fucking in a plane without a shower was your mistake." Sam smirked. "Don't worry. The driver's going to stop and bring you guys a few cans of Febreze."

"Oh, joy." Dean sighed.

"Don't worry, Dean." Cas smiled reassuringly. "When you're at the bottom, the only place to go is up."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Plato?" Dean scoffed.

"Well, this day can't get much worse. So, that means it has to get better." Cas stated.

"That's what they all say until it ends up ten times worse." Dean muttered.

"Well, you know what that old saying says. Yoko Ono." Cas smirked.

"I love you..." Dean groaned. "But the worrying thing is why?"

"Shut up." Cas adjusted his position so his head was leaning on Dean's shoulder and Dean rested his head on top of Cas's.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I was going to put the dance thing in here, but this just got so long, and my great uncle and aunt are staying are sleeping here right now. They just came in at like 10:30, so I was helping them and then I'm going to Vegas tonight again, so I need my sleep and couldn't write that dance in. So it gets a whole chapter of it's own. Probably. But it's like 4:15 now and I"m tired. I think getting obsessed with Neon Hitch and Izzy Azalea wasn't helping me concentrated. I've been watching their music videos over and over and over again.


	26. Chapter 26

"Well..." Dean sighed. "I guess you're right. It could've been worse."

"I can't take you anywhere." Cas muttered.

"And I, you." Dean retorted.

"_I wonder what this smells like?" Dean mused._

"_Assuming it's called Bedroom Mist Warm Milk & Honey, I'm going to guess Warm Milk & Honey." Cas stated. _

"_Let's see about that." Dean smiled slyly pressing the button and showering Cas in spray. Cas choked as he stepped out of the scented mist. "Yeah. I think you're right, Cas." _

"_Assbutt." Cas muttered as he continued browsing the shelf. "Good thing two can play at this game, Dean." _

_Cas grabbed a canister from the shelf and aimed it at Dean, spraying it, Dean swatting the spray away. "Thats, right, Dean. Dance you little hula girl." He held up the canister. "Hawaiian Aloha..." _

"_You can be such a bitch sometimes." Dean laughed, grabbing his own can and spraying it at Cas. "Good thing they make Pet Odor Eliminator." _

"_That was clever. I'll give you that." Cas shrugged, grabbing another so they both now had one can in each hand. He laughed as Dean spun the cans around in his hands as if they were guns. "But now this is war." _

_Cas let both cans loose on Dean at once, Dean doing the same to Cas. The air was clouded with mist and both of them were sneezing, coughing, and choking. Cas exhausted one of his cans first and tossed it to the side, reaching and grabbing another. _

"_Ooh." Cas sang. "Sweat Pea Petals." _

"_Oh God." Dean grimaced as he sprayed both his cans all over Cas and then reached for two more. _

"_Oh God's right, **sweetie**." Cas smirked, tossing one can to the side and grabbing another Sweat Pea Petal canister and spraying both over Dean. _

_In the midst of all the laughter and clinking of cans, they didn't notice the large group of people standing and watching. _

"_Excuse me!" A man called. "I said, excuse me!" _

_Cas stopped and turned around to the source of the voice. The man took in the mess of the hallway. "Yes?" _

"_May I be of assistance?" He asked._

"_No. We're fine." Cas asked._

"_Either way, I'm going to need you to pay for these and leave." The man stated. _

"_See what you did, Cas?" Dean snapped._

"_You started it." Cas stated. "Dean get out my wallet." _

"_Why me?" Dean scoffed, as he pulled Cas's wallet from the pocket of his flannel shirt. _

"_Because I said so." Cas replied, placing the can's back on the shelf. "Now just give him twenty bucks." _

"_I don't see why you can't do this yourself." Dean muttered, opening Cas's wallet and searching through the money. "My God. Why do you have so many hundreds?" _

"_You lose money chasing women, Dean, but you never lose women chasing money." Cas explained. _

"_Did you seriously just quote Rich Boy?" Dean choked. "Oh my God. I don't want to know you." _

_After a moment of rummaging through papers, Dean pulled one out. "Here you go. Wait, no." _

_Dean unfolded the green piece of paper and saw it was actually a very old, faded postcard. He laughed to himself as he saw the writing on it._

_**Hey, Cutie.**_

_**We should totally meet up sometime. I think you're awesome.**_

_**G.C. **_

"_Well that explains a lot." Dean mused. _

"_What does?" Cas asked. _

"_Oh. Nothing. I just grabbed the wrong note." Dean smiled. "Here's a twenty." _

"_Hopefully this will be acceptable." Cas stated, relaying the twenty to the man waiting impatiently for them. _

"_It will do just fine." He replied. "Now get the hell out of here." _

"What happened to you?" Sam scoffed as Dean and Cas got back in the limo. "I think I preferred sex smell. What even _is_ that?"

"All of them." Cas shrugged. "We got in a Febreze war."

"I swear you two are like little kids when you're with each other." Sam sighed.

"They don't need to be together to be immature brats." Gabriel retorted.

"Shut up." Cas scowled as the limo began driving again.

* * *

As the limo approached the gate, it pulled to a stop and secret service employees opened the doors and inspected the vehicle. After they'd been cleared safe, the limo continued to the front door where it unloaded all the passengers. They all had to go through a security check upon entry. Dean and Cas exchanged amused glances as they stepped up to be patted down. The secret service men gave them strange looks as they took in the sight of the two young men in pajamas and slipper who smelled like they'd knocked over a shelf of perfume in the mall.

"You two are good." One agent said and sent Dean and Cas through.

Cas linked his arm with Dean's at their elbows as they followed the small stream of traffic through the house to a dining hall.

"I can not believe I'm doing this." Dean breathed. "I am about to eat dinner with the President of the motherfucking United States."

"Try to avoid making a complete fool of yourself. I'd like to avoid getting banned from here." Cas smiled before leaning over and kissing Dean.

Dean hummed in satisfaction as Cas pulled away to greet someone.

"Oh my God!" Dean exclaimed. "It's you! You're the-the President!"

"Yes." President Brewer chuckled. "I am. Hello, Mr. Novak."

"How many times have I told you to call me Castiel?" Cas smiled.

"You mean this isn't the first time you two've met each other?" Dean scoffed.

"We've met many times before." The President stated.

"I think I'm gonna pass out." Dean muttered.

"Not again, Dean. Please not again." Cas sighed.

"Dean?" She asked. "I take it he's your boyfriend."

"It's a blessing and a curse." Dean smirked.

"Well, it's been a pleasure talking to you, but I have other guests to meet." President Brewer smiled. "There's two seats reserved for you at my table for dinner. Feel free to mingle around until dinner is ready."

Dean smiled and collapsed against Cas as President Brewer turned around. "I just met the President. I just met the President."

"Yes, Dean. You did." Cas chuckled.

"Life is never boring with you, is it?" Dean smirked.

"Seldom." Cas muttered.

OoO

"Cas, you're going to half to explain to me what each of these foods are." Dean stated, taking in the grand sight of a long buffet style table loaded to the edges with all sorts of foods. "I don't speak rich person."

"Then I'll try and translate." Cas laughed. "Many of these foods seem to be in groups, but I think you gathered that."

"Yeah. So go on. Just walk we through what these are." Dean said.

"They only have the appetizers out right now, so there's nowhere near what kinds of foods will be out for main courses." Cas stated.

"Oh joy..." Dean sighed.

"This bowl here has..." Cas picked up the ladle in it and observed it for a moment. "...caviar in it. And these platters here are snails."

"Ugh..." Dean grimaced. "That doesn't look bad."

"Do you really want to know what that is?" Cas asked.

"Sure." Dean shrugged.

"It's a french course called Foie Gras." Cas replied.

"It sounds elegant." Dean mused.

"It is. It's quite expensive." Cas said.

"So what _is_ it exactly?"

Cas sighed. "You really want to know?"

"Well yeah, I'd like to know what's in my food." Dean snorted.

"Ducks and geese are force-fed and these are their livers." Cas explained.

Dean shuddered. "I'm not eating that."

Cas spooned a small amount of caviar onto his plate and continued down the line.

"That looks normal." Dean pointed to a yellow orange fruit on a plate. "Let me guess, it's spiked with moose tongue or something?"

"No." Cas shook his head. "It's just Yubari Melon. It's very tasty."

"So it's just fruit?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "Just fruit."

"Finally." Dean huffed grabbing a few slices and putting them on his plate. "Now is that a normal bagel?"

"Yes. That's a normal wheat bagel." Cas answered.

"What's all that stuff on it?"

"The white is truffle-based cream cheese and the red flecks in it are goji berries." Cas picked up a bagel and held it up so Dean could see the red in it. "No animal parts. Just plants."

"How's it taste?" Dean asked.

Cas swiped his finger on the edge of the bagel, getting some cream cheese on it and held it up to Dean's face.

Dean scowled as he quickly licked it off Cas's finger. "Oh my God. That's delicious. Give me that."

Cas sighed as he placed the bagel on Dean's plate and continued down the table, explaining to Dean the appetizers and picking his own up along the way.

* * *

"So were you two trying to make a fashion statement?" President Brewer chuckled.

Dean and Cas both looked down at their pajamas and nighttime footwear. After scratching his neck awkwardly, Cas finally responded. "We were unaware that the departure time on the flight had changed and upon waking, had to leave immediately."

"But had time to get your phones and wallets?" She smirked.

"No, actually." Dean laughed. "Cas's cousin, Balthazar, he's sitting over there, grabbed them for us before we woke up. Thank God for that."

"Your brother's around here, too." Brewer stated.

Cas nodded. "I know. He came here with Balthazar."

"Oh." She muttered. "I thought he came after him."

"He's always running late. He probably stopped to hit up a secret service agent then." Dean retorted.

"That doesn't seem like him." The President mused.

"Then you must not know my brother." Cas snorted.

"If that's true then I suppose I don't." She laughed, glancing down at Dean's place. "Someone's taking it simple I see."

"I'd rather not eat goose liver." Dean smiled.

"Ah. You must not be used to these kinds of exquisite foods." President Brewer chuckled.

"No..." Dean shook his head. "I'm really not."

"That's a thousand dollar bagel you're eating." She stated.

"Oh my God!" Dean exclaimed. "No wonder it tastes so good."

"So where are you from, Dean?" Brewer asked. "Gotta know who's running around with Castiel these days."

"I was born in Lawrence, Kansas, but after my mom died, my dad decided it was time to move and we moved up to Chicago. One day, my Dad's car broke down and he called a mechanic and that's how he met Bobby who'd also just moved there from South Dakota. He's like a second dad to me." Dean answered.

"So how'd you and Castiel meet?" She continued.

Dean and Cas both laughed awkwardly. "A party."

"I didn't take you for the partying type." President Brewer mused.

"I'm not. Gabriel forced me to go. And it was a good thing I gave in, otherwise I never would have met this little shit." Cas smiled fondly up at Dean.

"So where was your first date?" She laughed.

"I don't...know?" Dean shrugged. "If you just mean the first date, was at another party over at my house, but if you mean consensual date, it was when Cas wanted to bitch about his brother, so he made me sneak into their house and listen."

"You two sound like you have an interesting relationship." She chuckled.

"Interesting is quite the understatement." Dean snorted. "This fucker got pissed and broke my leg and then a week later, came over to my house to apologize and ended up spending the next entire six weeks taking care of me."

"That's so sweet." Brewer cooed. "Not the leg breaking thing, but wanting to take care of you and all."

"I figured." Dean laughed.

"Were you two not allowed to be together before?" She asked. "I mean, you said that you had to sneak in."

"No. We're still not allowed to be together, but who the hell cares?" Dean smirked.

"When was the first I love you?" She smiled.

"December 25th 2013." Dean and Cas answered at the same time, causing all three of them to laugh.

"Cas just kind of blurted it out in my car and then begged me not to dump him for it." Dean snorted.

"I swear this is the last question." President Brewer laughed. "So how long have you two been together?"

"The first time around, 6 months exactly. The second time around, well, it's been three days." Dean hummed.

"Did you two get in a fight?" She asked.

"I thought you said that was the last question." Cas stated.

"Shut up, Cas." Dean smiled. "He moved to Wales for like 5 and half years."

"Terrible years." Cas added.

"Okay. _That_ was the last one I promise." Brewer smiled.

* * *

After dinner, the guests were lead into a large ball room with speakers everywhere for a nice surround sound effect.

"So, tonight we'll start out with a little faster song." President Brewer stated, earning a few woo's from the crowd.

As she exited the stage, 'Miss You' began playing.

"Good song." Dean grinned.

"You think so?" Cas asked.

"Of course!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well you obviously have a strange taste in music." Cas mused.

"My taste in music is awesome." Dean argued as he wrapped his arms around Cas's stomach, swaying them together to the beat.

"Dean." Cas laughed. "What the hell are you doing? You look like an idiot."

"You fell in love with an idiot." Dean growled, kissing the side of Cas's neck.

"I did." Cas sighed. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Good things." Dean snarled. "Very good things."

"Yeah..." Cas muttered. "I suppose I was."

"God I love you." Dean snorted.

"I love you, too." Cas smiled, turning his head over his shoulder and kissing Dean.

Cas turned his head as he heard a woman talking to her partner.

"_Our song is on." She smiled._

"_It is." He breathed, slowly dancing with her. "I remember walking into that bar and hearing this coming from the radio right as I saw your face." _

"_You're such a darling sometimes, Harold." The woman laughed. _

"_Well, I'd gladly give up my manliness around you." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her. "To our song." _

"_To our song." She whispered._

"Do we have a song, Dean?" Cas asked.

"I don't think so." Dean shrugged.

"We should have one." Cas stated.

"Okay." Dean hummed.

"Which one should it be?" Cas replied.

"I'm not quite sure that's how it works, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"How does it work then?" Cas tilted his head.

"Normally songs are meaningful to people. That's what makes them their song." Dean chuckled, pressing a kiss to Cas's neck again.

"Well, until then, why not just choose our own song?" Cas suggested.

"Okay. What the hell." Dean smiled, the song changing to a slower one. "How about an AC/DC one?"

"No!" Cas scoffed. "Why would we make it a rock song?"

Dean twirled Cas around so they were now facing each other and took Cas's hand in his as he began to play lead in the dance, Cas standing against him, his head resting on Dean's chest. He looked up at him as he contemplated songs.

"How about a classical one?" Cas asked.

"Classical?" Dean groaned. "No."

Cas sighed as he and Dean slowly moved together in sync. "How about...Baby Got Back?"

"What's that?" Dean snorted.

"You haven't heard it?" Cas scoffed. "Whenever I heard that song, I thought of you. It's still my ringtone."

"Really?" Dean pulled his phone out of the chest pocket with one hand.

"Dean!" Cas snapped, but it was too late, Dean had already hit the dial button.

Luckily, the music was quite loud, so only the couples around them could hear Cas's phone go off.

_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a guy walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans he's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin_

"Well then." Dean laughed. "It's nice to see such a meaningful song reminded you of me."

"Shut up. You _do _have a nice big butt." Cas smiled.

"Hopefully it goes without saying, but no." Dean chuckled. "Baby Got Back is _not_ going to be our song."

"Well, what about..." Cas paused, biting his lip.

Dean leaned down and began to slowly kiss Cas. "You're adorable when you're confused." He growled, before going back in and continuing to kiss him, Dean slipping his hand under the hem of Cas's shirt so his hand was against Cas's bare back.

"What about this one?" Cas whispered, pulling away.

It was a slow catchy melody with lyrics that both Dean and Cas enjoyed.

_And everyday I'm learning about you__  
__The things that no one else sees__  
__And the end comes too soon,__  
__Like dreaming of angels__And leaving without them__  
__And leaving without them__Being as in love with you as I am._

_Being as in love with you as I am._

Dean smiled as he gave Cas another kiss. "Okay. Our song."

"Our song." Cas breathed, stopping dancing and just bringing his hands up to Dean's hair and kissing him, not caring who sees.

* * *

"How many more of these are there?" Dean groaned as he leaned against a wall, arms folded over his chest. "I'm tired of hearing all these speeches.

"Be polite, Dean." Cas snapped.

"You can't tell me you find this shit entertaining." Dean scoffed.

"I don't, but we are guests at the President's house, Dean. We should be more respectful." Cas stated.

"I have issues with authority." Dean snarled playfully, stroking the side of Cas's face before going in and colliding their lips together, which quickly distracted Cas from what the speaker was saying. He finished his speech, or toast, or whatever it was supposed to be and President Brewer called up the next speaker.

"Dean." Cas sighed. "Can you _not_ flirt with me every second of the day?"

"You love it." Dean growled.

"As much as I do...ah fuck it." Cas laughed, intertwining his hand with Dean's. "I love you."

"Yeah. I know." Dean smirked.

"Between their quiet giggling, they didn't notice the speaker at the stand.

"Before I begin, I would just like to give a congratulations to my brother, Castiel Novak." Michael sneered.

Cas immediately whipped his head around at the mention of his name. He stood in front of Dean, trying to keep him out of view.

"He has recently reunited with his boyfriend, Dean Winchester, and I know how much they missed each other." He smirked. "Can I get a round of applause for them?"

"Run." Cas choked, grabbing Dean's wrist and yanking him out the back door of the room as the crowd turned to them and clapped.

* * *

A/N: First off, if there's way more typos and mistakes and shit in here than usual, sorry. I'm rushing. I have exactly 2 minutes until my dad comes upstairs and gets our suitcases loaded into the car for vegas. Okay. Now it's one minute. Fuck. So here you go. I can not tell you how much music I had to listen to for this chapter. Not that I hated it. I love music. °w° Okay. So dad's about to wake up in like less than a minute. So um, yeah. Chapter. I know i say this like every damn time I go to vegas, but I really hope/plan to write up there, BUT if my schedule keeps on being the way it is, I'll probably sleep the whole way there and back. Damn teenagers...*shakes fist* DINKLEBERG.

Apparently, my dad fell asleep at a red light today. He was waiting for it to turn and he just fucking fell asleep. WHILE DRIVING OKAY. WHAT THE FUCK DAD? And then he casually tells us this before driving us to Vegas later that night at 3 AM. I feel safe. Especially since the seatbelt in my seat in the truck is somehow fucking smashed in half. So I just pretend it works. God damn. If I die, that's why.

ALSO. my God... I forgot to mention it the last few chapters, but **flutterby cupcake** requested that I bring Balthazars sassy ass back in, so he's going to cameo in a few chapters. So here you go, **fc**. (:


	27. Chapter 27

Cas pulled Dean behind him back to the front doors of the building. They quickly ran down the steps and bolted off the lot, but didn't stop there. Cas continuing running until he reached a road.

"Cas, where are you going?" Dean asked.

"We'll know when we get there." Cas replied, stopping on the sidewalk and running through the street.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean cried as a loud series of car horns sounded in front of them as he chased Cas across the street. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Cas stood in the medium, sticking his thumb out.

"Seriously?" Dean scoffed.

"We need to get out of here." Cas growled.

Dean took Cas's free hand in his as they stood beside each other in the grass. "Where are you exactly planning on going?"

"Anywhere." Cas answered. "Probably some hotel for the time being."

"You act like you're running for your life or something." Dean snorted.

"I'm not." Cas stated as a car slowed down. "I'm running for yours."

"I think I can beat that ass up if he tries to hurt me, Cas. He's not that strong." Dean chuckled.

Cas turned and glared at him. "There are two very big arguments to that. First, I don't mean your literal life. Second, he wouldn't kill you himself. He would hire someone much stronger and also untraceable to do it."

"Where you two headed?" A woman asked, stopping in front of them.

"Uh...the third closest hotel from here." Cas said.

"Third closest? You got a name?" She continued.

"Castiel. This is Dean." Cas held onto Dean's hand tighter.

"Pretty name, but I meant a name of the hotel." She smiled.

"Oh." Cas hummed. "No. Just make sure it's not the closest or second closest one. We have money."

"That won't be necessary, hon'." The woman laughed. "Get in."

"Why the third closest?" Dean whispered.

"Michael will check the first closest, the second, but most likely stop at the third." Cas replied, his breathing quickening.

Dean gently stroked Cas's hair as the lady in the front seat started driving. "I guarantee you, Cas, nothing bad is going to happen to you, me, or anyone else...unless it's Michael."

Cas turned his head so his lips met Dean's and he brought his hand up to cup the side of Dean's face. "I don't think you can guarantee that."

"I can guarantee anything for you, Cas." Dean stated.

Cas smiled softly at him. "You can try at least."

"Aren't you positive?" Dean smirked.

"No. I'm a realist and I speak from experience having lived with Michael for a dreaded 22 years of my life." Cas replied.

"Well if you're such a realist, then you're a really shitty one if you can't see that nothing is going to happen." Dean smiled.

"You're wrong. All of this. Everything he just did, means something. It's not just your normal Michael having a stick up his ass about us. It's much more. So much more." Cas said. "That's Michael about to fuck shit up."

"Doesn't he always?" Dean laughed.

"Everything he's done before will seem like nothing compared to whatever the hell he has in store for you now." Cas explained.

"Just me?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and sighed. "At the moment, I'm the only person available to handle the business if anything were to happen."

"So you're safe?" Dean continued.

"Yes. Why?" Cas answered.

"Then that's all that matters." Dean stated.

"No it isn't!" Cas exclaimed, drawing the attention of the woman driving the vehicle. "You're all that matters."

"He knows you, though. I'm a little more concerned for you at the moment. Who cares what happens to me?" Dean replied.

"I care." Cas growled. "I've lost you once. I'm not losing you again, Dean. I love you."

"I know, Cas. I love you, too." Dean sighed. "But to me, your safety is much more important than mine."

"Here we go, boys." The woman up front chimed. "This should be the third closest one."

Cas took his wallet out and handed her a pile of hundreds. "We were never here. Got it?"

"Oh my God." She breathed. "I can't take this."

"You can and you will." Cas said, stepping out of the car. "If _anyone_ finds out we were here, you will regret it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"I belong to one of the most powerful families on this planet. That should be meaning enough." Cas replied, Dean climbing out of the car and shutting the door.

"You're sure we'll be okay here?" Dean asked.

"There's no knowing for sure, but given our circumstances, it's our best bet." Cas ran his hand through his hair. "See if that room's available."

"Why that one?"

"Because." Cas responded. "It's very secluded and hidden and has bad lighting. It would be hard to notice."

"I doubt anyone would be renting it then." Dean retorted, walking down the sidewalk to the front office.

After a few minutes, he came back, holding up a pair of keys. "I was right! Vacant!"

Cas walked up to the door and Dean tossed him the keys. Cas quickly put them in and shut and locked the door behind them.

"Anyways Cas, you're the most important thing in my life." Dean said.

"In the big picture, _you're_ more important. You could have a family and children and shit like that." Cas frowned. "I would just be another billionaire."

"You could have a family, too." Dean stated. "_And_ be a billionaire."

"I couldn't have a family." Cas snorted. "Apparently I'm not into women anymore."

"You're talking like you assume we're not going to be together in the future, Cas." Dean mused.

"What makes you think we will be?" Cas asked.

"How can you say that?" Dean scoffed. "Why wouldn't we be? We in love! Or at least I am."

"Are you saying I don't love you?!" Cas yelled. "How could you even think that?!"

"Well you're the one assuming that something's going to happen and we're not going to be together!" Dean replied.

"I hope that won't be the case, but nothing's impossible!" Cas remarked.

"Why would you even want to think something like that?" Dean cried.

"Everything is a possibility, Dean!" Cas growled.

"Well I know I don't plan on dumping you anytime soon, Cas!" Dean shouted. "Can you say the same?"

"That's a good question, Dean!" Cas retorted. "Can I?"

"You tell me!" Dean laughed sourly. "Because if you want me out, then I'll get out!"

"Well there's the door right there, Dean!" Cas scowled. "Feel free to use it!"

"Is that what you want, Cas? What you really want?" Dean asked.

"Matter of fact, yes I do!" Cas snarled, his breathing starting to speed up again.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Dean! If it's what keeps you safe, then get the hell out of here!" Cas ordered.

"Fine!" Dean threw his hands up in the air. "I'm leaving then!"

Cas unlocked the door and violently threw it open. "You do that."

Cas slammed the door as Dean walked out. After walking a few hundred feet, Dean stopped and brought his hands up to his head, pulling on his hair. "Fuck!" He picked up the outdoor trashcan and threw it into the near empty parking lot. Dean moved his hands down and ran them down his face as he slumped down against the wall.

Cas's breaths grew shakier with each passing second as he imagined Dean taking one more step away from the hotel room and towards the arms of someone that wasn't him. And another step. And another. And another. And another. And Cas couldn't take it anymore. He quickly ran to the door and pushed it open.

"Dean!" Cas shouted, bolting out of the room. He looked around and didn't see Dean anywhere.

"Dean!" He cried out again, running down the sidewalk where they had been dropped off. "Dean! Dean!"

Still no response. Cas ran faster down the sidewalk, calling Dean's name louder and louder until his throat hurt.

"Shut up!" Someone yelled, opening the door to their room. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

Cas ignored her and continued running. "Dean, I'm sorry! Dean!"

Dean lifted his head from his hands as he thought he heard his name. He shook his head and dismissed it before he heard it again, just barely audible.

"Dean! Please come back!" Cas begged into the empty night. "I didn't mean it!"

After sitting through a dreaded minute of absolute silence, Cas sighed, which came out more like a wheeze.

"Don't be gone." Cas whimpered into his hands, not noticing the figure walking up behind him.

"I won't be if you don't want me to." Dean whispered.

"Dean." Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. "God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. None of it. I love you. I love you so much, Dean. Please don't go."

"I won't." Dean held Cas tighter against him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Cas turned back to Dean and resumed kissing him. Dean moved his hands down to Cas's lower back as he pressed back into him.

"I'll never go anywhere." Dean mumbled through kisses.

He paused when he noticed Cas stifling back choking. "Are you okay, Cas?"

"Yeah." Cas nodded, clearing his throat. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Dean chuckled.

"I said I'm-whoa!" Cas lost balance and began falling over, but stayed in place due to Dean's hold on him. "I'm fine."

"You're obviously not. Let's get you back inside." Dean stated, letting go of Cas. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, Dean" Cas rolled his yes. "I can walk. I'm perfectly fine. I just lost my balance."

"Cas, are you hearing yourself? You can barely talk!" Dean exclaimed, quickly escorting Cas back to their room. "Your breathing is way too fast."

"I'm just..." Cas paused for a moment to catch his breath. "A little...tired."

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean demanded, pushing Cas down on the foot of the bed. "Let me get you some water."

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas sighed.

"No. You're not." Dean replied, quickly filling up a glass of water and bringing it over to Cas, Cas quickly downing it. "Do you want more."

"I'm good." Cas smiled. Dean set the glass on the dresser and sat next to Cas.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Dean said.

"I...I don't know." Cas wheezed.

"Try taking some deep breaths." Dean suggested.

Cas tried his hardest to slow his breathing and inhaled deeply, but only ended up choking. "I don't think that's going to work, Dean."

"Uh...um..." Dean racked his brain for ideas on what to do.

He grabbed Cas and began slowly kissing him. Cas brought his arms up around Dean's neck and hummed in satisfaction.

"Dean." Cas gasped, pulling away.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"What are we going to do? What about Michael? He's going to find us eventually. We can't just run around the world and oh my God, Dean, what's happening?" Worry spread across Cas's face.

"I know what's wrong." Dean stated. "I think you're having a panic attack."

"Yeah, no shit." Cas choked.

"Take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach." Dean ordered.

"What for?"

"I have an idea." Dean replied.

"Okay..." Cas muttered, doing as Dean said and lying down.

Dean crawled on top of Cas, being careful not to put any weight on him, though. He brought his hands up to Cas's shoulder and slowly began rubbing the tense muscles making Cas moan in satisfaction. After a moment, he balled up his fists and moved his hands a little lower, kneading Cas's back. Cas moved his arms over his head, stretching out.

"Is it working?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "I think so."

"Good." Dean smiled.

"How'd you know it would?" Cas responded.

"Because I know you better than anyone." Dean whispered, slowly moving his hands lower, feeling Cas relax beneath them.

Cas turned over so he was lying on his back and pulled Dean down on top of him by his arms. He wrapped his own around Dean and curled into his chest, taking in what he thought was going to be Dean's cologne, but actually inhaled the strong scent of Sweat Pea Petals and began choking.

"I thought you said you were doing better?" Dean stated.

"I am." Cas gagged. "I should've gone easy on the Febreze though."

"You're telling me." Dean snorted.

"I love you, Dean." Cas smiled.

"I love you, too." Dean replied.

Cas tilted his head up and began kissing Dean. He stroked Dean's face with the back of his hand. "I love you so much."

"I know the feeling." Dean leaned down and kissed Cas's forehead.

"If I ever say anything like that again, slap the shit out of me until I shut up or come to my senses." Cas laughed.

"I will never pass up an opportunity to hit_ you_ in the face." Dean snorted. "But not too hard. You're too adorable."

"We've been over this before, Dean." Cas said. "I'm not adorable."

"Yes. You. Are." Dean grinned. "And you always will be. So deal with it."

Cas groaned before going in and kissing Dean again. He moved his hands inside Dean's shirt and placed them on Dean's chest. Dean smiled at him ran his thumb over Cas's lips and down to his chin, causing Cas to giggle. He rolled over so he was on top of Dean and leaned down and kissed him again.

"I swear to God, you are the best thing in existence." Dean laughed.

"I'm flattered." Cas smiled, slowly pulling Dean's shirt off his chest.

Dean pulled Cas on top of him and just held him for a moment, running his hands down Cas's back, before gently beginning to kiss Cas's neck.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm not sure where that angst came in from, but idk, I just felt it belonged there because I really felt like Dean being all comforty to Cas today. And it is like almost 4:30 in the fucking morning and I REGRET NOTHING! Did you know they make sour patch kid gum? It's the shit. It's made by stride, so keep your eye out for it if you're at a gas station or store or wherever the hell they sell gum. Also, my Supernatural DVD's came in the mail today and I can not wait to watch them. Apparently all my favorite episodes (on the head of a pin, the rapture, ect.) Have extended and unaired scenes so FUCK YEAH! I showed my mom the French mistake and now she wants to watch supernatural. The only problem is that she's a very devout mormon so whenever I talk about supernatural I get a lecture on how angels are good kind beings and God is always there for us and how the archangel gabriel wasn't a smartass with a helluva sweet tooth. I really wish he'd come back.

So I was telling my dad how I plan to continue with the next few chapters and he's like, "You're so violent" and "That's not legal." but as my!Dean once said, Fuq Da Polish.


	28. Chapter 28

"What are we going to do, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean lightly kissed the area behind Cas's ear before responding. "We'll figure something out."

"And if we don't?" Cas replied.

"We will." Dean whispered. "I promise."

Cas turned over onto his other side and sighed before scooting up against Dean and wrapped one of his arms over him. "We need to have some kind of idea of what to do. I mean, we _are_ stuck in D.C. at the moment."

"No we're not." Dean stated.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Dean." Cas said.

"You're such an arrogant prick sometimes." Dean laughed, kissing the top of Cas's head. "I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I highly doubt that." Cas muttered.

"Dick." Dean snarled.

"Shut up." Cas smirked.

"So. I take it Michael will be monitoring the airports and all flights to Chicago, probably busses, too." Dean mused.

"And much more." Cas mumbled.

"Exactly." Dean nodded. "So to get out of here, we need to do something where no one will see us or we don't need to sign in or log anything electronically."

"There's no system like that other than hitchhiking again, Dean." Cas sighed.

"There is if you've had my life." Dean growled.

"What crazy ass idea do you have running through your head today?" Cas smiled, letting go of Dean and shifting upwards so they were looking at each other.

"You know about my history with stealing and such, right?" Dean grinned.

"Oh, God..." Cas groaned. "Whenever something begins with that, it doesn't end well."

"Shut up, you." Dean chuckled. "Just bare with me here."

"Okay. I'm listening." Cas stated.

"The easiest way to cover up any evidence of being somewhere, was to never use your ID or buss pass or credit card or anything like that, so no one has any proof you were in a certain part of town if you broke into someone's house or something." Dean started. "So if I needed to get out and fast, I'd just sneak into a cargo car on a train."

Cas rolled his head back onto the pillow and groaned. "What in the hell am I doing dating an ex-criminal?"

"I'm your guilty pleasure." Dean sneered, rolling onto Cas and pressing a long kiss to his lips.

"I suppose you are." Cas hummed as he moved his hands up into Dean's hair. "So oh pleasurable one, how are we going to get on a train?"

"Well obviously we just climb on." Dean shrugged.

"You're specific." Cas retorted.

Dean laughed in admiration before leaning back down and kissing Cas again.

"But before we do anything, we should clean up." Cas stated. "You only make that mistake once."

"There's a difference between forgetting or choosing not to shower and not having a plane with a shower." Dean chuckled.

"Did I ever tell you what an ass you are?" Cas asked.

"All the fucking time." Dean smiled.

Cas pushed Dean off him as he sat up, laughing all the while. "Well it's good that I know what's up in my life then."

"Oh fuck you." Dean leaned back on his elbows as Cas got off the bed and began walking to the bathroom. "Don't use all the hot water!"

"I'll use all I like!" Cas called back.

"Douchebag!" Dean remarked.

He heard heavy footsteps coming back to him. Cas leaned back into the room and flipped Dean off with not one, but _both_ hands.

"You're such a gentleman, aren't you?" Dean laughed.

"Only with those who deserve it." Cas replied, heading back to the bathroom.

Cas pulled back the curtain and stepped in the shower, quickly screaming and falling out of it. Dean ran in and began laughing even more.

"You're such an idiot." Dean grinned.

"Shut up and help me up." Cas snapped. "I fell in quite a weird position."

"I can see that." Dean snorted. "What is so horrifying about a shower that you scream?"

"That's fucking cold water!" Cas exclaimed.

"It can't be- Oh my God!" Dean put his hand under the stream of water, but quickly withdrew it. "It's like antarctica up in there. "Hopefully it'll warm up?"

"I doubt. I let it run for five minutes." Cas sighed. "I'm not getting back in there. I knew we should've actually bought a can of Febreze."

"Well, I think we're okay considering it's starting to rain outside." Dean mused.

"It is?" Cas asked.

"I think you can look for yourself, Cas." Dean smiled. "But since you're too lazy to look out a window, yes. It is in fact, raining."

"I hate you." Cas huffed, drying off his torso with a towel Dean handed him. "And oh how wonderful it will be to walk around in our pajamas and socks in a rainstorm without umbrellas on our way to sneak onto a train."

"You said it not me." Dean smirked. "But if you'd like, we could stop at a gas station, get a pair of flip flops and an umbrella."

"Yes. I would love that." Cas nodded.

"You love anything I do." Dean growled.

"As long as it's sappy and romantic." Cas retorted.

"Or involves sex." Dean snorted.

"Go fuck yourself." Cas sneered.

"God I really love you sometimes." Dean smiled in admiration at Cas.

"I really love me sometimes, too." Cas stated.

"And now is not one of those times anymore." Dean sighed.

"Good. It's not like I was feeling especially unloved right now or anything." Cas mumbled.

"No!" Dean yelled. "You are not allowed to play that card on me."

"You never let me do anything though." Cas pouted. "I feel so alone."

"Don't look at me like that." Dean pleaded. "I can't take those fucking puppy eyes."

"You mean these ones?" Cas blinked at Dean innocently, wide-eyed.

Dean covered his eyes and plugged his ears with his thumbs. "I'm not going to stand for this, Castiel Andrew Novak."

"Ooh." Cas sang. "Using my full name I see."

"That's what you get, bitch." Dean growled.

Cas stepped behind Dean, placing his hands on Dean's waist. "See? There you go again. All you ever do is insult me. You never tell me you love me."

Dean groaned, turning around. "Do get some sick pleasure from torturing me?"

"Very much." Cas sneered.

"Stop." Dean ordered.

"Hmmm..." Cas shrugged. "No."

"I'll do anything. What do you want from me?" Dean begged. "A poem? Just stop harassing me."

"You know. That sound nice." Cas mused. "Write me a poem. And quickly. You know that I'm not very patient."

"God." Dean moaned. "Why did I say that?"

"Because you're desperate." Cas answered.

"Because you're a fucking asshole?" Dean suggested.

"So." Cas smiled, shimmying into his bottoms. "Poem."

"You can't expect me to make something up on the spot!" Dean exclaimed.

"Sure I can." Cas smirked. "Because at the moment, you are my little bitch. Like you said, you can't take these puppy eyes."

"God, I hate you." Dean sighed.

"Poem. Go." Cas ordered.

"Here goes nothing." Dean grumbled.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_No, I shan't; For thee are like a winter's night._

_Since thou art a cold-hearted bitch._

_I would not hesitate to smack thee over the head_

_But if I did so, I would not be sleeping on a bed_

_For I would be banished a sofa and then probably slapped_

_But I there would be no regrets_

_Because thou art a cold-hearted bitch and deserve it._

_Thee disposition right now is horse shit_

_and it is most of the time because...thou art a little shit._

_And sometimes thou maketh me say 'Oh my God'_

_But most of the time, it's because thee acts like a bawd_

_And this god damn poem is over_

_because I suck at poetry _

_and I failed English for a reason_

_and you do not deserve such kind words._

Dean bowed as Cas slowly clapped his hands. "There."

"That was beautiful." Cas smiled. "Even if Shakespeare is rolling over in his grave right now."

"You're the one who made me." Dean replied.

"You offered. I accepted." Cas stated. "Because I'm a cold-hearted bitch like that."

"Also," Dean added. "I would rather marry a squirrel than thee, because unlike you, it would would leave me be."

"Well, it's a good thing that there are no squirrels around right now." Cas growled.

"You should be careful though because there's a lot my squirrels than there are George Clooney's." Dean mused. "I could see a squirrel anywhere, but there's only one George Clooney."

"That just means I have standards and want something no one else can have." Cas smirked. "But if you prefer to run off with the next rodent you see, then that's your choice. But I can guarantee you one thing, Dean Winchester. I can eat more nuts than any other squirrel out there."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. "Did that come out wrong."

"I don't know, Dean." Cas shrugged. "Did it? Did it really? Or did it come out the exact way you hoped would?"

"Maybe I'll up my standards to a Sasquatch then. You don't see too many of those around here." Dean hummed.

"Unless you open the door two doors down from my room." Cas sneered.

"I can not wait to tell Sam _that_ one!" Dean laughed. "Never thought I'd hear you make a Sam joke! Damn!"

"I'm just full of surprises." Cas whispered.

"I can see that." Dean retorted as Cas slid off the bed and walked over to him. "So are we going to wait until after the storm passes to leave or..."

"No." Cas sighed, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Dean's stomach. "We need to get out of here before Michael finds us. Ever second we're here is every second closer he is."

"Shame..." Dean muttered. "I really wanted him to find us..."

"Why the hell would you want that?" Cas scoffed.

"Sarcasm." Dean growled as he reached behind himself and grabbed Cas's ass before untangling from Cas's hold.

* * *

"And would you believe the shower was colder than this?" Cas mused as he stepped out in the rain.

"Hold on." Dean pulled Cas back in the room.

"What?" Cas groaned.

Dean unbuttoned his flannel top and pulled it over Cas's similar shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cas asked.

"I don't want you getting cold." Dean stated as he stepped in front of Cas and fiddled around with the shirt so it fit more comfortably over Cas's.

"What about you?" Cas tilted his head.

"I'm a big boy, Cas. I think I can handle a little – Oh shit!" Dean exclaimed as he stepped into the rain. "A little water."

"Considering you're already wet, then I might as well." Cas scowled, shutting the door to the room and standing beside Dean.

Dean extended his arm in a triangle shape. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Cas smiled, interlocking their arms.

After a moment, Cas spoke up again. "Are you sure you're okay without your shirt? I don't want you getting sick."

"I'll be fine, Cas." Dean laughed, ruffling his wet hair, Cas immediately patting it back down.

"I love you." Cas chuckled.

"I really love me, too." Dean smirked.

"I should just learn to shut up." Cas muttered.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Dean retorted.

"So should you." Cas snorted.

"Why don't we shut each other up then?" Dean purred, grabbing Cas's arm and turning him in for a kiss.

Cas quickly moved his hands up to Dean's wet hair as Dean put his on Cas's waist pulling them closer.

"Maybe I love you, too." Dean mumbled.

"You better or there are going to be some lucky squirrels out there." Cas replied, pulling away and intertwining his fingers with Dean's as they resumed walking.

"Not as lucky as George Clooney's going to be." Dean remarked.

"Yes. I am quite the catch." Cas smiled.

"I can't argue with that." Dean mused.

"Who can?" Cas scoffed.

"So why do you want me to hand you over to George Clooney, hm?" Dean asked innocently, but not letting Cas see the devious smile gracing his face.

"Hm..." Cas pondered the question before answering. "Well, he's sexy as hell, very dreamy really, he's probably a great kisser, he's funny, hard-working, adorably obstinate and stubborn, has great hair, perfect freckles-"

"George Clooney has freckles?" Dean laughed. "Since when?"

"Oh. Um...he has them, just he covers them up most of the time." Cas stammered.

"Sure, whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "Continue on about how great your alleged future husband is."

"Okay. Perfect freckles, he's a sarcastic smartass, but cute and sappy and sweet all at the same time, and is so family oriented and charismatic, and he puts other before himself – even if it has negative effects for him -, and there's a million other great things about him, but we're here now, so in short, he's perfect and I never even knew I wanted him so bad until I met him." Cas finished.

"Yeah. I _am_ pretty perfect aren't I?" Dean smirked as he pushed open the door to the gas station, causing a bell to ring.

"What?" Cas choked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. I'm surprised you kept that postcard in your wallet for so long." Dean chuckled.

"Fuck. I was just kidding. I didn't mean anything I said. I was joking. It was all for laughs." Cas stuttered.

"You can't shower me in indirect compliments and then call backsies." Dean snorted. "That's not how it works, buddy."

"I am not your buddy." Cas scowled.

"Of course not. You're my fuck buddy." Dean laughed.

Cas groaned as he followed Dean into the bathroom. "And you're an assbutt. A great big giant assbutt."

"I figured that was coming." Dean retorted. "You're so predictable."

"No I'm not." Cas replied. "I'm very spontaneous when I want to be."

"Then be spontaneous." Dean growled.

"I don't feel like it." Cas replied.

"Then I'll never believe you're spontaneous until I see it for myself." Dean stated.

"Fine. You want spontaneous?" Cas asked.

"This should be good." Dean muttered. "Sure. Woo me with your spontaneity."

Cas pushed Dean up against a wall, Dean's hair sliding upwards against it with the force. Cas pressed his lips into Dean's, violently kissing him.

After a moment, he pulled back, panting. "Spontaneous enough for you?"

"That was really fucking hot, but not spontaneous. You take any opportunity you get to make out with me." Dean smirked.

"Then I'm done trying." Cas smiled sourly. "When you're through, I'll be in here."

Dean burst out laughing when he went to wash his hands. "Cas, what the hell are you doing? We are in a public place! Anyone could walk in!"

"And I don't give a fuck." Cas stated.

Dean continued laughing at the sight of Cas standing there in his boxers, drying his clothes off one by one under the hand dryer and hanging the dry ones on the door. "Oh my God, Cas."

"See. You don't get this kind of entertainment from a squirrel." Cas mused.

"Now _that's_ what I call spontaneous." Dean clapped his hands.

"If you'd like I can dry off your clothes while you change into mine." Cas offered.

"That'd be great." Dean stepped out of his soggy shoes and stepped out of his pants, tossing them to Cas, who hung his shirt on the door and started on drying them off.

After a moment, the door opened to reveal an employee.

"Fuck." Dean jumped behind Cas.

"I've been here ten minutes..." The employee grumbled, backing out of the room and letting the door close. "It's too early for this kind of shit."

Dean sighed as he quickly grabbed Cas's dry clothes and put them on, exiting the bathroom. He looked about the aisles of the store, casually browsing around. After a few minutes, Cas called him back in the bathroom and they changed back into their own clothes.

"God..." Dean laughed as he and Cas walked back . "How many people can say that their boyfriend did their laundry at a gas station?"

"As far as I know, one." Cas stated.

"Smartass." Dean muttered, wrapping an arm around Cas's waist.

Cas smiled up at him as they walked down an aisleway.

"Which umbrella should we get?" Dean asked.

"I like the clear one." Cas said.

"Then we'll get the clear one." Dean chuckled pulling it out of the bin.

"That way we can see the raindrops hitting it." Cas breathed.

"Okay, you little fairy, we're getting the clear one." Dean snorted. "Now which color flip flops?"

"The blue ones. They match my pajamas." Cas replied.

"And your lovely eyes." Dean growled, tossing Cas a dark blue pair and taking a black pair for himself.

Cas blushed as he went down the next aisle.

"Where you going, Cas?" Dean smirked. "Did my affection scare you off?"

"No of course not." Cas smiled, peeking his head back around the aisle. "God knows how long this train ride will be. We'll need food."

"Fine." Dean sighed. "Make sure to get some ho-ho's."

"Why wouldn't I?" Cas retorted, reaching down and grabbing a few boxes.

"Do we really need twenty of them?" Dean laughed.

"They're delicious." Cas scowled.

"Don't give me that look. Just get whatever you want as long as you're paying." Dean snorted, picking up a pack of licorice. "Normally, we'd split the load, but since you're new to this whole freight hopping thing, I'll take it all."

"That's not necessary, Dean." Cas muttered, grabbing a few small bags of chips.

"It is." Dean stated, grabbing a cheap backpack. "So deal with it. Besides, we don't have time to argue about this."

"Seems we have time to argue about everything else." Cas grumbled.

"We can argue on the way if that'll take that stick out of your ass about this." Dean laughed.

"Deal." Cas nodded, following Dean up to the cashier's desk. "Ma'am, can we also get a few maps? We just need some that show railways between here and Illinois."

"You aren't plannin' on doin' any freight hoppin' are ya?" She asked.

"What? No!" Dean exclaimed.

"We're creating a virtual diagram of all the railways in the U.S." Cas lied.

"Sounds interesting." The woman smiled, handing them some small pamphlets. "Well, have a nice day, boys."

"You, too." Dean smiled as they headed out the door.

Cas opened up the umbrella as they stepped outside and Dean unfurled the map. "Where's the closest one?"

"Around 3 miles away." Dean answered, causing Cas to groan. "Can it. There's a thing called taxis you know."

"Oh yeah." Cas mused.

"Fucking idiot." Dean laughed as they began walking.

* * *

"Dean." Cas moaned. "We've been here for four hours now. When the hell will a train come?"

"There's one coming soon." Dean said, crouching down and feeling the rails. "It'll be on this track."

"How can you tell?" Cas asked.

"The rail is vibrating." Dean explained.

"Oh." Cas breathed as a quiet horn sounded. "I can hear it."

"No shit." Dean retorted, standing up and grabbing the backpack, pulling it over his shoulders.

"How does this work?" Cas tilted his head as he heard the train come closer.

"Remember that night when I held you up on my shoulders on that high rise in the city?" Dean responded.

Cas nodded.

"And I asked you if you trusted me?" Dean continued.

Cas nodded once again.

"Do you still?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Cas stated.

"Then you're just going to have to trust me on this." Dean chuckled.

"I do." Cas smiled as Dean adjusted the backpack on his shoulders one last time, pulling the straps taut around his body.

"You ready?" Dean smirked, as the engine was mere yard away.

"Ready, yes? Terrified? Also yes." Cas sighed.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Cas." Dean said, pulling Cas in for a tight hug. "Ever." He whispered, pulling away and kissing Cas. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know."

"We have to though." Cas muttered. "So I'm not backing out. Not after we've come this far anyways."

"Well get on my shoulders then." Dean replied sternly

"What? Why?" Cas scoffed.

"Don't question me. Just get on my shoulders." Dean ordered, crouching down.

Cas positioned himself over the backpack, standing on Dean's shoulders. Dean put his hands over Cas's feet as he trudged over to the tracks, the train getting closer. "On my call, you have to jump. No hesitation. Throw the umbrella in first though. I don't want you losing an eye."

"That's a comforting thought." Cas muttered.

"No time for that right now. You'll have hours to be a smartass later." Dean scowled.

"Jesus." Cas breathed. "You're so whiny."

"Shut up." Dean laughed as he craned his neck to see how far along the train was. "Okay, you ready now?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cas mumbled.

"Okay..." Dean replied, intently watching the train. "Now!"

Cas pushed off Dean's shoulders and just barely made it onto the cargo car. Dean ran as fast as he could towards Cas's car, but the mud weight down on his flimsy shoes made him slip and fall.

"Dean!" Cas yelled.

Dean quickly pushed himself up and continued running. "Stay there!"

"No!" Cas argued, sitting down on the ledge.

"You're gonna hurt yourself!" Dean screamed.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Cas shouted.

Dean shook his head as he ran to the edge of the train and took a giant leap of faith onto another cargo car, missing it and dangling off the edge, on his stomach.

"Dean!" Cas yelled again. "Dean!"

Dean pushed himself up into the car with his arms and then stood up, brushing as much of the mud off himself as he could. He fixed himself up before stepping out of the car and clinging onto the top of the car.

"Dean!" Cas cried, worry spreading across his face.

Dean ignored him as he pulled himself onto the top of the car and stood up, steadying himself with his arms. He quickly ran across the tops of the cars until he came to Cas's car.

"Back up, Cas." He ordered.

Cas moved away from the edge and further into the car.

"Grab my feet if you can, just in case." Dean said.

"Just in case what?" Cas exclaimed.

"Just in case nothing." Dean sighed.

"Fine." Cas huffed as Dean lowered himself back down so he was gripping the top of the car again. "Be careful."

"I've been doing this for years you idiot." Dean laughed. "I think I'm good."

Dean gently began swinging his body, keeping a tight grip on the car. After he'd picked up good momentum, he let go and flew into the car, Cas grabbing his legs, but Dean's force topping them backwards.

Dean groaned as he stood up.

"Dean." Cas panted wrapping arms tightly around him. Cas cupped Dean's face in his hands and began kissing him.

"Mmmm." Dean hummed. "I should make you fear for my life more often."

"I always fear for your life." Cas whispered returning to hugging.

"I-I'm good Cas." Dean laughed.

"I'm not." Cas replied, pulling Dean in tighter, Dean sighing in amusement as he hugged Cas back.

* * *

"Dean, something's crawling on my foot." Cas choked.

"Yeah, I know." Dean smirked.

"Dammit, Dean. Don't scare me like that." Cas scowled. "You know I can't see a thing in this fucking car."

"Calm down, Cas. Jesus..." Dean chuckled, clumsily kissing Cas's forehead.

"You know how I feel about creepy crawly things." Cas said.

Dean found his way under Cas's shirt, and danced his fingers all around his midsection, causing Cas to squirm.

"Dean, stop that." Cas snapped.

"What?" Dean asked, sliding his other hand under Cas's shirt. "You mean this?"

"Of course I mean that." Cas pushed Dean's hands away before sighing.

"You're no fun." Dean pouted.

"I'm tons of fun." Cas stated. "When I want to be at least. I just don't find being trapped in a cargo car, cold and wet to be a fun scenario."

After a moment, Cas felt arms around him, pulling him to the floorboards of the car.

"Uh...Dean? What are you doing?" Cas laughed.

"You said you were cold. I'm warming you up." Dean smiled, holding Cas against him.

"Okay." Cas yawned. "I'm not going to argue with that. You _are_ very warm."

Dean nibbled on the side of Cas's neck causing him to laugh. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean as he buried his face in Dean's chest, his shirt still damp from the rain.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean whispered.

Cas mumbled a reply.

"I love you." Dean grinned.

"Mhm..." Cas hummed.

Dean stroked Cas's hair as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Dean chuckled in admiration before curling around Cas and falling asleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Holy fuck, I feel like shit for not getting this uploaded two days ago. Just, the one day I just couldn't get into the writing feel and I finally did and it was wayyy to fucking late to be up writing, so I wrote a few pages then went to bed. And yesterday I worked on it, I swear, but again, it got too late and I had to do that dreaded thing called sleep. So finally, after hours of not doing homework, here's the chapter. And holy shit I'm so scared. I have one of my darkest deepest secrets ever and (actually I have two), but my piano teacher learned one of them. And I guess I wasn't being too secretive about it anyways, but it was just kind of weighing on my mind so I tried to talk about it without telling what it was, but once I said the wrong thing, he was like, "Oh you blah blah blah" And I'm like, "me? What? Psh. Hells no.", but it's like impossible for me to lie to him so I turned my back to pick up my books, but had this awkward distasteful smile on my face since he was being a stupid idiot and I think I accidentally pissed him off while emailing him tonight and he might tell my parents. Oh god, I need to get over this anxiety.

But idk what's going on here, but I am getting ideas left and right for more stories. And to think I was getting worried about not having another story to write when I'm done with this one (although idk if I want this to end too soon.) and Secrets, which I intend to be shorter, but we all know how that goes. I had to watch documentaries about freight hopping to write this chap, so at least I know how to sneak around the US and Europe if I needed.


	29. Chapter 29

"Oi! You two!" A man called, storming across the freight car.

Cas whimpered as he was violently shaking awake. "Dean..." He drawled.

"Get up!" The man ordered.

Cas instantly woke up and shook Dean's shoulder. "Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes and promptly sat up.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" The man demanded.

Cas immediately began rattling off things in French.

"Do you speak English, son?" He asked.

"No. No Anglais." Cas shook his head. [_No English]_

The man ran a hand through his hair as he stepped closer to Dean. Cas abruptly pushed his hand away and leaned in front of Dean, glaring up at the man.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt him." The man said, reaching towards Dean once again.

Cas made a low growling noise in the back of his throat, earning a frightened look from the man and Dean trying to hold back laughter.

"Okay. How 'bout this?" The man suggested. "Names." He pointed to his chest and stated his name. "Roger."

Cas thought for a moment before pointing to himself and saying, "Jimmy." And then pointing to Dean and saying, "Andrew."

"Okay, well you're going to need to get off here now." Roger stated. "Since you two don't speak English, I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if I ever catch you on one of my trains again, I will not hesitate to turn you in."

Cas furrowed his brow in confusion, scooting closer to Dean protectively. Dean tilted his head at Cas in faux confusion. Cas brought his hands up and made symbols, imitating sign language. Dean did the same and watched as Roger's eyes grew sympathetic.

Cas looked back up at him and pointed to Dean. "B-b-br-broth-b-brother." Cas then looked to Dean for acceptance as if he was asking if he'd said it correctly.

Dean smiled sheepishly and nodded. Roger once again stepped towards them, but Cas growled once again and swatted his hand away.

Cas began rambling on incessantly in French once again, baffling Roger. Dean smiled fondly at him as Roger grew more and more confused as Cas's French schpeel turned into more of an angry French rant.

"I don't know what you're saying." Roger stated.

Cas muttered something probably derogatory in French before sighing in exasperation.

"Just get us out of here." Dean whispered, barely moving his lips.

Cas scowled at Roger and narrowed his eyes at him as he stood up, yanking Dean up with him. He signed some random symbols to Dean and angrily marched out, which for once actually took Dean by surprise. Dean waved and smiled at Roger before hopping out of the car and running off with Cas.

"So what exactly was that you were saying?" Dean asked.

"I panicked and just kind of talked." Cas shrugged. "But in specifics, it was a recipe for banana bread."

Dean burst out laughing as he kicked a rock along the road. "Banana bread?"

"That was harder than it looks, Dean. Considering I started on banana bread, I had to get myself all worked up and angry over banana bread to make it sound realistic." Cas glared at him.

"Or you could've changed the topic, or you could've just said random shit in French. Not like he would've known the difference. I don't know sign language." Dean snorted.

"Realism, Dean. It's all about the realism." Cas said.

Dean reached behind him into a backpack for a moment and held out his hand to Cas. "Ho-ho?"

"Gimme." Cas grinned, quickly tearing off the wrapping.

"Someone's hungry." Dean retorted.

"Of course I am. We burned off all those calories walking yesterday." Cas stated.

"Okay, you nerd." Dean chuckled.

"I'm not a nerd." Cas responded. "I'm not in high school anymore."

"That may be true." Dean mused. "But that doesn't change the fact you're _my_ nerd."

"Where are we?" Cas asked.

"Cas, Cas, Cas..." Dean sighed. "Those trains can get up to 90 miles an hour. It's around 780 miles from DC to Chicago. That's just under 9 hours. You slept the whole way here and so did I. It's..." Dean glanced down at his phone. "Almost noon. We're here."

"Oh." Cas hummed. "That was fast."

"Mhm." Dean nodded. "I figured _you _would have known that."

"That was my first time hopping a train thank you very much. I don't exactly know how fast those things go." Cas said.

"What the hell was that back there?" Dean scoffed.

"What?" Cas tilted his head.

"Were you growling at that dude?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I wanted him to think were foreign. Growling at people might be a foreign custom." Cas shrugged.

"Yes, Cas, because if you took me to Paris, we would see French people growling at each other." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I panicked, okay?" Cas mumbled.

"Sure. I just think you wanted to be a bitch for a moment- Oh wait. You already are." Dean laughed.

"Fuck off." Cas hid a smile, purposely bumping into Dean as they walked.

"Asshole." Dean snorted.

"Assbutt." Cas countered.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's waist and Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder as they walked away from the railway.

* * *

Cas peered in the window of the mansion. Sam had Jess over and they were laughing on the couch. Gabriel was God knows where, but everything appeared okay. Cas tapped on the glass once, just enough to get their attention. Sam turned at the window, but acted as if he couldn't see him. Cas made an 'M' shape with his hands. Sam turned back around to face Jess, but raised his hand to the back of his head as if he were to scratch it and moved it up and down, yes in sign language.

Cas quickly ran back to Dean. "Michael's here."

"How do you know?" Dean asked as Cas crouched down and pushed aside a plant potter.

"Your brother told me." Cas answered.

"What are you doing?" Dean laughed.

Cas pushed away some dust and revealed a small compartment in the ground under where the pot was. He pushed aside the plywood cover and pulled out a black gun.

"Cas, what the hell?!" Dean exclaimed.

Cas pointed the gun at Dean's face and pulled the trigger.

"Thanks a lot." Dean retorted, wiping the water off his face. "You fucking terrified me. Nothing says 'I Love You' like a gun to the face."

"I would never shoot you." Cas frowned, moving the pot back in place and dusting off the gun. "I think it needs more water."

"Isn't it just a scare tactic?" Dean chuckled.

"It won't hurt to spray him with water. Especially since I know every Sunday morning, he has a meeting." Cas smiled deviously.

"Oh..." Dean sang.

"Then you could say he would be really _pissed_." Cas laughed.

"Oh my God." Dean choked. "Did you just make a pun?"

"I believe I did." Cas smirked. "Time to go fuck over my brother."

Cas walked up to the front door, turned the handle, and entered, the water gun sitting in his pocket unnoticed.

"How nice of you to join us, Castiel." Michael grinned bitterly.

"Sup." Dean nodded at Michael. "Bitch."

Michael frowned in distaste.

"May I ask why the _hell_ you are still with _Dean?_" Michael grimaced.

"That doesn't need an answer because we both know what I'll say." Cas stated. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to make myself some coffee. Feel free to get the fuck out."

"Castiel!" Michael raised his voice. "This is unacceptable. I let you live in _my_ house and _this _is how you repay me? By living with some poor, dirty, piece of scum?"

"I'll have you know that I'm a piece of mold, not scum." Dean smiled.

"Shut up." Michael growled.

"I figured you say something like that." Cas mused. "So I took the liberty of checking the papers and this is _not_ your house. It's Dad's."

"And father said he would leave it to me." Michael said.

"He may have said that..." Cas muttered. "But he didn't put it on paper. So therefore, it's just as much your house as it is mine. And you can't kick me out of my own house."

"I can kick your _moldy_ boyfriend out." Michael snarled.

"Actually you can't." Cas began slowly pacing about the room. "See, I also figured you say something like that."

"Cas, I don't like where this is going." Dean whispered. "It's never a good thing when you get all cocky."

"And you have no argument to that. So Dean can get out of _our_ house." Michael replied.

"He's not breaking any laws by being here." Cas stated.

"He's trespassing." Michael countered.

"The official definition of trespassing is 'to enter the owner's land or property without permission'. He has two residents' permission to be here, therefore he is not trespassing." Cas said.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Michael sneered.

"I _am_ a nerd after all." Cas smiled over at Dean, who was looking worried. "So, yes."

"Well, I can call him out on robbery." Michael said.

"Oh that shit again." Cas groaned. "That got old after the first time."

"I know for a fact that _those_ are _your_ clothes that he's wearing." Michael smirked.

"And he has permission to be wearing them." Cas responded.

"You know what, Castiel?" Michael began. "I'm tired of playing nice. This is my property just as much as it is yours and Gabriel's like you said. And he does not have _my_ permission to be here. So therefore he is trespassing on _my_ property."

"Actually." Cas pushed a loose hair behind his air.

"Uh oh." Dean muttered. "When Cas does the hair thing, that's never good."

"Actually it's Dean's property, too." Cas smiled, intertwining Dean's fingers with his own.

"What?" Everyone in the room scoffed.

Cas turned and opened up a drawer in an end table and pulled out a manila envelope. He unwrapped the string from around it and passed it to Michael.

"You didn't." Michael scowled. "These are fake!"

"They're not. See that little stamp there? And see that date?" Cas smirked. "These are fucking real."

"What the hell did you do, Cas?" Dean demanded.

"Your name is officially on the property papers." Cas smiled.

"I will be getting it removed immediately." Michael stated.

"You can't. I made sure that it was irreversible." Cas grinned.

"What happens when you two finally break up? His name will still be on the property papers then?" Michael asked.

"We're not going to break up. Simple as that." Cas rubbed the back of Dean's hand with his thumb.

"Everybody breaks up, Castiel! There is no such thing as love and you know it." Michael growled.

"No such thing as love, huh?" Cas shrugged. "Tell that to all the people getting married everyday. They don't break up."

"People get divorced everyday, too." Michael countered.

"Most people don't." Cas mused.

"Either way, my point still stands. You and Dean will break up sooner or later and thanks to your stupidity, he will have partial ownership of the house." Michael scowled.

"Dean and I aren't going to break up. At least we don't plan on it." Cas laughed. "Because we _love_ each other. _Love_ is a real thing, Michael. And if you don't think so, then you can-" Cas reached into his pocket and pointed his gun at his brother. "Get the hell out of this house."

"Castiel, there is no need for violence." Michael stated raising his hands in the air.

"Cas, why don't you put the gun down?" Sam asked, he and Jess raising their own hands.

"Put your hands down." Dean snorted. "Cas wouldn't hurt you two. Can't say the same for you, you dickbag."

Michael slowly walked to the door. "Please, Castiel. I'm your brother. Don't do this."

"You're my brother?" Cas scoffed. "You are nothing like a brother. Sam has been more of a brother to me since I've moved here than you have been to me my entire life, and I know that's not the first time I said that."

"Please? Please don't." Michael pleaded, backing out of the doorway.

"How's it feel to be the one begging to be spared to be left alone?" Cas asked. "To be the one uncertain of if they're going to die in the next two minutes?"

Michael didn't answer and just continuing shaking.

"That's what I thought." Cas lowered the gun to Michaels' pants.

"No!" Sam cried. "You can't shoot a guy in the balls!"

"Not like he has any anyways." Cas smirked.

"Ooooh! Burn!" Dean laughed, earning a glare from Cas that was full of amusement secretly.

"Please. I'll do anything." Michael clasped his hands together in a praying fashion.

"You have a meeting soon, correct?" Cas smiled.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Cas replied, slowly pulling the trigger and then after the first shot of water quickly pressing it again and again until Michael's crotch was thoroughly soaked. "Now get the hell out."

Cas slammed the door in Michael's face, turned around to lean his back against it, everyone in the room laughing. "You didn't think I'd actually shoot him, right? Right?"

* * *

A/N: Well today was rather eventful. Aren't Sundays always with me? Probably. Today was conference so I had to listen to church crap coming from downstairs as my mom watched church on TV. *dies of religion overdose*. Idk why I wrote in the gun part in this chapter. I really don't. I had just been really pissed at my parents and listening to Godsmack and Disturbed and shit like that, so I was pretty pissed. And I couldn't stop thinking about pain and gore and stuff, (not morbid at all) and I guess shooting people was on my mind. I even got a little scared when I wrote shooting Dean in the face line. My dad doesn't ship it. He says they should dump each other. But remind me not to be around sharp objects. I was dissembling a razor and I couldn't find tweezers to help with it, so I had to use toenail clippers. And I fucking broke a pair of scissors on it. But the head of it slipped, and cut off the very tip of my finger and then my crafting knife slipped and poked my finger, but I didn't bleed. :) ...until it slipped very violently and jammed completely into my finger and I bled fucking everywhere. So yeah, don't let me around sharp things unless you want me to bleed. Also, I'm no legal person or anything, So I have no clue how property ownership works, so if you are, don't hold it against me.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been just over a month since their trip to D.C. The previous night they finally heard from Gabriel, who was laying low in New Mexico. After hearing he had nothing to worry about, he said he'd be coming back up to Chicago. He'd be there within the next week since he was taking busses instead of flying.

"Cas..." Dean mumbled opening his eyes, but only to find Cas wasn't there. The bed was still warm, but no Cas. "Cas?"

The room was silent. "Cas?"

After no response, Dean sighed as he slowly made his way out of bed, then out of the room. "Cas?"

"In here, Dean!" Cas called.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean chuckled, walking into Cas's room, which was mainly used for keeping random crap in there rather than actually being used for sleeping in.

Cas looked up from his laptop screen and held a finger up to Dean as he rested a phone in between his neck and shoulder. "Yes. I'll be sure to check there. No, thank you." Cas hung up the phone and turned back to Dean. "I didn't wish to wake you."

"So whatcha doing then?" Dean crawled on the bed next to Cas.

"I'm calling up local colleges and seeing what classes they offer. I'm thinking of finally starting." Cas stated. "If that's okay with you of course."

"Cas." Dean laughed. "I don't care what you do. You don't need my permission to go to college. I can take being alone for a few hours a day. So if you want to do some college, then go for it."

"Oh." Cas smiled.

"Last time you were asked, you said you wanted to be in the medical field." Dean mused. "Was that true?"

Cas nodded. "Yes."

"So do you know what exactly you want to be?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Well don't keep me in suspense here." Dean smirked. "What do you want to be? Heart surgeon, pediatrician, gynecologist?"

"Ew. No." Cas cringed. "You know I find vaginas appalling."

Dean laughed at that. "So tell me, Cas. What is it that you want to do? Really."

"I want to be a veterinarian." Cas smiled proudly.

"A vet..." Dean chuckled. "Half of me can't believe that and the other half of me thinks it is literally the most 'you' thing you would do."

"So you approve?" Dean asked.

"You don't need my approval, Cas." Dean growled playfully. "Do whatever makes you happy, but yes. I approve. I more than approve. You being a vet? I can just imagine you in a little white coat with a stethoscope hanging around your neck and oh my God you'd be adorable."

"But just imagine, Dean." Cas breathed. "I would be around kittens all day!"

"Speaking of, aren't we due to have some new family members soon?" Dean asked.

"This week actually." Cas grinned.

"So are you going to take her to a vet when she goes into labor or something?" Dean leaned over to see Cas's computer screen.

"No." Cas shook his head. "We're going to be midwives. Er...or would it be midhusbands...I don't know, but you get my point."

"Cas, I don't know how to deliver cat babies." Dean said.

"I know how. You can just clean them off and get their hearts going and stuff." Cas shrugged.

"Oh nothing much. Just make sure their hearts start." Dean snorted.

"It's not that hard. You just very gently pat them." Cas stated.

"I don't know if I'd trust their lives in _my_ hands, Cas." Dean chuckled. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I kind of fuck things up."

Cas shook his head. "No you don't."

"You're just biased 'cos you love me." Dean snarled.

"Maybe so." Cas hummed. "Now go away, Dean."

"Why?" Dean pouted.

"I have phone calls to make." Cas said, turning back to his laptop screen.

"Can't they wait?" Dean moaned.

"No, they can't." Cas stated.

"Well that's no fair." Dean replied.

"I have things to do. Fair can wait." Cas sighed.

"I didn't even get a good morning kiss today." Dean smirked.

Cas laughed as he turned to the side and gave Dean a quick kiss. "Good morning. Now get out."

"Can't I just stay in here until you're done?" Dean asked.

"Hell no!" Cas snorted. "I wouldn't trust you in a room where I'm making important phone calls."

"That hurt." Dean smiled.

"Good. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Dean." Cas nodded.

"You are going to be the death of my anyways, but did you just quote Kelly Clarkson?" Dean scoffed.

"So what if I did?" Cas smirked. "Now shoo."

"What about your shoes?" Dean tilted his head.

"Are you making fun of my metaphorically challenged ways?" Cas glared at him.

"So what if I am?" Dean countered.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Dean asked.

"Fuck, Dean!" Cas cried. "Yes. I am."

"You've been at this forever." Dean moaned.

"Well I've obviously been the one doing all the work here." Cas glowered.

"You won't let me help." Dean said.

"Of course not." Cas stated, shutting his laptop lid. "But I'm done now. So that doesn't matter."

"Really?" Dean smiled.

"Yes, Dean." Cas sighed. "Really."

"Good." Dean growled, leaning in and kissing Cas.

Dean hummed as he gently pushed Cas down on the bed. He immediately went towards Cas's neck.

"But I still have three other things to do today." Cas whispered.

"What?" Dean scoffed, sitting up. "Fuck that!"

"It sucks being a grown up, doesn't it, Dean?" Cas smirked. "Responsibilities are a bitch."

"You've never had responsibilities before." Dean frowned.

"Yes, I have, Dean." Cas stated. "Just I never did them when I was around you. If you asked Annie, she would say that I was always doing work and never had time for her, but the only difference is _this time_, these are _real_ responsibilities."

"You're a terrible boyfriend." Dean laughed.

"Says my boyfriend?" Cas laughed. "At least there's honesty here."

"Footnote. You're a terrible boyfriend to anyone else. To me you're half-way decent." Dean smiled.

"No way." Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm at _least_ three-quarters of the way decent."

"Whatever, smartass." Dean smirked. "So what exact responsibilities do you have?"

"For one, I have to balance my share of the checkbooks. I have to regulate employee salaries, too. And then I have to run through my share of the bills, which also includes going over them three times each and then mailing separate letters out at the post office." Cas answered. "Feel free to help."

"Ugh. Bills?" Dean grimaced.

"Take it or leave it, Dean." Cas shrugged. "Just know that you'd get something out of helping me."

"Like what?" Dean growled.

"I'll think of something." Cas mused, finally sitting up, reaching over, opening a drawer, and pulling out a large stack of papers and setting them on the bed.

"This better be a damn good reward." Dean muttered.

"Oh trust me it will be." Cas smiled.

"Like I said, it better be, or so help me I will be all up in your ass about it." Dean scowled.

"In which sense?" Cas raised his eyebrows up and down.

"I love you." Dean laughed. "But not the sense you're thinking."

"Well it's a good thing I was thinking that you meant that you were going to bitch about it to me. So we're both on the same page here then." Cas winked at Dean before reaching back into his drawer for his checkbook.

"Wait, are all these individual bills?" Dean scoffed, flipping through the first few pages of the stack of papers.

"Mhm." Cas nodded, picking up a paper and scribbling down numbers on the checkbook. "Oh, here." Cas tossed Dean another checkbook and a large stamp.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked. "Your signature?"

"You don't honestly think that I would sign my name this many times each month?" Cas laughed. "_Don't_ fuck any of this up."

"Wow, no pressure." Dean snorted.

"Of course there's pressure. I don't even know why I'm trusting you right now." Cas stated.

"Got I hate you..." Dean sighed.

"I thought you just said you loved me?" Cas asked in faux innocence.

"It's fucking complicated, you fucking douchebag." Dean retorted.

"I'm getting mixed signals here." Cas mused.

"Good." Dean smiled, stamping the checkbook and grabbing an envelope.

* * *

"Woo!" Dean yelled, falling back on the bed. "We're all done!"

"Yes, we are." Cas nodded, pushing all the envelopes into a pile. "So _what_ may I ask is my reward? Something that ends in -job I hope?"

"I'm going to give you something." Cas stated, bending over the edge of the bed and pulling out a box. "It's the last ho-ho we have right now."

"Dang it. That doesn't end in -job." Dean groaned.

"Fine, you ungrateful bastard. I'll eat it then." Cas said.

"No!" Dean snatched the ho-ho out of Cas's hands and unwrapped it.

"That's what I thought." Cas smirked. "You're just spoiled."

"What? A guy can't ask his boyfriend for sexual favors once in a while?" Dean chuckled.

"That would be trading. Your work for my work, which technically is prostitution. And I'm not a prostitute." Cas explained smugly.

"Oh fuck you." Dean threw his head back laughing.

"Maybe after we drop these off at the post office." Cas whispered. "Maybe."

* * *

A/N: Yes, this _was_ a shorter chapter, but I have reasons! I hope... Well, this was mainly just a little break from actual plot chapter and like a transitional thing. And, I spent like all night blowing off my homework for the fourth night in a row. (Oops...not), making a Destiel fanvid for Tumblr eventually, listening to a Destiel song parody (Everything is Castiel and Nothing Hurts) and also marathoning all the videos from this one channel (YourNanProductions). Without the exception of 5 videos, all their videos are supernatural parodies and they are the most hilarious shit it the world. I mean, it takes a lot to make me laugh like that, and either I was in a really giggly mood, or that is some good quality stuff right there. If you do go check them out (Which you totally should), make sure to watch them in chronological order. There's this 'the lake' trend with Sam and Dean. And dean has this reoccurring line, "No mayo!? THat's bullshit!" and Bobby can only talk like that dude from Google Translate and Sam has this really high pitched voice and it's just so perfect. My personal favorites, which _totally_ aren't downloaded onto my iPod, are (The cas ones are the best.) are Castiel Loves Burgers! (which is a parody of the scene from Famine, where Cas eats like 100+ burgers), which is obviously followed by Castiel has Diarreah (Which bare/bear/idk with me, is hilarious, mainly because it's from the Season 6 finale. And Bobby is my personal favorite in that episode and it's not normally the kind of thing I find funny, but something about it just makes me shit myself laughing (not literally)) Just, it's all recommended by me. Oh look at me - Fangirling over a YouTube channel that makes Supernatural Parodies. What am I doing with my life...No but seriously, these are awesome. My poor piano teacher is going to be forced to watch a few of them in approximately 11 hours and 30 minutes. God help his soul. And this AN was really a rant, so to actually make it seem like it has a point, I should probably actually put some meaning in here. So...um...actually about the story...I'll probably put some rather pointless chapters in here just for some cooldown time from all this plot going on. Like maybe next chapter there will be kittens and daddy!Dean + daddy!Cas to them. I'm already dying just thinking about that.


	31. Chapter 31

Dean pressed a light kiss to Cas's shoulder, Cas looking over at him and smiling.

"According to all the feline pregnancy books and websites I've read, Misty should give birth sometime today." Cas breathed.

"Awesome." Dean grinned. "So are you already thinking baby names?"

"I've always liked the name Daniel." Cas said. "And of course Andrew. For girls, I like Annabelle and Catherine."

"For cats?" Dean laughed.

"You didn't ask for cats. You asked for babies." Cas stated.

"Okay, baby daddy." Dean chuckled. "Now that I know that you plan on having four children, how about you tell me cat names?"

"I never said four children." Cas replied. "I just listed the names for four. I think five children would be a good amount, though."

"Didn't take you for the father type." Dean mused.

"I am delivering baby kittens today, Dean. I am an amazing father. You will see." Cas countered.

"Anyways, so cat names." Dean smiled.

"I don't know." Cas shrugged. "I think we should name them as they come out. It'll be spontaneous."

"I love it when you're spontaneous." Dean growled.

"I know you do." Cas smirked, leaning over and giving Dean a quick kiss. "We should clean up and get dressed so we can watch over Misty."

"This early?" Dean groaned.

"What do you mean this early?" Cas asked. "It's ten in the morning."

"Yeah. Early." Dean stated.

"Either way, it's time you get your lazy ass out of bed. I don't care how late you were up last night." Cas said, kicking the covers off.

"You're just jealous you don't have my stamina." Dean sneered, reluctantly sliding out of bed.

Cas glared at Dean and flipped him off, causing Dean to throw his head back laughing.

OoO

"When is she going to crap out those kids?" Dean groaned, spinning around in the chair.

"Soon." Cas replied, grabbing the arm of Dean's chair and stopping it. "Don't do that. You could fall and stress her out and delay labor."

"Because stressing her out is the pressing issue over me falling out of a chair." Dean retorted.

"You're not the one with four to five living beings inside your stomach." Cas snapped.

"Jesus..." Dean laughed. "Doesn't it bother you the slightest bit that her tongue has been all over her crotch and you let her lick you with the same tongue?"

"Your tongue has been dirtier places and I still let _you_ kiss me." Cas smirked.

"Well I use Listerine and brush my teeth." Dean replied.

"You don't think that I make sure Misty has proper oral hygiene?" Cas asked.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" Dean moaned.

"I've heard." Cas chuckled.

"And you just love that don't you, you sarcastic son of a bitch." Dean snorted.

"I do." Cas smiled. "But I'm not the only one who loves it."

"Yes. I am aware that Gabriel appreciates your smartassism." Dean sneered.

Cas pulled his phone out of his phone and unlocked it. "Dean, come here."

"What?" Dean asked, standing up and walking over to the bed where Cas was sitting, intently watching Misty.

Cas patted the bed next to him as he scrolled through something on his phone.

"So? I didn't get up for nothing." Dean laughed.

"Of course you didn't." Cas tossed the phone behind him and leaned in and began kissing Dean.

"Definitely not for nothing." Dean hummed.

Cas brought his arms up around Dean's neck, but quickly sat up straight and pushed away from Dean.

"Do I got something stuck in my teeth?" Dean chuckled.

"Misty!" Cas exclaimed, crawling over the bed and over to the floor where Misty was meowing. "Dean, put these in the microwave."

Dean nodded as Cas tossed him some towels. Dean headed towards the door, but Cas grabbed his leg and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cas scoffed.

"To put these in the microwave?" Dean shrugged.

"I moved the microwave up here, you idiot." Cas snapped, pointing to the wall.

"Oh. Wait, you carried that thing up six flights of stairs?" Dean choked.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Then I don't want to ever hear you complain about me being too heavy to give a piggy back ride." Dean retorted, crouching down and turning on the microwave. "So how long should this take?"

"The first kitten should come within an hour from now. And then, each kitten could range from immediately after to around two hours. So in all reality, we're looking anywhere between an hour and a half and nine hours." Cas replied.

"You've got to be shitting me..." Dean groaned.

Cas shook his head as Dean walked back over with the hot towels in his arms. "That is assuming that she's having five kittens and that they all come in two hour intervals. We'll just have to wait and see though."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Dean asked. "Turn on the radio, crack open a few cold ones?"

"Absolutely not." Cas scowled. "We need to keep her in a quiet, calm, peaceful, dark environment."

"That explains the lack of lights in here." Dean mused.

"Yes. It does." Cas nodded, gently stroking Misty as she meowed.

"Will she be screeching like that the whole time?" Dean laughed.

"You honestly don't know anything about cat birth do you?" Cas glared at him.

"No." Dean snorted.

"Please tell me you know about human birth." Cas ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. The basics." Dean shrugged.

"Women do that whole moaning thing when the contractions are going because it kind of fucking hurts, Dean." Cas stated. "They aren't in constant pain, either. It's most painful during contractions and actual birth. In between contractions, it's rather calm. So no, Misty most likely will not be 'screeching' the whole time. And by the way, it's called meowing."

"Asshole." Dean laughed, sitting on the floor behind Cas, wrapping his legs around Cas's stomach.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Cas turned around inside Dean's hold and gave him a confused look.

"Annoying you." Dean retorted.

"No you're not. I actually kind of like it." Cas smiled smugly, falling back against Dean. "You're very comfy."

"Of course I am." Dean snorted, wrapping his arms around Cas's chest.

"Especially since you're chubby." Cas grinned.

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss to the side of Cas's face, causing him to giggle.

"Yeah, that's right. Laugh it up, bitch." Dean smirked.

"I will." Cas stated, leaning his head back against Dean's shoulder. Dean brought his hand up and slowly stroked Cas's hair, Cas smiling over at him.

* * *

"Ooh, Dean!" Cas exclaimed, sitting up, pulling out of Dean's arms. "I think she's about to give birth to the first one."

"Really?" Dean leaned around Cas and watched as Misty laid on her side, meowing occasionally. They watched as her muscles visibly flexed and she spread her legs as far as they could go, giving the unborn kitten room to come out.

Cas ran a soothing hand down Misty's back, slightly relaxing her. "Good girl." Cas whispered. "It'll be over before you know it."

Misty purred as a small pair of feet popped out from her.

"Dude, I think she understands you." Dean laughed.

"Of course she does. Who do you think had to hear me rant about you every minute I was awake for six years." Cas retorted. "She's used to hearing me talk."

"Poor Misty..." Dean muttered.

"Assbutt." Cas glared at Dean before returning to Misty. "Are the towels still warm, Dean."

Dean put his hand into the designated kitten box and felt the towels. "They're good."

"Excellent." Cas breathed, watching in fascination as with a large yowl, the kitten exited Misty, it a clear sac.

"What the hell is that?" Dean scoffed.

"It's the amnion, Dean." Cas stated, sprouting one of Sam's bitchfaces. "Hopefully, we won't need to intervene and she can do everything on her own. So assuming that is true, in just a moment, Misty'll tear open the sac and lick the leftover membrane from the kitten. After the placenta comes out, she'll tear the umbilical cord and then most likely eat the placenta."

"Ew." Dean grimaced. "This is why I don't like animals. They're gross."

"Don't say that, Dean. She speaks human." Cas snapped. "Say you're sorry."

"Fine, Misty." Dean sighed. "Sorry. You're the only animal I like. And your unborn children of course."

"Thank you." Cas nodded curtly.

"So if she's going to be doing all this herself, then what are all these for?" Dean asked.

"In case she doesn't do it all herself, but I'm pretty sure she'll do a good job. I've been making sure to keep her very comfortable." Cas smiled. "Here comes the placenta."

Dean watched as a reddish-pinkish lump emerged from Misty. "Ew."

"Did you not learn a _bit_ of physiology in school?" Cas groaned.

"Physiawhat?" Dean scoffed.

"I am in love with an idiot. A giant. Fucking. Idiot." Cas muttered.

"Aren't you a sweetheart..." Dean retorted.

"How would you feel if your wife was in labor and your boyfriend was right next to you making snide comments and not understanding what the hell was going on, saying 'ew' to everything that she did?" Cas asked.

"Well I don't think my wife would appreciate her husband's boyfriend attending her labor." Dean muttered.

"See? Snide comments." Cas scowled.

"You love me." Dean growled.

"Of all the people in the world..." Cas mumbled, carefully leaning in to see if the kitten was in good condition. "I'm glad it was you..."

"Such a heartthrob." Dean chuckled.

"Don't make me hit you." Cas threatened.

"Bring it on." Dean smiled, Cas bringing his hand up and slapping Dean, not bothering to even look as he did so.

"Ow!" Dean cried.

Cas snickered to himself.

"I had that coming didn't I?" Dean sighed.

Cas nodded. "You sure did."

"So is she done?" Dean asked.

"Almost." Cas answered.

"So when do I have to do that patting and rubbing thing?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You only have to do that if the kittens aren't breathing properly." Cas said.

"I'm cool with that." Dean smirked.

"Good." Cas responded as Misty tugged the kitten towards her and it began suckling for milk.

* * *

"Thank _God_ that's over." Dean groaned.

"It was only 4 hours, Dean." Cas stated.

"Only." Dean snorted.

"Just be glad there was no complications." Cas smiled, placing the last kitten in the kitten box. "You did great."

"Thank you." Dean smirked.

"Not you, asshole. Misty. I didn't see you give birth to six kittens just now." Cas retorted.

"Six?" Dean choked.

"Don't you know how to count?" Cas moaned. "Yes, Dean. Six."

"Don't _you_ know how to count?" Dean laughed. "There's obviously only five in here."

"No there-" Cas froze as he saw the box and looked back to the small notebook sitting next to him. "I swear to God she gave birth to six kittens. I have it logged in here. I have six times and six weights"

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"God dammit, Dean. Yes I'm sure." Cas held up the notebook. "See that? Six entries."

"Oh. Shit..." Dean muttered. "So where's the sixth?"

"Would I be asking you if I knew?" Cas growled.

"Shut up." Dean ordered.

"What?" Cas scoffed.

"Shut. Up." Dean said.

Cas frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"Shush." Dean snapped, leaning in towards the area where Misty was laying. "Come here, Cas." Dean whispered.

Cas leaned in with him as Dean gently pushed some of Misty fur away and turned back to Cas, cupping a small kitten in his hands. He smiled down at it in awe.

"It's so adorable." Dean smiled.

"Did Dean Winchester just call a kitten adorable?" Cas choked.

"It is." Dean breathed. "It's so tiny and frail. You can hear it's little mewing."

"Here, give it to me." Cas said.

"No way." Dean pulled his hands away from Cas and shifted the kitten to one hand as he gently stroked it with his other.

"We should find out what sex they all are, Dean." Cas stated.

"Good point." Dean nodded.

"Can you figure that out while I go get some soap and water to clean up with?" Cas asked.

"Sure." Dean smiled, taking a moment to admire the small kitten in his hands before rotating it and inspecting it.

When Cas came back from the bathroom, he immediately got to work, wiping the small stains on the floor, where the amniotic fluids hadn't quite made it all onto the paper towels.

"So what'd you find out?"

"They're all girls." Dean answered.

"Really?" Cas scoffed.

"Yes. No dicks." Dean stated.

Cas sighed. "Dean..."

"What?"

"There are no visible 'dicks' on cats." Cas glared at Dean.

"What?" Dean snorted.

"Everything is stored on the inside until they perform intercourse." Cas explained.

"Then how do you know what's what and who has what?" Dean asked.

"Hand me a kitten." Cas said.

Dean reached into the kitten box and gently handed Cas a tiny kitten.

"This one is a boy." Cas smiled.

"How can you tell?" Dean replied.

"Take out another, Dean." Cas continued.

Dean did as told and laid the kitten down against his leg.

"Now turn it over." Cas ordered.

Dean turned the kitten on it's back.

"That one's a girl." Cas stated.

"Again. How can you tell?" Dean repeated. "They look exactly the same."

"Not exactly. With males, the anal opening is further aw-" Cas started.

"Nope. I don't want to get involved in cat assholes. Just tell me what gender they are yourself." Dean said.

"Assbutt." Cas muttered as he softly marked on the bottom of one of each cats' feet in a blue or pink marker. "Here, put these back in the box and hand me another."

* * *

"Four girls, two boys." Cas breathed, rubbing the back of Dean's hand as they observed the sleeping kittens.

"So names?" Dean asked quietly.

"They're so pretty." Cas hummed. "I think you like that one. You can name her all on your own."

Dean looked over the grey cat, speckled with white. "How about...Tess?"

"Tess." Cas grinned. "I love it."

"Not like you'd have a choice. I could've named her toaster and you couldn't have done shit about it." Dean laughed.

* * *

Cas sat on their bed, pasting the sixth and final photo in the notebook. "There we go. All done. All six kittens have been logged."

"How long until they're cute an playful?" Dean asked.

"It varies from kitten to kitten, but mostly around ten to twelve weeks." Cas stated.

"That sounds like a long time." Dean commented.

"Humans have to wait five or six years before they're fun and playful, chasing each other around the garden and play fighting." Cas mused.

"Did someone say play fighting?" Dean smirked, tossing Cas's notebook to the side and climbing on top of Cas.

"Oh God..." Cas groaned. "What did I start?"

"You know you wanted this to happen." Dean growled, lowering himself onto Cas, so their faces were inches apart.

"Not a bit." Cas replied. "Not get off." Cas pushed at Dean's shoulder.

"I'm not going to budge." Dean smiled smugly.

"Fine. You want to play rough, we'll play rough." Cas sneered, flipping Dean over, but accidentally going the wrong way and flipping them off the edge of the bed.

"Ow..." They both groaned, rubbing different parts of their bodies where they'd made uncomfortable contact with the floor and/or surrounding furniture.

Cas picked up the book beneath his head and stared at the cover, a photo of Misty nursing all six of the kits.

"Congratulations, Cas." Dean smiled. "You're a father."

"No, Dean. _We're_ fathers." Cas replied, leaning in and kissing Dean.

* * *

A/N: I swear to god if anyone sees my search history...I mean, I can't tell you the amount of cat birthing videos and instructions (with pictures) that I went through for this chapter. I tried to keep it not that graphic, which IMO, I did okay at. Considering I could have gotten much more graphic about things. Notice how I was also kind (er...lazy) enough to not write birthing scenes for all six kittens. That'd be way too long and I didn't feel like describing in vivid detail how to cut an umbilical cord with dental floss. My physical therapist gave me the idea that I listen to Nirvana and I am not sorry. Not. One. Bit. RIP Kurt Cobain...you talented soul. :'( But anyways, yes, this chapter was a little more educational than it needed to be, probably more for me considering I'm slightly allergic to cats, but my dad is highly allergic, so I've never been around many cats and the one time we did have one, it was a dude who probably fucked every chick in the neighborhood. He wasn't much of an indoor cat. Needless to say, I know a lot more about cat anatomy than I should, but oh well. For a good laugh, I reccommend watching some serious anti-gay advertisements. I spent like an hour watching those tonight. And they're so serious, too. Like oh my God...this one was about how Christian religion was being ignored in schools and Cristian parents weren't happy that schools were supporting gay rights. (No offense if you are a Christian. This was just a commercial I saw. Although I don't think someone would read slashfic if they didn't approve of homosexuality. I was just pointing that out because people are angered that school are supporting equality.) Fucking america...ANYWAYS, hopefully I can think of a chapter for tomorrow, but I think I'll just skip a night of this and write in Secrets for a night. It's about damn time that got updated. :P


	32. Chapter 32

Dean attacked the side of Cas's face with kisses as he held the sleeping kitten in his hands. Cas turned and began kissing Dean before going back to stroking the cat.

"She's so tiny." Cas whispered.

"No shit." Dean chuckled.

"It's just they're smaller than I thought they would be." Cas stated.

"They weren't going to be big, Cas. Six of 'em were squished inside one cat." Dean retorted.

"That's true." Cas hummed.

"You're an idiot." Dean laughed.

"Am not." Cas replied.

"Yes you are." Dean smirked.

"Fuck off." Cas smiled.

"Such a gentleman." Dean retorted. "So do you know which ones you're going to keep?"

"Which what?" Cas asked.

"Which kittens you're going to keep." Dean stated.

"All of them of course." Cas answered.

"Sorry, Cas, but we can't take care of one cat _and_ six kittens." Dean sighed.

"But I want them all." Cas frowned.

"We can't have them all, Cas. That's too many." Dean chuckled.

"But they're so cute." Cas argued. "How can you _not_ want to keep them all?"

"You're asking the guy with a cat allergy." Dean remarked.

"Still?" Cas held the cat up by Dean's face. "They're too adorable to get rid of."

"Cas..." Dean drawled.

"Please?" Cas begged. "Please, please, please?"

"No." Dean said.

Cas gently set the sleeping kitten back down by the others and turned to Dean. He violently pulled Dean forward, crashing their mouths together. After a moment, Cas moved down to Dean's neck, leaving him gasping for air as his tongue danced around Dean's neck.

"Please?" Cas whispered. "Dean, please?"

"Yes, Cas!" Dean cried. "Fine. Yes."

"You sure?" Cas smirked, nibbling on the area under Dean's jaw.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm sure!"

"Thank you." Cas smiled innocently, pushing off Dean and picking another kitten out of the box.

"Asshole. You fucking seduced me into that one." Dean muttered.

"I did no such thing." Cas stated. "I was just kissing my boyfriend. If you were influenced by my sexiness, then that's your fault."

"I hate you and love you all at the same time." Dean laughed.

"The feeling is mutual." Cas replied.

"Aw, Dean." Gabriel cooed. "Such a doting boyfriend. Cassie's got you wrapped around his finger."

"Does not!" Dean argued.

"Cas says something and you'll do it at the drop of a hat." Gabriel snorted.

"Well of course." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'd do anything for him."

"Like let me keep six kittens!" Cas chimed.

"You are abusing your power, Cas." Gabriel chuckled.

"I'm not abusing it. I'm basking in it." Cas smirked.

"Gluttonous bastard." Dean retorted.

"Yeah for some reason I do." Dean smiled, leaning over and kissing Cas as Gabriel made a choking sound.

"For the love of God, Gabriel." Cas groaned.

Gabriel snickered in reply. "So introduce me to the kittens." Gabriel sat down beside Cas on the couch.

Cas reached down and one by one, put the kittens in between the two of them. "This one's Dean's. Her name's Tess. And apparently, she also goes by Toaster now."

"Is she the runt of the litter?" Gabriel laughed.

"I believe so." Cas nodded. "Hopefully, she'll catch up to the others, but if she doesn't, that's just fine."

"That one's really cool lookin'."Gabriel breathed, pointing at a deep red cat with silver tipped hairs.

"His name's Chandler." Dean stated.

"Cool." Gabriel mused. "So what about the others?"

Cas picked up a black and white tortoiseshell kitten, it's underside a solid white color. "This little girl is Oreo."

"I'm seeing a food trend here." Gabriel mused, gently rubbing the head of the kitten with his finger.

"Moving on..." Cas muttered, setting the kitten in Gabriel's lap, reaching for another – this time a lilac tabby. "This is Mittens."

"Mittens?" Gabriel scoffed. "It doesn't have mitten paws even."

"Cas thinks that naming a litter of kittens and not naming _one_ of them 'Mittens' is a waste of time, so I let him name him Mittens." Dean explained.

"The other Chandler and Mittens are the only boys in the litter. The other four a girls." Dean said.

"Imagine sharing a bathroom in that household." Gabriel retorted.

"They won't have to. They have a litter box." Cas stated.

"You're adorable when you're confused." Dean growled into Cas's ear, pressing a quick kiss right below, causing Gabriel to roll his eyes.

"You two are disgusting." Gabriel groaned.

"You can't call kissing disgusting, Gabriel." Cas replied. "Especially not after you told me all of your sexual fantasies when you were 13. I was fucking 11. You scarred me for life, you ass."

"13 Year Old sexual fantasies?" Dean raised an eyebrows. "You should save those to tell me on a rainy day."

"You tell anyone and so help me, I will kill you." Gabriel threatened.

"What good would that do after the fact?" Cas snorted. "Besides. Dean is my live in boyfriend, not yours. I can tell him whatever I please."

Gabriel glared at Cas in suspicion before turning back to the kittens. "So what are the other two named?"

"Not a peep out of you, but this one's named...Caramel." Cas answered, holding up a tiny cinnamon and cream tortoiseshell kitten.

"Well at least it's not broccoli." Gabriel muttered.

"They're _our_ cats, not yours. We can name them whatever we like." Dean stated.

"And this last one over here is Gabrielle." Cas smiled, pointing to a sleeping, black smokey cat.

"You named one after me." Gabriel grinned.

"Yes. She drinks all the milk and lays about being a lazy ass all the time." Cas sneered.

"Asshole." Gabriel mumbled.

"Only two thirds of that statement was true." Dean said. "You and her are lazy asses who eat all the food, but her real name is Darcy."

"Well, it's better than Gabrielle." Gabriel mused.

"I would never name a kitten after you." Cas stated.

"Why are only some of their eyes open?" Gabriel asked.

"Shorthair cats open their eyes within the first week of being born while it's sometime in the second week for longhair cats to open theirs." Cas replied.

"Oh." Gabriel hummed. "Weird. When do they walk? I want to play with them."

"That won't be for a while, Gabriel." Cas laughed. "They're only allowed to be separated from their mother at 12 weeks, which won't be happening of course. They first start walking, very uncoordinatedly obviously, at around 3 and half weeks."

"Damn." Gabriel and Dean said at the same time.

"You know a lot about kittens." Gabriel breathed.

"I did my research." Cas stated. "But you know that, Dean."

"Amen." Dean sighed, turning to Gabriel. "Did you know that cats eat their own placentas?"

"Ew." Gabriel cringed.

"Some humans do, too. Cats get nutrients from theirs. Some humans eat their placentas for nutrients, but honestly, we have food for a reason." Cas said.

"Did not need to know that but, might come in handy some day." Dean chuckled.

"You'll come to learn that Cas is full of pointless facts." Gabriel snorted.

"Oh trust me I know." Dean remarked, scratching the back of one of the kittens as Cas lowered it back into a box. "The little shit never shuts up."

"I heard that." Cas growled.

"Does it _sound_ like I care?" Dean smirked.

"Not a bit." Cas huffed, making the front of his hair wave.

Dean laughed as he kissed Cas's shoulder, Cas smiling over at him.

"Jesus." Gabriel moaned.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Can you two go one fucking minute without groping or squeezing or licking or rubbing each other?" Gabriel scoffed.

"You ask that like you think we haven't heard that a million times before." Dean chuckled.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You two are so... _mushy_." Gabriel grimaced.

"If you want to talk mushy, let's not forget who wants to shove a sponge soaked in chocolate up where sponges – especially ones soaked in chocolate - shouldn't go." Cas scowled.

"Ew." Dean choked.

"This is Gabriel we're talking about here, Dean." Cas stated. "That's just a very small portion of what he calls, 'Cleanup on Aisle Whore', his cleaning lady fantasy."

"Gold star for that name though." Dean laughed.

"You two are still disgusting." Gabriel muttered.

"Disgusting?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Fucking disgusting." Gabriel replied.

"Then suck on this while I suck on your brother's tongue." Dean retorted, grabbing Cas's tie and pulling him forward, kissing him. "You getting all this, Gabriel?"

Dean slid his tongue out and licked the area around Cas's lips before cringing and pushing Cas away, confused, as he wiped his tongue on his shirt, Gabriel doubled over laughing off to the side.

"Is something wrong, Dean? Did I fuck up?" Cas tilted his head.

"No. You're fine, but what the _hell_ is on your mouth?" Dean scoffed.

"I bought some chap stick like you suggested." Cas stated.

"Why does it taste so...spicy?" Dean gagged.

"It's Sriracha sauce flavor." Cas answered innocently, pulling a tube out of his pocket. "On the package it says it's like making out with tasty napalm."

"Well..." Dean laughed, snatching the chap stick away. "Your boyfriend does not enjoy making out with 'tasty napalm'."

"Give that back." Cas ordered.

"Hm... No." Dean smirked, hurling the orange tube someplace off to the side.

All three in the room whipped their heads around when they heard a large crack sound.

"Oops." Dean smiled.

Cas turned away from the shattered TV screen and towards Dean, glaring at him. "Good one."

"That's what you get for trying to be more hot than you already are." Dean snorted. "You're just the right temperature."

"If you think flirting with me is going to get you out of this one, then you have another thing coming." Cas scowled.

"Would it be a treat?" Dean whispered.

"Of course not!" Cas exclaimed sternly. "You are going to have to clean all the bathrooms for a day."

"What?" Dean groaned. "I'm not your child. You can't order me around."

"You might as well be my child. You're such an immature fuck." Cas sighed. "And you're my little bitch and I can order you around all I want."

"I'd like to see you try." Dean growled.

"Challenge accepted." Cas smirked. "But be ready, Dean Winchester. I pick the day you clean the bathrooms, I pick when, and there are no exceptions. None."

"What if I actually have to use the bathroom?" Dean asked.

"Your problem not mine." Cas shrugged, getting off the couch and heading upstairs.

"Bitch!" Dean called after him.

Cas stuck his middle finger under the banister as he walked up.

* * *

A/N: I didn't plan to have this chap just be about the cats, but I promise I won't talk about them that much anymore (unless you guys want me to), but that only happened because I was going to draw this picture of the cats playing in the living room, and I had the whole background done, with picture frames and furniture and all that fun stuff, but I guess I forgot I have 0 artistic talent. I zoomed out, looked at the photo, then exited out of Photoshop. A moment later, I look in the mirror and say, "Jesus, I should just become a prostitute." My friend's so nice about that. I told him I was too fat to prostitute and he said, "Even if no one would rent you out, I still would." Gotta love horny teenage boys... XD I already know what shenanigans I'm going to have Cas get up to in the next chapter. I'm just sitting here deviously smiling. Tomorrow is the moment of truth though (Maybe). I'm going to the back doctors FINALLY and probably getting my X-Rays redone, so we'll probably find out if they're going to cut me open and drill into my spine to realign my back or not. Fun times. But yes, Cas will be a little shit next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

"Cas..." Dean moaned, forcing the hair out of his mouth. "What the hell?"

"Hm? What Dean?" Cas mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Cas, get off my face." Dean groaned.

"Dean, I'm over here." Cas stated.

Dean sat up, catapulting Misty off his chest and her tail of Dean's face and onto the floor with a loud meow. Cas leaned over to make sure she was okay before snickering at Dean.

"Did you do this? Was this your wake up alarm today?" Dean asked. "I would much rather wake up to you annoying me than rimming your cat."

Cas burst out laughing uncontrollably, laughing even harder when Dean glared at him.

"Is everything okay in there?" Sam called, pounding on the door. "You two are being awfully noisy."

"It's fine." Dean replied. "Cas just sharted himself."

"Did not." Cas wheezed.

"So what really _is_ so funny?" Sam asked.

"I don't really know!" Cas cried, trying to regain his composure.

"I'm just that charming." Dean smirked.

"Cas doesn't laugh like that for no reason. Whatever the hell he's on, I want some." Sam retorted, walking away from the door.

"Cas." Dean sighed amusedly.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas giggled.

"Did you get the ice cubes and vodka cubes mixed up again?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I think so." Cas grinned.

"I love your smile." Dean laughed.

"Really?" Cas asked.

"Really." Dean replied, leaning over and tickling Cas's neck with his lips, causing Cas to giggle some more.

"I love you." Cas sighed, rolling his head over onto Dean's shoulder.

"I love you, too." Dean smiled, kissing the top of Cas's head. "Why'd you wake me up so early anyways?"

"Cos I have something to show you!" Cas exclaimed, jumping out of the bed.

"Wait a minute..." Dean muttered. "If you had used my vodka cubes, you wouldn't be jumping all around and giggling. You'd be completely shit-faced. You're not really drunk are you?"

"Nope." Cas shrugged.

"So what the hell could you have to show me at uh..." Dean leaned over and looked at the nightstand. "Five thirty in the morning?"

"You'll see." Cas bounced on his feet and ran to the door.

"Well, if I'm going to be seeing something, is it going to be something other than your smoking hot bod?" Dean chuckled.

"My what?" Cas asked.

Dean looked Cas up and down from head to toe.

Cas looked down at his unclothed self, and then flushed red. "Oh."

Dean snickered and rolled his eyes. "We need to shower anyways."

"Yeah." Cas laughed.

Dean laughed with him as he rolled over, falling off the side of the bed.

"Dean?" Cas leaned over to try and see the other side of the floor.

Dean stuck his hand up over the side of the bed in a thumbs up and groaned. "I forgot I was on the right side of the bed."

"Dumbass." Cas snorted.

"That's it." Dean stated pushing himself to a stand. "You're gonna get it."

"No! Don't you dare!" Cas exclaimed as Dean ran at him.

"Try and stop me." Dean retorted, grabbing Cas's stomach and lifting him in the air, Cas laughing as he struggled in his arms.

"Dean, put me down!" Cas ordered.

"How about no?" Dean snarled, adjusting Cas around so he was in Dean's arms bridal style. Dean raised Cas up, lightly kissing him before dipping him down, so he was hanging up side down, clinging to Dean's legs as Dean held onto his ankles.

"Dean." Cas said sternly. "Put me down – _gently_ – before you end up dropping me."

"What fun would that be?" Dean pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

"Dean." Cas sighed again. "We're both naked and you're hanging onto my ankles while I cling onto your shins for my life. This sounds like the beginning of an amateur porno. So no, not at the moment."

Dean threw his head back laughing, accidentally losing his grip on one of Cas's legs, Cas screaming as he did so.

"My God, Dean!" Cas cried, causing Dean to laugh even harder.

"I think I _should_ put you down before I accidentally murder you." Dean smiled.

"I approve of that idea." Cas stated as Dean flipped him back around and onto his feet. "I hate you, Dean Winchester. I hate you burning, fiery passion."

"That was very poetic." Dean smirked.

Cas laughed as he flipped Dean off and turned the water on in the shower. "Go to hell."

"Oh trust me baby, when I'm with you, I already am." Dean snorted.

"Again. Fuck you." Cas snickered looking down at his chest.

* * *

Cas, in order to reach the kitchen ahead of Dean, jumped on the banister and slid down from floor to floor.

"I thought you didn't like that?" Dean called over the side.

Cas ignored him as he ran into the kitchen. Cas quickly switched the labels on the caffeinated coffee and the only partially caffeinated coffee. Just as Dean got down the stairs, Cas grabbed a spoon and stuck it in his mouth.

"What was that all about?" Dean chuckled.

"I wanted to get down here as soon as possible." Cas mumbled through spoon. "I'm hungry."

Cas grabbed the nearest thing on the counter and held it up with the spoon.

"So you're telling me you're so hungry that you can't wait a minute to walk down stairs and eat a tub of margarine." Dean snorted.

Cas looked down at the yellow bucket in his hands. "Yeah. It's delicious."

Cas pried the lid off, dipped a spoonful of it in, and shoved it in Dean's mouth. "See?"

"That was rather disgusting, Paula Deen." Dean retorted.

"I thought it was good." Cas mused, holding back a gag as he spooned some into his own mouth.

"Well okay, you freak." Dean smiled. "Make us breakfast – that is _not_ a tub of mayo – while I make coffee."

"Fine." Cas sighed. "I was really in the mood for more condiments though."

"I love you." Dean laughed.

"I know." Cas smiled smugly as Dean grabbed the coffee mix."

* * *

"Jesus. This is the fourth cup of coffee I've had and I'm barely energized." Dean groaned.

"I'm sure it'll kick in later." Cas mused in faux innocence as he chewed his waffle.

"It better." Dean yawned, observing the black residue in the bottom of the mug. Dean pushed some around with his toothpick. "With a little adjusting, the left over coffee grounds look like you."

"Really?" Cas asked. "Let me see."

Dean passed Cas the empty mug with 'DICK' etched into the bottom in brown grounds.

"Real cute, Dean." Cas sneered.

"I think I'm adorable." Dean smirked.

"You are when you're not being a giant fucking asshole." Cas retorted. "So never."

"Jesus. We're so kind to each other. Aren't we the perfect couple?" Dean snorted.

"Yes." Cas answered seriously. "We're amazing."

"We are." Dean hummed, leaning over the table to kiss Cas, but Cas grabbed the syrup bottle and squirted it all over Dean's face.

Dean sighed as he wiped the syrup off his face with his hands. "Sometimes, I ask myself, 'Why am I still with this douchebag?'."

"You deserved it." Cas smiled.

"I called you a dick in coffee grounds, you gave me a syrup bath. In which way is that equal and deserving?" Dean laughed, reaching for a napkin.

"In the way that you love me and I can do anything I want to you and you'll just find it cute." Cas grinned deviously.

"I'll show you cute." Dean growled. "I will figure something out and you are going to pay later today."

"How intimidating..." Cas mused.

"I will intimidate you later. I swear to God I will." Dean snickered.

"You couldn't if you tried." Cas rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Dean muttered.

* * *

"Cas!" Dean yelled downstairs. "Why is your bathroom door locked?"

"Cos I don't want you in there!" Cas answered.

"Well why not?" Dean asked. "Are you hiding a dead body in there?"

"Dean, I wouldn't have to hide a dead body! I'd get you to dispose of it!" Cas replied.

"Wow, thanks!" Dean snorted. "It's nice to know that I'm your trashman! So what's in the bathroom that I can't see?"

"Nothing!" Cas responded. "I just don't want you in there!"

"Fine!" Dean sighed. "I'll just use another, but my hairbrush is in there! I'll have to use Gabriel's!"

Cas sat back in the chair and waited for a few moments.

"Really, Cas?" Dean groaned. "You locked his, too?"

"Maybe!" Cas sang.

"Get your ass up here and unlock them!" Dean ordered.

Cas sighed as he went up the stairs to where Dean was standing. "Now what do you want?"

"I want you to unlock the bathroom doors, duh." Dean stated.

"Not happening." Cas shrugged.

"Why not?" Dean demanded.

"Because if you remember, you have a job." Cas said.

"Which would be..." Dean chuckled.

"Cleaning all the bathrooms." Cas smirked.

"How am I supposed to clean them if I can't get into them?" Dean asked.

"I'll unlock them as you clean them." Cas explained. "So first, let me get the cleaning ingredients."

"Did you lock _all_ the bathrooms in the house?" Dean moaned.

"That was the deal wasn't it?" Cas smiled. "Clean all the bathrooms?"

"I guess." Dean sighed.

"Excellent. I'll go get the plunger and cleaning supplies." Cas grinned.

"Plunger?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. I took the liberty of clogging all the toilet up with toilet paper." Cas nodded.

"You what?" Dean scoffed. "That's not fair!"

"How about you think about that the next time you break my TV with my chap stick?" Cas shrugged.

"You already got a new one." Dean stated. "You're infinitely rich anyways. What difference does it make?"

"You need to learn some responsibility, Dean. You acted impulsively, irrationally, and flat out stupidly and that has consequences." Cas said. "This is one of them."

"Jesus..." Dean muttered. "Since when do I live with a life counselor?"

"Never." Cas answered. "You just live with me. And your brother and my brother and 7 cats."

Dean laughed as he leaned over and kissed Cas. "You're so cute."

"I know." Cas smiled, kissing Dean back. After a moment, he felt Dean's hands rubbing awkwardly around his jeans. "No, Dean. The keys to the bathrooms are not in my back pocket. How stupid do you think I am?"

Dean sighed, rolling his head back. "That's your problem. You're too fucking smart."

"Thank you." Cas bowed. "I'm flattered, but I doubt you have any idea of what smart is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"All D's and C's in high school." Cas coughed.

"Asshole." Dean laughed.

"And proud." Cas smiled. "Now wait here. Or don't, but just know that you can run, but you can't hide. I'll be armed."

"What'll you do? Suck me to death?" Dean snorted.

"That sounds like a fun way to die." Cas smirked.

"I meant with the plunger you pervert." Dean laughed.

"Oh." Cas chuckled awkwardly. "Then yes. I will suck you up."

"I kind of would like to see what that would entail." Dean retorted.

"Then run. I'll suck you with my plunger." Cas glared at him.

"Mmmm." Dean paused for a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't. That sounded like that could end badly."

"You're damn right it will." Cas scowled, quickly walking off to get cleaning supplies.

Cas returned holding a black plunger and pulling a toddler's toy wagon full of sponges, soaps, towels, cleaning solutions, and the like. "Have fun."

"I'll knock myself out then." Dean mused.

"Please don't. I don't feel like dragging you all the way to my room and hearing you bitch about rug burn on your back." Cas groaned.

"Good Lord..." Dean rolled his eyes. "You're so literal it's fucking...outrageous. Outrageously adorable though."

"I tend to have that affect on people." He shrugged. "I can't help it."

"You sure have that affect on me." Dean growled, as Cas unlocked the door to his bathroom. "You can go now, you know."

"Nah..." Cas sighed. "I don't think I will."

"Are you just going to sit here and watch me clean all day?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas grinned. "I will sit and enjoy it and maybe have Sam make some popcorn."

"You are such an ass!" Dean laughed.

"You're the one who persecuted me first." Cas smirked.

"That was almost 7 years ago, Cas." Dean chuckled, grabbing a sponge. "And yet you still use that argument."

"And?"

"And I love it." Dean sighed, laughing.

"Let's be honest. You love everything about me." Cas smiled.

"You say that like I can help it." Dean snorted, wiping down the counter with some soap.

"I know you can't. You're just that simple minded." Cas snarled, wrapping his arms around Dean's stomach and kissing his neck.

"Cas." Dean drawled. "Are you seriously making cleaning a bathroom sexy right now?"

"I don't know." Cas replied. "Am I?"

"I have too much dignity to answer that." Dean muttered.

"Well, you don't need to answer that anyways." Cas stated.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because I already know the answer." Cas whispered.

"What would that be?" Dean smirked.

"Yes." Cas smiled, stepping back from Dean and leaning against the doorframe.

"You know me too well." Dean laughed, wiping the mirror.

After everything else was done, Dean grimaced as he went to the toilet. "You clogged _all_ the toilets with toilet paper?"

"Mhm." Cas nodded. "If I wasn't in love with you, I would've dumped hair dye all over the bathrooms, but you get lovers' benefits."

"For once, I'm glad to be your boyfriend." Dean laughed.

"Fuck you." Cas chuckled as he tossed Dean the plunger. "Remember to use your arms."

Dean flipped Cas off as he put the plunger in the bowl and pushed it up and down. "All 22 bathrooms?"

"Yes, Dear." Cas smiled.

With a loud slurp, the toilet paper released from the basin and floated to the surface.

"Ugh." Dean gagged. "I can deal with blood all over the place, but show me clean toilet paper and just...ugh..."

"Quit complaining, Dean. If I wanted to, I really could've fucked shit up and made these bathrooms a hundred times worse than a public school bathroom." Cas scowled.

"That would've required quite the laxative." Dean muttered.

"Oh, Dean." Cas grimaced, running his hand down his face. "I'm married to a 10 year old."

"Why didn't you invite me to wedding?" Dean laughed.

"What wedding?" Cas asked.

"You said you were married to a ten year old." Dean chuckled. "That poor ten year old."

"I-I-I didn't – I didn't mean that." Cas stammered. "It just kind of came out. I don't know. Um...that was an accident. I swear, Dean. I swear it was."

Dean threw his head back laughing. "Chill, Cas. I know you're not married to a ten year old. Although you're so cute when you're nervous."

"Oh." Cas's face fell, but he quickly covered it up with a sad smile. "Yeah. Not married to a ten year old."

"Well that's good." Dean smiled, drying off the counter and walking past Cas out of the room.

* * *

"This is taking so long." Dean whined.

"Stop bitching, Dean." Cas snapped.

"Jeez." Dean muttered. "But I have to pee."

"Too bad." Cas smiled. "Just 17 more bathrooms to clean."

"How about half way. After I clean the 11th?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Cas answered. "Clean, bitch."

"Sometimes I really hate you." Dean sighed.

"You don't need to tell _me_ that." Cas retorted.

"I'm joking, Cas." Dean laughed. "I love you all the time."

"Yeah. Whatever." Cas sighed. "Just know that I planned this whole thing out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean snorted.

"Exactly what I said. I planned for this." Cas shrugged.

"Oh..." Dean breathed. "Keep me up late, wake me up early so I drink lots of coffee."

"That's part of it. Also, I switched the labels on the coffee, so you actually didn't get a lot of caffeine and drank more." Cas mused.

"Ugh." Dean groaned. "I hate living with a genius."

"It's a blessing and a curse." Cas smirked.

"Well I don't care, because if you won't let me use the bathroom, I'll pee myself right here." Dean stated.

"No you won't!" Cas scoffed.

"What makes you say that?" Dean snarled.

"Because you have too much pride for that." Cas answered.

"Well, you're the only here. I have no pride to lose when I'm with you. You know all my deepest secrets." Dean chuckled.

"You pee yourself and so help me, I won't talk to you for a week. You'll be sleeping on the floor, too." Cas retorted. "That's disgusting, Dean."

"Okay you got me. I can't go a week without talking to you." Dean sighed.

"That's what I thought." Cas growled. "Assbutt..."

"You know what?" Dean replied, as he plunged out the toilet.

"What?" Cas groaned.

Dean reached into the bowl, pulled out some wet paper and chucked it at Cas. Cas choked as the wad fell from his face onto the floor.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cas whimpered.

"You had that coming." Dean retorted, grabbing Cas's arm and pulling him to the toilet.

"No! No! Dean!" Cas growled. "Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!"

"You have this coming, too." Dean smiled, shoving Cas's head in the toilet bowl, but not very much and flushing the toilet.

Dean smiled slyly as he released his grip on Cas and Cas quickly shot up, his hair plastered to his forehead. Cas smirked in reply as he spit a mouthful of water at Dean.

"Ew!" Dean yelped. "That's disgusting!"

"Says the one who just dunked me in the toilet." Cas snorted, trying to push his hair back into place. "I did that to anyone who did it to me. The only difference is that I'd pry open their mouth and spit it in there instead."

"You are one sick motherfucker." Dean laughed. "I love it."

"I know you do." Cas sighed, a large grin splayed on his face, lightly hitting Dean in the face.

"Oh it's on." Dean grinned, grabbing the plunger, pushing the plungy part against Cas's chest and pinning him against the wall.

"Guys, what the hell is all the racket about?" Sam moaned, walking into the bathroom. "Guys..."

"Yes?" Dean replied, pulling the plunger from Cas's chest, the plunger taking Cas's shirt with it. Cas pulled his shirt back into place, awkwardly adjusting it.

"You guys are grown men. My _God_!" Sam sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Do you ever act like it? Giving each other swirlies and sword fighting with plungers?"

"No. I don't think we really do." Cas smirked as Dean tossed the plunger to the side.

"I swear I don't know you two..." Sam muttered, walking off, leaving Dean and Cas doubled over in laughter.

* * *

Dean turned the light off on the nightstand and Cas turned over, his back facing Dean.

"Night, baby." Dean smiled.

"You, too." Cas muttered.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, moving closer to Cas.

"Nothing." Cas mumbled. "I'm just tired."

"No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong." Dean said.

"Nothing's wrong, Dean." Cas huffed.

"Yes it is. Is it something I did? I'm always doing stupid shit." Dean stated.

"I know you are, Dean." Cas sighed. "But no. You did nothing. Everything's fine, Dean. I'm just tired."

"That's not an acceptable answer." Dean replied. "I know you're lying."

"No, I'm not." Cas argued, turning more towards the bed.

"Cas, I know you better than anyone." Dean laughed. "Something is obviously wrong."

"I'm just tired, Dean." Cas groaned.

"No, you're not, Cas." Dean whispered, planting a kiss to Cas's neck. "Whatever I did or said or whatever, I'm sorry."

"What makes you think you did anything wrong?" Cas responded.

"Well, what else would make you all pissy? You don't give two shits what anyone says except me." Dean chuckled.

"Well, you didn't do anything, Dean." Cas growled.

"Oh don't give me that shit. I know I did." Dean sighed. "Just at least tell me what I did wrong so I can give you a proper apology."

Dean ran his hand down Cas's arm until he reached his hand, where he just picked it up and brought it to his mouth, gently kissing it. Cas giggled as Dean moved back up Cas's arm, gently kissing it as he went.

"You going to tell me what I did wrong yet?" Dean smirked.

"How many times do I have to yell you, Dean. You didn't do anything wrong." Cas laughed.

"Bullshit." Dean sneered, kissing Cas's neck.

To his surprise, Cas turned back around so his lips met Dean's and kissed him back. "See, Dean? Not mad."

"You're just saying that." Dean chuckled. "I know you're upset. Just tell me what I did wrong. You know I hate when I hurt you."

"I'm fine, Dean. You didn't hurt me." Cas lied.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for not getting this update up like 2 days earlier. Instead, this time I don't have a lame ass excuse. I have a reasonable one. *drum roll* I woke up two days in a row to the news that my cousin burned down my aunts house. FUCKING. TWICE. So, before you say that your family is fucked up, just be glad that your stepdad didn't kill a guy, your cousin didn't burn down a house, and you're not related to 5 drug dealers. As far as the public school comment goes, American public schools suck dick okay. I know some countries have really nice public schools, NOT AMERICA. My old school...oh boy. We shared the wing of our school with the special needs kids and everyday, my best friend would come in from lunch and half to tell our teacher that one of the boys took a shit in the corner again. And a few times, I'd go into the girls bathroom and fine trails of blood. ugh. In all fairness, that school taught me everything I know. Not educationally though. It schooled in life, bro. If I ended up going to that Christian school that I was looking at, I would probably still be the sheltered, annoying 3rd grader.

Long story short, as long as I have no more house fires to deal with, I should be getting a little back on track. I mean, also my health has been kind of weird. Pro: my scoliosis hasn't gotten worse, BUT it shouldn't cause pain, so no one knows what's causing me this back pain. Con: I have bursitis in my back. JESUS. That kind of makes it painful to sit in the same position and type for a long time. Just...oh my God. It annoys me so much that I can't type as much. Although in my life. Writing fanficion Bullshit school work.

(It's ironic, really. I've given myself some psychological block so I can't read, but I can write. Go figure)


	34. Chapter 34

"Dean." Sam shook his brother awake. "Dean get up."

"What do you want, Sammy?" Dean groaned.

"Cas is gone." Sam said.

"He's probably just in the bathroom or getting something to eat." Dean yawned.

"He's not. I checked everywhere. He's gone." Sam replied.

"You didn't check outside. That place is huge and it's the middle of the night. You'd never find him out there." Dean stated.

"I just have a feeling. I know something's wrong." Sam sighed.

"I'll just call him and ask him where he is." Dean smiled, reaching for his phone. He hit Cas's speed dial number and it began ringing. Moments later, a phone buzzed on Cas's nightstand. "Oh."

Dean rolled over to grab Cas's phone, but stopped as he heard a crinkling sound.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Dean sat up and pulled out a piece of paper with words written in blood. "Jesus."

Dean flipped on the light.

"What's it say?" Sam demanded.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed, immediately jumping out of bed.

"Dean." Sam drawled as his brother ran out of the room and down the stairs. Sam moved over to the bed and looked at the paper. In red lettering, the words, 'I'm sorry, Dean.' were plastered onto the paper.

Dean didn't bother to look for his shoes as he bolted out the door, keys in hand. He fumbled with the keys as he unlocked the Impala and started it up. He sped up to full speed and drove off. After a few minutes of driving, he heard police sirens behind him. He ignored them and continued driving until he reached a skyscraper. He hurried out of the car, not taking the time to lock it, police officers chasing after him.

"Sir, stop!" One yelled.

"In a minute!" Dean replied, running into the doors of the skyscraper.

"We're ordering you to stop!" Another stated.

"I'm not deaf!" Dean growled as he violently pressed the button on the elevator.

"Sir!" The original one snarled, grabbing Dean's arm. "We're ordering you to stop!"

"In a minute." Dean responded, yanking out of his grasp and entering the elevator.

"Get him." Another officer ordered.

"I said in a minute." Dean scowled, hitting the close door button before any could enter.

Dean impatiently waited for the elevator. After what felt like an eternity, the doors opened and Dean rushed to the stairs to get up to the roof. When he reached the top, he saw Cas standing on the edge with his hands in the pockets of his pajamas.

Dean ran to Cas and quickly grabbed his arm, spinning him around and pulling him close to his chest.

"Ugh...Dean." Cas said after a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Why, Cas?" Dean choked. "Why? Was it me? Please it tell me it wasn't me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"I repeat." Cas sighed. "What are you doing? And what the hell are you rambling about?"

"What would happen to make you do something like this?" Dean asked, pushing Cas out by his shoulders.

"Do something like what?" Cas shrugged. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I wouldn't be able to live with you gone, Cas!" Dean exclaimed.

"Gone?" Cas raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughing. "Wait. Did you think I was going to jump off here?"

"Yes." Dean answered.

"That's stupid Dean. Why the hell would you think _that_?" Cas scoffed.

"You leave a note in blood telling me you're sorry. That's not ominous and scary at all." Dean retorted.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Cas stated.

"Well good job at that." Dean snorted as a group of police officers ran up the stairs and drew their guns, pointing them at Dean.

"Let the man go or we'll shoot." An officer snarled.

Dean and Cas instantly let go of each other and put their hands up.

"Dean." Cas snapped. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Oi! Pretty boy!" The officer snarled. "You can put your hands down and get away from the edge!"

"Which pretty boy. We're both very pretty." Dean smirked.

"Good lord, Dean." Cas sighed, still holding his hands in the air. "You have guns pointed at you – us – and you think _now_ is the time to be a smartass?"

"The perfect time to be a smartass is all the time." Dean smiled.

"No, it is not!" Cas argued.

"Cat slippers! You're pretty boy." Another officer stated.

"Dean is also pretty." Cas replied, setting his hands down to his sides and walking towards the group of officers.

"You know him?" The first officer asked.

"Yeah." Cas laughed. "Trust me when I say, that whatever Dean did to make you gun him down, was an act of stupidity."

"So, _Dean_, what's your full name?" The officer demanded.

"The one and only Dean Andrew Winchester." Dean answered, giving the officers a slight wave.

"Rogers, call for backup." Another officer ordered.

"Okay, that's enough!" Cas cried, walking in front of Dean, blocking the guns.

"Sir, we need to ask you to move." The officer stated. "You're in danger."

"Listen here you shitstains." Cas growled.

"Cas." Dean drawled, grabbing Cas's arm and holding him back.

"You can put your fucking guns away and cancel that call for backup because Dean is a harmless little puppy." Cas scowled.

" , we're going to have to request that you let go of him." The first officer said.

"Fine, but I'm warning you. He bites." Dean laughed, releasing his grip of Cas's arm.

"I said put down your guns. This would be in your best interest, I'll have you know. If he gets hurt, so help me God, I will fucking sue you for everything you own and ruin your lives, not because I need the money, but because you hurt Dean. So in order to keep your lives in tact, stand down." Cas ordered.

A few officers began lowering their guns.

"That's good." Cas smiled.

"This man is trying to kill you." The first officer snarled. "What are you doing protecting him?"

"Trying to kill me?" Cas scoffed. "Dean came here to _save me_! And as for why I'm protecting him, I love him with all of my being. More than anything. That's why."

"Aw." Dean cooed.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas retorted, whipping his head around and Dean and smiling.

"I don't care if you're brothers, okay. Even if he wasn't trying to kill you, he still was driving 130 miles per hour on a 40 mile per hour road." A third police officer said.

"We're not brothers, you idiot." Dean snorted.

"We're partners. We live together." Cas stated.

"So I wasn't trying to kill the little shit." Dean laughed.

"Is this true?" The officer asked, turning to Cas.

"Of course it is." Cas answered, smiling in admiration up at Dean.

"How do we know he's not just having you say that so we think he's not going to push you off this building?" He replied.

"Are you hearing yourself?" Dean scoffed. "You sound like fucking idiots."

"You do." Cas nodded. "If Dean were going to kill me, wouldn't he want to have a plan, or at least be on time? If he wanted to kill me, he wouldn't want to get noticed by driving 90 miles per hour over the speed limit and then drag cops up here. And if you want proof that we're real, here."

Cas pulled his wallet out and threw it to one of the officers. She opened it up and stared blankly at it for a moment. "Am I looking for anything specific?"

"In the back pocket, there's photos. There's one his brother took of us asleep together back in high school, there's one of Dean with the kittens, there's one of Gabriel, Sam, Dean, and I having a barbeque, and oh shit – give that back. Just for a second."

The officer passed Cas the wallet back, confused. Cas rifled through a few small photos and took one out and put it in his pants pocket. "Here you go." Cas threw the wallet back at the officer, and stood with his arms crossed.

"Dean, stop it." Cas giggled, a few officers raising their guns at him again. "What are you doing?"

"What photo did you have in there?" Dean laughed, digging through Cas's pocket.

"Dean, that tickles." Cas growled. "And put your guns back down."

"Here we go." Dean smirked, pulling out the small paper.

"Dean..." Cas sighed.

Dean whistled as he looked at the photo. "This is one of my favorite photos of us."

"Of course it is, you pervert." Cas snapped, ripping the photo from Dean's hands and jamming it back in his pocket.

"You look very hot in it." Dean whispered.

"So do you." Cas replied. "But I look hot no matter what."

"You aren't wrong there." Dean smirked, stepping up and kissing the side of Cas's neck from behind.

"I know I'm not." Cas smiled, turning around kissing Dean's cheek, quickly turning back frontwards as he heard a tense breath. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh. No, ." A male officer shook his head, quickly putting his gun back in the holster as another officer returned Cas's wallet back to him. "This was all just a large misunderstanding."

"Dean was still speeding. That wasn't a misunderstanding." Cas stated.

"Oh, don't be foolish." The lady laughed. "Our radars must've been off."

"Okay..." Cas muttered. "I don't want to see another incident like this again, though."

"Of course!" She chuckled awkwardly.

"Very well then." Cas stated as the officers walked down the stairs.

"Did you just get me out of a 90 mile per hour parking ticket?" Dean scoffed.

"I think I did." Cas nodded.

"Jesus..." Dean breathed. "Your name has so much power. I mean, if I had that much power, I could get into an exclusive strip V.I.P section!"

"Dean." Cas said as they walked from the edge of the building towards the stairwell.

"Yes?" Dean replied.

"You already have an exclusive strip club. It's so exclusive that only you can get in _and_ it's all free." Cas responded. "And it's walking right next to you. Open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. All yours."

"I like that." Dean hummed.

"I knew you would." Cas smirked, stopping and leaning up, kissing Dean and bringing his hand behind the base of Dean's neck. Dean reciprocated by placing his hand around Cas's back and pulling them closer.

Cas pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "Let's go home."

"Yeah. Let's." Dean smiled, leaning in and kissing Cas's nose, before turning around and sliding his arm down so he was holding Cas's hand. Cas moved closer to Dean, kissing his shoulder before resting his head on it.

* * *

Cas shifted in up against Dean, pressing his back against Dean's chest. He pulled Dean's arm over his chest.

"How'd you know where I'd be?" Cas asked softly.

"Cas." Dean laughed. "In a relationship or not, I lived with you over six months now. I've known and loved you much longer than that. I know things about you that you don't know about yourself."

"I highly doubt that." Cas smiled.

"Besides, it's not hard to tell you love that building. Ever since I brought you up there before your birthday, you've love it." Dean breathed.

"I love anything involving you, Dean." Cas whispered.

"Aren't you a sap?" Dean cooed.

"Only around you." Cas sang.

"Why'd you write that note in blood by the way? That was really creepy." Dean snorted.

"I was going to explain to you where I was and was searching for a pen, but tripped and hit my arm on the dresser. I couldn't find a pen, so I just wrote in my blood." Cas explained.

"Sadistic bastard..." Dean muttered. "What were you sorry for anyways?"

"For leaving you with a cold bed, but I figured you wouldn't wake up until morning and I would obviously be back by then." Cas answered.

"Why'd you go out in the first place?" Dean chuckled.

"I needed some space. I wanted some place to go and think." Cas replied.

"About what?" Dean smiled.

"Jesus, Dean." Cas sighed. "Can't I have a thought to myself?"

"Fine. Lock me out of your life that." Dean sneered.

"Shut up." Cas laughed.

* * *

A/N: Nothing gets your mind off school like writing fanfiction. ^_^ If you were in the US, then hopefully you got to see the blood moon. september 2014, april 2015, and september 2015, we're having three more blood moons. They'll all be visible to at least _some_ of the US. It's about time we saw a lunar eclipse. We've been missing out these last few years. I'm not too sure why I made Cas write in blood or anything. I'm just kind of in a dark mood right now I guess. I mentioned how I can't read. Well, I'm 3 assignments late for school, and you know what they all are? Reading. Fuck. One was writing a short story, but you had to make sure to include all these certain points. I just said 'fuck it' and I'm writing whatever I want. It's pretty dark. I'm modeling the main character after myself. So this is some dark shit I'm writing. You should see my poetry submission. My teacher is probably sitting there wondering if I'm safe to be in public. (I'm secretly not (no seriously. I lie to my therapists XD )). I can't tell you how much I'm thinking about this story though. It's like the most interesting and time consuming activity I know. 15 minute wait in subway, I'll write fanfic in my head. Hour long sermon in church, type up fanfic.

Also, I figured that since I'm not going anywhere in life, I'm not going to college. So I dumped my college fund for something I actually care about! (hint) vegas con 2015. I got the gold package! Fuck yeah! I find it morbidly humorous that supernatural has been there for me when my family hasn't. Speaking of, META FICTION FINALLY AIRS TONIGHT! WOO!

PS. If you want to see a really sad movie, look of Freier Fall. (Free Fall). It's a German movie (with english subs don't worry). It's about...I don't know. Just look it up. It's amazing. it's not on netflix and Idk about Hulu, but I have the link on my Profile. it's literally one of the first things on there. I cried at the end. Netflix's selection of 'Foreign Gay & Lesbian' Movies are like 99% guaranteed to tear out your soul. Why use hell hounds when you can use 'Out in the Dark' or 'Free Fall' instead?


	35. Chapter 35

Dean groaned as he fumbled for the phone quietly buzzing on the nightstand.

"Son of a bitch..." He muttered, finally grabbing it and checking the caller ID. Bobby.

Dean sighed as he hit the answer button. "What, Bobby?" He whispered.

"Why you whispering, boy?" Bobby demanded.

"Because it's six A.M. In the morning and Cas is still sleeping." Dean answered, sending a quick glance his way to make sure he hadn't woken.

"Then why don't you get out of then bed then?" Bobby snorted.

"I'm comfy. That's why." Dean sneered.

"Well, that don't matter." Bobby chuckled.

"Just. What do you want?" Dean asked.

"I need you down at the shop." Bobby stated.

"I thought I had today off." Dean moaned.

"I know." Bobby sighed. "It's just-"

"Just what, Bobby?" Dean huffed.

"I got a customer specifically asking for you." Bobby replied.

"Who the hell would want me at 6 AM in the morning?" Dean scowled. "Who even gets their car worked on at 6 AM in the morning?"

"Beats me..." Bobby muttered. "Can you just get down here?"

"Fine. Tell them I'll be there in fifteen." Dean grumbled.

"See you then." Bobby finished, sliding his phone shut.

Dean carefully got out of bed, checking he wouldn't wake Cas. He quickly, yet quietly changed into his jeans and a T-shirt. He tore a page out of his calendar and franticly searched for a pen. He silently cheered as he found one and wrote a quick note on the calendar.

_Cas- _

_Needed at the shop. Be back in an hour or so. _

_-Dean_

_P.S. Just be glad **I** know where a pen is. If I'm going to scare the shit out of you, I'll make it a lot better than a bloody note._

Dean laughed at his own little joke and set the note on the pillow by Cas's head. Dean ran over to Cas's side of the bed. He pushed back Cas's hair and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Sleep tight, you son of a bitch." Dean whispered, pressing a longing kiss to Cas's lips.

"I'm not a son of a bitch." Cas mumbled, kissing Dean back.

"Did I wake you up?" Dean asked.

"That's kind of what happens when you try to make out with someone in their sleep." Cas chuckled groggily.

"Well, I got to go before I'm late. I only have ten minutes." Dean smiled.

"Go where?" Cas mumbled.

"Bobby called. Some customer is asking specifically for me." Dean groaned.

"Who would get their car worked on at 6 AM?" Cas frowned.

"Crazy sons of bitches. That's who." Dean snorted.

"You have to tell them you can't make it." Cas stated.

"Why would I do that?" Dean laughed.

"Come here." Cas said quietly.

"What?" Dean leaned over so he was closer to Cas.

Cas pressed up towards Dean and let their lips linger together for a moment, before moving to the side and heading towards Dean's ear. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot wh- Shit!" Dean exclaimed. "You know what, Cas? I already told him I'll be there. I will come home as soon as I'm done. I won't flirt with anyone today."

Cas glared at Dean. "Just kidding."

"Oh." Cas hummed with a smile.

"I'll probably flirt with the customer." Dean smirked.

"Get out." Cas scoffed, placing his hands on Dean's chest and pulling him away.

"You know I'm joking, Cas." Dean laughed.

Cas quickly pulled Dean back in for one last kiss before pushing him away again. "Now, get out."

"Okay, okay I'm going." Dean chuckled.

"Remember. Work fast, Dean." Cas snapped.

"I will." Dean smiled, walking to the doorway. "And Cas?"

"Yes?" He responded.

Dean pressed his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss to Cas. "Love ya." And swung around the doorway down the hallway.

"Dean!" Cas yelled.

Dean poked his head back in the room.

"That was the starchiest thing I've ever seen." Cas threw his head back laughing.

"You love it." Dean growled, bounding out of the room.

"A little too much." Cas chuckled bittersweetly."

* * *

"An hour?" Cas scoffed as Dean entered the house.

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean cried. "No hello?"

"Hello, Dean. As I said, an hour?" Cas repeated. "You planned on taking an hour?"

"Sorry..." Dean muttered. "I told you I forgot."

"You know, you haven't mentioned what you _forgot_." Cas mused with finger quotes. "Why don't you tell me what you forgot."

"Uh..." Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hence the forgotten part?"

"How the hell could you forget?!" Cas exclaimed.

"Forget what, Cas?" Dean laughed.

Cas sighed running his hand through his hair. "We're meeting with the executive board of that porno magazine you like!"

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Dean choked.

"No!" Cas replied. "We have to be there in half an hour."

"Jesus." Dean breathed. "Well I can't go looking like this."

"Of course not. I already have the limo waiting with a nice outfit and hairbrush out there." Cas stated. "And before you ask, yes I have food out there for you. I have a powdered donut and because I'm feeling extra generous today, a slice of pie from last night."

"I love you." Dean smiled, laughing. "You know just what I like."

"And just how unpunctual you are." Cas glared at him as he backed out of the front door. "Now let's go."

"Wait." Dean paused, continuing running to the limo beside Cas.

"Yes?" Cas replied.

"You said porno mag, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes. That's correct." Cas answered.

"Do you mean Busty Asian Beauties?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes I think so." Cas nodded.

"Oh my God!" Dean exclaimed.

"What?" Cas furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You know that they're my favorite porno mags ever!" Dean panted as he opened the door to the limo.

"Yes. I know." Cas stated. "I do not see what's the big deal."

"You don't see what's the big deal?" Dean laughed.

"No. I don't. It's just another business dealing." Cas responded.

"For you. I'm about to meet my heroes!" Dean cried.

"Heroes?" Cas tilted his head as Dean pulled his shirt off over his head.

"How do you think I got through middle school?" Dean snorted.

"Your life must've been so boring without me." Cas smirked.

"It was." Dean sighed as Cas handed him a light blue button up shirt.

Cas flashed Dean a coquettish grin, causing Dean to choke.

"Wait. Do you mean...ew! We were 13, you sick perv!" Dean exclaimed.

"I love when you get all flustered." Cas chuckled.

"You love me no matter what I do." Dean retorted.

"True." Cas shrugged.

"You're an idiot." Dean snorted, turning upside down on the floor.

"Dean. What the hell are you doing?" Cas stifled back a laugh.

"It's not easy getting dressed in a limo, you know." Dean muttered, propping his legs up on the seat beside Cas.

Dean bent his legs down a little so he could pull his pants on over them. "Cas. Pull the openings over my ankles will you?"

"Aw. Asking for help. How unlike you." Cas chuckled.

"Fuck you." Dean snorted. "I don't want to be late. Just...help me with my pants."

Cas burst out laughing as he pushed Dean's pants down over his feet. "There."

Dean shifted so he was upright again and scooted up next to Cas, extending his legs and pulling his pants up to his thighs. "And back on the ground."

Dean flopped forward on the floor, turning over on his back, and pulling his pants up in short, quick motions as he thrusted upwards trying to get his pants on correctly, Cas laughing the whole time.

"You look...so..." Cas stopped for a moment. "You look like a fish!"

"After I get these god damned things on, I am going to hurt you." Dean retorted.

"Hit me with your best shot, fish boy." Cas smirked.

"Okay, that's it!" Dean yelled, taking Cas by surprise.

"What's it?" Cas asked, startled.

"First, Rich Boy. Then, Kelly Clarkson, but now Britney Spears?" Dean exclaimed, sitting up on the floor. "Where's that donut?"

"Right here." Cas pulled out a Tupperware container from under the seat. "So what's wrong with quoting song lyrics?"

"I was just unaware that you...knew...pop songs." Dean chuckled.

"Would you..." Cas started softly. "Would you love me more if I didn't?"

"Oh, Cas." Dean whispered, cupping Cas's face.

"What?" Cas replied, with a tilt of his head. "Would you? I can do whatever you want."

Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug. "Don't ever say that, Cas. I am going to love you no matter what. I don't care what do you, say, look like, or any of that."

"Really?" Cas smiled.

"Really." Dean repeated, kissing the side of Cas's face, still holding him close.

"We're here!" Bella called from the front.

"Excellent!" Cas chimed, pulling away from Dean and quickly exiting the limo, leaving Dean frozen in the seat. "Hurry up, Dean! We don't want to be late."

"Oh. Right." Dean muttered, following Cas out of the limo. "Right behind you."

Dean and Cas were led to a conference room, with only a few people sitting around the table.

"The others are running a little late. Their plane got delayed. They'll be about ten minutes late. Hopefully that's not an inconvenience. Your business means a lot to us." The man, obviously the top of the food chain here, said.

"Where's the bathroom?" Dean asked.

"Right in through there." The man replied.

"Thanks." Dean nodded, walking through the door.

Dean took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. He ran the water and splashed some up against his face. He exhaled shakily, dragging his hands down the face.

"God dammit, Cas. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" He groaned, drying his face off before exiting the room.

* * *

"Dean, are you okay?!" Cas cried.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Dean answered, feeling slightly awkward by the fact that everyone was looking at them.

"Because there's blood under your hand." Cas said.

"What?" Dean scoffed.

Cas grabbed Dean by the wrist and lifted his hand off the table to reveal a bloody smudge in a hand print shape.

"Oh." Dean breathed, observing the palm of his hand, four deep marks where his nails must've dug into his hand. "I'll go wash this off real quick. It's nothing."

"I'm sorry." Cas turned to the men. "We're wasting your time here. Dean, why don't we go clean that off?"

"We?" Dean chuckled.

"We both know you don't tend to take proper care of injuries." Cas stated.

"It's just a hand." Dean sighed.

"It's fine." A woman laughed. "We could all use a break right about now. Take some time to get a quick bite to eat or the like."

"Sure." Dean smiled, standing up.

Dean and Cas walked to the bathroom, Cas instantly sighing in exasperation as they entered.

"Pissy much?" Dean smirked.

Cas didn't answer, but just ran some cold water over a paper towel. He gently wiped Dean's hand down, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry." Cas said quietly.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled as Cas rubbed the towel a little firmer in order to clean the small wounds. "It's just a hand."

"It's more than just a hand, Dean." Cas muttered. "It's your hand. And I want your hand to be okay."

"That's sweet but-" Dean started.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas scowled.

Dean sighed as Cas continued washing Dean's hand in a tense silence.

* * *

Dean turned out the lights as he crawled back in bed next to Cas. After a moment, Cas violently pulled the blankets over. Dean more gently pulled them back over to his side. Cas jerked them back over to him. Again, Dean pulled them back.

"Stop it, Dean." Cas growled.

"Okay." Dean shrugged, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Cas demanded.

"Getting another blanket." Dean snorted.

"No." Cas snapped.

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"I said no." Cas repeated.

"Since when are you the boss of me?" Dean scoffed.

"Since you stopped loving me." Cas whimpered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean cried, turning over and pulling the lamp back on.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Cas laughed. "What the hell is wrong with _you_?"

"I'm not the one we should be talking about here. You've been worrying me these last few weeks, Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "I mean, you're physically here, but mentally, you're God knows where. And at night time, you sleep on the complete opposite side of the bed. And so, whatever the hell I did, said, whatever it is, you need to tell me. Because if whatever happened makes you think that I don't love you, then obviously, it's a little bigger than 'nothing'."

"So it's a sin to sleep on my right side instead of my left now?" Cas snorted. "Time to put me on death row and damn me for eternity!"

"That's not the point here, Cas." Dean growled.

"Then what is, Dean?" Cas demanded.

"Listen, Cas. I know you've been through some real shit when you were gone, okay. And it doesn't take a genius to know that you've got problems now-" Dean began.

"I've got problems?" Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, Dean. But it's obvious that you think I'm fucked up, okay?"

"I do _not_ think you're fucked up, Cas!" Dean yelled. "You are the utter object of perfection in my eyes and I'm willing to overlook all of your flaws because. I. Love. You. So yeah, you have problems, but I don't care. They're part of you and who you are and _you_ are perfect."

"Stop fucking contradicting yourself, Dean." Cas scowled. "I'm either perfect or have problems. Which one is it, Dean?"

"You have problems, Cas, but everyone does." Dean stated. "No one's perfect, but if someone asked me what my definition of perfect was, I'd say you. Hands down. No question."

"Then tell me, Dean. What exactly are these _problems_ you speak of?" Cas scoffed.

"Half the time, you're the nicest, funniest, most loving, caring guy I've ever met, and the other half you're a complete jerk and douche bag." Dean whispered.

"So are you saying I'm bipolar?" Cas asked.

"No!" Dean exclaimed.

"Mentally unstable?" Cas replied.

"No!" Dean repeated.

"Then what, Dean?" Cas scowled.

"You're confused and conflicted and I'm sorry, okay?" Dean choked.

"No, not okay." Cas stated. "You have no clue what the hell you're talking about, Dean."

"I don't?" Dean snorted. "Of course I do. Cas, I know you better than anyone. You act like I can't see the pain in your eyes. Now I know that I don't know everything that's going on in your head and God knows I probably don't want to, but I still know you, but whatever you're feeling, whatever you're worried about, just talk to me, Cas. Fucking talk to me."

"Talk to you about what? I thought you hated chick flick moments." Cas retorted.

"I do, but I just want you to be happy, Cas. I'll do anything for you. I don't care what it is." Dean responded. "So I just want you to talk to me. We've been over this before."

"And there's nothing to talk about." Cas said through gritted teeth.

"There is if you think that I'm not in love with you." Dean buried his face in his hands and began sobbing. "I don't know what I could do so wrong to make you think that! I don't know why you won't believe me when I say I love you!"

"Dean." Cas sighed angrily, swallowing before continuing. "Look at me."

"What?" Dean growled, glaring upwards at Cas, folding his arms over his chest.

"Fuck. You." Cas snarled.

"Is that all you have to say?" Dean scoffed. "Do you have nothing to say for yourself? Or are you going to just sit there and have a bitch fit and blame it on me for you not talking about it?"

"Oh _I'm _the one having the bitch fit." Cas laughed. "I'm not the one blaming all the problems in this relationship on their partner's supposed 'problems'!"

"I didn't even think we _had_ problems in this relationship until a few weeks ago, Cas!" Dean choked. "And you _do _have problems, Cas."

"Please." Cas snorted. "Tell me more. How do I have so many problems?"

"You don't have _'so many_'." Dean said. "You only have a few, but they're big and bad and hurting everyone around you. Including yourself. Including me."

"Okay, Doctor Winchester. Since you're such an expert what is going on here?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"You're back to your old habits of thinking you can't be loved. It's that simple. I'm willing to bet my left nut that Michael-"

"Don't say his name." Cas hissed. "He has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me, Dean! You and me!"

"Michael hurt you in ways I wouldn't wish upon anyone, Cas. I don't know what he did, but I know it must've been a living hell. And I know you're still living it over and over again in your head. And that has to stop! You're safe now, Cas. He can't get to you anymore and I would never let him."

"I'm starting to think that you really don't know me as well as you think you do, Dean." Cas growled. "You are trying to blame all this on anyone but yourself."

"I know you, Cas. Just like I know that you're being a little shit about this and it's not about what I've done it's about what I didn't do. So get it over with. What did I fuck up this time?" Dean sighed.

"How do you think I know you don't love me?" Cas scowled.

"You're not making any sense, Castiel!" Dean exclaimed

"Sure I am! If you really loved me, you wouldn't be fine with me cheating on you!" Cas yelled.

"Well I really _do_ love you and I _wouldn't _be fine with you cheating on me!" Dean scowled.

Cas didn't reply and the room fell deathly silent.

"You aren't saying?" Dean asked. "You...tell me you...you didn't. You wouldn't'!"

"Of course I would, Dean!" Cas cried. "I'm just that terrible! You give me all the love in the world and I throw it away like it was nothing!"

"H-how could you? You say _I'm_ the one who's not loving _you_. Well, maybe you need a reality check." Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tear flow.

"You don't get it, Dean, do you?" Cas snapped.

"Do I get that you'd cheat on me? Hell no!" Dean growled.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Cas argued.

"Then what are you?" Dean sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not deserving of you, Dean." Cas whispered.

"Cas, you are being a self-fulfilling prophecy here!" Dean exclaimed. "You believe that you're undeserving and then you go and prove – only to yourself – that you are! But you're not! You're better than this!"

"Obviously I'm not." Cas choked. "You don't deserve the burden that comes with me, Dean. I'm trouble."

"No you're not, Cas." Dean shook his head.

"From day one, all I did was cause you pain!" Cas yelled, starting to tear up himself.

"No you didn't, Cas." Dean whispered with a sad smile. "All you did was cause me joy and happiness and bring light my life. I was in a dark place before I met you. I really was. Just I still can't wrap my head around why you don't think I love you."

"Because I _am_ fucked up. I think...maybe I do have problems..." Cas whimpered.

"Yeah. You do, Cas." Dean chuckled. "But I'm here, Cas. And I love you."

"B-but you can't. I cheated on you." Cas muttered.

"No you didn't." Dean laughed bitterly. "You're talking about Anastasia."

"Well...yeah..." Cas sighed.

"I swear to God, Cas, the next time I see Michael, I will murder him for what he did to you. You aren't unloveable. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're beautiful." Dean said. "Everyone screws up and some people don't deserve to be love for what they've done, but you will _never_ be one of those people. You hear me?"

Cas nodded.

"Now you have to forget everything Michael said. Because I love you. Sam loves you. Gabriel loves you. Satan loves you." Dean smiled. "You can be loved and you are loved, but of everyone in the world, I love you most of all and you aren't allowed to forget that." Dean chuckled.

Cas immediately wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean soothing ran his hands along Cas's back.

"Why does it hurt to be in love?" Cas whispered.

"Because your brother is a giant fucking douchebag." Dean chukled. "But Cas. You have to know that I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I would do anything for you, Cas, but you have to believe this, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Dean felt Cas nod on his shoulder.

"Awesome." Dean grinned, gently pushing Cas away from him, but pulling him back in for a kiss.

After a moment, Dean gently pulled Cas down on the bed and pulled off the light switch. "We should get some sleep, Cas."

"I think we should." Cas muttered, curled into Dean's chest.

"I'm going to need the blanket back though." Dean laughed.

"Oh." Cas breathed, pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"I love you, Castiel Novak." Dean said softly, kissing Cas's temple, but finding he was asleep.

* * *

A/N: This chapter got away from me. That's probably really obvious. I didn't really have a plan for this chapter at all. I knew the first part was Dean having to go to Bobby's shop but i had no clue what to do from there. So I just rolled with what I got. First reason being I'm uploading this at 5:30 in the fucking morning and needed to hurry the fuck up and write this and second reason being I coudln't think of a better idea. Also, my parents are thinking of getting me tested for a learning disability, which will explain how as I write chapters, I'll mix up names and drop words and fuck a bunch of words up. (I can't tell you hwo many times I've backspaced this AN right now.) Like I went to right some and wrote sum. Or I tried to write forget, and wrote fet. Just...screw that. XD

-9x18 Spoilers below-

OMG. So if you saw last nights episode...HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT BALLS! I died over that. GABRIEL GABRIELGABRIEL GBARIEL! I had to say I had a bad feeling about him from the start though. He seemed a little too 'dark' for my tastes. The way he was acting and dressing (although those pants were tight in all the right places. ;) ). And then just everything about that episode was perfect. I made a gifset from it and that ended up gaining me 50 followers in 24 hours and that's pretty impressive. I've reached 203 followers on tumblr thanks to it. That was such a powerful episode though!


	36. Chapter 36

"Dean." Cas whispered, violently shaking his shoulder. "Dean, get up!"

"What." Dean mumbled. "What's wrong."

"Everything." Cas sighed.

"Oh. Hi, Cas." Dean smiled.

"Hello, Dean." Cas replied, invoking a quiet laugh from Dean.

"So what's up?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry." Cas stated.

"For?" Dean chuckled.

"Last night, you idiot." Cas answered, looking away in shame. "It's just...I shouldn't have said the things I said and just I was completely horrible and that's not the way you talk to someone you love and just-"

"It's alright, Cas." Dean laughed.

"No, but it's not." Cas frowned. "I can't believe I said those things and the way I treated you and I don't know I can live with myself and I shouldn't have put all that burden on you and put all that on your shoulders and given you all those problems an-"

Dean cut Cas off by kissing him, Cas quickly melting beneath him.

"It's alright, Cas." Dean whispered, resting their foreheads together. "You're allowed to tell me your problems. I'm more than a walking talking sex toy, aren't I?"

"I suppose." Cas muttered.

"You suppose?" Dean scoffed. "It better be a little more than 'I suppose' if I'm to be with you indefinitely."

"Indefinitely?" Cas grinned.

"Indefinitely." Dean repeated, leaning back in and kissing Cas.

"I mean it, Dean." Cas said quietly. "I really am sorry."

"You don't need to keep saying that, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"So you're not mad?" Cas asked.

"Of course not!" Dean laughed. "I know you're under a lot of stress."

"But I'm not." Cas stated. "I'm just an asshole. A gullible, selfless, asshole."

"Oh, Cas..." Dean sighed, hugging Cas tight against his chest. "Don't say that."

"It's true..." Cas mumbled.

"No it's not. We both know that." Dean smiled, crawling behind Cas and straddling him, wrapping his legs over Cas's stomach. He proceeded to do the same with his arms so Cas was completely wrapped in limbs.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas giggled, craning his neck to look back at him.

"What? I can't annoy my boyfriend without motive?" Dean snorted.

"Who said anything about annoying me?" Cas growled leaning in and kissing him.

"Isn't that my job?" Dean smirked.

"No." Cas stated. "Your job is being head mechanic."

Dean chuckled, biting his lower lip. "Jesus, Ca-"

Cas's eyes drifted down to Dean's mouth and his gaze lingered there for a moment.

"Cas?" Dean sang, waving a hand in front of his face. "You okay there?"

Cas ignored him as he turned over in Dean's hold and pressed their lips together violently. After a moment, Cas pushed Dean down so he was lying on the bed and sat up on him.

"Better than okay, I see." Dean mused.

"I'm amazing." Cas growled, leaning back down and kissing Dean as he placed his hands at Dean's waist and pulled his shirt off.

* * *

"Wow..." Dean breathed, panting heavily.

Cas sighed in contentment as he rolled over, resting his head on Dean's chest. He pressed light kisses to Dean's collarbone as Dean draped an arm over Cas's back.

"Yes. Wow." Cas nodded.

Dean gently rubbed Cas's lower back as Cas pressed up into Dean's side. Dean kissed the top of Cas's messy hair.

"You're a weirdo." Cas chuckled.

"Oh _I'm_ the weirdo." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are." Cas replied.

"I'm not the one who has a fetish for ho-hos." Dean snorted.

"Yes, Dean. You actually are. We both are." Cas said.

"Smartass." Dean muttered.

"Your smartass." Cas smirked.

"Yes. All mine." Dean sneered.

"All yours." Cas whispered, leaning up and going in to kiss Dean again.

"Hey, D-" Sam started before shrieking. "Holy Jesus!"

Cas scrambled to pull the blankets over the two of them. "It's called knocking, Sam."

"I'll keep that in mind. I swear to God, if I see one more dick, I am going to cut my eyes out of my head." Sam retorted.

"Does that include your own?" Cas asked, causing Dean to burst out laughing. "What? It's a legitimate question."

"Just what do you want, Sam?" Dean chuckled, taking Cas's hand in his own on top of the blankets.

"Other than to forget the last five minutes of my life?" Sam snorted. "I wanted to know if you knew were Gabriel hid the TV changer. I thought Cas might've told you."

"Why would Gabriel hide the remote?" Dean cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"He set the TV onto an adult film channel, turned the volume all the way up, and hid the remote. The best part is, he _knows _I'm waiting for a conference call from Stanford." Sam frowned.

"That's my boy." Dean beamed.

"So you don't know where the TV changer is then?" Sam sighed.

"Sorry, Sammy. No clue. How about you, Cas?"

Cas shook his head. "No, I haven't seen it."

"Well, if it turns up, can you let me know then?" Sam replied.

"Of course." Cas smiled as Dean left the room.

"So you seriously don't know where it is?" Dean laughed.

Cas crawled off Dean and leaned over the edge of the bed. He reemerged with a silver remote in his hand. "No. I have absolutely no clue where it is."

"You sly son of a bitch." Dean muttered.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me. I know this is short, but I didn't sleep at all last night. Mountain Dew is there for me when sleep isn't. I've been awake thirty-five and a half hours now, okay? I'm tired af, but I'd started it and I liked how I started it, so I just wrote this short little intermediary chap.


	37. Chapter 37

Dean stopped singing as he heard the floorboards outside the bathroom creak and light footsteps make their way to the bathroom. He cautiously leaned out and grabbed the baseball bat from behind the toilet. He brought the bat close to his chest and got back behind the curtain of the shower, standing ready to swing. He took a deep breath and strengthened his grip on the bad as he heard the door creak open to the shower. The shower curtain was yanked open and Dean swung, a loud scream echoing the air.

"What the hell, Dean?!" Cas cried, just barely ducking out of the way of the bat.

"Oh. It's just you." Dean sighed.

"Who else would it be?" Cas retorted. "The gingerbread man?"

"Maybe. The boys come from all around to see me naked." Dean smirked.

"You can set down the bat now." Cas stated.

"Oh, yeah." Dean laughed, tossing the bat outside of the shower onto the rug. "So what'd you want?"

"Well I _was_ going to display affection and love for you through a romantic gesture, but I guess you'd prefer bashing my brains in." Cas chuckled, casting a quick glance at the black, metal bat on the floor.

"Well, it's never too late for a 'display of affection and love for me through a romantic gesture'." Dean growled

"Okay." Cas smiled, stepping a leg into the shower.

"You're getting in the shower?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean. I walk around naked because I have nothing better to do." Cas snorted.

"I wouldn't hate that." Dean mused.

"Shut up." Cas mumbled, kissing the side of Dean's mouth and placing his hands at Dean's hair.

After a moment, Cas removed his hands and Dean heard a *schloop***** sound.

"Cas, did you fart?" Dean burst out laughing.

"No, that was the shampoo bottle." Cas answered, holding out the blue bottle.

"Shampoo? What for?" Dean chuckled.

"I'm washing your hair." Cas stated.

"That's your romantic gesture?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You gonna wash anything else?"

"If you want." Cas growled into Dean's ear.

"Really? Anything?" Dean smiled.

"Oh yes, Dean. Anything." Cas whispered.

"Awesome." Dean grinned. "Cos I have this one spot on my back which I just can't reach really well. Finally someone can wash that for me."

"Asshole." Cas muttered, scrubbing the shampoo into Dean's hair.

"You wish." Dean retorted.

"Shut up." Cas smiled, kissing the side of Dean's neck.

"Gladly." Dean smirked, turning his head and giving Cas a quick kiss.

"I love you." Cas sighed, letting his soapy hands fall from Dean's head to his stomach and resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I love you too, Cas, but you need to hurry up with my hair because I have soap falling into my eyes and this hurts like a bitch." Dean snorted.

"Oh, sorry." Cas chuckled, shifting his hands back up to Dean's head.

* * *

Dean ran a hand through his berry-scented hair as he focused on the papers lying on the table in front of him. Cas just _had_ to grab the scented shampoo, didn't he? Dean tapped his pen against the edge of the table, thinking on the papers.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, entering the room.

"Work." Dean sighed.

"You don't look like you're under a car." Cas stated.

"Paperwork." Dean replied.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Cas demanded.

Dean held the papers in the air. "Work, Cas."

"It's more than that. I can tell." Cas grumbled.

"It's really not, Cas." Dean smiled. "I'm working."

"So? You can work anytime. Talk to me." Cas ordered.

"I can also talk to you anytime. I have a deadline for these forms." Dean chuckled, writing something down on one of the sheets.

"I don't care." Cas said.

"Self-indulged prick..." Dean muttered.

"I heard that." Cas snapped.

"I don't care." Dean smirked, mimicking Cas's tone.

"Assbutt." Cas huffed. "I want you to talk to me."

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean groaned, rolling his head back. "You're always telling me to shut up. Why is it the one time I'm doing something important you actually want to talk to me?"

"Cos I'm a self-indulged prick?" Cas shrugged.

"Amen." Dean snorted, turning back to the papers on the table, before violently putting his pen down and turning to Cas. "You have five minutes. What do you want?"

"Dunno." Cas answered.

"You don't know?" Dean laughed. "You want me to talk to you, but you don't know what you want to talk about. Typical you."

"I never said _I_ wanted to talk. I said I wanted _you_ to talk." Cas countered.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean sighed while laughing.

Cas shrugged.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm 23 years old. I live with my boyfriend of...I don't even know time periods long. We share a room in his luxurious mansion. He is a major pain in the ass and loves to annoy me when I'm trying to do something. Secretly, I'm hoping he'll shut up and go away so I can fill out these evaluation forms." Dean smiled smugly.

Cas smiled sincerely back at him.

"That was an insult, Cas." Dean whispered. "Just in case you didn't notice."

"I noticed." Cas nodded. "I just love the sound of your voice."

"Fucking weirdo." Dean retorted.

"Yeah, that's me." Cas grinned. "A fucking weirdo."

"Damn straight." Dean snorted.

"Keep talking." Cas sighed.

"No." Dean chuckled. "I'm through. I have to work on this pile of horse shit."

"I don't see any horse manure anywhere." Cas mused, causing Dean to laugh.

"I meant these stupid forms, but I_ would_ rather be shoveling horse shit than this." Dean muttered.

"I doubt that, Dean." Cas stated.

Dean let out a long breath, draping his arms off to the side of his chair. "You try doing all this."

"If you want me to." Cas said.

"Thanks, but no." Dean laughed. "Got to do this on my own, Cas. Besides, you don't work at the shop. You have no clue what all this is."

"No, I guess I don't." Cas shrugged, resting his arms on the back of Dean's chair.

"Can you go away now?" Dean asked. "Work to do."

"Why would I want to do that?" Cas smirked.

"Because so help me, I will fuck you up if you don't. I'd like to get to bed at a reasonable time, thank you very much. And that's not happening if I have to keep working on this, with you bothering me." Dean replied.

"You're no fun." Cas pouted.

"No, I'm not. That's what happens when you grow up and have responsibilities, Cas. Payback." Dean growled.

"Paying the bills is actually important, Dean." Cas stated.

"And my job isn't? I kind of need to make a living, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"You're in a committed relationship with a multi-billionaire, Dean. I don't think you're in need of any monetary assistance." Cas smiled, resting his chin on top of Dean's head.

Dean tilted his head back so he was looking up at Cas. "No, but I need money of my own don't I?"

"You can all my money. It's yours, too." Cas responded.

"Can I just have a job without getting the third degree?" Dean snorted.

"Not with me around." Cas answered.

"Trust me, I know. Nosy prick." Dean laughed.

"You love it." Cas whispered, nibbling on the side of Dean's neck.

"Yeah. I suppose I do." Dean smiled.

After a moment, Cas jerked Dean's chair out from the table, a large screech echoing the house.

"Cas, what the hell ar-" Dean started, but was cut off by Cas straddling his lap and crashing their lips together.

"Oh okay." Dean mumbled. "Still. What are you doing?"

Cas pulled away, confused. "Foreplay."

"Why, exactly?" Dean replied, with a light laugh.

"I wish to engage in intercourse." Cas stated.

"In the kitchen?" Dean snorted.

"Sure." Cas shrugged.

"Cas we eat in here." Dean chuckled. "Besides. I told you a million times that I have work to do."

"So?" Cas growled.

"So..." Dean sighed. "I can not 'engage in intercourse' when I have work to do."

"Aw." Cas frowned.

"You'll get over it." Dean smiled, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. "Besides, I can't name one time you weren't DTF."

"DTF?" Cas asked.

"JFC, learn some terms, Cas." Dean laughed. "DTF. Down to fuck."

"Oh." Cas breathed. "And what's JFC? Is that a KFC sister chain?"

"No. That's Jesus Fucking Christ." Dean chuckled. "But see Cas, this is why I won't let you visit me at work. The second I try to get something done, you'd start dry humping my side."

"That's only partially true." Cas stated.

"What part of it isn't?" Dean retorted.

"It wouldn't be _dry_ humping. I would be all over your side."

"I don't want to envision that." Dean laughed. "I'd get fired for sure, and thanks to smartphones, you'd be a porn star in no time. And that's not allowed."

"Fine." Cas sighed. "I'd just have to resort to frottage then."

"See. My point exactly. You're not allowed at my work. Not with a mind like that, that's for sure." Dean smiled.

Cas glared at Dean. "Asshole. I'm going to break in and harass you all day sometime."

"You do that and I will staple your nuts to my desk." Dean growled.

"That would definitely not in your best interest or mine." Cas stated. "Besides. We both know you have some sliver of a heart left in there and could never get it up to hurt me."

"Don't test me." Dean laughed. "Playing with fire gets you burned Cas, and you're about to become deep fried extra crispy."

"I don't like you." Cas stated.

"I don't like you either." Dean smirked.

"Fine." Cas responded.

"Fine." Dean countered. "So does this mean that if I tell you to piss off, you'll leave me alone and I can do my work and go to bed?"

"Go to bed?" Cas scoffed. "It's only 9!"

"I woke up at 5 AM this morning, Cas." Dean yawned.

"No you didn't." Cas argued.

"Yeah, Cas." Dean laughed. "I did."

"When I woke up, you were asleep." Cas stated.

"I woke up, went to work, came home to get another hour in before I had to go back." Dean explained.

"Well if you got another hour's sleep, then I don't know why you're tired. Drink some coffee or something."

"Cas, just go away." Dean rolled his eyes. "I have to finish these."

"No. I'm not moving." Cas protested.

"Oh yes you are." Dean replied, bring one of his legs upwards, tossing Cas off to the side onto the floor.

"Ow." Cas whimpered.

"You deserved it." Dean snorted, turning his chair back into the table and picking up his pen again.

"Only a little." Cas muttered.

"A lot." Dean coughed.

"Screw you." Cas laughed.

"Not tonight, big boy." Dean smirked as Cas walked to the pantry to get something to eat.

* * *

"Praise the Lord!" Dean cried, tossing his pen violently on the table.

"Are you done?" Cas asked.

"Thank God. Yes I am." Dean answered. "You wanna go to bed?"

"Oh do I..." Cas hummed.

"Do you?" Dean chuckled.

Cas nodded vigorously.

"Okay, weirdo." Dean smiled, pushing the papers into a piled and rolling them into a tube.

Cas smiled widely back at him as he impatiently waited for Dean to get his things together.

As Dean began up the stairs, Cas buried his hand in Dean's back pocket and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Aren't you the romantic?" Dean cooed, kissing the top of Cas's head. "Such a cutie."

"Shut up." Cas growled.

"As long as you don't talk, you're cute." Dean smirked.

"I'm always cute. In the manly way." Cas replied.

"And you're also always a little piece of shit." Dean retorted.

"It takes one to know one." Cas whispered.

"So true." Dean nodded. "So true."

Dean got into bed and pulled the lamp light off. Cas quickly followed and immediately began sucking on Dean's neck and running his hands down Dean's chest, causing him to moan quietly.

Cas let his hands wander further down Dean's torso and proceeded to slip his hand into Dean's boxers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what you doing there, grabby hands?" Dean snorted.

"Engaging in intercourse." Cas answered.

"No." Dean laughed. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"But you said we were going to bed." Cas said confused.

"Yeah. I did. We're in bed. And I'm going to sleep. I said nothing about sex." Dean chuckled. "So help me if you try to seduce me one more time, you will be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"You tricked me." Cas pouted.

"Did not." Dean smiled.

"I know you, Dean. You're just being a whiny bitch because you want someone to snuggle you at night time." Cas stated.

"Jesus said that lying is bad, Cas. Don't you have any morals?" Dean scoffed.

"You know I'm an atheist." Cas laughed. "And no. I don't have morals."

"Yeah. Obviously." Dean retorted. "Now shut up and go to sleep or get out so I can."

"You don't think I'm attractive anymore." Cas said sadly. "That's it, isn't it?"

"What?" Dean burst out laughing. "Boy, your English teacher must've _loved_ you."

"It must be. You're avoiding the question." Cas muttered.

"Listen here, you asshat." Dean stated. "You will always be attractive to me. You are my muffincake and I would still love you no matter what you looked anyways."

"Muffincake?" Cas giggled.

"Pet names were never my forte." Dean smiled.

"Trust me, I know." Cas nodded.

"Anyways, just because I am too tired to 'engage in intercourse' does not mean that I don't find you attractive you little shit." Dean chuckled.

"That's all?" Cas asked. "You're just tired?"

"No, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes. "I've been faking the bags under my eyes."

Cas made a satisfied sighed in reply, laying his head back down on Dean's bare chest. Dean combed through Cas's hair before leaning in and whispering something.

"Now shut the fuck up or you're sleeping on the floor. Dean is tired." Dean growled.

* * *

A/N: SWEET JESUS ON A STICK THIS TOOK TOO LONG TO WRITE. I mean, I knew what I wanted to write, it's just I couldn't find the time. I mean, I'm completely obsessed with the game I'm playing and also obsessed with playing that game 2048 and also dealing with more life problems. #FUNTIMES. I hope everyone blazed it on 4/20. (jk. You'd probably get arrested if you were in some states) I spent my easter telling Mormons at my mom's church to go blaze it. They didn't understand. Apparently, I took some psych tests online and I score 12 out of 14 points positive for Borderline Personality Disorder and 72 out of 79 points positive for severe internet addiction. Whoops. My biological dad also got out of jail and came to visit...and then asked to see my fanfiction account. Ah shit. I hate showing real people my accounts. It's scary (probably due to the social anxiety disorder I also have (Should i trust the internet? (Probably not, but a medical professional actually verified the anxiety))) Next chapter should probably come tomorrow if I"m not a lazy ass about the whole thing (again).

- Spoilers for tonights ep below -

AHHHHH. I was playing one of my games and looked up and it was 8:06 and I'd missed the beginning of supernatural and I was running across the hall silently screaming, "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" praying to god my parents didn't hear me. And I got in there and pretty much almost murdered myself turning on the TV. So I had no clue what was going on, but luckily, I'd pirated the episode earlier and watched the first few minutes during commercials. I loved seeing Jodi back. She's just great. She's one of my fave fem characters on the show. But at the end, with Sam and Dean.

Sam: Dean...

Dean: Yeah I know. You wouldn't have done the same for me...

FUCK YOU TWO. GET IT TOGETHER.

Dean's definitely heading down a dark path with this mark of cain thing. Cas was not happy about that. At all. Idk how I feel about next week's episode, "bloodlines". I haven't seen too much buzz about it on my dash on Tumblr or anything, so I don't know how it's sitting with the rest of the fandom. I'm just impatiently waiting for the season to finish so I'm not left in suspense 6 days of the week for the next month. That's not healthy. My life is slowly getting demolished by my fandom. Slowly, but surely.


	38. Chapter 38

Dean groaned as he woke up to Cas turning over in the bed. After a moment, he settled back down and his breathing evened out again. Dean sighed as he himself tried to go back into a sleep, but couldn't. Every few minutes, Cas changed positions. Cas threw an arm over Dean's face, causing him to wince as Cas's arm landed on his nose.

Dean pushed Cas's arm off his face, Cas instantly moving it back. Dean pushed his arm off him again. Cas once again, replaced it.

"Cas..." Dean groaned, pushing Cas off him. "Stop it."

Cas made a low grumbling sound in reply, before swinging his arm back on top of Dean's head.

"Cas..." Dean repeated. "Get the hell off me."

Cas mumbled something again.

"You're annoying me right now, you know that?" Dean smirked.

Cas nodded.

"You little shit." Dean chuckled, the hand by his eyes quickly flipping him off. "Point and case."

"I'd flip you off again, but I only have one hand." Cas choked.

"You okay?" Dean asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Sure." Cas shrugged.

"No you're not." Dean stated, rolling over and draping his arm over Cas's stomach and kissing his neck. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." Cas shook his head.

"Lies. I smell lies." Dean smiled.

"Shut up and let me go back to bed, asshat." Cas snapped.

"Someone's grumpy." Dean chuckled, moving his hand under Cas's shirt, but pausing. "You have goosebumps."

"I'm cold, you idiot." Cas said.

"Cas, you literally have all the blankets on you and I know you turned the heat on in the middle of the night." Dean laughed.

"So? I'm just chilly today." Cas mumbled before violently sneezing.

"Are you sick?" Dean snorted.

Cas nodded. "Maybe a little."

"You need to tell me these things." Dean stated, kissing the side of Cas's neck again. "I need to take care of you."

"God help me." Cas groaned.

"Sick and still a smartass." Dean snickered.

"Could you expect any less?" Cas replied.

"Not from you." Dean answered smugly. "So what do you need?"

"Nothing..." Cas replied unsurely, turning over to face Dean finally.

"Are you high?" Dean scoffed. "Your eyes are red. It's not 4/20 yet, Cas."

"No." Cas responded. "I just didn't get a good sleep last night."

"I can tell." Dean burst out laughing.

"What?" Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Look." Dean pointed to the mirror hanging on the wall over the dresser.

Cas groaned as he sat up and looked at his reflection. "Ugh."

"Your bedhead is adorable." Dean smirked, licking his finger and taming a few strands of stray hair.

"Not when I feel like shit." Cas retorted.

"It'll pass." Dean whispered, gently brushing Cas's hair back with his hand, Cas leaning back into his touch.

"Not fast enough." Cas grumbled.

"In the right context that would've sounded very sexy." Dean growled, causing Cas to jab him in the stomach with his elbow. "Ow, fuck you."

"You wish." Cas countered.

"A guy can dream." Dean shrugged, leaning in and giving Cas a quick kiss.

"Dean, don't be stupid." Cas snapped. "You're bound to get sick kissing me."

"It was just one little kiss." Dean chuckled.

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean back. "Two."

"Now do you need anything, because fuck knows I'm tired and going back to bed." Dean snorted.

"Fetch me Charlie." Cas said.

"_Fetch_ you her?" Dean laughed. "What is this, Mean Girls?"

"I do not understand that reference." Cas stated.

"Of course you don't." Dean sighed. "I'll go _fetch _you Charlie then."

"You do that." Cas nodded.

"Be right back." Dean smiled, pushing out of the bed.

* * *

When Dean woke up again, he heard the water running in the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes as he rolled out of bed, literally. He fell on the floor with a loud thud, obviously unnoticed by Cas. Dean grunted as he stood up and quickly aired out his shirt.

"Jesus." He breathed as he quickly paced over to the thermostat. It was set at 28º. Normally it's at 24º. "No wonder I'm hot."

Dean turned the thermostat down to a reasonable temperature and entered the bathroom, where Cas was standing in a large, plus bathrobe and his signature kitten slippers.

"Don't. Fuck. With. The thermostat." Dean snorted.

"Hello." Cas gargled, his toothbrush sticking out the side of his mouth. "I was cold."

"Yeah. Cos you're sick. You're going to be cold no matter what, so leave the poor temperature out of your misery." Dean remarked.

"Fine." Cas rolled his eyes as he spit in the sink and washed his mouth out with water.

Dean stepped up behind Cas and placed his hands on Cas's hips, kissing the side of Cas's neck.

"There's no need to bother being affectionate. It won't get you anything while I'm sick." Cas stated.

"Jesus. Is it a crime now to love my boyfriend?" Dean scoffed. "Can't I just kiss you without expecting anything in return?"

"That doesn't seem like you." Cas replied.

"Sure it does." Dean smirked, moving his lips up the side of Cas's face and pressing a long kiss to his cheek.

"Whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Cas mumbled, reaching an arm over and rubbing the top of Dean's head.

"That's a first." Dean retorted.

"Shut up." Cas laughed. "Go do your thing. I'll call you if I need anything."

"No, I'm going to sit right here until you get better." Dean protested.

"Oh no you're not." Cas argued. "Go do your thing, Dean. I'm not going anywhere."

"Exactly. I can't just let you sit up here and rot." Dean countered.

"I'm not going to rot, Dean." Cas sighed. "I'm not dead just yet."

"You're not allowed to die, anyways." Dean growled. "We have way too many things to do before then."

"Like what?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. We got 60 years or so to figure that out, don't we?" Dean smirked.

"I suppose." Cas shrugged with a smile.

"If I make out with you will I get sick?" Dean chuckled.

Cas nodded. "Most likely."

"Hm..." Dean paused. "Ah, fuck it."

Dean spun Cas around and leaned in and began kissing him. "Well I see you don't have anything on under your robe."

"No. I was going to get into the shower. I was hoping it help clear up my chest and sinuses." Cas stated.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Dean whispered.

"Of course you aren't." Cas replied. "You never complain about me being naked."

"There's exceptions to that." Dean smirked. "But this is not one of them. So get in the shower before I keep making out with you and end up sealing my fate."

"Okay." Cas smiled, giving Dean another playful kiss.

* * *

Dean was downstairs, searching for Sam when he heard a loud, "Deeeeeeeaaaaaan."

"What?" Dean yelled up the stairs.

After a few moments of silence, he heard a "Deeeeeaaaaaaan. I'm hungry."

"What?" Dean repeated.

"I said I'm hungry, you ass." A voice sounded from his phone.

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket as "Deeeeaaaan. I'm hungry." rang out of it again.

"Why the hell is your whiny voice programmed into my phone?" Dean scoffed upwards.

Dean sighed, dialing Cas's number.

"Are you fucking deaf?" Cas asked. "I said I'm hungry."

"I heard you." Dean rolled his eyes. "You're not getting shit until you explain why my phone keeps ringing in your voice."

"I had Charlie design an app and install it onto both our phones. I hit a button on my phone, and it makes your phone ring, making a recording of my voice play so you know what I want with the comfort of me still being beside you."

"Jesus. You must be sick. You went from stoic dick to romantic sap in one sentence." Dean snorted.

"Shut up, Dean." Rung from his phone as Cas hung up.

"What do you want then?" Dean called up the stairs.

His phone beeped and he looked down at the screen to see 'Soup and a grilled cheese sandwich.'

"Bitch." Dean grumbled turning to the kitchen.

While the soup was cooking, Dean ran upstairs and knocked on Gabriel's door.

"What up, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked.

"You went through a drag phase, right?" Dean replied.

Gabriel nodded, a smug smile spreading his face. "Yeah, why? Trying to impress the boy toy?"

"Kind of." Dean answered.

"Mrew." Gabriel purred, raising his eyes suggestively at Dean.

"Not like that." Dean said. "Cas is being a little shit and making me his sick day bitch. So, I figured that since I'm going to be his personal servant until he gets better, might as well dress like one."

"Why not just get one of the mansion's servant outfits? You don't need _me_ for that." Gabriel responded.

"Because I want a slutty one. I want to look like a sexy maid wench." Dean smirked.

"You came to the right place then." A shit-eating grin appeared on Gabriel's face. "Right this way."

Gabriel led Dean back to the closet and opened it up, continuing to show Dean to a rack covered in glitter with outfits in plastic bags hanging from it.

"Slutty maid, huh?" Gabriel mused pushing through the bags. "Here we go."

"Awesome." Dean smiled, folding the outfit over his arm.

"I have some shorts and underwear that go with it in here." Gabriel stated opening up an embedded drawer and pulling out some black booty shorts and white panties.

"Why the hell do you even have these things?" Dean laughed.

Gabriel shrugged. "It's fun."

"I won't be needing the shorts." Dean smirked.

"And you say you're not trying to impress him." Gabriel retorted.

"I'm not. I didn't say anything about teasing him." Dean replied.

"You're an asshole to my brother." Gabriel sighed.

"It's mutual." Dean growled, hurrying out of Gabriel's room to get changed before the soup was ready.

Cas's mouth fell open when Dean entered his room, dressed in a black miniskirt laced with white and matching top – more like corset.

Dean just smiled slyly at Cas as he carried the tray over to him. "Your meal."

"Uh-uh..." Cas stammered.

"You should be more grateful to your brother." Dean chuckled.

"Just...give me the food." Cas breathed.

"Okay." Dean replied, setting the tray on Cas's lap, 'accidentally' dropping the silverware on the floor. "Oops."

Cas stared at Dean as he bent over and picked the silverware from the floor, one by one, making sure Cas got a good view of his ass.

"Here you go." Dean smirked, putting the silverware on the plate and basking in vanity as he saw Cas frozen speechless.

"Enjoy." Dean whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Cas's lips, sauntering out of the room.

After a moment, Cas looked down at the food on his tray. Spelled out in alphabet soup letters on the top of his grilled cheese sandwich, was a small message.

_You piece of shit. If you demand anything from me again I will hurt you._

Cas chuckled before pulling out his phone.

Dean groaned as his phone went off, 'Fuck you, Dean.' playing on a loop. _Of course_ Cas had programmed that into Dean's phone as well. God knows that's just about every other thing he says. Could Dean really expect different? This is Cas he was talking about.

* * *

"There you are." Sam smiled as he saw Dean cleaning up the counter from making the soup. "Whoa. What's with the get up?"

"Cas is sick." Dean stated.

"I should've figured Castiel had something to do with it." Sam snorted.

Almost on cue, Dean's phone went off. "Deeeaaaaan. Deeaaaaan."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever Cas wants something, he has my phone go off like this apparently." Dean explained.

"Deeeeaaaaan." His phone rang again.

"Can you go see what he wants? I'm going to finish cleaning this up." Dean asked.

"Sure." Sam shrugged.

Sam sighed as he went to the stairs and started making his way up. "Dean was right. We _do_ need an elevator."

"Hey, Ca- Jesus Christ!" Sam exclaimed, he and Cas shrieking at the same time as Sam quickly slammed shut the door to the room, his hand over his face. "Dean!"

"What's he want?" Dean groaned, going to the base of the stairs.

"Control your boyfriend will you?" Sam scoffed.

"What now?" Dean grumbled quickly going up the stairs to meet his brother.

Sam gestured to Cas's room. Dean pushed open the door to Cas's room as Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Dean burst out laughing as he entered, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Good Lord, Cas!" Dean laughed, looking at Cas lying stark naked on the bed.

"There's a reason I called for you and not your brother, you halfwit." Cas retorted.

"There's a reason we don't lay around naked all day, too you know." Dean chuckled.

"I'm sure it's a very shitty one." Cas stated.

"Probably so." Dean mused. "So what'd you need me for?"

"I think we both know what for." Cas said.

"Of course." Dean sighed. "You want to take a bath."

Cas silently glared at Dean.

"You know I'm just kidding." Dean growled. "We both know what you _really _want."

"Say it." Cas snarled.

"Me." Dean breathed.

Cas nodded, a smile spreading his face.

"To turn down the temperature in here because you're getting really hot." Dean smirked.

"Get out." Cas pointed at the door.

Dean burst out laughing, Cas keeping his stern glare focused on him.

"I love you." Dean smiled, kissing Cas's forehead.

"If you keep kissing me, you're going to get sick." Cas stated.

"Nah." Dean shook his head. "I have a great immune system."

"You better hope so." Cas replied.

"Why?" Dean asked. "You plan on getting kissed a lot?"

"Yes." Cas growled, leaning up and meeting Dean's lips with his own. After a moment, Dean lightly placed his hands on Cas's chest and Cas shoved his hands into Dean's hair, making a satisfied sigh.

"Cas, I- uh – need to go finish cleaning up." Dean mumbled.

"Aw." Cas pouted.

"Sorry." Dean smirked. "Just put some fucking clothes on. God knows Sam's been flashed enough times by us."

Cas giggled quietly at the sentiment. "Fine."

Dean gave him another quick kiss before feeling Cas's forehead with the back of his hand. "You're a little warm. You feeling okay?"

Cas nodded. "Good enough."

"I'll check up on you later." Dean said, tossing Cas some clothes from off the floor. "The temperature good?"

Cas nodded again. "It's fine. You're such a softie."

"Shut the fuck up." Dean laughed, flipping Cas off as he left the room.

"Oh. So I see Mr. Booty Call in there didn't seduce you for once." Sam snorted.

Dean put his hand flat on Sam's face and pushed him to the side. "Shut up, Sammy."

"It's Sam!" He called down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, bitch." Dean smirked.

"Jerk." Sam countered.

* * *

"How you doin' there, Cas?" Dean asked, stepping out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"Same as before." Cas replied. "Like shit."

"Makes sense. You look like shit right now." Dean chuckled.

"Thats." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Do you need anything though? You're face is really red." Dean responded, tossing his towel back into the bathroom.

"Other than to be healthy, no." Cas retorted.

"You'll get better in a few days." Dean smiled, stepping into some boxers. "You good with the temperature?"

"I'm a little hot." Cas muttered.

"It's at 22º, Cas." Dean sighed. "What should I put it at then?"

"How about 20º?" Cas gave Dean a sheepish smile.

"Sure." Dean smirked, hitting some buttons on the thermometer. "Time to find my heavy flannels."

"Sorry." Cas breathed.

"Anything for you." Dean grinned, rifling through a pile of clothes on the floor.

Cas smiled back at him subtly as he tossed a striped pair of pants behind him, a matching shirt soon following.

Dean held up a plaid shirt next to the striped one. "Which one should I wear?"

"I don't have a preference." Cas shrugged. "But I personally liked the outfit you had on earlier."

"Yeah, I know." Dean growled, pulling the striped shirt on over his head. "Lucky for you, Gabriel said I could keep it."

"He did, did he?" Cas purred.

Dean nodded, stepping into the pants. "You and your weird ass fetishes."

"You're not one to talk. You're the only reason I keep those fishnet stockings around." Cas stated.

"You know you like it." Dean smiled, crawling onto the bed beside Cas.

"Maybe a little." Cas mused.

"Maybe a lot." Dean snorted, reaching for the light.

The light in the room panned out and Dean settled back into position, his back to Cas's chest.

"Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Dean whispered.

"We have bed bugs?!" Cas scoffed.

"It's an expression." Dean chuckled, reaching his arm behind his back and giving Cas a reassuring pat on the head.

"I hate your expressions." Cas grumbled.

"I hate your face." Dean retorted.

"You love my face and you know it." Cas replied.

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "I can't deny that. Well, you need your rest, Cas. Go to sleep."

"Good night, Dean." Cas laughed, kissing the crook of Dean's neck.

"Night, Cas." Dean smiled.

After a few moments, Cas shifted his position a little.

"Squirmy much?" Dean smirked. "You okay there."

"Yeah. Just peachy." Cas answered, moving around some more, before settling back down.

"You good now?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I have a touch of the flu, not a terminal illness. Can't I move around without getting interrogated about it?"

"Yeah, wha- Whoa. Is that you, Cas?" Dean growled. "Sick or not, you still have the same one track mind."

"Shut up. I can't get that image of you in that maid outfit out of my head." Cas scowled.

"I'm not complaining." Dean smirked, pressing back into Cas, causing him to whimper.

"Go to hell, Dean." Cas hissed.

"As you wish." Dean smirked. "A-a-ah"

"Dean?" Cas asked worriedly.

Dean let out a loud sneeze before groaning. "Fuck!"

* * *

A nurse looked up at the monitor, frantically pressing the microphone on the intercom. "Doctor Dre, the patient in room 6S6 just woke up. I repeat, that is room 6S6."

"Copy." A voice came over to her private speaker. "Thank you Roberta."

"Would you like me to notify the family?" She asked.

"Immediately." Doctor Dre replied. "Thank you again."

"Anytime." Roberta smiled, ending the short call.

* * *

A/N: Confession time: I really wanted to write hard core smut into here, but I'm trying to keep this a PG story, verging on R. Maybe. Kindof.

Confession time 2: *there's going to be a few of these this A/N* I am totally not obsessed with the game 2048 and totally didn't go make my own custom misha collins version and it's totally not at this url right here - games. usvsth3m / 2048/misha-collins-edition-17/

Confession Time 3: Thanks to flutterby cupcake for telling me that I fucked up and uploaded the wrong chapter. I kept on trying to upload 'Superantural Fanfic 141' which was the last chapter, and it took me like 5 times to realize I needed to upload, "Superantural Fanfic 142", but I coudln't find it, but I guess I just titled it "Supernatural 142" and I lost it, but I found it finally. Yay.

Confession time 4: *this one makes me sad* Updates are probably going to slow to every other night if that hasn't already been established by my shitty uploading schedule recently. I know I say I have a good reason and that it's always my life is going to shit, but it seriously is. It's getting worse everyday. I'm starting to have fucking hallucinations. So if this is a good enough excuse (which in all honestly it probably isn't (but it's better than my homework excuses (seriously they sucked))) I'll still try to get chapters up as soon as possible, but they'll probably come every other night (i'll post on tuesdays for sure (probably) so I can fangirl about the new episode (Which I gurantee will happen (it always does))) and if not that, every two nights.

I doubt you guys want to hear my problems, you're here for the Destiel and awkward humor. Long story short. Me = Problems. Problems = Less fanfic writing. Problems = More time dying on the inside.

Also: I dyed my hair dirty blonde, but it's temporary and I'm washing it out after I show my piano teacher. Hopefully, I can find someplace that'll actually even out my hair and get rid of the red and fix it all. My dad said my hair with this dirty blonde color looks like old lady hair. fuck him. Bitch I'm fabulous. *gracefully shakes hair*

My favorite quote ever I think I just found it. _If a child breaks in a school and no one chooses to hear it, do they even make a sound?_

That's from the 'To This Day' Spoken word poem by Shane K...something. I forgot his name. If you haven't heard it, look it up on YouTube. If you've ever been a bullying victim, you will probably cry. I got very emotional over it. I didn't cry, but it hit me hard and I've watched it a bunch of times and it hurts more each time.


	39. Chapter 39

"I think I've found the course I should take." Cas smiled.

"Really?" Dean asked, walking over to Cas who was sitting criss cross on the bed. "Which one?"

"Well the prerequisite to the actual veterinary class is animal biology, but the prerequisites for that are Science 102 and 103." Cas stated. "So I'll start with Science 102 and I think I want to minor in psychology."

"Psychology?" Dean laughed. "Don't you psychoanalyze me enough?"

"I never said I would learn it for you." Cas replied.

"Then who are you learning it for?" Dean smirked.

"_Not_ you." Cas said.

"Whatever you say." Dean sang.

"Okay, fine it is you." Cas snapped.

Called it." Dean growled. "You do realize you don't need to take a 'How to Understand Your Boyfriend 101' class for me, right? You can ask me anything."

"I know, but maybe I'd rather figure it out myself." Cas explained.

"I don't understand you." Dean chuckled,

"Have you ever?" Cas sighed. "So I'm planning on finishing up my basics online over the summer and then starting these courses in the fall semester."

"Well I'm ecstatic that'll you'll finally get to do something you love." Dean smiled.

"I already do something I love though." Cas stated.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"You." Cas growled.

"Really?" Dean hummed, crawling onto the bed in front of Cas.

"Really." Cas breathed, Dean closing his laptop with one hand and pushing it off to the side.

Cas closed his eyes and slowly leaned in, kissing Dean. He draped his arms over Dean's neck as they fell back onto the bed. Dean kissed down Cas's neck, and began unbuttoning Cas's shirt with his teeth. Both of them froze when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh." Cas mumbled. "Hi, Sam."

"What do you want?" Dean groaned. "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"What do I want?" Sam snorted. "To get that image out of my head for one, but actually someone's on the phone for Cas."

"Why didn't they just call my cell?" Cas asked.

Sam shrugged. "Why don't you ask them?"

"Can you have them call back later?" Cas sighed.

Sam put the phone up to his ear. "I'm sorry. This is a bad time. Can you call back later? We're not interested in what you're selling at the moment."

After a moment, Sam nodded. "Cas you really should take this."

"Who is it?" Cas replied.

"Blaidd Drwg Medical Clinic." Sam answered.

Cas immediately pushed Dean off him and ran to grab the phone. "I'll be back in a minute."

Cas walked down the hall a little bit before finally answering the phone. "This is Castiel Novak."

"Mr. Novak, I'm from the Blaidd Drwg Medical Clinic. I've been instructed to tell you that-"

"When should I pick up the body?" Cas choked.

"What body?" She responded. "Your brother is fine."

"Then why are you calling?"

"He's better than fine. He's awake." The woman stated. "If you wish to come-"

"I do." Cas immediately said.

"Then we have allowed you access to see him 24 hours. The visiting hours will not apply to you." She explained.

"I'll be there in 12 hours. Make sure he knows I'm coming." Cas replied.

"Will do, Mr. Novak." The lady smiled. "Good day."

Cas hung up and ran back down to his room. He immediately ran into the bathroom and splashed water on his hair, pushing it down so it looked like he hadn't just been in an intense make out session and buttoned up his shirt.

"Cas, who was that?" Dean asked.

Cas ignored Dean, pushing past him to grab his jacket.

"Cas." Dean said again. "Who was it?"

"You heard your brother." Cas snapped. "A hospital."

"Blaidd Drwg..." Dean mused. "Is that...Dutch?"

"Welsh." Cas answered, crawling under the bed looking for his last shoe.

"Cas." Dean called.

"Not now, Dean." Cas growled.

"Don't you want your shoe?" Dean chuckled.

Cas immediately sat up. "Yes."

"Here." Dean laughed, tossing Cas the black shoe in his hand.

Cas nodded curtly, awkwardly jumping on one foot to get it on. "So who do you kno- Lucifer."

Cas nodded once again, finally sliding his foot into the shoe, then groaning kicking it back off. "Dammit."

"But Satan...is he..." Dean trailed off.

"Dead?" Cas replied.

"You said he was in a coma." Dean muttered.

"We'll he's not anymore." Cas stated.

"Cas, I'm... sorry..." Dean sighed.

"Yeah, me, too. He's going to be really annoying." Cas retorted, switching the shoes around on his feet, this time actually putting the left shoe on the left foot and not the right.

"Wait so he's..." Dean grew confused.

"He woke up last night." Cas answered, quickly walking over to Dean. "I'll be back in a few days."

Cas leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hell no you won't." Dean scoffed.

"Are you telling me what to do, Dean Winchester?" Cas narrowed his eyes at him.

"No. I'm telling you that you're not going to Wales." Dean replied, Cas sighing. "Not alone. Now let's go."

"You're coming?" Cas choked as Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Yes. Of course!" Dean exclaimed.

"Why? He's _my_ brother." Cas asked.

"Because he's your brother. That's why." Dean answered.

"I don't see what it has to do with you." Cas said.

"You." Dean stated.

"Me what?" Cas responded.

"You. That's what it has to do with me. He's your brother and you're my boyfriend and I love you. So I'm coming with you." Dean smiled. "And that's final."

"I don't think you should come, Dean." Cas muttered.

"Why not?" Dean scoffed.

"You do realize that Wales is on a whole 'nother continent. Across an ocean. And we have to get there as soon as possible. And that means we have to take a plane. Right?" Cas countered.

"Didn't cross my mind." Dean hissed.

"So I'll be fine, Dean. I'll call you the second I land." Cas stopped outside the limo in the garage, the keys in his hand.

"I hate planes, but I love you more. I'm still going. And we're taking the Impala, not this gaudy thing." Dean snorted.

Cas sighed, a large smile crossing his face. "That was not what I was expecting you'd say, but for once, I'm glad I was wrong."

"Look at you, being all humble." Dean smirked, taking his keys out of his pockets and unlocking the Impala.

"I'm still in shock. Five minutes ago I thought you'd be sucking on my-" Cas started, but was cut off by Dean bursting out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are." Dean chuckled. "I mean, you. In shock? Your life is a big mess of what the fuck."

"Is it a sin for me to be in shock?" Cas scoffed.

"No. It's a sin for you to do a lot of other things, though." Dean mused. "But you shouldn't be in shock. Aren't you used to unpredictable? I mean after all, _I'm_ your boyfriend."

"Are you suggesting that you're unpredictable?" Cas asked, Dean looking over his head to back out of the garage.

"Yes, I am." Dean nodded.

"Well you're not. Not to me anyways." Cas stated. "I know everything you'll do."

"Really? So what will I do next?" Dean smirked.

"You're going to turn on your radio and start singing along to..." Cas looked at the empty cassette case on the dashboard. "Guns and Roses."

"Wrong." Dean blurted loudly.

"No, I'm not." Cas argued, Dean stopping abruptly in the driveway. "What are you doing?"

"Being unpredictable." Dean growled, grabbing Cas's face and crashing their lips together, taking Cas by surprise. Cas pushed Dean away still kissing him.

"Dean." Cas panted. "We need to...airport."

"I know." Dean smiled smugly. "I'm going."

"Wait!" Cas cried.

"What now?" Dean chuckled.

Cas leaned out of his seat and forcefully pressed their mouths back together. After a moment, he pulled away, a pleasantly surprised Dean smiling back at him. "Now we can go."

"Okay." Dean nodded, patting Cas's hand.

* * *

"So how long is this flight supposed to take?" Dean asked.

"A while." Cas shrugged. "Around 9 hours."

"And how far along are we?" Dean groaned.

"About 25 minutes." Cas answered.

"Ughghghhghghghghghgh." Dean shuddered.

"Don't be such a baby." Cas rolled his eyes, flipping another page in the magazine.

"Do you think they called Good ol' Gabe?" Dean smirked.

"Probably not. They probably called Michael though." Cas replied.

"Oh great." Dean moaned. "Just who I want to see."

"Quit whining." Cas ordered.

"Are you trying to to get me feeling all smutty right now?" Dean snorted. "You know I love it when you boss me around."

"I wasn't trying to, but then again, I never really have to." Cas mused. "You're so easy these days."

"I was sexually repressed for almost six and a half years. How else do you think I'm going to react when I see a hot guy?" Dean laughed.

"Hopefully not the same way you react when I touch you like this." Cas growled, Dean exhaling a soft moan as Cas pushed his hand up Dean's inner thigh..

"You're the hot guy, you idiot." Dean laughed.

"I know." Cas whispered, letting himself fall back into the couch laxly.

"I'm bored." Dean sighed. "We should do something."

Cas nodded, smirking at Dean.

"No." Dean threw his head back laughing. "We all know how that turned out last time and Lucifer deserves better than to see you for the first time in what, 4 years, and have you show up a complete mess and smelling like _that_."

"Your mouth says no, but your body says yes." Cas smirked, nodding towards Dean's lap.

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's your fault."

"Isn't it always?" Cas smiled.

Dean nodded. "Good point."

"I love you." Cas chuckled.

"I love you, too." Dean breathed, leaning in towards Cas and gently kissing him. "I'm still bored."

"And since you're so predictable, I know that you're going to say something along the lines of, 'we need to find something to do that's not each other'." Cas mused.

"Oh my God." Dean scoffed, wide-eyed. "Y-you-"

"I was dead on, wasn't I?" Cas asked.

"How?" Dean cried.

"I know you." Cas shrugged. "Sadly."

"You just hate that I love you, don't you?" Dean laughed.

Cas nodded. "I've gotten used to it by now."

"Good." Dean smiled, poking the tip of Cas's nose with his finger, Cas giggling. "You're so adorable. I wish I could just hug and cuddle you forever. OH WAIT. I can."

"Ugh." Cas groaned as Dean encompassed him in a very tight hug.

"You love it." Dean snarled.

"No. I actually don't." Cas grumbled. "Let go of me."

"Give me one good reason." Dean growled.

Cas glared at Dean – well more like the side of Dean's face – and then bit down on his arm.

"Ow!" Dean yelled quickly retracting.

"Was that a good enough reason?" Cas asked innocently.

"You bit me!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's not like you didn't know I was a biter." Cas smirked, making a short biting motion with his teeth.

Dean laughed. "You are just so...I could not describe you if someone held a gun to my head and told me to. You're unbelievable."

"Whatever you say." Cas sighed.

"Does this thing have a TV?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "Yes. You can't tell me you plan on spending the next 8 and a half hours watching TV."

"No, but it's a start." Dean shrugged. "How do you get cable up here?"

"We don't." Cas stated. "We just have a collection of DVD's." Cas replied.

"That'll do." Dean mused.

"It'll have to." Cas said. "For the moment at least."

"Where is it then?" Dean smiled.

"Right through here." Cas stood up, grabbing Dean's wrist and leading him to another part of the plane. "What movie would you like to watch?"

"You pick." Dean answered.

"Hm..." Cas hummed, crouching down to look about the movie selection. "What are your thoughts on Stonehenge Apocalypse?"

"Never heard of it." Dean replied.

"Well it came out in June 2010 and it's a science fiction movie, but it's good. I love it." Cas explained.

"Well, then it must suck balls. So lets watch it." Dean chuckled.

"How and why would a movie engage in erotic blowjobs?" Cas asked, opening up the case.

"I meant that metaphorically." Dean laughed.

"Still. Why would you assume that the movie 'sucks balls'?" Cas continued, popping the DVD into the player.

"Because you 'love it' and you have a horrible taste in what's good and what's not." Dean answered.

"So, you are using the term 'sucks balls' as a derogatory thing then?" Cas tilted his head as he sat back down on the couch.

"Yes, genius." Dean rolled his eyes.

"That seems contradictory." Cas mused.

"How?" Dean snorted.

"I personally find 'ball sucking' be a rather pleasurable experience, and I know for a fact that you do, too." Cas said flatly.

"Shut up and turn the movie on." Dean retorted.

"Gladly." Cas smiled, leaning over and kissing the side of Dean's neck. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's shoulder, and tilted Cas's chin up with a finger, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, leaving Cas smiling up at him.

* * *

Cas laughed awkwardly as they pushed open the doors to the hospital and saw a nurse at a desk, with a sign in sheet.

"What now?" Dean smirked.

"Your name shouldn't be on the sign in sheet. They'll know you're not family." Cas stated.

"So?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So, I'll distract her, and you can just sneak past her and wait in the bathroom down that hallway." Cas pointed to a corridor.

"Okay." Dean nodded, standing off to the side as Cas went towards the nurses' station. "I can do that."

"Hello, sir. You must be Mr. Novak." The nurse smiled. "I believe I spoke to you on the phone."

"Yes. Castiel." Cas held out his hand for her to shake.

She took his hand and shook it firmly, but he kept her hand in his and bent down to press a light kiss to it. "You are more lovely in real life than you are over the phone." He slightly cocked his head towards the hallway as a go ahead for Dean.

"Oh. Thank you." She laughed bashfully.

"I mean you are just stunning!" Cas exclaimed, shooting a glare behind her as he saw Dean snickering at Cas behind the station.

"Oh, well, thank you." She repeated, her face turning red. "You're here to see your brother then?"

"Yes." Cas answered, lowering her hand.

"Just sign your name, date, and time right here." She stated, pushing forward the clip board and a pen.

Cas did as told, scribbling down his name and the other information before handing her the clipboard.

"He's in room 6S6, down the hallway on your right. Follow the red arrows." She instructed.

Cas went down the hallway and grabbed Dean from the bathroom, leading him down to Lucifer's room.

"Think he'll remember you? Lots of people are never the same once they wake up from a coma." Dean asked.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas laughed, standing outside the room. "Want to piss off Michael?"

"Hell yeah." Dean growled.

"I'm going to pretend you just dumped me." Cas said excitedly. "Michael will love that."

"Do you get some high off pretending that we're not together?" Dean snorted.

"No." Cas shook his head. "I just get a high off stringing Michael along."

"So do I wait out here, then?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas nodded. "Just come in when you feel it appropriate."

"I can do that." Dean smirked.

"See you in a few minutes then." Cas smiled slyly, leaning up and kissing him.

"Should I make a grand entrance?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I'd very much like that." Cas stated. "Do as you please."

Dean tipped Cas's head up and kissed him once more. "Go fuck with your brother now."

"Gladly." Cas replied, pushing open the glass door and through the curtain.

"Castiel." Lucifer smiled.

"Luci." Cas grinned.

"Come here." Lucifer laughed, extending his arms and pushing himself to sit up.

Cas quickly ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Castiel." Michael sighed from the side of the room.

"Michael." Cas said in the same tone.

"Play nice, boys." Lucifer chuckled.

"You need to shave." Cas stated.

"I was asleep for 4 and half years, Cassie." Lucifer laughed. "I need a good cleanup."

"For once, I agree with your brother." Michael added.

"It's about time." Lucifer snorted.

"Speaking of disagreements, I noticed you didn't bring _Dean_ along." Michael mused smugly.

"No, I didn't." Cas muttered.

"Why not?" Michael and Lucifer both asked at the same time.

"We uh...we're having...some problems..." Cas stammered.

"Problems?" Michael smiled.

"Don't be such an asshole." Lucifer snapped. "I see you haven't changed at all. Have some consideration, Michael."

Michael rolled his eyes. "So by problems, do you mean relationship problems?"

Cas looked down at the floor and nodded. "Yes."

"Excellent." Michael whispered.

"I guess you could say," Cas loudened his voice a little. "He means trouble."

"Yes h-" Michael began but was interrupted by Dean entering the room.

"Did someone say _trouble_?" Dean hollered, pulling his shirt off over his head and waving it around in the air.

Cas doubled over laughing, accidentally stumbling and falling over. Dean rushed over to him on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Cas just continued laughing before getting up on his knees, hooking his fingers through Dean's belt loops and violently pressing their lips together. "I'm fine."

"You can _not _tell me that those two are not in love." Lucifer scowled at Michael. "I mean, did you see the way Castiel's face lit up when Dean entered the room and the way Dean immediately checked to see if he was okay?"

"Yes, Lucifer." Michael sighed. "I did see that, but I don't believe it's love. It's still just lust."

"You said that they were just horny teenagers, well now they're adults and they've still been together all this time." Lucifer stated.

"No they haven't." Michael laughed.

"Of course they have!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"What have we done now?" Dean groaned.

"You two've been together the whole time I was asleep, right?" Lucifer asked.

"Uh…" Dean and Cas both exchanged unsure glances.

"Uh, sir." A nurse entered the room, pointing at Dean.

"Who? Me?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes. I'm afraid we don't have your name on the sign in sheet." The nurse stated.

"He's with me." Cas smiled, quickly standing up off the floor.

"That doesn't matter. Only family is allowed at the moment." She replied.

"I'm family." Dean said.

"No you're not." Michael snorted.

"Yes, he is." Lucifer and Cas argued at the same time.

"If that's so, may I ask the relation he has to this family?" She asked.

"He's my cousin." Cas answered, Lucifer responding at the same time, "He's my brother in law."

"Cousin or brother in law? Which one?" The nurse rolled her eyes.

"Both." Dean shrugged, leaning over and kissing Cas causing the nurse to gag.

"Ugh." She shuddered. "Bloody Americans and their weird traditions."

Everyone but Michael began laughing as she left the room.

"Brother in law?" Michael scoffed.

"I didn't see a point in lying." Lucifer mused.

Dean and Cas exchanged awkward expressions.

"You _are _my brother in law, right Dean?" Lucifer asked.

"No, I'm not." Dean laughed uncomfortably.

"Oh…" Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Why not?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Cas snorted. "We've only been together a few months?"

"Why only a few months?" Lucifer demanded.

"It's a long story. Long story for another time." Dean chuckled. "When are you discharged from this place?"

"Within three days." Michael answered for him.

"Speaking of discharging, I have to discharge my bladder." Lucifer smirked.

"Ew." Cas cringed.

Lucifer pulled the blankets off the bed and swung his leg off the bed, shrieking as soon as he did. He looked in horror down at the stub that was his knee.

"Wh-where's my leg?" He asked.

"In the accident, your leg was completely jammed in between two parts of the vehicles. The doctors air lifted you to the hospital with the parts of the cars and spent almost 36 hours trying to save your leg, but after receiving no avail, they only had the choice to amputate it. They are working on a prosthetic as we speak. If you wish to go back to Chicago, that can be arranged after the prosthetic limb is attached here. You'll go through physical therapy back there. If not you can stay here." Michael explained.

Lucifer ran his hands through his hair, Cas sitting on the bed next to him. "I know I don't want to stay in this hellhole."

"So would you like to move back in at the mansion in Chicago?" Cas offered.

Lucifer nodded. "That'd be better than Michael."

"Preach!" Dean exclaimed, Michael scowling at him.

"I wouldn't want to live in the mansion though." Lucifer stated. "I assume I'd have to for a while in the beginning though until I get used to walking with a prosthetic."

Cas nodded in acknowledgement, wrapping his arms around Lucifer sideways. "Whatever you want."

"How are you so calm about this? You lost half your leg, dude." Dean scoffed.

"Dean." Cas said sternly.

"I've been through a lot in this life, Dean." Lucifer stated. "You can't do anything about it, so you might as well take what you're given."

"Good advice to butthurt older brothers." Dean retorted, turning to Michael.

"We'll have a nurse come in here and help you okay?" Cas smiled softly.

Lucifer sighed, but muttered out a quiet consent.

* * *

A/N: I don't even know about Luci. I just kindof decided to steal his leg. I'll probably fry it later. (That was a terrible joke, but I'm keeping it in there so I can look back and laugh (Which i already do to my previous A/N's. You can write a biography of my life based off these.)) here's a funny thing about tonight. Long story short, it ended in smut. I want to keep this story rated T, but I wrote a one shot, "Twenty Bucks" which is just some awkwardly humorous smut. ANyways, so when I finish writing a chapter, I normally screw around online for a while. Well, around midnight, since my wifi is as reliable as John Winchester (totally not stolen from tumblr) crapped out. And I wrote my chapter and had nothing better to do, so I'm like, "What the hell. Porn sounds fun." So I opened up my doc writer and wrote myself up some porn. I remember when I was in school and sex disgusted me. Or when I believe that if you had sex you're going to hell. I mean, I still don't think I'd want to engage in sex, but hey, I'm still a teenager. ANYWAYS. I checked my email and kept refreshing it to check my internet connection instead of opening up the internet browser every five minutes to see if it was working. Apparently, my email fucked up and my internet was fine in like half an hour. The secret, pitiful, life of the american teenager.


	40. Chapter 40

"Gabriel!" Cas called, opening the door to the limo. "We're back!"

"You couldn't just walk up to the door an tell him?" Dean smirked.

"No. He needs to help walk Lucifer to the door." Cas stated.

"Or you could just ask me. Just putting that out there." Dean chuckled.

"Why would I do that?" Cas asked.

"Because I won't shoot you to ask me a favor." Dean laughed, taking Lucifer's arm and helping him get out of the limo.

"I never know about you." Cas mused.

"I would never hurt you. Not violently at least." Dean growled.

"You two are adorable, but I'd rather be left out of your dirty talk." Lucifer sneered.

"That's not dirty talk." Cas said.

"That totally was." Dean smiled.

"Unknown to me." Cas muttered, Lucifer clinging onto his other arm.

"Boo you, whore." Dean sneered. "Lies."

"I'm not lying and I'm not a whore." Cas replied. "You and I both know you're the only person I've slept with."

"Don't mean to interrupt this intriguing Mean Girls argument, but what about April?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh. I lied." Cas explained. "I slept on the couch during my stay."

"Until the bitch shanked you." Dean snorted.

"You say that like it's funny." Cas said.

"You say that like it's not." Dean growled playfuly.

"I'll make sure to laugh the next time_ you_ get stabbed." Cas retorted.

"It'll obviously be because of you." Dean laughed. "You're a walking death trap."

"Play nice, boys." Lucifer smiled.

"Shut up, Lucifer." Cas snapped.

"Jesus, Cas." Dean laughed. "Calm your tits. He just got out of the hospital. Show some hospitality."

"I don't have tits. I don't think." Cas stated, looking down at his chest, not noticing as he stumbled over his own feet and fell into the bushes, Dean laughing as he gripped tightly onto Lucifer's arm.

"Good going, Cas." Dean snickered, Cas sitting up in the brambles rubbing his head.

"Yes, good going Castiel." Lucifer laughed.

"Good thing I care about your brother's safety." Dean smirked.

"I will hit you. I swear." Cas scowled.

"Bring it on, you spazzhat." Dean smirked.

"What kind of insult is that?" Cas scoffed.

"The best kind." Dean responded.

"Yeah, well how about you take that insult and shove it up your ass?" Cas grinned proudly as he reached over and stabbed Dean in the butt with a sharp stick, causing him to yelp.

Lucifer gave the both of them wary glances and Cas rested his hands on his knees to stop from falling over in laughter...again.

"Ow..." Dean grimaced.

"You deserved it, asshat." Cas laughed.

"You two are adorable." Lucifer cooed.

"Shut up." Dean and Cas said at the same time.

Lucifer whistled. "Well I can't say I don't see the similarity."

"They say that the longer you spend your life with someone, the more you'll get like them. It's shown with couples who've been together 30 years or so that they begin to look like each other." Cas stated.

"Always there with the geeky fun facts." Dean chuckled.

"They're not geeky." Cas argued.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas as they approached the front door.

"Fine." Cas sighed. "They're geeky. But you know you love it."

"Wouldn't ask for anything different." Dean smiled.

"Jesus. You two either hate each other or are all over each other. It's disgusting." Lucifer muttered.

"I never hate Dean though. He's just a pain in my ass." Cas mused.

"I love you." Dean laughed. "You are a piece of work, Cas."

"I know I am." Cas smiled proudly.

"Don't you have manners?" Lucifer scoffed. "You're supposed to tell the guy you love him back, Castiel."

"He knows." Cas stated.

"Fucking inbred..." Lucifer grumbled slowly walking to the sofa and sitting down.

"I love you, too." Cas whispered, leaning in and pressing a long kiss to Dean's lips, pulling away smiling.

"I know." Dean smirked, turning to Lucifer. "So how long are you planning on staying?"

"Why? You impatient to have sexual adventures all over the house again like you did when you two were younger?" Lucifer snorted.

"What?" Cas scoffed. "We kept it strictly in the bedroom...and my bathroom...and maybe the hallway. Once. Twice. That's it."

Lucifer sighed as he began counting on his fingers. "Library, Michael's office, almost every bathroom, garden, both exercise rooms, art studio, theatre room, garage, kitchen counter, kitchen table – ew – , pantry, basement, shall I continue?"

Cas awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, red flush creeping onto his face.

"No we-" Dean began, Lucifer cutting him off.

"Yes you did. No point in denying it Dean. You're quite the screamer. And besides, you two need to learn how to properly use a towel and for all that is good an holy a can of Febreze." Lucifer snorted.

Dean and Cas laughed at the memory of their last experience with Febreze.

"Clean up a little better next time, boys." Lucifer smirked.

"I told you your orgasms are too noisy." Cas scowled.

"I'm leaving before Cas talks about my dick size." Dean retorted.

"Which is 7 and ¾ of an inch." Cas stated. "When erect at least."

"Like I said." Dean sighed. "Leaving."

"You measured?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"I was bored. Dean had what he calls a morning wood and I'd been practicing my geometry so I had a measuring tape and some other tools around. If you're interested I have more measurements." Cas smiled.

"I'm not." Lucifer chuckled.

"Your loss." Cas shrugged, skipping out of the room.

"Why do I tolerate you?" Dean breathed, downing a bottle of beer.

"Because you love me and you should not be drinking this early in the morning, Dean Winchester." Cas stated, dumping the small amount of beer down the sink and the bottle in the trash.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's not good for your liver." Cas smiled giving Dean a quick kiss. "And I want you healthy as long as possible."

"Oh well." Dean smirked, leaning in and begiinning to kiss Cas again, Cas immediately gagging and pulling back.

"You know the rule, Dean. No tongue after alcohol." Cas said. "That stuff tastes weird."

"You suck." Dean sighed.

"Sorry." Cas smiled. "Just kidding I'm not."

"Asshole." Dean muttered.

Cas nodded. "That's accurate."

"I can't believe you." Dean laughed.

"Yes you can." Cas nodded. "Don't be stupid."

"Don't be overly literal." Dean replied in the same tone.

Cas giggled, leaning up to kiss the tip of Dean's nose before getting a cheese wheel from the fridge and walking back into the living room, Dean following him .

"Wait." Dean snorted. "You aren't going to just eat that?"

"I'm having cravings, Dean." Cas said, unwrapping the saran wrap and biting off a piece of the cheese.

"I want some." Dean stated.

Cas bit of a large piece of cheese and smiled towards Dean. Dean leaned in and closed his lips around the cheese, swiping it from Cas's mouth and into his own.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Lucifer gagged. "Cheese swapping?"

"Suck it, bitch." Dean smiled, as he leaned in and took another piece of cheese from Cas's mouth.

"Ugh. You two are sickening. Get out of here and go shove that cheese wheel up each other's asses." Lucifer retorted.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Dean growled.

"It doesn't." Cas smiled, licking his lips and wrapping the remaining cheese back up.

"Ugh." Lucifer choked.

"Let's. Go." Cas whispered, putting the cheese in his pocket and grabbing Dean's wrist, backing up towards the stairs.

"I was joking you two!" Lucifer called. "Joking!"

"We weren't." Dean smiled poking his head out from the stairwell.

"Ugh. Can't you two keep your sex life to yourself?" Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Why the hell didn't I stay with Michael..."

* * *

A/N: Ah fuck I forgot to upload this so it's like 6 AM in the morning and I just remembered. Have mercy on my soul. I'm tired. Also, I did not approve of BLoodlines. If I wasn't about to pass out, I'd go into more detail. But *yawn* fuck this. here's you chapter tonight. XD


	41. Chapter 41

It had been about 10 minutes when Lucifer heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw Cas smiling at Dean as he led him down, carefully throwing a glance backwards to watch his footing.

"That was fast." Lucifer snorted.

"We made nachos." Dean grinned.

"Good for you..." Lucifer muttered.

"Would you like some?" Cas asked, holding up the platter. "We made a little more than needed."

Lucifer looked in the platter. "No thanks. You used cheese."

"Wait." Dean laughed. "Did you- did you seriously think we were going to eat cheese out of each other's asses?"

"I don't know about you two." Lucifer shrugged.

"That's disgusting!" Cas exclaimed. "We would not eat cheese out of each other's asses. And besides, there's a danger that it would get stuck up in there and that would be an interesting hospital story."

"And definitely not after last time." Dean huffed.

"Last time?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes. We had to go to the hospital after there was an incident involving a uh...a..."

"Spit it out, Cassie." Lucifer chuckled.

"A churro." Cas mumbled.

"Images I did not need to see." Lucifer sighed.

"So, nachos or not?" Cas asked.

"Wait, how'd you cook those?" Lucifer scoffed.

"Cas has a mini kitchen for late night snacks." Dean explained. "He's too lazy to go down the stairs at night and I don't want to him to break his back by falling when he's tired."

"So cute." Lucifer cooed.

"Nachos or not, douchebag?" Dean snorted.

"I'll pass. I don't think I'll ever eat cheese again." Lucifer sighed.

"You seriously need to get a sense of humor, dude. We wouldn't actually just grab a cheese wheel, agree to cheese sex, and then run upstairs for sex right in front of you." Dean smirked.

"I wouldn't know that. I mean, times must've changed since I was in a fucking coma." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Now shoo. Go do nacho things."

"Gladly." Cas smiled, taking Dean's hand and leading him towards the back door.

"So where are we going?" Dean laughed.

"I want to show you something. I used to always come here when I was a kid. Whenever I got pissed at Michael, I'd come sit out here." Cas explained.

"And this event needs nachos?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas.

"Not really. It was just another one of my cravings." Cas shrugged.

"Is this your idea of a date?" Dean sang.

"What? No." Cas scoffed.

"It is, isn't it?" Dean nudged Cas in the shoulder.

"No." Cas answered.

"So you're just taking me somewhere with a meal and being romantic for no reason?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes." Cas stated.

"That's called a date, Cas." Dean whispered.

"Fuck off." Cas smiled.

"So what kind of mystery spot are you taking me to that I don't already know? I mean, you honestly don't think that I walked every since acre back here?" Dean snorted.

"Why would you do that?" Cas asked.

"Cos you designed it." Dean breathed. "It was like a little bit of you. Everyday I'd sit out here for a few hours before going to bed."

"You such a romantic. That's so starchy." Cas grinned leading Dean through a passage of trees.

"I don't remember this..." Dean mused.

"Good." Cas said. "I hope not. It's new. I had some people come in and help get them planted a few months ago."

What for?" Dean growled. "Got a surprise for me?"

Cas nodded. "I do."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Cas stated.

"What does nachos have to do with it?" Dean scoffed.

"Actually nothing. I was just hungry and we'd pulled that cheese joke. I don' enjoy wasting perfectly good food." Cas responded.

"You are something else." Dean sighed, as Cas quickly walked back towards what Dean could make out as an end to the line of trees.

Dean walked faster to catch up to him, Cas bounding on the balls of his feet. "What do you think, Dean?"

"Whoa." Dean breathed as he took in the site. The line of trees had branched out to form a more circular shape, giving a perfect few of the sunset.

"Do you approve?" Cas smiled.

"Do I approve?" Dean laughed. "This is gorgeous!"

"You really think so?" Cas asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Dean smirked. "Wait. What the hell is that?"

"A kiddie pool." Cas answered. "Full of rose petals."

"Someone's in a good mood I see." Dean chuckled. "What's all the petals for?"

"Well we were supposed to lay in them. I made sure they weren't scratchy or allergenic." Cas stated.

"Lay in rose petals in a kiddy pool?" Dean chuckled.

Cas nodded. "Yes. I mean, you don't have to do it of course. It was just a suggestion."

"No, no. I'm doing it. Can't be that bad." Dean mused, stepping out of his shoes and bending over to pull his socks off. He curled his toes into the grass before falling and catching himself with his hands. He rolled over onto his back so he was right beside the edge of the blown up tub.

"Dean..." Cas muttered. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Getting in the tub." Dean grunted as he violently rolled onto the edge, rose petals spilling out as he flopped in.

"May I repeat?" Cas sighed. "What _the fuck_ are you doing?"

"You know a better way to get in a tub?" Dean snorted.

Cas took his shoes off and stepped into the pool. He simply sat down and then spread his legs out. "You didn't think of that, Dean?"

"Oh." Dean hummed.

"Yeah, oh." Cas laughed, leaning his head on Dean's chest as he leaned back to rest against the edge of the pool.

"Cas." Dean said after a moment.

"Yes?" Cas replied.

"Are we fucking manly-cuddling in an inflatable kiddie pool of rose petals?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Oh." Dean shrugged. "I want some nachos now."

Cas picked up the platter and passed it over to Dean.

"So were you surprised?" Cas asked.

"I couldn't ask for anything better." Dean laughed. "I mean this shit is soft. Get rid of the bed. Keep this thing."

"I don't think that would Dean. The bed is better for...other means." Cas said.

"Yeah, guess so." Dean muttered.

"Besides, we'd have to put new petals in practically twice a day to keep them soft." Cas explained.

"Fun..." Dean mumbled

"Not really. It's tedious." Cas stated.

"I was joking." Dean replied.

"Of course you were." Cas replied, taking a bite of the nacho.

"Oh my God!" Dean exclaimed. "These taste like ass."

"There taste nothing like ass." Cas responded. "But they do taste foul."

"Foul?" Dean scoffed. "Foul is a rotten apple, this is a rotten apple covered in dog shit and infested by worms and lice."

"That's a vivid image, Dean, but I'm sure that they do not taste quite like that." Cas replied.

"Okay, then what _do_ they taste like?" Dean smirked.

"Ass." Cas sighed.

"Told ya." Dean laughed. "How did you fuck up nachos though?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Cas muttered. "If you'd like, I can make some more?"

"I'm not hungry, you ass? Since when are you nice to me?" Dean retorted.

"Since forever." Cas smiled, up at him.

"You want something don't you?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas.

"What? No!" Cas choked.

Dean continued looking at him with the same, affectionate stare.

"Okay, yes." Cas sighed.

"Well obviously it is hella important to you if you did a fucking rose petal bath at sunset." Dean smirked. "So what is it?"

"Dean Winchester-"

"Yes?" Dean answered.

"Shut up. Let me talk, you assbutt." Cas snapped, making Dean laugh.

"Okay. Talk." Dean chuckled.

"Dean. I'd like to- I like you to...I want to- uh...-"

"Spit it out, Cas." Dean smirked.

"Will you go on a vacation with me?" Cas finally asked.

"A vacation?" Dean scoffed.

"Is that a no?" Cas tilted his head.

"You did fucking all _this_ for a vacation?" Dean retorted. "I'll go on a fucking vacation with you Cas."

"Oh." Cas breathed.

"I mean really Cas. I'd probably say yes no matter what the questions was. I could be shitting and I would say yes if asked me something. Fucking idiot..." Dean muttered.

"I'm not an idiot. And I would not prefer to ask you things when you're in the bathroom, Dean." Cas stated.

"You get my point. Where do you want to 'go on a vacation' to?" Dean smiled. "Vegas, Mexico, Canada?"

"Fiji." Cas answered.

"Fiji?" Dean scoffed. "You mean island in the middle of nowhere Fiji?"

Cas nodded. "Fiji."

"You mean we'd have to take a plane to get there Fiji?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Cas sighed. "I can arrange for a boat though."

"We'd have to take a plane to get to the boat though wouldn't we?" Dean mumbled.

"Yeah..." Cas muttered. "It was just an idea."

"No, no..." Dean laughed. "I already said I'd go. Besides, I love you and if you really, _really_, want to go, I'll take a large sleeping pill and do it."

"Really?" Cas smiled.

"Really, you fucking nutcase. Now shut up about it before I change my mind." Dean chuckled.

"Thank you thank thank you!" Cas exclaimed, leaning up and kissing Dean.

"Oh." Dean breathed. "I should be nice more often."

"Shut up." Cas muttered, continuing to kiss Dean.

"So _what_ exactly did you plan to do out here other than ask a question, make out, then probably fondle me under rose petals?" Dean snorted.

"Watch the sunset with you." Cas stated, rolling over so he was laying on top of Dean, looking up at him.

"In an hour long awkward silence?" Dean laughed.

"It would be less than an hour and it wouldn't be awkward." Cas replied.

"Yes it would. Any silence more than 5 seconds is awkward." Dean argued.

"No, it's not. At least not between us." Cas mused.

"Really?" Dean smirked.

"Really." Cas nodded.

"Okay. Prove it." Dean challenged.

Cas moved up and resumed kissing Dean, pulling away after a few moments. "Five seconds. That wasn't awkward."

"That doesn't count though." Dean said.

"It was silent." Cas smiled smugly.

"Yes, but you weren't sitting still. _And_ you were doing something you know I'm comfortable with." Dean explained.

"Sitting still was never part of the deal." Cas stated.

"It was implied." Dean replied.

"Well it sure wasn't _implied_ to me." Cas said.

"Well it doesn't matter because now you know, so sit up." Dean ordered.

Cas shifted so he was sitting back on his heels, Dean's waist remaining under him.

"Okay. So look me in the eye with a complete straight face for five seconds and tell me it's not awkward." Dean chuckled.

"God forbid I make eye contact with my boyfriend." Cas snorted. "Oh well, no more lustful stares, imagining erotic sex between each other at dinner."

"You little shit. Just do it." Dean growled. "And you're a creep. You always stare."

"Shut up." Cas laughed. "Count to five seconds."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Dean smirked holding up his hand in the air.

Dean didn't even get his second finger curled in before Cas doubled over in laughter.

"Can't take it?" Dean smiled.

"No." Cas wheezed, trying to regain his composure. "That _was_ awkward."

"That wasn't even two seconds, Cas." Dean threw his head back laughing.

Cas swatted at the petals around them, sending them onto Dean's face.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, picking up a pile of petals and dropping them on Cas's head.

"And here, we see the mating ritual of two wild fucking idiots!" Gabriel called, the snap of a camera going off.

"Gabriel, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Cas scowled.

"You aren't going to chase him?" Dean asked.

"No point." Cas shrugged. "For a short guy, he runs fast."

A light breeze rustled the leaves in the trees around them, Cas closing his eyes as he got goosebumps. Dean laughed as a rose petal fell from the top of his head to his nose, Cas scrunching his face up.

Dean chuckled as he flicked the petal off and pulled Cas back down by his tie and going into kiss him, but gagging as the petals from Cas's head fell off and into Dean's face, one going into his mouth.

"Suck it, bitch." Cas smiled. "Literally."

"Asshole." Dean muttered, spitting out the petal, finally going in to kiss Cas.

* * *

A/N: To anyone who thought I was serious about the cheese thing, I'm sorry about the scarring imagery you probably saw. That's a tad too kinky for me. Summary of my week. Crying. TSA America. Skyping strangers. Destiel mpreg. Got my first anon hate on Tumblr. hit my 500 follower mark. cosplaying as jamaican jesus. friending strangers on facebook. Finally adding an 'about me' and 'faq' page to my tumblr. still no social life. more crying. 40 hours awake straight. sleeping in until 6 pm the next day. fucking up an ipod. family shopping trip. watching my dad plug a phone charger into his headphone jack and trying to charge his laptop. misha. fucking. collins. psychoanalalyzing myself. finding out that a bunch of us have the same strange head canons. discussing the s9 finale. making people squeal over adorable misha collins headcanons. having a beautiful conversation on skype about someone's stripping skills. ➡︎ goo . gl/V8dcx4 ⬅︎


	42. Chapter 42

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam scoffed.

"Sadly, I'm not." Dean smirked.

"You really weren't thinking, were you?" Sam asked.

"No, I was not." Dean sighed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sam replied.

"Nothing. A promise is a promise." Dean stated.

"It's Cas. He'll understand." Sam said.

"He might, but I don't think you do." Dean snorted. "You should've seen his face when I said yes. He looked like a child who just saw Santa Clause. I wouldn't want to tell him no. He was way too happy."

"Dean, he loves you. Sure, he'll be a little disappointed, but I'm sure it won't tear him to pieces." Sam chuckled.

"I don't know. I just hate to be the person to tear the smile off his face." Dean muttered.

"That's sweet, Dean. It really is, but uh...you're going to have to tell him." Sam replied. "Like, soon."

"Can't you tell him?" Dean groaned.

"He's your boyfriend not mine." Sam mused.

"Wanna share?" Dean smiled.

"God no." Sam snorted. "I have enough problems as it is."

"Cas is not a problem." Dean scoffed.

"Then go and talk to him." Sam smirked.

"Fine." Dean replied, setting his coffee on the table and pushing in his chair. "I will."

Dean trudged up the stairs and peeked into the door, the blinds shut and the lights still off. He opened up the door and entered the room, quietly shutting it behind him. He stifled back laughter as he saw Cas completely sprawled out across the bed snoring loudly.

Dean smiled as he gently climbed onto the bed next to Cas, lingering over him. "Cas." He whispered. He sighed as Cas didn't move. "Your funeral."

Dean shifted so he was sitting in between Cas's spread legs. He put his hands at Cas's waist, nestling them snugly beneath him. Dean bent down and kissed Cas's stomach, just below his belly button and slowly kissed his way upwards until he got to Cas's neck. He lightly licked up his neck before pressing a firm kiss to Cas's lips.

"Unless you are going to fuck me right here, right now, stop kissing me." Cas said sternly. "Especially if you're not Dean."

"Why do you want me to stop?" Dean pouted.

"I'm horny." Cas stated, Dean bursting out laughing. "That's why."

"How is that different from any other day?" Dean smirked.

"Shut up." Dean rolled inside. "And get off me."

"Someone have a nice dream?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes. When you said sweet dreams, that was not what I was expecting..." Cas muttered, Dean reaching over him. "If that was just a shot of tequila before bed, I wonder what a capsule of shrooms would do?"

"No drugs for you, mister!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing the glass of water off the dresser. "God help me if you did drugs..."

"Just a suggestion." Cas shrugged.

"Suggest it one more time and I will fuck you up." Dean snorted. "And what did you mean 'if you're not Dean'?"

"I mean that if someone was kissing me that wasn't you." Cas answered.

"Who the hell would be kissing you that wasn't me?" Dean snorted.

"Your brothers a little strange." Cas said.

"Ugh." Dean choked. "Sam? Sam doesn't want your ass. Trust me. We've discussed that."

"You asked." Cas replied. "Now get off."

"Why?" Dean growled, on top of Cas in a pouncing position, with one of his hands on Cas's shoulder while the other held the glass of ice water.

"Cos that dream was a little too sweet, Dean." Cas breathed. "Off."

"Fine." Dean smiled, sitting up. "I'll fix your problem."

Sam turned his head to the stairway as he heard a loud, high-pitched cry. "Dean! Stop harassing your boyfriend!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dean!" Cas yelled.

"Took care of your problem didn't it?" A shit-eating grin quickly spread across Dean's face as he rolled off Cas.

"I hate you." Cas scowled.

"You were the one complaining about being horny." Dean smiled.

"I wasn't complaining. I was stating a fact." Cas glared at Dean. "Just know something, Dean. I will get you back for this. Watch your back, because when I dump ice water on _your_ dick, you _really _won't be expecting it."

"Oh Lawdy." Dean laughed. "Bring it."

Cas sat up on his elbows and smiled deviously up at Dean. "Gladly. Now I'm going to get changed into some not drenching in cold ice water clothes if you don't mind."

Dean smirked at Cas as he rolled off the bed and stood up.

"Watch your back, Winchester." Cas snarled as Dean left the room.

"So what'd he say?" Sam asked, chewing part of a bagel.

"About?" Dean chuckled.

"About not being able to go on that vacation of his." Sam sighed.

"All I did was wake him up." Dean stated.

"You have to tell him, Dean." Sam said with a bitchface. "Cos I'm not doing it for you."

"Just this once?" Dean begged.

"He'll end up taking it up with you anyways." Sam smirked. "What kind of man makes his brother talk to his boyfriend?"

"The kind of man that has Cas as a boyfriend that's who." Dean retorted.

"Or the kind of man who's too chicken to tell his boyfriend one little thing." Sam smiled.

"That's it." Dean sighed. "I'll go tell him now."

"Good." Sam replied.

Dean huffed out in exasperation as he turned the handle. Locked. Dean sighed, putting his fingernail in the small opening and turning it to the side.

"There we go." Dean smiled, wondering why Cas would lock the door, but immediately found out as Cas screamed.

"Jesus fucking Christ Dean!" Cas exclaimed, rolling his head back. "When someone locks a door, do you always pick it with a fingernail and just walk in on them?"

"It's my room." Dean snorted, completely indifferent to Cas's actions.

"Our room." Cas stated.

"If it's _our_ room, then what are you doing in here alone?" Dean asked.

"I'm in here alone all the time, Dean." Cas responded.

"I mean, _what_ are you doing in here _alone_?" Dean chuckled.

"Masturbating." Cas answered.

"Well I knew that." Dean snorted. "But."

Dean smirked at Cas as he locked the door behind him. "Wouldn't a boyfriend be better than a hand?"

"Yes." Cas replied.

"Glad to be of service then." Dean growled, crawling onto the bed and sitting right below Cas's hips.

Cas pulled Dean's shirt off over his head and tossed it to the side. He quickly undid Dean's belt and pushed down his pants, his boxer briefs quickly after.

Cas turned over and reached for something on his dresser.

"Lube? This soon?" Dean laughed.

"Think." Cas breathed. "Again."

"Wh-" Dean was cut off as ice cubes poured all over his lower regions. "Son of a fucking bitch!"

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Cas smirked.

"Jesus! You cold-hearted bitch!" Dean choked, standing up, ice cubes falling everywhere.

"More like cold-hearted dick." Cas snarled. "That was worth the wait."

"Wait?" Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

"I figured you'd come up eventually. So I got the ice cubes and just waited." Cas smiled smugly.

"I hate you." Dean grumbled.

"Thank you." Cas grinned.

"I am taking a shower and then I am going to fucking murder you."

OoO

Dean emerged from the bathroom, shaking his head to get the water out of his ear.

"You know you look stupid when you do that, right?" Cas muttered.

"You know you look stupid all the time, right?" Dean countered, sitting on the bed, his chest against Cas's back and his legs straddling around Cas who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's midsection, kissing his neck.

"This doesn't feel like getting murdered." Cas giggled.

"Maybe I changed my mind about the murder thing." Dean shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad." Cas smiled, turning his head and giving Dean a soft kiss. "But if you don't mind, I need to finish making the reservations for Fiji."

"About that..." Dean laughed awkwardly.

"Yes?" Cas replied.

"I kind of can't go..." Dean muttered.

"Why not?" Cas asked.

"It's a work thing." Dean answered. "Hope you don't kill me in my sleep."

"I'll just make the reservations for next week instead." Cas smiled.

"Oh. Worried for nothing." Dean chuckled.

"Worried?" Cas scoffed. "You're not telling me you're scared to piss me off?"

"Have you met yourself? Your wrath is not something you want to bring about." Dean retorted.

"You could never bring out my wrath, Dean." Cas whispered, a fond smile gracing his face. "But speaking of work, maybe you'd want to finish the job."

"Finish the job? What job?" Dean responded.

Cas dropped his day planner on the floor and began kissing Dean. He turned around in Dean's arms, bringing his legs around Dean and pushing his hands into his hair.

"Oh." Dean hummed. "That job."

Dean picked Cas up and softly put him back down in a lying position and resumed kissing his neck.

"I love you." Cas laughed.

"Yeah. I love you, too." Dean grinned, kissing Cas on the lips.

* * *

A/N: It's 6:20 in the morning. I"m tired. No real A/N tonight. I had very strong feelings about tonights episode. So if you want to get into a discussion about it, PM me or skype me. My skype's SupernaturalFan666 btw. But if you try to blackmail me, don't bother. I'm poor. Instead, listen to Jensen Ackles singing Angeles. Your life will improve.


End file.
